Harry Potter and the Life after Death
by kiagh88
Summary: This picks up from where DH left off before 19 years later. Its what I call, book 8 in the series. Please r&r, your feedback is the only way i will know how to improve the story! Ch19 now up, sorry for the wait. I'll need a new beta soon...any takers?
1. Guilt

Chapter One

Silence surrounded the three figures standing at the bottom of the stairs to the head teacher's office. There was a look of dogged determination on the face of the shortest boy. His hair was black, long and shaggy and his emerald green eyes had lost their usual sparkle. The taller of the two boys had a solemn look on his face. His red hair had grown in length and it was now down to his shoulders. The only female of the three had a blank expression and her brown hair was bushy as ever. They had been standing there for a few minutes before the silence broke. Harry spoke first.

'Ron, Hermione, I have to put this back where it belongs,' he said, putting his hand inside his left jacket pocket to feel where the elder wand was sitting.

'I need to find my parents, but that can wait until after we help you,' said Ron.

'Harry we will come with you,' offered Hermione.

'No Hermione, go with Ron to find his parents, I need to do his alone.'

'Harry we've been through this, you don't have to do everything alone!'

'Hermione, Go with Ron! I have to do this alone, I will see you later.'

As Harry walked off in the direction of the main entrance, Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. They knew all too well how stubborn Harry could be, but maybe for once, he was right. Ron shouted after Harry.

'See you in the dormitories later mate!'

Hermione glanced at Ron, who shrugged. She ran towards Harry and whispered so Ron would not hear.

'Harry is there anything I should say to Ginny? She was beside herself when she thought you were dead.'

Harry replied with a whisper also.

'Hermione, should she ask you anything about the last year, you can tell her what she wants to know, I know she can be trusted. But I would like to tell her myself if she will let me have the chance, but if she asks, then you do it.'

Hermione nodded and hugged him.

'I will let you tell her, you will see her before you know it' Hermione smiled before she walked back towards Ron, who put his arm round her as they walked back towards the great hall.

'He'll be OK won't he Ron?'

'He'll be fine Hermione, after all no-one will try and attack him now, not after what has happened, and if they do, well let's just say I hope they have a bloody good weapon!'

* * *

Harry made it to the main entrance and out into the grounds in no time. The grounds were hidden by the castle and so were still dark despite the fact the sun was coming up. The air reeked of death and suffering. He wandered out towards the lake, towards its glistening shape in the distance. It was by its reflected light that he could see. As Harry got closer, the white tomb came into view. At the sight of it, Harry lit his wand non-verbally. As he stood next to the tomb, all he could think of was the dead. His mind clogged full of sickening images; Fred, Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, the list seemed to wind into eternity. Tears were running down Harry's face, he hated himself; he had never felt so guilty in his life, not even after Sirius' death. "It's all my fault", he thought to himself, "I should have finished Voldemort sooner."

Harry fell to his knees and slammed the ground with his fists, the guilt was unbearable. In his mind he had convinced himself that every death in this war against Voldemort was entirely his fault. Now utterly beside himself, he knelt there in front of the tomb blaming himself continually until he became so tired he could cry no more. He stood up slowly, trying to gather what was left of his resolve, and prepared himself for what he had to do next. He needed to enter the tomb, and lay the elder wand next to the body of his one time headmaster and mentor, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry walked nervously towards the door, pointing his wand to silently perform the spell to move it sideways. He walked solemnly into the tomb. It was merely an antechamber with the coffin in the middle, and was built with plain white stone, nothing grand or spectacular. Just as Dumbledore would have wanted it, Harry thought to himself. He proceeded gingerly towards the coffin. He paused as he was looking over it, and glanced at the inscription.

_'Here lies Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, 1881-1997 Chief Warlock of the Wizenegmot and conqueror of Gellert Grindelwald. Former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, whose memory will live on through the students that remember him as long as they are loyal to him.'_

Harry thought for a few moments about how loyalty helped in his previous years at Hogwarts. How Fawkes the phoenix had enabled him to beat the basilisk by bringing him the sorting hat and scratching out the deadly creature's eyes. How he had told Rufus Scrimgeour that he was Dumbledore's man through and through to fend of the persistent advances of the ministry.

A flapping noise outside the door caught suddenly broke his chain of thought. Harry drew his wand and stepped outside cautiously. To his surprise, there on top of the door sat Fawkes, the ever faithful phoenix of Dumbledore.

'Wow Fawkes, I never thought I would see you again!'

The phoenix flew down and sat on Harry's shoulder.

'You're still faithful to him just like I am, huh?'

The phoenix let out a cry of delight at Harry's words. Harry responded by gently stroking its magnificent golden feathers.

'Well Fawkes, I need to get this done and go inside to get some sleep, I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Thanks for everything you have done for me.'

Fawkes nibbled Harry's ear affectionately, before flying away into the night leaving him on his own again. Harry did not want to linger over Dumbledore's dead body any more than he had to, so opened up the coffin lid very slightly and placed the elder wand inside next to Dumbledore's left hand. He closed the lid quickly, and walked out of the tomb. Looking over his shoulder he sighed heavily.

'You didn't deserve to die.'

With that, Harry performed the spell to close the tomb door, and ran back up towards the castle.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was in the great hall with her parents and brothers when Hermione and Ron walked in.

'Where's Harry?' she asked in a disappointed tone.

'He had to do something for himself, he will be along later I think,' answered Ron.

Hermione went over and hugged Ginny.

'Don't worry, you will get to see him, if not tonight then tomorrow,' she whispered in her ear.

Ginny nodded and smiled at Hermione's words. Ron wasn't listening, he was hugging his mother. Ginny turned her attention back to the weeping figure on her left. Molly Weasley had taken the death of her son Fred very hard. Arthur had his arm round her and every Weasley boy was there surrounding their mother, trying to comfort her and George. He was beside himself, as was Percy, who had come to his senses hours before the battle. Ron walked over to his brothers and joined in their embrace.

'Why him? Why not me, I was the traitor in the family, why not me!?' Percy exclaimed.

Ginny and Hermione walked to a bench and sat down quietly, away from prying eyes and ears. Ginny didn't want her family to know her intentions just yet.

'Hermione, is Harry going to want me back? He was all I could think about for the past year, I've never felt the same about anyone before.'

'Ginny, I honestly think he wants you back more than anything, Harry wants to be happy, and what he has done tonight will go a long way towards that. He is going to need us around him, and I know he will want you by his side all the way, we all know how happy you were together. I remember what he said to you the day you got together the first time, how he appreciated you so much, how he said he felt normal for the first time in his life. That is all Harry has ever wanted, and you gave it to him, I don't think he's going to let that slip away, do you?'

Hermione put an arm around Ginny and Ginny hugged her back.

'Thanks Hermione, I just hope he feels as strongly about me, as I feel about him.'

Hermione smiled and nodded, she knew how intense Harry's feelings for Ginny were. Ginny yawned very widely.

'I think I need to go to bed.'

Molly overheard her daughter say this, and looked up at her. Molly's eyes were brimming with tears and she looked thoroughly exhausted.

'I think we could all do with some rest, maybe we should head home.'

'Mum, I'm going to stay here with Ron, Hermione and Harry. I want to be here when Harry wakes up, I've err…got some things I need to talk to him about.'

'Ginny, you are going to come home immediately, I see no reason why you must be here when Harry wakes up, he has Ron and Hermione.'

Hermione looked at Ron, who appeared gob smacked that Ginny was still interested in Harry after he finished their relationship so suddenly at Dumbledore's funeral. Then she turned and faced Molly.

'Mrs. Weasley, I think Ginny should stay here, Harry is going to need his friends around him in the morning, we all know what he is like, and he is going to blame himself for everything that has happened tonight. I know Ginny will help him to get over that, she will be safe if she is with us as well, you don't have anything to worry about.'

'Well, I still don't see why she should stay as Harry has you and Ron, but if she wishes to stay and Harry would want her to, then I am willing to let her. We do not need an argument, today of all days.'

Ginny walked over to her mother and embraced her with a hug.

'Thanks mum!'

'Just make sure you bring Harry to the Burrow tomorrow when you get up dear.'

'I will make sure to bring him mum,' she agreed, yawning again, 'and now I'm going to go to bed, I am so tired.'

She gave her mum a kiss on the cheek, glanced at the bench where Fred lay, looked down at the floor, but quickly pulled back up again, so as not to betray her grief. She then walked off with Hermione towards the Gryffindor tower. The rest of the Weasleys were left alone in the great hall.

'Mum, Dad, I'm going to go to bed too, I will make sure Harry comes to the Burrow tomorrow,' stated Ron a minute later.

He ran off after Hermione and Ginny, smiling weakly at his family as he left.

* * *

Harry walked into the common room, panting slightly to regain his breath as he looked around. He did not want to see or talk to anyone, so walked straight up to the boy's dormitory where he knew his old bed would be waiting for him. Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked into the common room just moments later.

'…Ron, don't wake him if he's in bed, please talk to him if you can though, he is not responsible for anything that has happened tonight, he needs to realize that,' suggested Hermione.

Ron nodded, then hugged both his sister and Hermione before kissing the latter and heading for the stairs.

'Night Ron,' said Ginny.

'Night sis,' Ron replied.

Checking that Ron had disappeared from sight, Ginny spoke.

'What happened there? When did you two start...well kissing?'

Hermione smiled.

'It happened in the battle, spur of the moment. I guess we will talk about it tomorrow.'

Ginny grinned knowingly in response.

'About time I think. Anyway Hermione, do you think you could tell me about the last year, I still don't know what has happened to any of you three?'

'I can, but Harry told me that he would like to tell you himself.'

'Oh, well if he wants to tell me then I can wait,' she said smiling.

'Well now that I think about it, Ron and I still need to know a few things. And I will need to explain some events to you before you speak to Harry so you understand things more clearly when he does open up, how about that?'

'That would be great 'Mione, thank you.' Ginny was secretly thinking to herself that she already knew more about what they had been through than they realised.

'No problem Ginny, I'm always here when you need someone to talk to. Right, let's get to bed, I've never been this tired before.'

Ginny glanced up the stairs towards the male dormitories as Hermione spoke. Hermione caught her eye and motioned in the opposite direction, smiling softly.

'Ginny, he needs rest, and lots of it, come on. You can see him in the morning, and you will have all the time in the world together.'

* * *

Ron walked up to the dormitory he had lived in when he was at Hogwarts. Harry was lying down on his bed, and sat up when Ron entered the room.

'Alright mate, how you fee…?' began Ron

'Fantastic, bloody fantastic Ron, this is all my fault, your brothers death, and everyone else's death, all of it!' shouted Harry.

'Harry, none of this is your fault, it's Voldemort's, you did what you needed to do, and if it wasn't for you then NONE of us would be here today, we would all be dead, so don't blame yourself, OK?'

'Ron…' Harry tried to object.

'No Harry, listen to me, you are not responsible for all of this, and you will not tell me otherwise, get some sleep, I will see you in the morning!'

Harry spoke after a moment's hesitation; his mind was wandering to thoughts of Ginny.

'Ron, is the rest of your family here?'

'No mate, they have all gone back home,' lied Ron, not wanting Harry concentrating upon his sister, 'now let's get some sleep.'

Trying unsuccessfully to banish thoughts of Ginny for now, Harry replied, 'Night Ron, thanks for everything.'

'No worries, thanks for giving us all hope for the future. See you tomorrow.'

With that, both Ron and Harry lay down and sank into their beds. Harry wondered where his mind might take him; dream or nightmare?


	2. Explanations

Chapter Two

As his head hit the pillow on what felt like a much more comfortable bed than last time he slept in it, Harry fell instantly into a deep sleep. His head soon began to drift into a world of dreamy thoughts. Of Ginny kissing him passionately on his birthday. Of chatting about normal things once again with Ron and Hermione. Of his parents. How would they be feeling, knowing what their son had done? His conscience was wandering blissfully like it had not been able to do for a long time. His last vision before falling asleep had been of Ginny, and this had driven all the terrible thoughts from his mind.

His biggest worry was finally over. He had done it, he had vanquished the dark lord, the prophecy was fulfilled and he was finally thinking of enjoying a life the same as many normal witches and wizards of his age. Of course, this would never be truly possible; after all he was going to be an even bigger celebrity from now on. But his unenviable task of saving the wizarding world was over. Gone forever, along with the shadow of Voldemort. Harry's only concern was about school; would he be allowed to go back, moreover would he want to go back? There was time to think about this and all things normal tomorrow, more time than he had ever imagined.

As the sun rose in the morning, and the birds began to sing, the young wizards and witches in the castle began to stir. Harry however was still fast asleep at midday. Ron had woken up momentarily before the clock struck twelve, and decided against trying to wake Harry.

'Sleep well mate, you deserve it,' he thought.

As he wandered towards the staircase in his dressing gown he could already here excited chatter taking place below him in the common room. Ron strolled downstairs and noticed two smiling faces looking up at him from the armchairs.

'Morning Ron, how are you feeling?' asked Hermione.

'Good thanks,' said Ron as he walked over and gave her a tender hug and a kiss on the lips before hugging his sister Ginny.

'Harry still asleep then?' quizzed Ginny, an expectant look etched across her pretty face.

'Yeah, I guess last night took it all out of him, I thought I'd let him rest,' replied Ron.

'Definitely the best thing to do,' agreed Hermione with a nod of her head, 'after all, now everyone knows he was the chosen one, everyone's going to want to speak to him.'

'I'm sure he'll prefer it like this though, now he no longer has to fear for his life every second of every day!' beamed Ron.

After a pause Ginny looked out of the common room window and said, 'Ron, Hermione; I'm going to go for a walk down by the lake, tell Harry where I am when he wakes up please.'

With that she smiled at them, got up and strolled out of the room.

* * *

It was approaching two o'clock when Harry finally began to stir. He sat up in bed and put his glasses on. Sitting quite still for a few moments, he looked out into the bright gardens of Hogwarts. As the sunlight shined onto the grounds, it glistened on the rippling surface of the lake, producing a majestic golden tint on everything it touched. Harry thought back for a moment at the contrast of yesterday; the grounds littered with death eater coats, Order of the Phoenix members, students and teachers. The smell of blood. The screams of the wounded.

His mind suddenly flashed to the dead again; Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Cedric, Sirius, Mad-eye, his parents, everyone who had died at the hands of Voldemort, and those who were tortured like Neville's parents. They had died for the cause, and for, as Dumbledore would have put it, the greater good. In the back of his mind though, he couldn't help but think they died for him too. He wished they could all be here with him, but he knew that there was no way to bring them back. He knew they had given their lives to protect the future of the wizarding world, and to ultimately help him succeed and defeat the darkest wizard ever known. Noticing Ron was already up, Harry heaved himself out of bed and headed towards the showers.

As the warm water ran soothingly over his body, Harry thought to himself. He did not think he could face anyone today, he just wanted to see his friends and be with those he loved. He would do all he could to stop any more death. He had certainly gone a long way towards it; Voldemort was vanquished. But at what price though? Was the death toll entirely his fault? He certainly thought so, and tried unsuccessfully to shove these thoughts to the back of his mind as he looked up, walked out of the shower, and dried himself as he walked back to his room. Harry dressed, and then took a deep breath as he prepared to go downstairs and face the world again.

* * *

A creak overhead told Hermione and Ron that someone else had awoken. They sat in silence; a mixture of excitement and anticipation on their faces, hoping Harry would be the next to appear. Their hopes became reality when down the stairs he walked. He stopped momentarily on the bottom step, and surveyed the room with a tired look in his eyes. Before he could move any further, both Ron and Hermione had sprung out of the chairs, and rushed over to where he was standing. Hermione hugged him and Ron patted him on the back.

'How you feeling mate?' asked Ron.

'Ok I guess; it was great to get some real sleep…,' he paused momentarily, yawning loudly and wiping sleep from his eyes, '…how about you two?'

'I'm a little tired, but OK; much better than yesterday.' Hermione smiled as she spoke, and glanced at Ron who answered.

'I'm alright mate, really hungry though, I think I might go see if I can get some food from the kitchens. You fancy coming?'

'Ron do you ever think of anything other than your stomach?' replied Hermione in a sarcastic tone.

Harry laughed loudly, before Hermione suddenly remembered Ginny's whereabouts.

'Oh, before I forget Harry, Ginny has gone for a walk in the grounds down by the lake, she wanted you to join her I believe.'

'I thought she went home with your family Ron?' Harry said, flashing a look of displeasure towards his best friend.

'Must have slipped my mind mate, sorry,' he lied.

Hermione glared at Ron, and he quickly looked away from her trying unsuccessfully to focus on something else in the common room.

'Well,' continued Harry ignoring their exchanges, 'I don't want to see anyone else, so I'm going to go and find Ginny. Come out and find us when you've eaten.'

Hermione nodded and took Ron's arm. She quickly ushered him towards the Gryffindor common room door.

'See you in a bit Harry,' called Hermione.

Ron said nothing and simply stared at the floor on his way out.

Harry walked up to his room and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He did not want to be seen by anyone and could do without any unnecessary attention. His only wish was to find Ginny; she was the only person that mattered to him right now. Harry slid the cloak over his head and crept out of the common room undetected.

* * *

He passed many people on his way to the lake, but did not stop to talk to any of them, not even Neville, whom had helped him so much by slaying Nagini. Harry smiled to himself; Neville would finally get some recognition for his bravery. When he made it into the grounds, he looked towards the lake. A solitary figure stood staring out across it, flame coloured hair streaking behind in the gentle breeze.

As Ginny turned round upon hearing Harry, she was looking especially anxious, a longing look coming from her eyes. She was angry with him for not saying goodbye, for giving himself up to Voldemort, but she thought he would need her support right now; now was not the time to shout at him, there would be a time for that later on. Maybe.

Harry drew nearer and Ginny smiled.

'Hello Harry,' she said in a nervous tone.

'Hi Gin, I thought you went home with your parents?'

'I wanted to be here for you when you woke up, I wasn't sure if you'd want that, so that's why I came out here, I gave you the option of coming to find me.'

Harry smiled back at her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. Ginny was suddenly looking at Harry with the fiery expression that Harry had come to adore. She jumped up at him wrapping her arms around his shoulders and he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. Then they were kissing for the first time since his 17th birthday; a long deep kiss that was more intense than even the strongest love potion. A year of hurt and pain seemed to dissolve in their passionate embrace. This was the moment Harry had been longing for, ever since his heartbreaking decision to end their relationship at the tragic funeral of Dumbledore. It was a moment he never thought he would experience. He wanted Ginny back, his Ginny, and this time he knew nothing, not even Voldemort, would be able to come in between them.

Time seemed to stand still. Ginny thought to herself.

"What do I say? How do I say it?"

She had many questions swimming in her head and decided she'd had enough of waiting. Without warning to Harry, Ginny broke away, taking his hand in hers. She led him to a small grassy mound, and sat down. Harry sat next to her, she pulled herself into his lap, and they sat in a numb silence for a few seconds before Ginny burst into tears.

'Harry I thought you were dead! I was beside myself and so scared that I'd lost you forever!'

Her beautiful brown eyes had glazed over.

'I don't ever want to feel like that again!' She thought again about shouting at him, why had he not said goodbye? Before she could say anything however, Harry replied.

'You're never going to lose me ever again, I swear. You're all I want. All I could think about before I faced Voldemort was you.'

Ginny's face glowed with happiness through her tears, as though she'd been given the greatest gift imaginable. Wiping the tears from her face, her hands trembling, she blurted out.

'Harry, all I could think about for the last year was you, to be with you. Now I want that to be a reality, not a dream...'

Harry put his arms around her waist and whispered softly in her ear.

'Consider it a reality then.'

Her eyes sparkled with pleasure; Harry simply smiled down at her getting lost in them before they shared a further tender embrace.

Minutes later, Ginny, a very concerned look upon her face whispered, 'Harry, what happened between you and Voldemort, why did he think you were dead? Why did he tell us you were dead? You certainly looked it!'

'Gin, are you sure you want to hear this now, there is so much I have to tell you?'

'Harry, I don't want to push you to tell me anything but I don't want to lose you again, and I just want us to be honest with each other, there is so much I don't know about what you have been through, and I want to understand so I can help you get through it!'

Harry sighed heavily and looked deep into her eyes. He entwined his hand in hers; their grip became so tight it felt like a kind of body bind curse.

'Gin, I will tell you anything you want to know, but there is a lot Ron and Hermione don't know either and I want to tell you all why Voldemort thought I was dead…' he paused for a second, deep in thought, '…but I will explain anything else to you.'

'Start from the wedding then please Harry,' she requested, 'oh, and Hermione has already told me about what you were all searching for so you don't need to explain everything in detail.'

In the time before Ron and Harry were up, Hermione had explained a few things to Ginny, mainly about horcruxes and what the deathly hallows were. Harry looked slightly surprised at this as he paused again, and then thought he should begin from the moment Kingsley's patronus appeared at the wedding. Ginny was staring at him, deeply intrigued by what he was about to tell her.

Harry started to talk about where they went, how Hermione had everything prepared, how they'd apparated to Tottenham Court Road, and how the death eaters had somehow found out where they were. Ginny listened intently, but said nothing. Harry continued. He explained how number twelve Grimmauld Place could not be used, and how they had infiltrated the ministry. He thought about leaving certain things out, but decided he would be completely honest with Ginny and told her everything up until the final battle.

He told of the break in at Gringotts and of how they were captured by Fenrir Greyback before being taken to Malfoy manor. Ginny's face grew pale as he spoke of Hermione's torture and how Dobby had saved them before tragically dying in the process. Tears came to Harry's eyes when he spoke of this, and Ginny rubbed his arm lovingly. She hated seeing him distraught. Harry somehow managed to continue his story through his tears. After they had been sitting there for a couple of hours, Harry had explained most of the last year to Ginny.

'Gin, do you understand things now?' he asked.

Ginny was sobbing.

'Harry?' she replied.

'Yes?'

'I'm still confused by some of what you've said, but I think I've heard enough for now, perhaps over the summer you could explain things to me that I don't understand at the moment?'

'Of course I will, I want you to know it all, I want you to understand everything I've been through,' he whispered in an assuring tone.

Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek. For a few moments there was silence as all that Harry had said was taken in. During this time, Hermione and Ron had appeared. At the sight of Harry with Ginny sitting in his lap, Ron turned around, but Hermione grabbed his wrist and gave him a stern look. Harry could not hear what was said but he could tell that Ron was not happy about him and Ginny being back together. Harry put his hands around Ginny's waist, moving her slender body to one side and stood up. The two of them walked towards Hermione and Ron.

'Hey guys,' smiled Harry.

'Hey you two!' replied Hermione. 'Ron and I were talking, and the two of us were both wondering if you could explain last nights event's to us in more detail, as long as you feel up to it of course?'

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny. She looked towards Hermione and back at Harry again. He spoke out.

'Hermione, I want to tell you, but I have just explained a lot of things to Ginny and if it's OK with her then I will tell you all together today, but if she would prefer to hear it another day then I will explain it then.'

He was looking quizzingly at Ginny.

'Harry, I know I said I didn't want to hear everything right now, but this particular issue will only worry me if I don't know, so could you please tell us today?' Ginny asked him.

'OK,' he agreed, 'but as it's getting quite cold, and there appear to be other people coming outside, let's go and talk back in the common room, or a dormitory. I will go in under the cloak; I still don't want to be seen yet.'

Hermione and Ginny nodded. Hermione nudged Ron hard in the ribs with her elbow. Ron winced in pain whilst nodding belatedly. The four friends then headed back towards to the castle with Harry under the cloak. They walked quickly and ignored all of the people staring at them until they reached the Gryffindor common room. Luckily, it was deserted, so Harry whipped off his cloak looking relieved. The four of them sat down, Ginny on Harry's lap in an armchair, with Ron and Hermione on the adjacent sofa.

* * *

There was an expectant silence for several minutes as Harry gathered his thoughts. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked hopefully at each other, unaware of the bombshell of information they were about to be hit with. Harry finally decided that he would begin from the moment Voldemort had announced that they must face one another in the Forbidden Forest.

'Well, you all know everything, except for what happened when Voldemort called me to him, so here goes…' he began, stopping momentarily and looking at them all directly in the eye, '…when Voldemort made the announcement that I had only one hour to find him, we'd just walked back into the great hall. I left you guys, for when Snape was killed I…. well, he sort of…. gave me his memories...'

He paused for breath.

'…and well, I went to head teacher's office, to the pensieve, to look at them.'

At this moment Harry stared across the common room and simply conceded, 'Snape was on our side all along.'

'We wondered how you knew all what you were telling Voldemort!' gasped Hermione

'Well, I got all of it from Snape. Firstly, it was him who gave us the sword of Gryffindor!'

'But how did he know how to find us?' quizzed Ron

'Us… US!' shrieked Hermione, unable to contain her obvious anger.

'I mean, I…I'm sorry, you know what I meant! I was there in spirit!'

Hermione laughed grudgingly, and Harry joined in. Ginny, however, had no idea what was going on so Harry made sure not to dwell on this point. He thought he'd better continue talking, for he could not help but think that Ginny would think of Fred, and he wanted to keep that subject from conversation for as long as possible. He continued where he had left off.

'Not only did Snape do that, but he was also trusted with knowledge that Dumbledore didn't even trust me with. And here's the most shocking part,' he breathed a deep sigh and looked all three of them in the eye, 'I was a horcrux…'

'YOU were a horcrux!' choked Hermione and Ron simultaneously, as Ginny gasped in disbelief.

Harry continued, '…yes, when Voldemort killed my mother, her love protected me. Voldemort's soul was so fragile that when he attempted to kill me, a part of it latched onto the only other living thing in the room, me. So when I went into the forest after seeing Snape's memories, I knew that I must die. It was the only way to get rid of the part of his soul within my body…'

A look of anguish shot across the face of Ginny. Harry squeezed her hand more tightly.

'…Dumbledore knew all along, that's what the writing on the snitch meant. _"I open at the close"_ implied that it would open when I was ready to end my life.'

There was silence in the room. Harry hated it, and so kept going.

'I opened the snitch and there it was, Marvolo's old ring, the resurrection stone. I now had all three hallows. Then I saw my mum and dad, Sirius and Lupin. On I wandered into the forest, closer with every step to my inevitable death. All I could think of was you three, and how I had ultimately let everyone down. On the way there I saw Neville and told him Nagini had to be killed; thankfully he did that part for me. So anyway, I got there and stood in front of him, ready to die, Voldemort used the killing curse, and for a moment I thought it was all over…'

Ron, Ginny and Hermione continued to stare at him in sheer disbelief.

'…but it wasn't, I was still alive. I was standing at King's Cross station next to Dumbledore, and he explained everything. How I had become master of death by possessing all three hallows, and how I was no longer afraid to die for the right cause. Dumbledore knew that I had to die but didn't want to scare me at the wrong time. Instead, he told Snape, the only person he ever trusted to relay it to me in time.'

Hermione looked confused, Harry explained in more detail.

'Hermione, I don't know how I ended up in King's cross station, but Dumbledore told me that I was in place between life and death. I had the choice of dying or coming back to life. Dumbledore explained a lot to me and I knew I had to come back.'

'B...But how come you had a choice, that's impossible surely?' asked Hermione in the most timid voice imaginable, still totally bewildered.

'When Voldemort resurrected himself three years ago he used my blood, which still had my mother's enchantment in it. Thus, in his own selfishness, he created the possibility that while the enchantment was alive with him, I could not die. My mother's love would always be there as long as he survived. But as long as I was alive he could not die either. I don't quite understand it all myself, but all that matters is that I'm still here and he's finally gone'

Suddenly Hermione was crying, Ron was holding her hand and shaking his head in utter disbelief. Harry thought he could see tears in his eyes, and turned to face Ginny, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

'I can't believe what you've been put through,' she whispered, with a solemn shake of her head.

Harry got up and, still holding hands with Ginny, stood and faced Hermione and Ron.

'I understand the prophecy now; neither can live while the other survives…'

He paused then went on.

'…it meant we both had to die. But Dumbledore knew that, and through sheer genius, he saved my life. He knew that if he told me I had to die, I would not have accepted there are worse things than death, and not have been willing to sacrifice myself in order to help everyone else live. He also knew that Hermione here would keep me on the right track; to go for the horcruxes and not the hallows. But he also knew that the hallows would still be crucial to the outcome, just like he knew everything else. I confess I had my doubts about Dumbledore, but I know now he was the wisest and most thoughtful person I've ever met.'

With that, Harry and Ginny walked over to Hermione and Ron. Ron's earlier annoyance seemed to disappear and they all hugged each other with a mixture of emotions and tears. The only thing that mattered right now thought Harry, was that they were all there, together at last.

* * *

Minutes later, the four of them were still trying to take in what had just been said, when Ginny suddenly gasped.

'Harry, I've just remembered my mum and dad wanted to see you today; they only let me stay because I said I would bring you back to see them. Since you can apparate, we'd better head back to the Burrow.'

Harry put his arms round her, smiled and replied, 'I will go and get changed and pack then, we don't want to keep your mum and dad waiting do we?'

'Yeah, I think I should go and see mum and dad as well, I said I would last night,' agreed Ron.

'Coming?' Ron asked in the direction of Hermione.

Hermione responded with enthusiasm for the first time since hearing Harry's news.

'Yes, I'd like that,' she beamed, wiping tears from her face.

Harry and Ron disappeared upstairs to shower and change; Ron's ill feeling towards Harry temporarily forgotten. Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione joked at how unorganized their men were.

Ginny then said in a much more serious tone, 'Hermione?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks for telling me how to handle the whole, well you know…Harry thing.'

Hermione smiled.

'That's what friends are for. After what he's been through he deserves you. And you deserve him after the pain your family has been put through. I always knew deep down that you were both made for each other, and that he would eventually feel for you the same way as you feel for him. You just had to be yourself in front of him. I wonder what your parents will think…and your brothers?'

Ginny flung her arms round Hermione and cried, 'You're like a sister to me, the sister I never had! Helping me with this is the best thing you could ever have done!'

She paused and then giggled, 'I don't think mum and dad will mind; after all mum has said she loves Harry like a son anyway.' Her giggle suddenly changed to a tone of defiance. 'As for them, they can think what they like, but nothing is getting in the way of me and Harry ever again.'

Hermione smiled in agreement, and then said, 'You're like a sister to me as well you know. I never had any brothers or sisters, but it feels like I have them now; you and well… Harry. Oh, and don't you worry about Ron, I'll sort him out!'

They hugged, holding each other in a tight embrace, before Hermione spoke once more.

'Ginny, just treat him carefully for a while, he is going to blame himself for all of this, so please be understanding with him.'

'I will Hermione, I love him and nothing anyone can say or do will change that!'

Hermione smiled, and with that neither of them spoke again, but simply contemplated what joys the future might hold for them.

* * *

Harry and Ron filed back down the stairs, both without any of their things. After all, Hermione always sorted out the possessions when they travelled.

'Hermione, do you have the bags ready?' asked Ron.

'I think so Ron, _accio bags_!'

Four bags of personal belongings zoomed towards Hermione from the girl's dormitory staircase.

'Ready?'

'Good, shall we get going then?' asked Ginny while walking over to Harry to take his hand and plant a passionate kiss on his lips.

At this sight Ron turned away, his anger returning, whilst Hermione smiled knowingly as they walked towards the door. Clearly the show of affection between Harry and Ginny was there for all to see. His life had been in newspapers, and had been invaded somewhat by about by every witch and wizard who walked the planet. It would remain this way, but Ginny was proud to be a part of it. She realised that they would both have the chance to be truly happy for the first time in years.


	3. The Burrow

Chapter ThreeChapter Three _The Burrow_

The four of them were walking towards the Gryffindor common room doorway when suddenly, Harry stopped in his tracks.

'I don't want to see anyone, not yet, so I'm going to go under the cloak. We need to get outside the grounds to be able to apparate, am I correct Hermione?'

'I…I'm not sure', was her response. It seemed for the first time in her life that Hermione was uncertain of something of this nature.

'My god, did you just hear what I just heard!?' exclaimed Ron.

Harry grinned, 'Yeah I think I did, Hermione could you repeat that for us please?'

'Well I don't…no I could not, you heard me perfectly the first time boys!' she snapped.

Harry, Ron and Ginny burst out laughing simultaneously; Hermione blushed a brilliant pink before joining in shortly afterwards after seeing the funny side of the situation.

'Well, I can always go and find professor McGonagall and ask her?' offered Hermione.

'OK', said Harry, 'we can all go, but I will be under the cloak, and please, tell her I'm still in bed.'

All of them set off towards the head teacher's office. They would check there first as it was one of the only places they knew to be still fully intact. As they wandered along the deserted corridors, the extent of the damage caused by the battle became apparent. Bricks were strewn randomly on the scratched marble floors, smashed coats of armour lay forlornly against blood splattered walls, whilst portraits lay torn and battered; their persistent moans audible from quite a distance away. And when the usually hyper-active Peeves glided above their heads on a staircase, they were shocked when he remained perfectly silent, reflecting everyone's solemn mood.

As the quartet approached the tower, they saw the gargoyles were back in their rightful places. However they did not ask for a password, instead they merely remained open for the moment. The four of them wandered up the stairs, Harry still hidden under the cloak as requested. McGonagall, sure enough, was sitting on her chair in the office. She looked up upon hearing their footsteps.

'Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, how are you today?' she asked inquisitively, '…and where is Mr. Potter?'

'Well', Hermione began, 'Harry's still in bed, he must be very tired…'

McGonagall opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione pressed on.

'…we were just wondering if we could apparate from the castle at the moment? After all, the other protective enchantments are gone aren't they?'

'Oh, well I guess you will be able to then, the enchantments are indeed momentarily down. Are you planning on going home then Miss Granger?'

Ron intervened, 'We just wanted to know professor, if we could apparate out of here and see my parents?'

'But of course Mr. Weasley, are you all going?'

'Yes,' Ginny interjected, 'but we will be back later, probably with my mother and father, I think they told you they would be back today?'

'Ah, indeed they did Miss Weasley. In that case, I shall let you get on, and see you in the near future, you're help will be much appreciated, as of course it was last night…'

McGonagall smiled and continued, '…and can you please tell Mr. Potter I would like to see him when he wakes? We have a few things I think we need to discuss.'

'Yes, of course professor,' agreed Hermione.

With that the trio, along with the invisible Harry, made there way back to the door.

'Goodbye professor, see you soon,' all three of them chorused simultaneously.

* * *

Once outside the office, Hermione and Ron apparated with a large _pop_, leaving Harry and Ginny alone for a second. Harry leaned towards her, and whispered, 'Take my hand, it's quite an unpleasant sensation, I'm sorry if you don't like it!'

'Nonsense, I will be with you,' she responded confidently.

Ginny blushed. Harry smiled, held her hand tightly and duly turned on the spot.

_Pop!_ The next thing he knew he had landed outside the Burrow, with Ginny landing next to him. Ron and Hermione were hugging Arthur and Molly Weasley as they approached the front door.

Molly jumped, 'Ginny dear, we were worried you weren't coming!'

'Mum, I'm not eleven anymore, I can look after myself,' she retorted.

'I know Ginny, but I still worry…oh hello Harry dear, how are you feeling?'

'Fine thank you Mrs. Weasley,' he said, trying to remain positive.

She looked like she hadn't slept at all, and neither did Arthur. The loss of Fred must have hit them hard thought Harry. Despite what she had been through in the last twenty four hours, Molly managed to muster a smile. She walked over to Harry and gave him a hug, whilst summoning them all inside the house.

Once inside the living room, she swished her wand twice, firstly for a plate of shortbread biscuits to be placed on the table, and secondly for a chilled pitcher of pumpkin juice and glasses to appear. Bill, Fleur, Percy, George and Charlie were all there. Bill had an arm round his wife, who was crying but smiling at the same time, giving off the aura of beauty she always exuded. Percy and Charlie were talking amongst themselves, and George, his head bowed, was looking at the ground, moving his feet from side to side shiftily. Mrs. Weasley was the first to break the silence.

'Thank you for all you have done for us Harry, most of my family owes their life to you, as I guess a lot of families do.'

Harry turned around and walked towards the window, thoroughly embarrassed at this comment that he thought to be untrue. He considered Fred for a moment, but did not know whether to mention the subject. The room was silent again; nobody quite knew what to say. Everyone must have been thinking the same thing though, because as soon as he'd reached the window, Mrs. Weasley spoke again.

'Harry dear, there was nothing you could have done for them, you did all you could!'

'I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I wish I could have saved him and the others,' he apologized.

'We can't expect you to be there all the time Harry; you've done more than enough for this fam…'

Arthur cut her off.

'Fred would not have wanted us…' he looked slowly around the room, '…any of us to be grieving like this. He was always happy and we should be happy in remembering him.'

Whilst Arthur was talking, Molly sat down. Arthur sat down immediately after saying this, and hugged his wife. Ginny ran over to her parents and hugged her mother. Molly tried to conceal her tears, wiping her face.

'Molly, I'm sure you will feel better if you see our son. We need to sort out a funeral, I know it's hard, knowing that we will never hear his voice again, never hear those jokes, the laughter…' Mr. Weasley's voice trailed off, as he bit his lip.

Hermione, who had been silent the whole time, was clearly overwhelmed and buried her head in Ron's shoulder. Ron, who had tears trickling down his face, put his arms round her, trying to help her cope. Ginny wandered over to where Harry was, still by the window. Her expression was soft and caring, even though her radiant brown eyes glistened with the tears coming from them. Harry, trying to hold back tears of his own, was stunned by how beautiful she looked at this very moment.

'I can't believe I'm never going to see or hear him again,' she whispered.

Harry wiped her face clear of tears with his thumb.

'I'm so sorry Ginny; I'm going to miss him badly as well.'

Harry pushed her long red hair from her face and went to put his arms round her but ended up stopping himself by scratching his face. He wanted so badly to touch and kiss her, but did not know whether Ginny would want her parents to know just yet and whether her brothers would approve after what happened last time. After all, Ron was still angry with him. Ginny just looked deeply into his eyes, hoping he would understand. Harry thought he heard her speak to him, but passed it off as his imagination.

'I'm here for you, whatever happens,' he promised.

'Thank you, but you shouldn't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about, and none of this is your fault!'

Ginny's expression changed to a hard blazing look, it was though she was looking directly into his soul, just as she had done in the Gryffindor common room before they had shared their first kiss. Harry looked back, and even though he wanted to argue, he knew it would not do him or anyone else any good to do so at this moment in time.

The rest of the room had been silent while Ginny and Harry spoke, and suddenly all eyes were on their exchange of words. Harry didn't like this at all, so sat down and took a biscuit, pouring out a glass of pumpkin juice for himself in the process. Ginny followed suit and sat down next to him. Not much was said, but Fleur kept giving Harry and Ginny a happy smile. This wasn't good as far as Harry was concerned. In fact, the silence had meant that all of Ginny's brothers were looking puzzled, wondering why Fleur was smiling at the pair of them. George, for a split second, had seemed to forget about his own anguish. Ron was glaring at Harry. Harry hadn't noticed, and he put his hand on Ginny's leg giving it a gentle squeeze. She tried her hardest not to look at him and instead placed her hand on his thigh.

Molly Weasley suddenly jumped up from where she was sitting, and rushed off up the stairs. Arthur sighed loudly and followed her.

'I've never seen her so distressed,' groaned Charlie.

His mother's actions had pulled George back to his state of grieving.

'She…we've n...n...never experienced…dea...this before,' he sobbed.

Bill and Percy, who were sitting either side of him, each put an arm round him. George bowed his head forwards. Ron took his murderous glare from Harry, turned on his heel and ran off up the stairs. Hermione followed, and there was a loud slamming noise from the bedroom above. Hermione returned disgruntled a few seconds later with tears in her eyes.

'Hermione, are you OK?' asked Ginny as she got up to hug her.

Hermione responded through tears, 'I'll be fine, don't worry.'

'Come on, we'll go to the study so we can have a chat'

Hermione just nodded and took Ginny's hand, following her to the study. Once Ginny and Hermione were out of the room, Fleur spoke.

'Arry, let us leave zee brozers for a few moments, I weesh to 'ave a word wis you.'

Looking slightly puzzled, Harry followed Fleur outside, and looked up the long and winding gravel pathway that led into the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Fleur led Harry to the willow tree about fifty yards up the pathway.

'Arry, before you deny it, I can see eet in your eyes, and I think eets wonderful, take good care of her Arry, I see it in her eyes too!'

'I'm sorry Fleur,' he quizzed, '…what exactly do you see?'

'Arry you know what I see, do not worry, I weel not mention eet, but I do know zat you are falling for Ginny, and I think zat she is falling for you, if she 'as not fallen for you already.'

Harry's expression changed from a look of fake confusion to a shy smile.

'I thought you knew, thank you for not saying anything, I'm not sure that the family are ready for the shock of it yet, and I don't know whether Ron has forgiven me for ending it the first time,' he conceded.

'Arry, he weel come round, just show him and his brozers ow much you care, she is going to need you, as much as you are going to need her.'

Harry didn't look too pleased by her comment, but knew she was right.

'Don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere, I will show them,' he responded defiantly.

'Well, I theenk I 'ave said all I need to say, you go and find her, I'll bet she misses you already.'

'Thanks Fleur, I will do that right away.'

Harry walked towards the door with a grin on his face. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Fleur; she smiled back, looking more beautiful than ever.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the study, when there was a knock on the door.

'Can I come in,' asked Harry.

'Yes, of course,' called Hermione.

'Where is everyone? Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George have left the table.'

'They went upstairs, I heard them saying they were going to see how Mrs. Weasley was,' replied Hermione.

As Harry looked into the room he could see that Ginny was sitting at the small wooden desk with her head in her hands.

'Ginny, are you alright?' he gasped.

He walked over to her and put his arms round her neck, kissing the top of her head in the process.

'I'd better go find Ron,' Hermione said understandingly as she left the room.

Neither Harry nor Ginny heard her; Ginny had turned around towards him and looked sheepishly into his eyes, placing her hands in his.

'Harry I'm so glad you're here!'

'Ginny, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.'

She moved her lips up to his and kissed him slowly. Harry adjusted his hands; one stroked her neck and the other ran through her hair. Ginny moved her hands up and down his back. The kiss turned into a passionate snog. It seemed to last years to Harry. The moment was indescribably perfect, just like on his 17th birthday, only this time it wasn't interrupted.

When they eventually pulled away, they just gazed into each other's eyes. Ginny felt now was a better time to quiz Harry about why he did not come to say goodbye before going to find Voldemort in the forest. She was still angry with him and could feel the rage building inside herself, but after hearing what she had heard earlier that day in the common room, she felt he had been through enough without her shouting at him.

Quietly she asked, 'Harry, before you went into the forest to die, why didn't you come and find me? I would never have seen you again.'

'Ginny, if I had come to say goodbye, I wouldn't have been able to leave. I wouldn't have been able to see you hurt. I didn't think I was coming back, I thought it was the end, and I wanted you to be able to live your life.'

'Harry, I felt you near me. I was comforting that girl when you walked past. I sensed you, and you didn't say anything.'

'I wanted to Gin, I really did. But I couldn't, you know I couldn't. There is no way I could have spoken to you and then willingly gone to die.'

Ginny, started to cry, Harry pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and put her arms round him, squeezing him tightly.

'I would never have seen you again Harry,' she repeated, 'that would have killed me! I guess I understand why you didn't say goodbye, but…'

'But nothing Ginny…' Harry's voice rose, then fell almost instantly, '…you and I both know that I would not have been able to leave you, I wouldn't want you to get hurt, and you wouldn't want me to get hurt either. I would have either stayed with you, or you would have insisted on coming with me to die.'

Ginny was silent, she did not know what to say. Harry continued.

'Gin, I wanted to say goodbye so badly, I wanted to hug you and kiss you and never leave your side. But if I had not done what I did, who knows what might have happened; Voldemort may still be alive!'

'I know Harry, and I forgive you and understand, but it still hurts that you didn't say goodbye! I was broken when I saw Hagrid holding your body, I screamed your name, I was so scared I'd lost you forever...'

'But you haven't Gin, can we drop this please, I am here with you now, and I never want to leave you, never say goodbye, ever again!'

'OK, I am glad you're here, but I'm still angry with you for not telling me. I have heard a lot about what has happened to you, and I think if the rest is that bad, I couldn't hear much more of it, so a little at a time please. And of course I forgive you for what you have done. I just can't believe all that has happened to you. Just promise me you won't ever leave me!'

'I promise Gin.'

She smiled blissfully, as Harry looked deep into her eyes.

After a few moments Harry spoke again.

'You know while we were apart last year, when I was sleeping rough in the tent, I couldn't help but think of you, the thought of you kept me sane. I stared at your name on the marauders map for hours when I couldn't sleep, hoping you could feel me looking at you, I was even talking to you in my head sometimes.'

Ginny simply stared at him looking confused.

'What's the marauders map Harry?' she quizzed

'Oh, of course I've never shown you. Well, it's an enchanted map of Hogwarts that shows you where everyone is in the castle with their name above them. You were always in bed when I looked at it.'

Ginny giggled, 'Harry, that's so sweet, and you know, some nights I could feel this strange warmth, and while I felt it all I could think about was you!'

Ginny's eyes grew wider as she spoke; the realization of what Harry had said had just hit her. She continued excitedly.

'Harry, I swear I could hear your voice some nights, I thought you were in Hogwarts, in my room, but whenever I looked for you I couldn't see you…' her jaw dropped, '…I thought I was imagining things, but what if I could actually hear you?!'

'Gin, I could feel warmth whenever I looked at the map just like you could,' answered Harry in shock. 'I couldn't hear voices though,' he added quickly.

'I never said anything Harry, not even in my head, I just thought about you.'

'Merlin Gin, what if we can communicate like that. I think we should ask someone about this, especially if you think you could hear what I was saying to you in my head!'

Harry suddenly thought of the perfect person to ask and smiled.

'Dumbledore's portrait maybe?'

'Yeah, we can ask it when we go to Hogwarts to help McGonagall!' she agreed.

Both of them gazed at each other in disbelief and held each other's hands tightly. Harry then plucked up the courage to say something he had never said or even contemplated saying to anyone before.

'Gin, I don't quite know how to say this, I've never had anyone to say it to before but…'

She looked surprised and cut in.

'What is it Harry, you can tell me anything you know?'

'Gin, I've fallen head over heels in love with you. Ever since the summer after the ministry battle, not a single day has gone by when I didn't think about you.'

Ginny just stared at him before breaking into a huge smile.

'Harry, I love you too, from the moment I saw you years ago I think I knew it!' she cried.

Before they realised, they were locked in a lingering kiss and soon their hands were all over each other. Harry was in a state of bliss, someone loved him; he had waited almost eighteen years for someone to say those words to his face. As his mind was wandering in dreamland, Ginny broke their kiss.

'Harry, don't we need to go and see how everyone is, we need to get back to school f...for Fred…' her words trailed off as she started to sob.

Harry just held her head to his chest, playing with her hair in a soothing motion. A few minutes passed and neither of them had moved when Hermione knocked on the door.

'Harry, Ginny I think were going to go back to the school tomorrow morning rather than this evening, everyone is far too drained. Ginny, your mum is cooking; she said she'd like your help. Oh, and Harry, can I have a word please?'

Ginny wiped her face, and went to the kitchen to help her mother with dinner without saying another word. Harry and Hermione went back to the living room and sat down on one of the sofas. He had a sure feeling about what Hermione was going to say.

'Harry, I just wanted to warn you that Ron still doesn't approve of you and Ginny after what happened last year, but he doesn't want to make her life harder than it already is as she's just lost a brother,' she grimaced. 'So he's trying not to say anything right now.'

Harry frowned, and then replied, 'Hermione, I can understand how he feels but there is no way anything is going to get in the way of our relationship, surely you know that. Last year I didn't want to see her get hurt at the hands of Voldemort because of me, but now there is no reason why we can't be together! If Ron has a problem with that then so be it, but he should talk to me about it rather than glaring at me all of the time.'

'Of course I know how you feel about each other, I could see it in our sixth year, and I know you looked at the marauders map while we were searching for horcruxes, simply staring at her name. Please just show Ron how much you care for her and he will come round, I promise.'

She smiled hopefully at Harry and they continued to chat about what had happened this past year, and what may lie ahead for them.

* * *

Ginny was with her mum in the kitchen, but she couldn't help but look over towards where Harry was sitting in the living room every now and then.

Molly noticed this and promptly asked, 'Ginny dear, is there anything you want to tell me about why you wished to stay at the castle last night?'

'Mum, I wanted to stay because Harry needed his friends around him,' she lied.

'But Ginny dear, I know there is more to it, I see the way you look at him, it is not a look between friends, you can tell your own mother!'

Knowing she couldn't hide it any longer she conceded, 'I know mum, but I didn't want to worry anyone or put more weight on anyone's shoulders. You've all got enough to think about at the moment.'

'So young lady, is that an admission that you two are more than friends?' smiled Molly, a knowing look in her eyes.

Ginny sighed, 'Yes mum, I guess it is; we are together again.'

'What do you mean again?'

'Harry and I were together at the end of my fifth year in Hogwarts, before Dumbledore's death, after which he ended our relationship because he did not want Voldemort to hurt me to get to him. But I'm in love with him and he told me he loves me too, I don't want to be apart from him again like I was for the last year, I need him just as much as he needs me.'

Ginny looked nervously towards her mother, but Molly was beaming back at her.

'Oh Ginny, this is wonderful news, I don't know how your brothers will take it, they are very protective, but I'm sure they will come round, even if they don't approve of it straight away!'

Molly hugged her daughter tightly with a huge grin on her face; she looked happy for the first time since Fred's death.

'Ginny, you said he told you he loves you?' she whispered.

'Yes mum, he did, and I know he means every word of it.'

Molly paused for a moment and thought to herself. The meaning of this was huge in her opinion.

'Ginny, how many times have people said they love you? How many times in your life have you said you loved someone else?'

'Loads mum, hundreds, thousands maybe.'

'Exactly dear,' looking Ginny in the eye to make sure she fully understood, 'Harry must really love you Ginny, you do realize that he probably has never had anyone to say that to before, and I don't expect he's had anyone say it to him either. Remember he has no family… well, except maybe us. You should be flattered Ginny, he had no parents to tell him, no siblings, no one.'

Ginny thought about her mother's words for a minute, letting their significance sink in.

'Mum, I never thought about it like that, but I guess now I realize that I must be very special to him, just as he is very special to me, and I'm never going to let go of him ever again! I will make sure to tell him whenever I can.'

Ginny looked at her mum, who smiled back.

'Thanks mum, I will talk to Harry about it later, I hope he realizes what he's getting himself into though,' she said grinning.

'Oh, there's one more thing Ginny, we wanted to offer Harry a place to live, here at the Burrow with us. But in light of what we have just discussed, I think it more likely he will say yes if you ask him, we all know how stubborn he is.'

'I will ask him mum, but I haven't had a chance to talk to him about what he wants to do yet,' she agreed.

'OK dear, well just make sure to mention it to him. And also, as I have already said, I'm not sure how your brothers will take the news that you and Harry are together, so just be careful how you break it. Maybe today is not the best time to tell them, but it is up to you, you're old enough to make that sort of decision yourself.'

She nodded and smiled at these words.

'OK mum.'

The two of them worked happily after this was said, preparing dinner. Molly's mind had been put to rest for now, due to the fact she was busy fussing over the others. Everyone else had come down the stairs to join Harry and Hermione in the living room. They all seemed to be content to just sit and fully contemplate what had happened in the last couple of days. No-one had had time to do this yet and everybody seemed grateful for the opportunity.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ginny came through into the living room and everyone looked up intently.

'Dinner's ready people, everyone sit round the table please.'

Everyone obeyed, leaving their seats and walking towards the dining table. Harry smiled at Ginny and she walked over towards him. She whispered softly in his ear.

'Harry, mum knows about us, and I'm guessing that dad must do if she does.'

'Do you think it is time to tell your brothers?' he whispered back smiling slightly.

Ginny pondered over what her mum had said to her earlier, they would have to tell her brothers sometime she thought. She and Harry couldn't go on pretending they were not together, it just wouldn't work. On the spur of the moment, she grabbed Harry's hand and entwined her fingers in his, pulling him towards her so that they were staring into each others eyes once more. Before Harry knew what was happening, she had thrown her arms around his neck, before planting a kiss on his lips to which he quickly responded. The kiss did not last very long, but it certainly had the effect Ginny desired. All of her brothers had noticed, and there was whistling and cheering from all of them. All of them except Ron. He simply scowled at them again, as Hermione slapped his wrist before he turned away.

'Well I guess that means you thought it was time to tell them then Gin?' chuckled Harry.

Ginny winked at him, 'Yeah, they would have found out sooner or later.'

'What's all the racket in here?' said Molly as she came bustling through the archway with food, plates and cutlery hovering in front of her.

She stopped dead and looked around the room, which was now silent. Every Weasley was in the room along with Hermione and Harry. They all must have thought that Molly did not know about Harry and Ginny, for none of them dared speak. Molly looked over at Harry and Ginny noticing in the process that they were holding hands. She grinned at them.

'Oh I see, you decided to tell them today then?'

All the Weasley brothers were looking at their mother, relieved that it was not one of them who had to tell her that Ginny was with Harry.

'Yes mum, well I didn't really say much,' she giggled.

Grinning, Molly replied, 'Well, now everything's out in the open, why don't we eat?'

No one needed a second invitation; it had been a hard day, and a very tiring night previously. Ron would not look at Harry during the meal. Everyone else was talking happily, trying to take their minds off of what had happened to their beloved Fred. There were congratulations for Harry from the rest of Ginny's brothers and Hermione. He was glad that the rest of them seemed to approve. He tried to get Ron's attention once, but decided better of it; he knew Ron still hated the thought of his best friend's relationship with his sister.

Ginny had seen Harry trying to catch Ron's eye and put her hand on his thigh in a caring manner to let him know she was there for him. He returned the gesture, before getting up from the table early, proclaiming he needed rest. This was probably true, but not the real reason he left. He kissed Ginny on the cheek, and said goodnight to everyone before heading up to bed.

* * *

Harry lay down on the bed; his mind was swimming with thoughts of how the rest of his life might live out, how he would to marry Ginny and have kids together, how Ron might hate him forever… his mind eventually gave in and he was fast asleep.

A couple of hours later, Harry awoke to find Hermione kissing Ron goodnight. This was his chance; Harry had to say something while he could.

'Ron, I know you don't approve of me and Ginny, but she makes me happy and I make her happy, and after all that's happened that's all I want right now…'

Ron just shot him another thunderous glare, and climbed into bed. Harry wasn't giving up just yet and continued.

'…Ron, I know that when we split up before, I hurt her, but it hurt me just as much to do it too! I wanted to be with her more than anything, but I did not want to risk putting her in danger with Voldemort at large. As it turned out, she was in danger anyway, but I couldn't have left knowing I had put the woman I love in that position, her life in the balance every day because of me. Ginny and I have talked for hours about it and we've sorted it.'

At last, Ron decided to respond.

Coldly, he replied, 'I don't want to see you hurt her again, it hurt her badly.'

'Ron I didn't even expect to be here with Voldemort gone, I thought I would be dead, and well, I was very nearly correct. So it was the lesser of two evils to finish with her, better that than be with her and have us both die. But I do love her Ron, and I'm never going to let her go again if I can help it, no matter what you might think.'

Ron frowned and said, 'You're going to have to prove that to me, you've always been my best mate, but you do anything to hurt my sister and that will change.'

Harry smiled; he seemed to be getting somewhere at last.

'Don't worry mate, I don't need to do anything special to prove it, I know I love her, and you will see that everyday too. Just don't hex me in my sleep! Goodnight Ron.'

'I'm not done with you Harry, you've gotta prove this to me...'

Ron rolled over so he had his back to Harry. Harry sighed, changed into his pyjamas and got into bed. Before he knew it, he was asleep again. His sleep however was not kind to him. Harry tossed and turned in his bed, kicking and punching the air, whilst screaming his friend's names. This was a horrible nightmare.

Harry was in the graveyard he had been taken to at the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts, but instead of just being there with Cedric, everyone from the Burrow was there, held captive, all being tortured by Voldemort and his death eaters. Every single Weasley, along with Fleur and Hermione, were all crippled in pain. Voldemort was taunting him and laughing cruelly.

_'…so Potter, I will let you choose one, and only one. Which one of your blood traitor family will you save!?'_

_'NO, PLEASE. LEAVE THEM ALONE, TAKE ME! NOOOOOOOO!' begged Harry.__  
_  
Voldemort just cackled evilly with that horrible piercing laughter once more, the noise reverberating around the graveyard...

…Harry was screaming in his sleep and Ron had been unable to wake him. He tried desperately to hold him down on the bed, but could not do so on his own. Soon though, the whole family had been awoken. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were first to arrive, followed by George, Percy, Charlie and lastly Ginny and Hermione. George and Percy took one leg each and tried to hold Harry still, but they were just kicked off of him; he was moving about with ferocious power. Ginny was in tears, Hermione was holding her back from going to his side.

'Hermione let me go, he needs me, I can't bear to see him like this, I've got to help him,' she cried.

'Ginny you can't, you could get hurt…' Ginny cut Hermione off and screamed.

'I don't care; I'm not just going to stand here when the man I love is in pain!'

Every face in the room stared at her when she said this, but Ginny was beyond caring and she broke away from Hermione, moving to Harry as quickly as she could. She was kneeling next to him as she reached out and put a hand on his face. For a split second the kicks, punches and screaming stopped, but resumed shortly afterwards. Ginny took his hand in hers; again there was a pause in the physical violence he was displaying and again it started just a few seconds later. This time Harry hit Ginny. She fell backwards, but did not let go of his hand. The whole family was watching, too scared to go near him. Ginny put her hand on his cheek and as soon as he stopped moving she climbed onto the bed next to him, hugging the whole of his body tightly. This seemed to make the punching and kicking subside totally. Every Weasley suddenly rushed back around Harry; Ron and George held his arms, Percy and Charlie his legs. Mrs. Weasley buried her face into Arthur's shoulder; she couldn't bear to see him like this.

'Harry, Harry its OK, it was just a dream…Harry?' As Ginny spoke to him, there was deep anguish in her voice; she spoke with such desire, a desire for him to be all right.

Harry stirred and his eyes opened slowly. The Weasley brothers moved from the bed and stood in silence. Harry was shaking badly, his face a livid white, sweat pouring from his brow. Ginny pulled his arms around her and he held on tightly.

'Harry, oh Harry,' she whispered very quietly.

An element of fear was apparent in Harry's voice when he spoke.

'Your all OK, thank Merlin, I thought I was going to lose you Gin, lose all of you, he was there, in the graveyard from my fourth year, and so were all of you…'

His words seemed to pour out, making no sense at all, so Ginny moved her finger slowly to his lips and tried to calm him.

'Harry its OK honest, it was just a dream,' Ginny responded in a very shaky voice; she knew what his dreams had meant in the last few years of his life. 'Voldemort is dead, you have no need to fear dreams anymore.'

'I know, but it seemed so real, like the one's I have had all my life, how did you make it stop?'

Harry was still quivering badly, as Mrs. Weasley intervened.

'It appeared that whenever Ginny touched you, you stopped being violent, but it wasn't until she hugged you that you stopped entirely. We were all too scared to go near you, but not Ginny, I could see it in her face, she was scared for you and kept trying, even after you threw her off…'

Harry looked up and was about to apologize but saw the looks on everyone's faces.

'…we don't blame you Harry, it was a dream, no-one else could stop you, all the boys tried, but only Ginny could do it. For her to put herself in harms way to relinquish you of pain, Merlin, that takes a very strong bond with someone. Love is a very strong bond.'

Everyone in the room looked shocked at how Molly had worded this, especially Ron. But Harry and Ginny were not so; they both knew they loved each other and after what Dumbledore had told him about the power of love, Harry knew that it was the reason for Ginny being able to stop his nightmare. Harry leant forwards, smiling for the first time since the nightmare and kissed Ginny on the cheek. Ginny looked at her mother.

'Mum, I'm not leaving him alone tonight; I can't let him go through this again!' she said defiantly.

'Well, seeing as we don't have any dreamless sleep potion, I think I can allow it until we get some. Now, let us all get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow, and Harry dear, don't worry about that dream of yours, we're all here for you.'

Through the whole exchange Ron had remained speechless. Harry looked over at him; Ron smiled weakly back and spoke.

'Harry, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I reacted to the news of you and Ginny, I can see she loves you from the way she acted tonight and I think even a fool could see you love her from the way you have been today. I was just too stubborn to believe it, after all she is my baby sister.'

Harry sat up, looking delighted.

'Thanks mate, that means the world to me!'

Smiles radiated all around the room.

'Well now that that's sorted, let's get some rest,' sighed Mr. Weasley.

With that, the family left the room and went back to their respective rooms, whilst Ginny stayed behind with Harry. Ron looked up in bed a grinned at them.

'Night Harry, Ginny, sleep well, and no funny business.'

'Night Ron, there won't be, I promise,' he chuckled.

Harry then cast a silencing charm around his bed in case the nightmares came back. He whispered to Ginny in the darkness.

'You know Gin, I could have passed over when I was at King's Cross with Dumbledore, I could have died, but I chose to come back for you and only you, you were the only thing that made me come back, I couldn't hurt you, I couldn't leave you...'

'Harry...' Ginny said with a ghostly look on her face. That was quite something to live up to, he had come back to be with her. Harry smiled at her and put a finger to her lips, suggesting for her to keep listening.

'…I was willing to die to kill him, to finish him once and for all, so he couldn't cause any more pain to anyone. The thought of passing over crossed my mind, but I couldn't give up. Then I thought of you, and I knew that, because of you, I had to live.'

He kissed her on the lips; the kiss was a long loving kiss and when it broke Ginny whispered in his ear.

'Harry, I was so scared for you, I hate seeing you in pain, I can't lose you.'

'Gin, as long as you're here with me that pain will be nothing compared to the happiness you give me…' He pulled her close, feeling her warmth on his body and kissed her softly, '…I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley.'

'I love you too Harry James Potter, good night.'

Ginny rolled over so her back was to him and Harry reached around her holding on tightly.

'Good night Gin.'

Almost immediately they both fell asleep. Harry felt so secure with Ginny next to him that the nightmares thankfully didn't return.

* * *

The morning arrived and Ron was up already when Harry awoke. He lay still in his bed. Ginny had already got up and gone to her room to change; Harry had felt her kiss his forehead as he was waking up.

'Morning mate,' called Ron.

'Morning Ron.'

'How you feeling?'

'I've been better,' laughed Harry.

Ron grinned at him, then said, 'Come on then, get dressed, or we'll miss breakfast.'

Both Harry and Ron got dressed before heading downstairs for food. Arthur and Molly Weasley were sitting on the sofa in the living room. All of the Weasleys were in attendance.

'Morning Harry, morning Ron,' was echoed all over the room as everyone greeted the pair.

Harry replied, 'Good morning,' whilst smiling around the room and wandering over to Ginny.

Ron did exactly the same before heading towards Hermione.

'Right, I think its time we got going, Hogwarts needs our help' said Mr. Weasley as he stood up, taking Mrs. Weasley's hand and helping her up as he did so. 'We can all apparate with the exception of Ginny, so Ginny, you go side-along with Harry. We must hurry, we can't afford to waste anymore time.'

'What about breakfast?' asked Ron gloomily, his stomach rumbling simultaneously.

His mother shot him a glare he didn't like one bit, so he turned his attention back towards Hermione.

With several _pops_, Arthur, Molly, Bill, George, Charlie and Percy were gone in a flash. Hermione and Ron followed, leaving Ginny and Harry on their own briefly.

'How are you feeling, are you OK this morning?' she asked. 'Only, you still look very tired.'

'I'm OK thanks Gin, I'm tired but I'm with you, so I'll survive.'

He winked at her as Ginny smiled back and planted a kiss on his lips.

'Harry have you thought about what you want to do now that it's all over, I mean will you go back to school? You don't have to answer that right now, I just wondered if you'd given it any thought.' She looked happily at him. 'I think whatever you've decided though, my mum and dad were going to offer you a place to live, here with us, at least that's what mum said to me yesterday.'

'I am not entirely sure what I want to do now, I haven't given it much thought, and that's very thoughtful of your parents, but I don't want to get in the way.'

'Mum would want you here though, I know it. And now that George has left, and, well, Fred won't be coming back either, I think she'd like more heads under our roof…'

Ginny started to choke on salty tears as she was saying this; Harry had never known Ginny so tearful, she was always happy and bubbly. He didn't know what to say, so he grabbed her hand and looked deep into her eyes. She gazed longingly back into his as he kissed her on the lips, letting it linger for a few seconds.

'Gin, I'm here for you, whatever you need I'm here, OK?'

Ginny merely nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

'We had better get going then, before they think I've apparated to the arctic or something,' he chuckled.

Ginny smiled back and took his arm as Harry twirled on the spot and they took off with a loud _pop_ towards Hogwarts.


	4. Hogwarts and Offers

Chapter four

Chapter Four

_School, Food and Offers_

Harry and Ginny landed in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron were not there, and neither were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

'We should probably have set a more specific location within Hogwarts,' chuckled Harry.

He led Ginny by the hand out of the common room, and up towards the head teacher's office; this was where they would check first. On the way there, Harry and Ginny noticed several house elves frantically trying to repair broken statues, place cursed suits of armor back in their rightful places, rebuilding the damaged walls, and hanging paintings back where they should be.

'Hermione would have a fit if she saw the house elves doing things like this!' observed Harry.

'They seem to be enjoying themselves though,' responded Ginny.

'Yeah, they do, that reminds me Gin; _Kreacher!_' Harry spoke, and raised his voice to summon Kreacher, his now faithful servant.

The house elf duly appeared with a loud _crack! _

'Master requested Kreacher's presence?' he croaked.

'Kreacher, have you been looking after twelve Grimmauld Place?' Harry enquired.

'Yes master, I have kept it clean for your next visit.'

'Thank you Kreacher; I may be back there tonight, but if not, then at some point this week. In the meantime, please help the other house elves to clean up Hogwarts.'

'Yes master, Kreacher will do anything for Harry Potter, noble friend of the house of Black, and conqueror of the Dark Lord!'

_Crack!_ Kreacher apparated from sight with a click of his boney fingers.

'You've grown on him a lot it seems,' smiled Ginny.

'Yeah, he's grown on me too, it's handy having a house elf, I mean if you treat him with respect, he will do the same back to you,' agreed Harry.

* * *

The pair chatted some more on their way to McGonagall's office. They arrived just in time to hear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting down to have a brief word with the headmistress.

'…Molly, Arthur, I apologize sincerely for your loss again, if there is anything I can do?' offered McGonagall.

'Thank you Minerva, but as long as we can give Fred the burial he deserves that will be fine. Every witch and wizard, young or old, made a contribution to defend all which we hold dear last night, we should respect that, and make sure that they all have a proper send off,' stated Mr. Weasley.

'I agree Arthur, perhaps the organization of a funeral for Fred can be made for tomorrow? Or is that too soon?'

'Minerva that is fine with me, we must give them all a proper goodbye.' Mr. Weasley paused, glancing at his wife, and then continued, 'Incidentally, you wouldn't happen to know if Harry, Ginny, Hermione or Ron has arrived back at the castle? Only we all apparated from the Burrow together, but we've yet to see them since arriving.'

'I am sorry Arthur I haven't seen them, they could be anywhere in the castle, but I am sure you will run into them soon enough. I need to get to work on helping the house elves and the other teachers on repairing the damage done during the night, but if you want to come and find me again when you have found your son, daughter, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, I will be in the great hall I expect.'

Harry and Ginny, who were listening in to the conversation, looked at one another and without saying anything, Harry knocked on the door of the office.

'Come in,' was Professor McGonagall's response.

'Harry, Ginny, your alright. Thank heavens. We were worried you might have apparated somewhere else,' cried Molly, the relief evident in her voice.

Harry, whose expression changed on hearing this, was clearly offended by the remark. Molly noticed and quickly continued.

'Oh, I am sorry Harry dear, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just worried; you know what I'm like.'

Harry's expression changed immediately, he knew she didn't mean to offend him. He smiled, looking slightly embarrassed.

'It's OK honestly Mrs. Weasley. Just so you know, we apparated into the Gryffindor common room by mistake, and the first place we thought to look for you was here.'

'Don't worry Harry, and please; call me Molly.' She turned to her daughter, 'Ginny dear, now that you're here, you and Harry can help Professor McGonagall with clearing the place up. I'm sure you'd find them helpful Minerva?'

'Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, if you would both like to help, then you can follow me,' agreed McGonagall. 'Molly, Arthur if you proceed to the great hall, your sons will be happy to see you I'm sure, they have been there for at least half an hour now.'

'I think that is where we shall head to then,' said Mrs. Weasley. She suddenly gasped, '…oh, what about Ron and Hermione?'

'Perhaps Ginny and I should go and find them, and meet you afterwards Professor?' suggested Harry.

'Mr. Potter, I think that is an excellent idea, after you have found them, I will be in the main entrance hall, attending to the damages sustained last night. But please Harry, it's Minerva to you, you have done more for the wizarding world than most.'

'Uh ok prof…Minerva.'

* * *

Harry and Ginny left the room; they had no idea where Ron and Hermione might be. Harry thought Ron may have wanted to see Fred, so he decided they would start there before Molly and Arthur arrived. Harry did not want to see Ginny cry anymore. He knew she was a strong person, but he knew all too well that losing a family member was definitely the hardest thing to take. He didn't want to see her suffer; the presence of her parents would make it worse, and even though he thought he was being selfish, he wanted to be alone with her for as long as possible.

At the bottom of the stairs, Ginny spoke.

'Harry, I think we should start with the great hall, I know Ron would have wanted to see Fred.'

'Gin, you read my mind. You should take up Legilimency!'

'Harry, it's only your mind I can read, I don't know why but I seem to have some kind of intuition telling me what you're thinking. Ron and Hermione say they have experienced something similar with you as well.'

'They can tell what I'm feeling, I don't hide my feelings very well, but the difference is that you know what I'm actually thinking!'

Harry looked shocked, but Ginny merely shrugged. He continued.

'It's just like when I could hear you when you were here at Hogwarts and I was searching for the Horcruxes. Surely it can't be coincidence.'

With this, Ginny leaned into Harry, kissing his cheek before resting her head on his chest. Harry put his arms around her waist.

'Gin…' he began.

'Harry I know, you wish we could stay like this forever, just holding each other.' She beamed up at him and winked. 'I do too!'

'Wow, I'm going to have to block you from entering my mind very soon!'

'Harry, that won't change anything! You know I can't do Legilimency!'

Harry laughed as he raised her head from his chest, and kissed her forehead, running his hands through her silky red hair as he did so. She giggled.

'Come on Potter, we better get going, before we end up standing like this until were told to move!'

'Right, sorry Gin.'

'Don't apologize! I love it when were like this, just us together without a care in the world.'

Ginny gazed up at him with her beautiful soft brown eyes, Harry gazed back intensely.

'But there will be plenty of time for us later,' she added, smiling.

'This reminds me,' began Harry, '…we should ask Dumbledore's portrait about this connection we seem to have before McGonagall gets back to her office, but I think we should find Ron and Hermione first.'

With a smile on his face, he took Ginny's hand and they set off down the corridor towards the great hall.

* * *

As the two of them reached the entrance to the great hall, Ron and Hermione came into view.

'Harry, Ginny!' they both exclaimed in unison, as Harry and Ginny also spoke.

'Ron, Hermione.'

'Good, we've found you, are you OK?' asked Harry.

Ron didn't speak, seeing his brother's body again must have silenced him. Hermione looked at Harry and sighed.

Ginny spoke, breaking the sudden silence, 'Ron, Hermione, we need to find Professor McGonagall, she wanted to see us. We could probably all help with tidying the place up.'

Ron just nodded and started to walk out of the great hall. Harry walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

'Mate we're all here for you, we're all hurting, talk to us. If there is anything we can do then we will try and do it.'

Ron shouted angrily, 'You have no idea what I'm going through Harry; I've just lost a brother!'

'Ronald there is no need to take this out on Harry!' interjected Hermione.

'It's OK 'Mione,' continued Harry, remaining calm, '…Ron, I understand your angry and hurting, but I do know what your going through, I lost Sirius, he was the only family I had left. I have had pain through loss of family members all my life; I have no parents, no siblings, only my friends. I know better than anyone what you are going through.'

Ron looked up; he had tears in his eyes, and his face was pale. He turned towards the wall and slammed it with his fists. He slumped to the floor.

'I'm so sorry Harry, I just don't know how to handle it!' he cried.

'It's alright mate, I'd prefer you take it out on me rather than Hermione, Ginny, or any of your family.'

Ginny was deadly silent. She didn't like Harry and Ron fighting, but all she could think about at this precise moment was Fred. Harry walked over to Ron and offered him his hand, helping him up. The four friends chatted about Fred for a while; Ron and Ginny were both extremely cut up about it. Harry comforted Ginny, whilst Hermione comforted Ron. Eventually, after around an hour, Ron's sadness began to subside. Ginny who was very defiant and didn't like to show her grief, had stopped crying also, and was just clinging to Harry's arm.

'Come on, let's go and find McGonagall so we can help out with repairs,' suggested Harry.

With that, the four friends walked towards the entrance hall. After the events of the past hour, Harry and Ginny had completely forgotten to talk to Dumbledore's portrait about the connection they seemed to share. Upon entering the entrance hall, they noticed just how much damage had been. The roof had gaping holes in it, statues were smashed, tapestries had been torn to shreds, and the floor was a deep crimson from the stains of blood.

'Ah Potter there you are!' came the familiar voice of McGonagall. 'You, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley are not to help with the clearing up; you have done more than enough for us in the last 24 hours,' she stated.

'But Minerva, you asked us to help,' replied Harry, confused at her change of heart.

'That I did Mr. Potter, but I have decided that repairs are going well enough without your help, so I would like the four of you to go back to the great hall and supervise the movement of people out of there. We are going to have a feast tonight to celebrate the victory, and there will be entertainment on afterwards. When you have finished with the supervision, you could ask Kreacher to start cooking with the rest of the house elves. That would be most appreciated. After that you may go home, just make sure that you are back in the castle by 6pm, I have sent owls to all students and their families except those of convicted death eaters.'

'If you are sure that is what you would like us to do Minerva?'

'It is Harry; I will see you at six o'clock. You may apparate into the castle tonight; I will leave the protective wards down as there will be Aurors will on duty.'

'No problem Minerva…oh, there is just one thing I would like to ask you.' Harry had suddenly remembered that he and Ginny had not been into McGonagall's office to talk to Dumbledore's portrait. 'Could we go into your office to have a brief word with Professor Dumbledore's portrait please?'

'Why, of course Harry, it's the least I can do,' she agreed

'Thank you Minerva.'

Harry turned to Ginny and whispered softly.

'Let's go talk to him; I'm sure he will have the answer. Hermione, can you take Ron and sort out the great hall please, we will be along shortly?'

Ron just nodded, but Hermione appeared puzzled and concerned.

'OK Harry, but why is it you wish to talk with Dumbledore?'

'I can't tell you that yet, but I will. There is no need to be concerned; it is nothing to worry about.'

Hermione sighed. She was afraid he would say that, she hated when Harry bottled up his secrets.

'Come on Ronald,' she said as she turned to walk towards the great hall, ushering Ron along.

'Just one more thing for the four of you to remember,' called McGonagall, '…school robes are to be worn tonight.'

'Thank you Minerva, see you at six then,' answered Harry.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, Hermione had a puzzled expression; Ron simply shrugged his shoulders at Harry.

'See you two later' Ginny said; with a smile on her face.

* * *

Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked once again towards McGonagall's office. When they were out of earshot of everyone else, Harry stopped, pulling Ginny close to him. He gazed into her eyes, and she just looked back without saying anything.

_'Ginny, I don't know if you can hear me but I just wanted to tell you I love you'_

'Harry, I didn't see your lips move, did you just…'

Ginny looked utterly dumbfounded, Harry seemed delighted.

'You heard me? I didn't say anything, I just thought of what I wanted to say to you!'

'Harry! You know what this means; I can hear what your thinking!'

'Gin, try talking to me in your head, concentrate on what you want to say really hard.'  
_  
__'Harry, can you hear me?'_

Harry rolled his eyes in amazement. Ginny was stunned.

'Gin! It worked! I heard you, and your mouth didn't move!'

'Harry, this is amazing, come on, I want to know why or how we can do this! Let's get to the portrait immediately!'

Harry nodded, and they sprinted excitedly, hand in hand, to the stairs outside McGonagall's office. The young couple paused for a moment before proceeding up the stairs, the gargoyle merely nodded upon Harry's arrival. Harry assumed it had been told of what he had done, he was now allowed to use the stairs and office with McGonagall's permission. The two of them climbed the stairs, and arrived, panting, into the office. Many portraits were shouting congratulations to Harry. Harry ignored them and walked to the portrait of Dumbledore.

'Professor Dumbledore?' he asked hopefully.

The portrait duly stirred, and Albus Dumbledore came into view.

'Harry, its nice to see you again, is there anything I can do for you?' his bright blue eyes glittering kindly.

'Well professor…'

'Please Harry, call me Albus, you have more than earned that right.'  
'…sorry, Albus. I just wanted to ask you something, Ginny and I seem to have discovered some kind of connection between ourselves.'

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiled.

'What kind of connection?'

Ginny began excitedly, 'Well, Professor, when Harry was on the hunt for the horcruxes, he told me that he would look for me on some kind of map…'

At this, the portrait spoke.

'Ah Harry, I thought you may have at some point encountered your fathers old map, I'm glad that it came to you, it was your fathers idea in the first place.'

Harry felt a tear come to his eye as his one time headmaster continued the explanation.

'Albus, I would say things to the Ginny's dot on the map hoping she would hear me, and well we've talked about it, and she could hear what I was saying!'

'It's true Professor…'

'Please Ginevra, it is Albus,' smiled the portrait.

'Sorry Albus. I could hear things in my sleep and I would wake up, and think Harry was in my room under the cloak. But I realized he wasn't and so I thought it was just a dream. But now I know it wasn't, we talked to each other in the same way earlier.'

Dumbledore's portrait adjusted his half-moon spectacles and looked deep in thought

'Hmm, well wizards, who are soul mates have a sort of connection, you can feel if the other is near, but this takes it further than that. I am unsure of its true capabilities, but I shall tell professor Mcgonagall all I know, and inform her of your gift as it were. I know that it is a life long connection. It is a power only those couples most deeply in love with one another can experience, I have never seen it before, only read about it. I will speak to Minerva, I am sure she would be willing to give you the book, it is somewhere within the school.'

'Albus, what exactly is this called?' quizzed Harry.  
_  
__'Penitus Sermo_. It means inner speech. You should, as it has been described to me, be able to talk to one another through your thoughts and show each other your thoughts. You will also be able to sense where each other is, and in theory, if each of you is in danger you should be able to realize it. You will have access to each other's emotions after time as well. At first for this connection to work, you will have to be looking at one another, but, as it progresses, and your love deepens you will only need to be in the same room, and eventually you will not need to be together, or even in the same country. You will both be able to block each other from the connection, should you wish to. However if neither of you is doing this, then you should in theory be able to contact each other wherever you are in the world, that is just theory though, no one has ever been able to do it. This connection requires concentration to start with, but eventually will come naturally. All of this will require you to practice using it with the book that I will hopefully get Minerva to find for you. A word of warning though, you will be able to contact each other throughout your lives. It is a life long commitment, which should not be taken lightly. However, as you only have knowledge of this gift because you are deeply in love with one another, I would agree that a life long commitment to each other is definitely within both of you.'

Dumbledore was beaming down from his portrait, seemingly delighted. Harry and Ginny both looked at each other; he could see the caring look in her soft brown eyes, whilst his emerald green eyes radiated back at her with great passion.

_'I really want this and I hope she does too. I love her so much,'_ he thought.  
_  
__'I love you too Harry!'_

Ginny giggled, Harry just laughed.

'My my, you two, it is rude to do this with company in the room you know,' chuckled the portrait.

'Sorry Albus, I was just thinking to myself, forgetting that Ginny would be able to hear me,' apologized Harry, looking sheepish.

Ginny giggled again, as Harry felt himself blushing slightly.

'Harry, I really think we should find out how Hermione and Ron are doing.'

'Of course, I forgot, thank you Albus.'

'Harry, the pleasure is all mine. I will inform Minerva of this development, and she will talk to you about it tonight at the feast I expect.' Dumbledore smiled and then added, '…and please, if there's anything I can assist you or Ginevra with, do not hesitate to pay me a visit.'

'Well Albus, if we need to be looking at each other, how come Ginny heard me when she was miles away?'

'Ah yes, well you see this ability, shall we call it, has shown up in random ways in the past. You could have been near her and suddenly felt her emotions, or like what happened trying to talk to her in your head and she heard you, you are able to do that at first because you o not realize you can do it, if that makes sense, now that you know you can talk to each other in your minds should mean that without practice you couldn't do the same things again. Though this connection is ancient and not many couples experience it, so who knows!' Albus' portrait smiled down on Harry and Ginny, who smiled back.

'Thank you Albus, we will come and find you should we need anything,' replied Harry.

They both left the office and wandered towards the great hall, both of them thinking about the things that they had talked about with Dumbledore's portrait. They realized they could hear what the other was thinking whenever they looked at one another, and found it particularly funny, especially when Harry couldn't help himself thinking of how sexy Ginny's figure looked in her perfectly fitted jeans. When Harry and Ginny came into Hermione's sight, they were still laughing from each other's thoughts.

'You two seem to be having a lot of fun!' said Hermione, in an inquisitive tone.

Harry turned to Ginny.

_'You know if we don't tell her, this could get quite fun!'_ he thought.

Ginny giggled some more.

_'That's mean Harry James Potter, but I agree we can have some fun with it.' _

Harry nodded. Hermione looked puzzled at the exchange that had just taken place, but she merely shrugged her shoulders and stated.

'The hall is cleared, so we can go home shortly.'

'I should ask Kreacher to do the cooking then, just like Minerva asked,' replied Harry.

'Where's Ron?' asked Ginny.

'He was just ushering people out of the other door,' said Hermione, pointing towards the door at the far end of the teacher's table. 'Ginny, your mum and dad went home about 10 minutes ago.'

Ginny nodded.

'Right, before I forget, _Kreacher!_' called Harry.

There was a loud _crack_, and Kreacher appeared before them.

'Master called for Kreacher?'

'Yes Kreacher, I understand there is to be a feast in the great hall tonight, are you aware of it?'

'Yes master, the headmistress McGonagall has told Kreacher about it.'  
'Good, Kreacher, you are to start organizing the food for the feast tonight please, the headmistress asked me to tell you to do this with the other house elves.'

'Yes master, Kreacher will start right away.'

With that, Kreacher made a little bow to Harry and then to Ginny before a loud _crack_ was heard he was gone. In the mean time, Ron had walked over to where the three of them were standing.

'Are we ready to leave then?' he asked.

'Yes I believe we are Ron' was Hermione's response.

Harry took Ginny's hand, as the four friends looked at each other and nodded.  
Three loud pops were heard and they were gone; off to the Burrow again.

* * *

When the four of them walked through front door, it was around two o'clock in the afternoon. Harry looked up at the large clock in the kitchen of the Burrow, and sighed; all hands were at home, all but Fred's, which was at deceased. Mrs. Weasley was preparing lunch. Ron was the first to notice, as usual. At that moment there were two pops, and Bill and Fleur walked into the room from the rear entrance.

'Are we in time for lunch, I have just finished at the bank, and Fleur has just finished helping at the school,' asked Bill.

'Yes dear, you are just in time!' answered Mrs. Weasley.

Harry walked over to Bill and Fleur; Bill smiled at him.

'Bill, I've been thinking about my bank account, do I still have one after the break in?'

Harry looked rather apprehensive.

Bill laughed, 'Of course you do Harry, but I must say Gringotts is not impressed with you! I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of getting money out for you because I knew it would be so difficult for you to return there yourself.'

Bill handed Harry some gold in a bag. Harry broke into a grin.

'Thanks!'

'No problem, though I do have to ask, what exactly was it that made Griphook help you break into the vaults? He is not particularly happy at the moment!'

Harry frowned, and then it suddenly dawned on him why the goblin wouldn't be in the best of moods.

He replied, 'We said we would give him the sword of Gryffindor when he got us into the vault, but well, we wanted it for a little while after the break-in; we needed it for what Dumbledore wanted us to do. But Griphook managed to get it from us.' Harry looked up at Bill, grinning, '…but in the battle though, I think you realize where I am going with this, Neville pulled it from the sorting hat like any true Gryffindor would have done, so he could use it to slay Nagini. And he still has the sword meaning Griphook has had it taken from him, which must be why he is not happy!'

'Well that would explain it,' agreed Bill.

'I will have a word with Neville about it tonight at the feast, are you two coming?'

'Yes we are Harry; it should be a good occasion.'

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley walked into the room with lunch. Piles of sandwiches and steaming hot pies were placed on the kitchen table; Harry's eyes lit up, he loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking. The family sat together and ate, but not much was said; everyone was so hungry as breakfast had been missed that morning. Ron was particularly untalkative.

After lunch, Hermione and Ginny went into the study with Fleur for some girly chat; neither Harry nor Ron knew why. Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen to clear up. This gave Harry and Ron a chance to chat with Bill.

'Harry, I have a letter from Gringotts for you, the goblins have not told me what is in it, so here it is,' said Bill, handing it over.

Harry opened the envelope, and started to read.

**Dear Mr. Harry James Potter, **

**It has come to our attention that not all of your inheritance was dealt with as it should have been when you came of age. We therefore would like to arrange an appointment to discuss this. You will need somebody with you to witness the transactions. We wish to process the transactions on May 6th at midday. Should this be inconvenient, please do not hesitate to tell us and we shall arrange another time. We would be grateful if you could write back to us with an appropriate venue for the appointment, and the name of the witness who will be in attendance. **

**Best Wishes, **

**Gornuk ****  
****Head of the Department of Inheritance at Gringotts Bank **

'Well, it appears I have more inheritance, though the letter does not state who from.'  
Looking pleasantly surprised, Harry passed the letter between Bill and Ron. After Bill had handed the letter to Ron, he spoke.

'Harry, would it be OK if I was your witness? Only, I know how goblins work, and with the current atmosphere between you and the goblins I think it is best if there is someone with you who understands them.'

'That would be great Bill, thank you. Do you think we could do it at Shell Cottage then?'

'That would be fine Harry, not a problem with me.'

'Great, I will write the letter now then.'

Harry grabbed some parchment and a quill from the messy kitchen sideboard and began.

**Dear Gornuk ****  
****Head of the Department of Inheritance at Gringotts Bank, **

**The date that you have asked for me, Harry James Potter, to discuss my inheritance is in order. My witness will be Mr. William Weasley, of whom you should be familiar. The venue for the discussion to take place will be at his residence, Shell Cottage. Thank you for your time, I look forward to seeing you on May 6th. **

**Kind regards, **

**Harry Potter **

'That should do it Harry,' said Bill.

Harry smiled.

'I wonder what else you've inherited mate?' enquired Ron excitedly.

'I don't know mate, but I'd rather that we kept it from the Ginny, Hermione and the rest of your family until I know myself. Is that all right?'

'Fine with me' Ron replied, as Bill nodded in agreement.

'Good, now do you two fancy some quidditch, we could charm some apples into quaffles and throw them around a bit? Shame I haven't got a spare snitch…'

'Did someone say quidditch?' Ginny interrupted, as she came bounding back into the room upon hearing Harry's words.

'Yes, as a matter of fact I did, you playing?'

'Yeah I'd love to!'

Ginny walked over to Harry and put her arms round his neck.

_'You do realize I'll beat you easily though,'_ she thought to Harry, with a sly smile on her pretty face.

Harry winked and grinned at her, trying to prevent Ron and Bill noticing their exchange of thoughts.

_'We'll see about that Gin, you seem to forget you're talking to your house team captain.' __  
__'Former house team captain!'_ Ginny reminded him.

He stood up and kissed her lips; he could smell her hair, her flowery scent, like he always could, and for a moment he forgot where he was, but Ron soon pointed out that he was still in the presence of other people. Harry broke his kiss immediately, returning to reality.

'So Gin, what is it you had to talk to Fleur about?' he asked.

'None of your business Potter,' she replied coyly.

'Oh really? Keeping secrets now are you?'

Ginny looked Harry in the eye.

_'What we talked about is all for you, so no need to worry.'_

_'I'm glad to hear that! What exactly is it?' _

_'You will find out, all in good time Mister!' _

Hermione and Fleur were still not back into the room, so Harry decided they should go out and play before they arrived. Hermione and Fleur were not massive quidditch fans anyway.

* * *

Two on two quidditch was great fun as ever; Ginny and Ron took on Bill and Harry. The game lasted all afternoon, until around an hour before the feast. Once back indoors, Bill and Fleur said their goodbyes and headed back to Shell Cottage to get ready. Harry and Ron went up to their room to pass the time while the girls showered. Both of them were unsure what to expect from tonight, it was obviously not a party as the funerals were to take place tomorrow. The four friends were all ready by six, and met with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen downstairs. All of them apparated to the great hall at Hogwarts.

The damage from the battle seemed to be well on the way to repair. Walls had been rebuilt and paintings had been fixed back in their original positions. The holes in the great roof had been filled in; dim golden light from the setting sun shined down from it, sparkling as it reflected off the marble floor below. Re-stitched tapestries hung at half mast, in a mark of respect for those who'd lost their lives only days before. Most people were already there as Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys seated themselves at the Gryffindor table. After a few minutes, everyone from the DA that was still alive was there, as were all the surviving teachers and many other students. Professor McGonagall got to her feet and addressed the hall.

'Welcome, all students, parents and friends of the school. I am not going to say much, but I thank each and every one of you for your contribution to the war that has been raging for many years now. Whether the wizarding world accepted it or whether they did not, everyone in this room did their bit. Those students who are here and were not old enough to fight still did so, and so I must honor all of you, you were all very brave and though advised not to do so, still felt the need to defend your world. To those ex-students and parents of students who fought, I thank all of you. To the teachers who fought, it was your duty to protect the students, and it is my opinion that each and every one of you including myself tried their hardest to do so; everyone in this room is a credit to themselves. I do have more to say, but I will not keep you all from filling your stomachs. So please, enjoy.'

The large tables filled with all kinds of food, more than was there normally. The hall remained unusually quiet as everyone ate. Many people looked unhappy. Harry did not know what to expect from Professor McGonagall after they had eaten, but he was hoping she would not ask him to say anything. He was proven correct when McGonagall spoke again after everyone had finished eating.

'I am now going to read off a list of those who gave their lives in order to protect those of us who remain here today, each and every one of them fought bravely, and deserves our undying respect. Firstly, even though he did not take part in the final battle, he played a massive part in the defeat of Lord Voldemort (many people winced or shuddered at the mention of the Dark Lord's name); Albus Dumbledore. I need not say anymore, as for me, he was the greatest headmaster this school has ever seen, and always had time for everyone. Now for those who died in the battle…' Professor McGonagall mentioned over 50 people, each time mentioning what they had done for the good of the wizarding world. Included were Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, Colin Creevey, and Fred Weasley. Tears were flowing from many eyes now, including Ginny's. Harry put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

Professor McGonagall continued.

'I want to thank those students who were old enough to fight and did so; those students did admirably, and have probably more experience in dueling than many older witches and wizards. This is mainly due to the people I want to thank last.'

She glanced down to the Gryffindor table at Harry, Hermione and Ron.

'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, without whom, the world as we know it would not exist. You three, if you would please come to the front and join me, you are each to receive an award for special services to Hogwarts.'

Harry, Hermione and Ron got up rather reluctantly, and slowly made their way to the front.

'Without you three the school may have been destroyed along with many of the people who are in this room today,' continued McGonagall, as she handed them each a medal for their services to the school. 'I am not going to ask any of you three to speak to us as a group, should you feel the need to speak of your experiences then I will leave that up to you. I am kindly asking each and every person in this room not to harass them for any information; you will indeed incur my wrath should you do so.'

Harry looked up at Minerva with an appreciative glint in his eyes; she glanced back smiling at him and carried on.

'There is also a special mention to both Neville Longbottom, who led the resistance at the school while Death eaters were running it, and to his partner in crime, Ginevra Weasley, who continued to drive those death eaters mad in Mr. Longbottom's absence. Now that I have finished my thanks, is there anything anyone would like to say?'

Harry whispered to her.

'Minerva there is one man that everyone has forgotten to mention, Professor Snape. He was the bravest man I have ever known, and he was NOT a death eater, if you look into the pensieve with me later tonight, I can show you.'

'Are you sure Harry?'

'Positive.'

McGonagall looked totally surprised, as she drew her speech to a close concluding, 'For those of you who do not yet know, the funerals of Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks will be tomorrow. Should you wish to attend either one, please come and talk to me when the food has been cleared from the tables. Thank you all for coming, please enjoy yourselves this evening, you all deserve it.'

There was a round of applause, before the food was cleared, and chatter started around the hall. Hermione and Ron went back to the table, but McGonagall wanted a quick word with Harry before he went anywhere.

'Harry, there is one more thing I would like to talk to you about, what are you going to do this coming year? There is a place for you, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley at school next year should you want it. Please talk it over with them and let me know as soon as you can if you wish to come back, as all those who were in their 7th year last year are invited to return, as their education is of utmost importance.'

He smiled, 'Thank you Minerva, I will talk it over with them.'

'Oh and Harry, Dumbledore spoke to me about your connection with Miss Weasley, I personally think it is wonderful, have you spoke about it with her?'

'We have spoken about it, but I will speak to her about it again briefly in a moment.'

McGonagall nodded, 'OK, please come and talk to me when you have discussed everything with Miss Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley.'

'Thank you Minerva, for everything, for not making me speak tonight,' he replied.

'Harry, Albus Dumbledore asked you to do something and you have done it, should you not want to divulge what you have done, then that is fine with me. All I want to know is that Voldemort is gone and the world is a safer place.'

Minerva smiled, and walked back to the teacher's table. Harry walked back to the benches that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at. Many people stared at him as he was on his way back to the table, but as soon as they caught McGonagall's eye they soon stopped looking at him.

'Gin, are you ok?' he asked.

Ginny didn't speak, she just tightly clung to Harry; hearing McGonagall talk about Fred must have hurt her a lot. Harry stroked her hair as he spoke to Ron and Hermione.

'Ron, Hermione; Minerva wants to invite us back to school next year, she is asking back all those who were in their 7th year last year as their education was ruined by the war.'

Hermione responded so quickly that Ron jumped when she spoke.

'That is wonderful news; I am definitely continuing my education,' she squealed excitedly, '…Ron what about you?'

He looked disinterested as he muttered, 'I don't know, I have no plans but I didn't really think I would ever come back.'

'Harry?' Hermione asked in a rather disappointed tone; she was obviously hoping Ron would say yes. Harry scratched his head.

'I don't know.'

'Harry, I know it is not for me to say,' Ginny interrupted, sounding fearful, '…but I would love you to come back to school, I don't want to be apart from you for a year again!'

Harry reassured her, 'Gin, even if I didn't come back to school, I would see you every weekend, and I'm sure Minerva wouldn't mind if I came into school in the evenings to see you.' He grinned, 'Being Harry god damn Potter must be good for something.'

Ginny smiled, as she hugged him.

'Well, I think you should both come back to school,' said Hermione, sounding strangely like Mrs. Weasley.

Harry looked at them thoughtfully, 'I have always wanted to become an Auror, but I have been thinking and well, I don't want to just walk into a job just because of who I am, I want to have earned my right to have a job, not live off the back of being Harry Potter. I just want to be Harry, so I think I am going to come back to school, so I can earn my way in life, I have always said I hate being famous and having the attention, getting a job via that is no exception.'

Of course, Ron instantly agreed, 'I guess if you go back then so will I, I mean after the last year, I think all I want to be is an Auror as well. I don't know what else I would do, so I better come back as well.'

Hermione suddenly looked delighted. Harry smiled in recognition and turned to Ginny.

'Gin, looks like you're going to have all three of us to put up with next year then.'

Ginny looked up beaming and kissed Harry.

'Thank you, that means the world to me you know.'

'Gin there is one more thing; you know what we spoke to Dumbledore about? Well Minerva is willing to help us if you are sure you want to do it?'

'And just what is it you are trying to do?' interjected Hermione, the bossy tone well and truly returned to her voice.

'Gin?' Harry questioned, ignoring Hermione. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, and concentrated.

_'Harry, I love you with all my heart, and if Dumbledore is right, like he always was, then this is a lifetime commitment. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, so this is no different, this is a gift given to those because of the overwhelming strength of the love they share for one another, and I want to embrace that gift.' _

_'Gin, I do too, I love you so much!'_

He winked and continued his train of thought.

_'…you think Hermione is getting annoyed at us yet, must be weird for her, us staring into each others eyes and doing nothing!' _  
'Just what the hell are you two doing!?' snapped Hermione, losing her patience.

Ginny and Harry both burst out laughing.

'Hermione I will tell you and Ron later tonight, but Ginny and I need to talk to Minerva first, ALONE.'

With that Ginny and Harry got up, Harry wiped Ginny's face clear of tears, and they walked hand in hand to the teachers table. Those who did not know of Harry Potter's girlfriend certainly knew now. Harry wanted the world to know.

'Minerva, Ginny and I have talked and we would like to have your help,' he smiled at McGonagall.

'This is excellent news Harry, what of your education though?'

'Hermione, Ron and I have all decided to come back to school next year.'

McGonagall, displaying a rare sign of emotion, was beaming, 'Excellent excellent, then now perhaps I can inform you that you will be Head Boy, Miss Granger will be a prefect again, Ginevra, you will be Head girl, and Mr. Weasley will be a prefect again.'

Harry smiled with delight. Ginny frowned

'Minerva, I don't feel like I deserve to be head girl, not when Hermione is going to be back at school, I would feel much happier if you would give that to her.'

'Right, well in that case I shall give that honour to miss Granger. It was a tough decision in the first place between the two of you. I had not decided who to give the quidditch captain duties to this year either, but as you now are not head girl, I will give that position to you.' Ginny smiled and nodded.

'Now Harry, you spoke of Professor Snape earlier, may we go to my office and see his memory?' she continued.

'Harry, can I come with you? I know you told me about it, but I want to see it for myself,' asked Ginny hopefully.

Harry nodded, squeezing her hand at the same time.

'Minerva, I need to speak with Neville first but then we can proceed to your office, is that OK?'

'That is fine Harry but please do not take too long, we all have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.'

Harry nodded, as he and Ginny wandered back to the Gryffindor table. They spotted Neville near to Hermione and Ron. Harry wandered over to him, and shook his hand.

'How are you Neville?'  
'I'm great Harry, you?'

'Good thanks, I have something important to talk to you about, could we go out of the hall for a moment?'

Neville seemed surprised but agreed nonetheless, 'Sure.'

Harry and Neville walked out of the hall, and Ginny sat back down with Hermione and Ron.

'Neville, you know how you pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the sorting hat?'

'Oh yeah Harry, sorry about that, I know you were left it by Dumbledore, do you want it back?'

'Well you see Neville, I kind of do, I mean I think you deserve to keep it, it's just that…' Harry explained the situation to Neville, and he soon understood that he needed to give the sword back to Harry as soon as he could.

'Harry I can bring it to Fred's funeral tomorrow morning, I will make sure it is under a disillusionment charm so no one knows I have with me.'

'Thank you Neville, you are a good friend. Now if it's alright, I need to be getting back to Professor McGonagall, I have something to show her before I leave here tonight.'

'OK, no problem. Harry?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks for everything, you have helped me so much over the last few years, I just wanted to say how grateful I am.'

Harry looked back at Neville, not wanting to accept thanks of any kind.

'Neville, you've stuck by me when I've needed people to, so it is me who should be thanking you, but I guess we have helped each other in different ways.'

'Yeah I guess so, I will see you tomorrow Harry.'

Neville offered his hand and Harry shook it. Harry then walked back over to where Ginny was sitting, chatting to Ron and Hermione.

'Ready Gin?'

Ginny nodded and got up from the table.

'See you guys in a bit, I'm going to show Minerva something, don't worry, I will tell you all about it later.'

As Harry and Ginny walked over to the teacher's table, Ron and Hermione looked less than impressed at being kept temporarily in the dark. McGonagall spotted them coming.

'Right, let us go to my office then,' she said, pointing towards the large hallway.

On the way to the office, the three of them discussed Professor Snape, but Harry insisted that whatever he said, it would not do Severus any justice. Once inside the office, they all peered into the pensive. Harry thought of the memory he was looking for and plucked it from his brain. He poured the silvery mixture into the swirling stone bowl, and all three of them were sucked downwards, plummeting through darkness for a few seconds before they entered Harry's thoughts. Over the next thirty minutes, they all saw everything that Harry had seen from Severus' memory.

* * *

When they landed back to the office, there was a deadly silence. Minerva walked over to Albus' portrait, her head bowed.

'Albus, I cannot believe that I did not trust your judgment, please forgive me.'

The portrait stirred, as Dumbledore kindly smiled down, 'Minerva, many people doubted Severus, I think he preferred it that way, but in the end he prevailed, and did just as I asked him to.'

'Albus, we must do all we can to clear his name, and we must also get him a portrait in this office. He is indeed the bravest man I ever knew.'

'Minerva, you must let Harry talk to the minister about it, Kingsley will know how to handle it.'

'I will talk to the minister tomorrow,' Harry agreed.

McGonagall turned to Harry and Ginny; she was still in a state of shock.

'I trust you two can find your way back to the great hall, I think I need my rest.'

Harry nodded, acknowledging the seriousness of what she had just witnessed.

'Minerva, thank you for listening, see you tomorrow.'

'Good night Harry, take care of him Ginevra.'

'Night Minerva, Albus,' they both replied.

* * *

When they arrived back at the great hall, many people had left as it was quite late. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were now sitting with Ron and Hermione.

'Right you two, we need to get home, long day tomorrow,' ordered Mrs. Weasley.

Harry could see both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been crying; they were clearly not looking forward to Fred's funeral. The Aurors that had been watching the school for the evening wished them all a good night as they apparated to the burrow.

* * *

Upon finding themselves outside the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley rushed inside.

'Get yourselves to bed as soon as you can, tomorrow will be a long day, Molly is finding it very hard,' sighed Mr. Weasley.

Ginny ran to her father and gave him a hug.

'Night dad, mum will be OK won't she?'

'Yes Ginny, but I think it will only really sink in after tomorrow, I think she can start to get over it then. I hope tomorrow will help all of us to get over it, after all, Fred wouldn't want to see everyone like this for very long.'

Ginny nodded and walked back to Harry. Harry put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Ron was standing with Hermione in front of him; he also had his arms around her waist.

'Night dad.'

'Night all of you, sleep well, and Harry, I know we still have no dreamless sleep potion, so should you wish to sleep next to Ginny, I will allow it.' He paused momentarily looking her in the eye, '…but please Ginny, do not tell your mother. And no funny business.'

'Good night Mr. Weasley, thank you. There won't be I promise,' replied Harry gratefully.

Mr. Weasley smiled as Harry spoke. Hermione said good night as well, before Arthur went inside to join his wife, and the rest of the Weasley's who were already asleep.  
The four of them walked into the Burrow.

'Harry, I want you to sleep in my bed with me, I don't want to see you go through that nightmare again,' insisted Ginny.

'Yeah, I don't want to have to go through it again either.'

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes as he spoke and shot him a mischievous grin. 

_'That's not the only reason I wouldn't mind you sleeping in my bed though.' _

Harry winked at her, not wanting to give away to Hermione and Ron that they had just used their 'gift'. They would talk to Hermione and Ron about it tomorrow. Right now he had more pressing issues on his wandering mind, Ginny had made sure of that…

'Hermione is that OK, if you and Harry swap rooms for tonight?' asked Ginny.

'Well I guess if it's going to make Harry sleep better then I can accept it for one night I suppose…'

She winked at her as she said it, then turned and grinned at Ron; he smiled back dumbly before turning to Harry.

'And as dad said, no funny business you two, she's not of age yet Harry, you will do well to remember that.'

'Ronald, what we get up to is our business and none of yours, so butt out', Ginny snapped, a ferocious look in her eyes.

'Well I think you'll find that my best mate shagging my little sister is my business!'

'Ron, we have not. Don't even dare make me out like that!' she screamed, her hand now firmly on her wand.

Harry put his hand on Ginny's to make sure she didn't draw it upon her borther. He then quickly followed up to prevent a full blown argument.

'And we will not tonight Ron, I promise.'

'Good, glad that's settled, night you two,' said Ron, quickly realizing that he would do well to leave before receiving a large dose of bat bogies.

'Night Ron, Hermione,' said Harry, trying to keep himself from laughing.

Ginny looked as though she could have murdered Ron on the spot. Hermione smiled at them both, and hugged them good night, before quickly walking off up the stairs with Ron.

Harry put his arms back around Ginny's waist from behind her and pulled her up against him. He buried his face in her hair, he loved that flowery scent. Her anger seemed to dissolve with his touch.

'Come on you, or we'll still be standing like this in the morning,' she smiled at him.

Harry spun her round in his arms into a slow, passionate kiss. When they broke away Ginny giggled.

'Are you sure you're going to be able to keep that promise to that idiot brother of mine?'

'It will be difficult, but I will just about manage,' he grinned.

'That you will, I want our first time to be special, when were both ready.'

'Me too, and right now I'm pretty tired.'

'I'm the same, it's been such a long day again.' she yawned.

The two of them set off up the staircase to Ginny's room. Harry slid his jeans off and removed his t-shirt before he climbed into bed. Ginny walked round the bed, and began undressing herself. She then turned around so she was facing away from Harry and took her bra off, replacing it with a pajama top. Harry couldn't stop himself from staring, her smooth skin and curvaceous figure were very enticing. She climbed into bed beside him, and kissed him on the lips. Harry responded, and the kiss became more passionate by the second. Harry's hands were all over her, and her hands were all over him as they explored each other's bodies. This was new to both of them, and they both loved it. Eventually the pair broke the kiss remembering the promises they had made; both were breathing hard, and beginning to sweat.

'I thought we were going to get carried away for a second Harry,' she whispered.

'For a moment so did I.'

The pair smiled at each other, and kissed one more time.

'Good night Gin, I love you.'

'Night Harry, I love you too.'

Ginny curled up next to Harry his arms wrapped securely around her, and within seconds, the pair were asleep.

* * *

Harry started to thrash around in his sleep, which startled Ginny. She woke instantly, sensing something was wrong.

'Oh Harry, not again,' she thought.

She quickly got her wand and cast a silencing charm, so no one would wake from the noise; she certainly did not want her mother walking in. She was thrown off of the bed as soon as she tried to get back on it. She tried and tried again desperately, but she couldn't get close enough to help him. Tears began streaming down her face, not from her own physical pain - for Harry had hit her a few times - but from the fact she couldn't do anything. Ginny thought for a moment, and then cast a full body bind curse on Harry. For a split second she thought it had worked, but then he broke free, and this time he was screaming.

'GINNY, NOT HER, I WONT LET YOU TAKE HER, GINNY, GINNY, GINNY…!'

He was repeating her name over and over; she was sobbing uncontrollably now. But never did she give up on finding a way through those flailing arms and legs. Eventually on about her twelfth try, she made it through and clung to him. This time however, unlike his last nightmare, he didn't stop. He calmed down and was thrashing much less, but he would not stop. Ginny did nothing except hold him, hoping against hope that he would stop. She kissed Harry on the forehead, then the lips, trying for a response…nothing. So she tried talking to him in her head, she concentrated so hard she felt like bursting at the seams.  
_  
__'Harry, its OK, its just a dream, I'm here Harry, its me Ginny, I'm fine!' _

As she said this Harry's body stopped thrashing around, and his eyes opened. He was breathing very heavily and sat up with such force that Ginny was knocked onto the floor again with a large crash. Harry was frantic; he looked around the room until his eyes met Ginny's. His breathing slowed as he made eye contact, and Ginny got to her feet. Harry jumped up and pulled her close to him.

'Gin, your OK, I thought he'd…' he gasped, sweat pouring from his body.

'Harry it was a nightmare, it's not real, I'm fine, I'm here with you, and I'm not going anywhere,' she responded, holding him tightly.

Harry tried to smile at her and gave her a kiss.

'Gin I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you again!'

Harry pulled her closer to him, and buried his face in her fiery red hair, the smell calming him somewhat.

'That one was worse Gin, this time he just had you, but it was more real, we were asleep, and he raided the Burrow, and took you and me. H...he…w...was…'

Ginny lifted Harry's face up and looked him in the eyes; they were dull, and lacked their usual emerald sparkle. She just held him, putting her arms around his neck she kissed the side of his ghostly white face.

'Harry it was a nightmare, it is not real, forget about it, I am safe and I am with you, you make me feel safe.'

'But what if I can't protect you,' he protested, 'if something happened to you I don't think I could survive.'

'Harry, firstly, listen carefully. I don't need anyone's protection; I'm not a fragile doll…'

Harry tried to butt in, but Ginny put her finger gently to his lips, and continued.

'...I can protect myself, I appreciate you feel the need to, and I feel safe with you because I know you can protect me should you need to. But no one is going to take me anywhere, and nothing is going to happen to me.' She ran her finger slowly through his messed up hair and whispered, 'Come on you need to get back to sleep.'

Ginny helped Harry back to the bed; he couldn't walk properly, these nightmares were taking its toll on Harry's muscles. Ginny pulled Harry close to her.

'Harry I will wait till your asleep before I drift off, I'm not going to let go of you either, I don't want to see you like that, it kills me.'

'Gin, I love you, and I don't know what I'd do without you.' He felt his eyes filling with salty tears, 'Now that I'm here, I don't know how I coped for a year away from you.'

Ginny smiled lovingly at him.

'You won't have to cope for any length of time without me again, so don't worry about it. And Harry, I love you too, I want you with me forever.' She kissed his forehead tenderly. 'Now let's get some rest before mum and dad think we've been up to more than what we have.'

The two of them cuddled once more before Harry drifted off to sleep; Ginny held him tightly like she said she would before falling asleep herself. Harry's nightmares did not return that night.


	5. The Funerals

Chapter Five

_The Funeral_

Pounding rain on the window of Ginny's bedroom woke her early on the morning of May 5th 1998. She remained perfectly still, not wanting to wake Harry, who seemed to be lost in a deep slumber. She felt so sorry for him; she wished she could take all of his nightmares away and stop him from feeling any more pain. Thinking to herself, she considered mentioning the nightmares to Minerva. Or perhaps she could ask Albus' portrait about them... but she hoped against hope she would devise some idea of how to prevent them herself. Ginny heard a sudden movement outside her door, and immediately thought of her mum. What would she think if she came in and found them in bed together? After a few moments, she had decided she really didn't give a toss. All she cared about in the world right then was the happiness of the man by her side.

Moments later, Harry began to stir. With this, Ginny moved away from him slightly to give him some space. As she did so, she could see the tired and pained look on his face. She examined herself; cuts and bruises were strewn all over her delicate body from where she had been knocked to the floor by Harry in his nightmare. She sighed, wishing all the pain would stop once and for all.

'Harry, you awake?' she whispered softly.

His voice was incredibly groggy, 'Yeah love, just about, I feel so tired, drained of energy, my arms and legs ache too.'

'Harry, you were thrashing around a lot, I couldn't get near you to help for a while.'

Harry looked at Ginny, and his face drained of all its color upon seeing her injuries.

'Gin I didn't do all of that did I?'

Ginny merely looked down at the bed.

'Gin?' he tried again. Ginny looked at Harry and nodded in concession.

'Gin, I'm so, so sor...'

His voice fell short, as she pulled him close to her and kissed him. Harry pulled away after a few moments and began gently kissing her cuts and bruises.

'Harry you don't need to be sorry, it wasn't you hurting me. It was your nightmare. It wasn't your fault,' she responded, trying desperately to reassure him.

It seemed to work, as Harry had slowly lifted Ginny's pajama top up to reveal her toned stomach.

'Oh, Harry,' she moaned as he kissed her just above the navel and stroked her neck with his hand.

'Is that better Gin?' he said, his previous look of anguish evaporating into a knowing smirk.

'I think that qualifies as better, don't you?' she grinned, trying not to giggle at the tickling sensation spreading up her body. 'Mmmm...'

Harry stopped kissing her stomach for a second to look at her.

'Don't stop Harry, I was just starting to enjoy myself.'

'But what if your mum decides to make an appearance?

Ginny shrugged, 'What if I don't care about her, she's the last thing on my thoughts at this moment...'

'Gin, I do though,' he interrupted, '...I doubt I'd be welcome here much longer if she walked in on us.'

Despite her features betraying obvious disappointment, Ginny seemed to agree. She smiled at Harry, simply imagining the Mrs. Weasley tirade he would suffer if they were caught in an unexpectedly compromising position. Harry winked as he lay back down on the bed, sensing Ginny's compromise; for now at least, he thought happily. She lay down next to him, placing her head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm and a leg across him. She began running her finger in a circle on his chest, and seemed content to lie there for as long as possible. Harry stroked her silky red hair with one hand, and ran his finger up and down her side with the other. Both of them seemed completely at ease with the other; if anyone had seen them at this precise moment they would have realized just how completely in love they were. Within minutes, the pair of them had drifted asleep once more.

--

Harry and Ginny awoke about an hour later to the sound of Arthur's voice on the other side of the bedroom door.

'Ginny, get Harry up, before your mum gets up and finds out I let him stay in your room,' the panic in his tone apparent.

'Yes dad,' came the response.

'Thank you Ginny, I'm sure you don't want to incur your mother's wrath any more than I do.'

Harry had heard the conversation, and at the mention of Molly had got out of bed, and shoved his clothes on as quickly as possible. Before leaving, he leant down and gave Ginny a kiss on the lips.

'See you in a bit, thank you for last night,' he paused and smiled sincerely, '...I love you Gin.'

'I love you too Harry, I'm always here for you I promise.'

Harry heart skipped a beat in pleasure as he opened the door and ran up to Ron's room in double quick time. Hermione was waiting for Harry before she left the room; as he arrived she set off in the opposite direction, giving him a brief smile of recognition.

The next hour was spent getting ready for the funerals. Fred's was happening first, and it would be taking place at the Burrow. It had been decided that he would be buried in the back garden under the big willow tree. After composing themselves, Harry and Ron made their way downstairs where they met with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Percy, George, Ginny, Hermione, Bill and Fleur. The guys were all in their best black dress robes, whilst all the women were clad in long sleek black dresses specifically designed for funerals. The mood appeared somber. Harry walked over to Ginny, and whispered in her ear.

'I know it's not the best time for me to be saying this, but you look beautiful as always.'

Ginny blushed; Harry was the only person to ever compliment her at every opportunity.

'Thank you, why you're not looking so bad yourself Mr. Potter,' Ginny smiled as she said this but then her face fell back to the long drawn out look of grieving it had displayed previously. Harry hugged her tightly.

'I'm all yours today Gin, it's my turn to be here for you,' he whispered.

Ginny kissed him.

'Thank you love, that means the world to me,' she responded, trying to draw back an onrush of tears.

Harry took her hand in a comforting manner, and the whole family walked outside to the towering marquee that had been set up by Charlie and Percy during the last hour. Guests started to arrive almost straight away. Within half an hour the marquee was full, and all of the large mahogany seats were taken. Ginny was sat next to Harry and her mother towards the front, where a certain Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, took his position just in front of them. Hermione and Fleur were positioned in the row behind, whilst Ron, Arthur, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill were all towards rear of the marquee. They stood with Fred's coffin, keeping a silent vigil. Not a word was spoken between them before the music started. At this point, the Weasley men slowly carried Fred down the narrow aisle between the rows of seats. When they approached the very front, the coffin was raised onto the pearly marble stand that Kingsley had placed there minutes beforehand. As the six redheads began to sit down, George couldn't help but linger over the coffin for a moment, silent tears building in his bloodshot eyes. Kingsley began the ceremony, his deep baritone voice filled with obvious grief.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, kind witches and wizards, we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Fred Weasley, who gave his life to protect his family and friends. He was a kind, caring, generous, warm hearted and lovable character. He loved a joke, and, most of all, loved to make others laugh...'

Kingsley continued with his praise for Fred, as many of those present began to cry uncontrollably. Ginny, who was resting her head on Harry's shoulder, was beside herself. Harry did his hopeless best to comfort her. Laughter broke out occasionally when Kingsley would tell a story of Fred's various escapades at school. Once he finished his moving speech, Kingsley invited George to the front to say his farewell piece. George took his time, but eventually joined the Minister on the stand.

'Fred was like a brother to me...' he began.

The crowd laughed, setting the tone for the rest of his speech. Only the Weasley twins could have made light of a situation such as this; Fred would have been proud of his brother thought Harry. George continued in earnest, but tears choked him as he ended. Seeing this, Harry immediately stood up and went to his side. He escorted him back to the nearest seat and tried to console him. The task was impossible. His brothers would have helped, but they had to handle their own grief.

At the same time, guests were getting up from their seats to place flowers on the coffin and pay their final respects to Fred. The Weasleys were embraced in a group hug around George; they had all come to join in comforting him. Ginny had found Harry in the hug, and was sobbing into his chest. Harry put his arm around her waist; his other hand was on Ron's shoulder. Ron was more upset than Harry had ever seen him before. Harry did not know what to say or do. He was in a state of total shock. All he could think of was to turn away momentarily. As Harry looked up, walking towards him was Andromeda Tonks carrying Teddy Lupin, his godson. He broke away from the Weasley congregation as she spoke to him.

'Hey Harry, I have a favour to ask you. Do you think you could look after Teddy for me during Remus and Dora's funeral? I will be giving a speech, and well...'

Before she could finish her sentence, Harry interrupted her with intent.

'Andromeda, of course I'll look after him, I may never have looked after a baby before but he is my godson, and I want to be involved in his life. I, of all people, know what it's like to feel orphaned. I will always make sure Teddy has me whenever he needs a father figure.'

Andromeda drew Harry into a hug, and beamed back at him.

'Thank you Harry, that's wonderful to hear.'

With this, she handed Teddy to Harry, and advised on how to hold him properly. Molly, who had seen the exchange, came over. She looked a little happier, if that was at all possible, at seeing a new baby around.

'Andromeda, I'll help Harry to look after the little one,' she smiled through her watering eyes.

'Thank you Molly, you're help will be greatly appreciated as I must be off to prepare a marquee for Remus' and Tonk's funerals. Be good for Harry, Teddy.' She kissed Teddy on the forehead before apparating away with a _pop_. Teddy cooed with delight as Harry slowly rocked him back and forth. Ginny, who had stopped crying by now, wandered over to where Harry was standing. She squeezed out a smile through her grief when she saw Teddy's little face staring intently up at her. Harry gestured to her, and she took the baby in her arms. Harry took the opportunity to confront Ron.

'You alright mate?' he said to Ron, an overwhelming sympathy for his best friend was apparent in his tone.

'Yeah, I'll be fine mate. I just can't believe he's gon...' Ron choked back another onrush of tears, quickly changing the subject. He pointed at Teddy (who was now giggling in delight as Ginny attempted to make faces at him) as he spoke, '...at least someone is happy.'

'He's not old enough to understand, but when he is I will make sure he knows how and why all those in the war with Voldemort gave their lives for the rest of us' said Harry defiantly.

Harry then saw Kingsley walking towards him. He suddenly realized he needed to talk to the minister about Snape; he felt it was not at all right for the former Professor to become vindicated when he was one of the bravest men that he had ever known. Kingsley smiled and held out his hand to Harry.

'Good morning Harry, how are you?' he asked pleasantly.

'Morning minister, I'm fine thank you, how about yourself?'

'Harry, please, when you are not in the ministry or talking to ministry staff, its Kingsley, I'd like to think that we are friends and can trust one another. After all, I know the problems you have suffered in the past as a result of the ministry's incompetence.'

'Oh, OK Kingsley,' smiled Harry, '...and thank you, your trust will mean a lot to me.'

Kingsley raised an eyebrow before continuing, 'No Harry, thank you. You have saved so many of us from so much pain. The least the wizarding world can do is to give you respect and let you live your life without interference for once.'

Harry just looked down at his feet while he shifted around uncomfortably; he hated people talking about him as the hero. Kingsley noticed and hastily intervened.

'Harry, I know you hate being called the savior or the chosen one, or anything along those lines for that matter. But you are the reason that we can all live our lives without the constant threat of Voldemort. Anyway, I am not here to talk to you about that. I'm here to offer you a job at the ministry; I would like you to become a member of the Auror team.'

Harry just looked up at Kingsley with the vacant expression on his face betraying his obvious shock. He simply could not believe it; he had wanted to become an Auror for a very long time, but did not imagine he would be able to do so this soon after the battle and at such a young age.

'Harry?' Kingsley chuckled, fully expecting this type of reaction, '...are you OK?'

'Y...yes,' he stammered, '...I just never imagined in my wildest dreams that I'd be able to become an Auror at seventeen.'

'Well Harry, you have proven that you have the capabilities to take down many dark witches and wizards, however powerful they are. You have also proven that you can remain untraceable for long periods of time; after an entire year on the run, nobody had any idea where you were. These are vital skills for the job that I want you to do. I'm not asking you to make a decision right now, but please think about it and get back to me. There are Aurors here as we speak, watching for the presence of any unwanted death eaters. In fact, I must warn you to watch your back at all times, I am sure they will attack at some point today, I had an anonymous tip off.'

Harry looked suddenly away from Kingsley.

'Kingsley, I've had that thought in the back of my head too, but surely they wouldn't be stupid enough to attack with this amount of people about!?' he quizzed.

'Well Harry, I think quite the opposite; they want to prove they are still a force to be reckoned with, and to do that they need to make a point. Today would be the perfect time to make that point you must understand.'

Harry nodded.

'I understand.'

Kingsley looked him in the eye.

'Harry, make sure that nobody knows about what I have just told you, no one must know I suspect an attack. I don't want to cause unnecessary panic at such an inappropriate time.'

Harry nodded again before the minister continued.

'Well, I must be off to Andromeda's to prepare my speech. Please think over the job offer carefully, it isn't a position to be taken lightly. Good bye Harry and thank you once more.'

With that, Kingsley shook Harry's hand firmly and left the marquee with a loud _pop_. Harry looked stunned. Ginny had left the two men alone while they talked, but seeing the expression on his face, she decided to confront him.

'Hey love, everything OK,' she smiled.

'Hey Gin,' Harry responded, still looking lost in the moment, '...where's Ted?'

'Oh, he's with my mum, I hope that's alright? She just couldn't resist holding him'.

Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder and saw Teddy cooing at Molly.

'Yeah, that's fine Gin,' Harry chuckled, '...he's certainly in safe hands.'

Ginny got straight back to the point.

'So what's up then Harry?'

Harry drew a large breathe before responding.

'Well, Kingsley just offered me a job as an Auror.'

'Oh Harry that's wonderful,' Ginny exclaimed as she hugged him tightly whilst kissing him on the cheek.

She let go of him as the reality suddenly dawned on her. If he accepted Kingsley's proposal then he would not be going back to Hogwarts with her. She spoke quickly.

.

'Harry, did you say yes?'

'I didn't reply, I was so surprised,' he grinned.

Ginny smiled; she really did want him back at Hogwarts after not seeing him for a whole year.

'Gin, I don't want to go through my life being given things just because of who I am, and this is a perfect example. I want to earn the right to be an Auror, just like anyone else. Besides, I'm not experienced enough at seventeen.'

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him as he said this, before she took his hand and spoke.

'Harry, you are one of the most experienced wizards in the world when it comes to dueling, and that is reason alone for you to join the Aurors.'

Harry couldn't help but smiling in agreement.

'Thanks Gin, but I believe there will be plenty of time for me to become an auror. Besides, I only have one more chance to go back to Hogwarts and I want to spend my last year in education with you by my side.'

Ginny's heart skipped a beat with happiness as she drew Harry into a hug again.

'Harry I would never make you do something you don't want to but I kind of hoped that is what you would say', she responded, beaming up into his sparkling green eyes, '...I don't want to go any length of time without you again. This will be the best school year of our lives, and that's a promise.'

Harry looked back at her, a broad grin across his face.

'Yes it will Gin, the best ever...'

--

Several deep kisses later, Harry and Ginny noticed people beginning to exit the marquee. Harry pointed towards the door.

'Gin, I think people are leaving for Remus' and Tonk's funeral. We'd better find the rest of your family and get going.'

Ginny nodded, as he took her hand, he kissed her on the lips once more and led the way through the crowd to find the Weasley clan. Neville stopped Harry on the way, as Ginny carried on walking. Neville winked at him before handing over a disillusioned object. Harry knew instantly that he had been given the sword of Gryffindor. He nodded at Neville, who was being quickly summoned towards the exit by his grandmother. Harry then mingled into the crowd and instantly apparated to the burrow. Here he placed the sword (still perfectly disillusioned) safely in the shed outside the house, before apparating the few metres back to the marquee. He was relieved to see nobody had even noticed he had gone.

Harry found all of the Weasleys gathered just outside. He took Teddy back into his arms from Molly, noticing she looked distinctly happier than she had done earlier in the day. The whole of the family was looking relieved that the funeral of Fred was over; all of them but George. His gaze was fixed on Fred's coffin, and would not leave its side. It took several minutes of persuasion from Arthur before George would follow the rest of the family in apparating to Andromeda's house.

--

Remus' and Tonk's funeral itself was a rather quiet affair. Teddy remained poignantly still throughout, and seemed to be content with Harry holding him. Harry felt devastated during the ceremony, but did not cry; he had to be strong he thought. Ginny was in tears again, her usual strength of mind deserting her for the second time on such a tragic day.

After Kingsley and Andromeda had spoken in turn, many people left their seats and were helping themselves to a variety of wizarding refreshments. Harry and Ginny stayed seated with most of the Weasley's. Teddy began to cry. Molly looked up, but saw that Harry appeared to have the situation under control. Harry then realized the baby needed changing. He vacated his seat and was halfway up the aisle when Ginny joined him. They held each other in a tight embrace for a few seconds; any noise that had being made by the crowd before this moment was now non-existent. Everyone was looking at Harry and Ginny. He hated it, but he knew why they were looking. This was the public's first proper glimpse of Harry and his new girlfriend. The whole world would want to know of Ginny he thought. Suddenly Harry's attention was bought back to Teddy who had not stopped crying. Harry quickly handed him to Ginny who had offered to rush off and change him.

Harry took the opportunity to seek Kingsley; he needed to inform him of his decision regarding the job offer. He also remembered that the shock of their earlier conversation had led him to forget about informing the minister of Snape's heroics. After pacing around the marquee for a few minutes, and brushing off many intrigued onlookers in the process (annoyingly, but inevitably, wherever he went people wanted to talk to him), he spotted Kingsley chatting with another man whom he recognized. However, he could not put a name to the seemingly familiar face. Kingsley turned around when the other man pointed over at Harry.

'Hello again Harry, I have someone here you may like to meet,' suggested Kingsley.

Harry looked at the man opposite Kingsley. He was staring back at Harry, but not smiling. Kingsley attempted to break the ice.

'Harry, this is Dawlish, he is the head of the Auror department. Should you accept the job I have offered you, you will be working quite closely with him I should imagine.'

Harry held out his hand and Dawlish responded with a firm business-like shake. However, he did not seem too happy to be meeting Harry, and quickly made an excuse before strolling casually off into the crowd. Harry thought nothing of it as he suddenly remembered where he had seen Dawlish before. It was in his 5th year, when the Auror and Kingsley had come to Hogwarts with the then minister Cornelius Fudge, upon Dolores Umbridge's request. Umbridge had discovered the secret DA meetings, and Dumbledore had accepted responsibility (even though it was all Harry's doing) before being ungracefully suspended from his position as headmaster and ordered to Azkaban. Harry smiled subconsciously as he remembered Dumbledore's spectacular exit from the scene; the babbling Fudge and the equally incompetent Umbridge never had a hope in hell of getting the world's most powerful wizard to Azkaban. His chain of thought was broken when Kingsley spoke.

'Dawlish is a very good wizard Harry, and an expert at his job too, although I would have expected him to be more interested in talking with you.' Kingsley scratched his head, as a confused look spread across his dark features, '...I guess I was wrong!'

Harry merely shrugged before responding.

'I think I prefer that reaction to the one of amazement Kingsley. People staring at me all the time gets a bit eerie. Anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you about Snape for a while now.'

Kingsley's large eyes widened at Harry's remark.

'But Harry, Snape was a convicted death eater, _and_ he murdered Dumbledore. What could you possibly want to say about him?'

Harry took a deep breath, not quite knowing how to phrase his next sentence.

'Kingsley, he was a good man and certainly not a death eater,' Harry paused momentarily gauging Kingsley's shock at this statement, '...well not when he was teaching at Hogwarts anyway. I always wondered why Dumbledore trusted him the way he did, but during the battle I discovered why. I was watching when Voldemort murdered Snape, and then Snape gave me his memories before he passed away. I have seen the reason why he was faithful to Dumbledore all along, and because of this I do not think its right to vindicate him as we have done. He died protecting us and is perhaps the bravest man I will ever know.'

'But Harry, he murdered Dumbledore...' protested Kingsley.

'No Kingsley,' said Harry in a calming tone, '...Dumbledore arranged his death with Snape; I have that as a memory as well.'

Kingsley's jaw dropped with this revelation. He remained speechless so Harry continued.

'Kingsley, I will have Professor McGonagall show you these memories. I have revealed them to her, and she asked me to talk to you about it, please go and see them. You will understand why he was on our side all along once you have done.'

The minister could only nod slowly in agreement. After all, who was he to argue with the man who had ultimately won the war?

'OK Harry, I promise I will attempt to see them at some point this week.'

Harry smiled in acknowledgement.

'Thank you, you won't regret it.' He looked up at the minister, and decided now was the best time to break the news about his decision to turn down the chance to become an Auror, 'Also Kingsley, I am regretfully going to have to decline your offer to become an Auror for now, as I have already been accepted back to Hogwarts for my 7th year. I want to earn my right to the job, not get it simply because I'm Harry damn Potter.'

Kingsley couldn't help hide the disappointment in his voice as he responded.

'Harry you do not understand, you have been offered this job because you have looked death in the eye continually and prevailed time and again. Merlin, you even defeated the most feared dark lord of all time.'

'But Kingsley, most of that was luck, and I always had help,' Harry replied, his excessive modesty plain to see.

'Harry, members of the Auror department do not work alone apart from in very rare circumstances. You will almost always be part of a team. If you hadn't had friends to help you in your younger years, you would have been just like Voldemort; surely Dumbledore taught you that?'

Harry nodded politely as Kingsley continued.

'I understand you wanting to complete your education and not wanting to get everything because of your fame. But this offer will always be there, remember who it is coming from. I know you as a friend Harry, and I'm offering you the job because of who you are and the skills you possess, not because you're the chosen one or anything. Do you understand where I'm coming from?'

Harry nodded again.

'Good, in that case I'd like you to get back to me about it when you have finished your education at Hogwarts. We can discuss it in greater detail then. Although, I could always draw a contract up that would effectively entitle you to the job upon leaving school if you wish?'

'Thank you Kingsley, but I have plenty of time to look into the future, my life has only ever had one direction so far; to stop Voldemort. Now he's gone, I can finally live my life how I want to, and I am going to do precisely that. I think a break from fighting evil wouldn't go a miss.'

Kingsley chuckled in agreement; Harry did have a point there.

'Oh, and Kingsley, please look at the pensieve with Minerva, it will allow you to understand everything regarding Snape.'

'That I will Harry,' replied the minister kindly. 'Now, I think I see a certain Miss Weasley looking for you so I'd better let you get back to her. I'll be in touch soon.'

Harry shook Kingsley's outstretched hand, before he turned around and wandered over to where Ginny was standing with Teddy in her arms. As he got there, he felt a weird tingling sensation shoot through his head.

'Harry what's wrong, you look like something's wrong love?' asked Ginny.

'I don't know Gin, but I feel like were in danger.'

Harry drew his wand as he spoke, and Ginny did not hesitate to do the same; she trusted Harry more than anyone, and knew very well that his instincts were nearly always right, just like Dumbledore's had been. Upon seeing the couple draw their wands with intent, Kingsley had paced towards them.

'Harry, Ginny what's up?' he quizzed, frowning.

'Kingsley, we are in danger, I can feel it.'

As Harry spoke, the piercing sound of an explosion came from the forest behind the house. Kingsley gasped, as Dawlish apparated next to his side, clearly in a state of panic.

'Minister, we are under attack, death eaters...' he gasped.

Harry looked at Kingsley, who looked shell-shocked at the fact Harry had known; how had Harry known he thought? Harry instantly turned to Ginny.

'Gin, find your parents and get to safety, go back to the Burrow as quickly as you can.'

Her eyes narrowed as she shot back, 'No Harry, I don't need to be protected, I want to fight with you.'

'Gin, I know you do, and I'm not trying to shield you like some fragile china doll, but you have Teddy, and he needs to be protected.'

Ginny looked angry at Harry, but nodded all the same and put her wand away. She knew Teddy was indeed their main concern right now.

'Please be careful love,' she called over her shoulder as Harry apparated with Kingsley and Dawlish to the forest.

--

It was deathly silent in the forest as the three men apparated into a small clearing near by. Stood in front of them were two other Aurors. One of them, a tall imposing man with battle-weary features engrained into his face, came running towards them.

'Minister, there were about five of them due east of here. Two of us are injured, and all five of them have got away. The others are looking for them as we speak.'

'Baranov, how many of you are looking?' asked Dawlish.

Baranov regained his breath after a few seconds pause.

'There were seven of us, but they were using magic that I had never even seen before. Two of our colleagues are down injured, so there are five of us looking including myself. We called for back up, but have received no replies as of yet, thank Merlin you three have arrived.'

'Dawlish, go with Baranov please, try and find those who have been seen but got away', interjected Kingsley in an authoritative tone. 'Harry and I will check for any more, I don't want to put him in any unnecessary danger as I'm sure they are attacking to get at him.'

Dawlish glared at Kingsley as he said this, before turned away from him; Harry noticed the look of sheer disgust etched over his face.

'I will try my best minister,' Dawlish replied, containing his anger.

Two _pops_ followed as both Aurors apparated away. Harry turned on the minister.

'Kingsley, I don't need any special protection.'

'I know Harry, and I actually don't think they are after you. I believe they may try and get to you, but I am not sure they are attacking you specifically.'

Harry seemed to comprehend what Kingsley indicating and exclaimed, 'So you're saying that there is no back up because you have deliberately told some of the Aurors to stay and protect the guests?'

'Yes Harry, I have already confided in you that I had a feeling we may be under attack today. However, I considered it best not to worry any of the guests Besides, there are twenty Aurors back at Andromeda's to protect the guests; I'm starting to worry that those five death eaters provided a decoy to enable more of them to get to the house...'

As Kingsley was speaking, Ginny's horse patronus galloped into view before her voice radiated from it.

'Harry, we're being attacked. Aurors are here, but death eaters have surrounded Andromeda's and there are more of them than there are of us, I don't know how, I thought most of them were in Azkaban. Hurry back Harry, we need you.' The horse then melted into the air.

'Kingsley, you were right, they need us right away,' said Harry, trying to betray the panic in his voice as he thought of Ginny.

'I will send a patronus to Dawlish and tell him to get back to the guests with us, hold on.'

Kingsley cast his magnificent lynx patronus before setting it off to find Dawlish. The minister and Harry then immediately apparated back to Andromeda's. Upon arrival, they simultaneously cast shield charms. The inevitable curses sent flying towards them by the death eaters bounced off in all directions. Harry steadied himself and noticed every one of the Weasley's engaged in a fight with at least one death eater. Many guests had simply fled the scene. Aurors and Hogwarts Professors were also dueling death eaters, many of them having to take on up to three attackers at once. Harry himself was suddenly surrounded by three figures; Kingsley likewise. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw one of the death eater spells make it through the shield Ginny was casting. She screamed in pain; Harry emotions went into overdrive.

He was angry beyond belief; never had he wanted to hurt someone this much. The marquee and the ground was shaking, Harry looked like he was physically on fire. No one hurts Ginny and gets away with it he thought. Spells began flying from Harry's wand quicker than anyone had ever seen; the three death eaters that were attacking him were sent flying backwards ten feet in the air as a wave of red sparks hit them. They crashed into the ground and were all knocked unconscious simultaneously. In an instant Harry had apparated next to Ginny, before casting a shield around her and himself. Three more death eaters approached including the wizard who had hit Ginny with a curse. Harry rapidly fired stunners at the two other wizards, saving the cruciatus for Ginny's attacker. With more anger than he had ever felt before, Harry took aim. _CRUCIO_!

The death eater writhed and moaned in pain as the curse hit him square in the chest. Harry did not relent; he persisted in keeping the unforgivable curse on the death eater until he heard Ginny shouting his name and pleading him to stop. Harry obliged, but more death eaters had appeared, now fully aware of his presence. Soon there were five more for him to contend with; he heard, '_Avada Kedavra_', as several bolts of brilliant green light shot in his and Ginny's direction. Harry dodged two of the three killing curses. The third was headed directly for Ginny who was on the ground, Harry dived and pushed Ginny out of the way before apparating quickly out of the way. All three curses smashed into a row of benches which were instantly destroyed. In the confusion, Ginny was able to fire her famous bat-bogey hexes at the three death eaters. They stumbled around in obvious distress as bats viciously attacked them from all directions. Harry took this opportunity to blast them with three perfect stunning spells. They were knocked out cold.

Seconds later, Dawlish had arrived with Baranov. The Auror's were beginning to take the upper hand, mainly due to Harry stunning all those within range. The death eaters by now had realized that there was no way they could capture Harry, or achieve whatever it was they were trying to do. Loud _pops_ could be heard as the remaining death eaters apparated away, grabbing as many of their fallen comrades as possible, trying to leave no one behind as prisoners. Seconds later, the chaos slowly dying down, Harry collapsed into Ginny's arms. She gasped, as she held him; he was awake, but barely. He had fired so many spells in quick succession and as a result was incredibly weak.

'Hold on for me love, you're going to be fine I promise,' she whispered soothingly in his ear as she performed some healing spells on a couple of cuts Harry had.

That was the last thing Harry heard before everything went pitch black.

--

When the marquee and its surroundings had been cleared of those fighting, it was soon obvious, much to Kingsley's anger, that there were no stunned death eaters left to be captured. It appeared their comrades had successfully side along apparated all of them away in the commotion. There would be no way to find out what they were now hiding. The minister had quickly worked his way over to where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were; all three of them were unable to contain their shock at what they had just witnessed.

'Molly, Arthur,' he addressed them, concern emanating from his baritone voice, '...Harry has been taken to St. Mungo's by Ginevra, Ron, and Hermione. The duels took a lot out of him and I was informed by your daughter that he passed out with exhaustion shortly after the death eaters apparated.'

Arthur's eyes widened, as Molly started to panic.

'Oh Kingsley, do you think he will be alright?' she enquired.

Kingsley nodded and replied.

'He should be fine, he just needs to rest. Now, I think I should make my way to the hospital to see what the situation is. I am asking you two as a friend to not come to the hospital, I know how concerned you are about Harry, we all are. But there are things I need to discuss with him, when we have discussed these things I will make sure to let you know you may see him, if he needs to stay overnight.'

Arthur nodded turned to Molly, 'I Agree with Kingsley, as much as I am concerned for him. I fear for him, but we can't do anything till he is awake anyway, and I am pretty sure that they were after him or something to do with him today, so maybe it is best if we wait for the word to visit him.'

Molly looked unsure, it was clear she would have preferred the trip to St. Mungo's.

'Oh, OK then darling, if you're sure they will be alright.'

'I'm sure,' he responded in earnest, '...after all, this is Harry we're talking about.' Kingsley smiled at that remark.

'I will send word as soon as I can.'

--

Harry was out of it; he was still unconscious lying on his hospital bed. Kingsley, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all sat in the adjacent waiting room talking quietly amongst themselves.

'...Do any of you know if Harry has done something like that before?' asked the minister.

The others simply shook their heads; they were in just as much shock and confusion as Kingsley at what they had just witnessed from Harry. Ginny was first to break the silence.

'I couldn't believe my eyes, he was non-verbally casting spell after spell, including crucio', she gasped 'that's completely unheard of. The speed of his spells was incredible, yet they were all still so powerful.' Kingsley nodded as Ginny paused 'Two of the three death eaters I was dueling were completely knocked out by Harry.' Ginny paused for breath before continuing with her version of events. '..._and_ I could hear the third gasping that he'd a broken neck from the force of the stunning spell, that's just ridiculous don't you think?'

Ginny looked almost alarmed by what she'd just described, Hermione was deep in thought and Ron simply stared at Kingsley, his jaw gaping hoping the minister would explain Harry's behavior. When Kingsley didn't respond immediately, Ginny spoke out again.

'He can't have had time to practice after the battle either, how can he do all this?' she quizzed.

It was obvious even the minister for magic didn't have the answer.

'I honestly don't know Ginny, but it is crucial that we find out as soon as possible. I have asked the healers if they can examine Harry...'

Hermione suddenly interrupted, 'Kingsley, would this have anything to do with emotions by any chance? It's just that I know emotions effect magic, I have read it in books before. Many people overlook it, but could it be to do with the fact that he has always had pain and hurt in his life, such as the death of his loved ones. That must have taken its toll? And also the fact that he now has love all around him.'

The bushy haired witch looked overwhelmingly lost in thought for a moment, but managed to continue.

'I remember him telling me that Dumbledore said love was something never to be underestimated. After all, he loves you beyond words Ginny; that much is obvious. Also, he is able to relax more now Voldemort is gone, that must have a significant effect on his state of emotions?'

Kingsley pondered this for a few minutes whilst Hermione began to think she knew the real reason as to Harry's increase in magical power. After all, she knew that Harry had previously been a horcrux; something the minister was yet to be informed of. However, she fought with her conscience and decided not to divulge that particular piece of information without Harry's permission. Kingsley then answered her queries as best he could.

'What you have said may have some truth in it Hermione', he started, looking at all three teenagers, 'Harry has never experienced love before, certainly not in the way he is experiencing it now. After all, he never had parents or siblings. This must have made a difference, but it would not have helped him with non-verbal spells. There must be more to it, but what, I am struggling to imagine.'

As Kingsley finished his sentence, one of the Healer's came bustling into the characterless waiting room.

'You may see Mr. Potter now, he is awake,' she addressed them all before turning her attention to Kingsley, 'Minister, may I have a word with you in private before you go in?'

Kingsley nodded in agreement.

'Go on in, I will be in, in a second,' he urged the others, who were all looking extremely curious.

With that, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all got up and walked gingerly through the doors to Harry's bedside, not quite knowing what would greet them.

'Minister,' the healer began, 'Harry's magical powers and capabilities have recharged at an alarmingly quick rate, and even as we speak his capabilities may be expanding. Looking at the information we've obtained, it seems his magical energies have more than doubled over the last three or four days, as if to suggest something may have been holding him back. We do not know what was preventing it beforehand, but if he continues to gain magical energy this quickly, who knows what he could be capable of. It seems he was not fully in control of his actions either; his brainwaves do not match all of the spells he cast.'

Kingsley tried to remain calm, his head awash with ideas of what had caused this astonishing magical behavior in a seventeen year old.

'Thank you,' he finally responded, 'I will need to talk with him. For now though, I do not envisage him as a danger to anyone, as long as this increase in magical power is brought under control.'

The healer simply nodded before bidding the minister good day and making a swift exit. Kingsley then proceeded to Harry's bedside to join the others. At that moment, Harry began to stir. Ginny grabbed his hand, whilst Ron and Hermione chatted to each other with looks of concern on their faces.

'Hey Harry,' whispered Ginny hopefully.

'Hey Gin' Harry mumbled in response, his eyes still not fully open. 'How are you, is everyone okay, w...where am I?'

Kingsley spoke upon hearing him.

'Harry, everyone is fine, well all those who aren't death eaters anyway. You're in St. Mungo's; you passed out right after the battle. How are you feeling?'

'I feel fine, just groggy. I was so exhausted during the fight though, I guess that's how I passed out?'

Harry opened his eyes and smiled after he spoke. Ginny proceeded to kiss him softly on his forehead.

'We were worried Harry,' she whispered

'Yeah, all of us.' Ron and Hermione added in unison, looking over at him for the first time.

'You don't need to be, any of you, I 'm fine honestly.'

Kingsley looked at Harry and frowned, a look of concern spreading over his features.

'Harry, I have spoken to the healer and she tells me that your magical energies have increased dramatically in the last few days since the battle of Hogwarts. Is there any reason you can think why you think that might be?'

Harry looked confused. He went to speak but simply shook his head, lost for words. Hermione sensed his confusion and turned to him.

'Harry, are you sure you've no idea', she asked, 'I mean...can you still talk parseltongue?'

Kingsley looked as though he'd been hit with _stupefy_; Harry appeared even more puzzled for a moment. Then, it suddenly dawned on him what Hermione was getting at.

'Is this parseltongue?' he asked, proceeding to mutter a few words. The others all shook their heads.

'Then no, I can't speak it any more. I never had to think about how to talk in it before', continued Harry, a knowing look spreading across his face. 'Of course! Kingsley, there is something you aught to know, but you cannot repeat it to anyone else. Only the people in this room and Voldemort himself know of it; but I'm sure he won't be telling anyone soon.'

Harry smiled, Ron laughed. Kingsley, still looking incredibly serious agreed.

'You have my word Harry.'

'OK', began Harry once more, 'Kingsley do you know what a horcrux is?'

The minister recoiled in horror.

'Why on earth is that relevant, and where did you find out such information?'

'Kingsley, Voldemort had many horcruxes. That is what we searched for and destroyed this past year', he replied, glancing at Ron and Hermione, '...that was the task Dumbledore left for me to complete. He started it before his death, and I finished it. There was a slight catch however; I discovered on the night of the battle that I was a horcrux.'

Kingsley seemed to inhale all of the air in the room, 'Oh Merlin, Harry. But how on earth...?'

'Kingsley that does not matter', interrupted Harry, 'all that does is that for me to kill Voldemort, I had to destroy all of his horcruxes.'

'But that, what...how - that's impossible! You couldn't destroy yourself and still be here!'

'Is it impossible? I am not going to tell you how I did it, but I destroyed all of them, even the one within me. That part of me that has now gone; the part of Voldemort's soul I was forced to carry inside me since I was merely 3 months old. All the powers he transferred to me, like being a parselmouth, have gone with it.'

Kingsley gasped, 'Harry, I had no idea you had to carry such a burden.'

Harry shook his head in resignation at Kingsley, 'What does matter now, it's over.'

'Have you ever been able to duel like you did today?' quizzed the minister.

'Never. Magic became so easy to do, it was so natural, and I could cast spells so easily. I can't believe how fast I must have been talking.'

Ginny squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes.

'Harry, you weren't saying anything love; all the spells you cast, every last one, was non-verbal.'

Harry's eyes shot wide open instantly.

'What!? I was never very good at non-verbal spells, I could only do a few and it took a lot of concentration.'

'Well Harry, it appears you can now do them without even thinking about it, you even cast a silent crucio, I have never even heard of that, let alone seen it.' Kingsley stated.

'Never?' Harry replied with a look of disbelief on his face.

Kingsley shook his head.

'Not even once, though I bet Dumbledore could have done it. The other thing is Harry, not only was your magic lightning fast, but it was so very powerful. You took out two of the three guys I was fighting, and they both had broken bones where your stunning spells hit them. Stunning spells aren't supposed to cause damage on that scale!'

Harry looked at Kingsley; he was pale, he couldn't believe the damage he'd inflicted so unknowingly. At this point, Hermione spoke.

'Harry, we think that your emotions could also have something to do with it, like what Dumbledore said to you about love. We know emotions affect magic, but you have had such a large upheaval in the last few days, it must have had a drastic effect.'

Harry nodded in agreement. In his head it all made sense; the destruction of the horcrux had freed him and he no longer had to accommodate for another soul inside him. _And_ he felt so in love with Ginny. He felt like he could do anything, and by the looks of it he had certainly done the seemingly impossible over the last few hours. He was sure that love must have played a part in this.

'Hermione, I used to feel angry so often, and though anger isn't as powerful an emotion as love, can't it still affect your magic?'

Hermione nodded, 'you were always so unstable when you had him inside you, his anger made you worse. Do you still feel the same anger any more?'

Harry shook his head and smiled. Kingsley turned to him.

'Harry, you say you didn't even know that your spells were non-verbal. Well, the scans the healers performed showed that your brain waves and the spells you cast were indeed different meaning you weren't fully in control. You looked like you were physically on fire, and the ground was shaking. Please be careful from now on and do not let emotion overcome you. It could have nasty side effects, unless you can control it. I think though, the more you get used to it, the easier it will become.'

The minister paused momentarily for thought.

'Oh, and another thing, you will be on the front-pages tomorrow Harry, I am sure of it. As will you Ginny. I am going to inform the auror department of these developments, as they will want to know why the death eaters retreated so fast. Unfortunately they appeared to have been organized, and we couldn't capture any of them, so we don't know what they wanted entirely. There is one final thing I would like to ask you Harry; how did you know that the death eaters would be attacking? After all, you had your wand drawn and told me you sensed we were in danger just moments beforehand.'

Harry nodded.

'I have no idea how, but I could just sense dark magic nearby. I've never felt a sensation such as that before.'

'There's only one man I know of who has ever been able to do that, and he had to be very close to be able to sense it. That man was Dumbledore, and we all know how extraordinarily gifted he was. But Harry, you seem to be able to sense it when it is a significant distance away.'

'Kingsley', said Hermione, her voice shaking, 'I think it may be because Harry has had such close contact with dark magic throughout his life, and carried around part of Voldemort at the same time. Maybe he is more receptive to it than most?'

'Yes I think that could have something to do with it', nodded Kingsley in agreement, 'I will ask some friends of mine at the ministry to do some research, but I won't tell them it is anything to do with you though Harry.'

Harry smiled gratefully.

'Thanks for everything Kingsley, I mean it,' he said.

'Well, I have things to do today, but I will be in touch. I am going to organize an order meeting for tomorrow evening, is it OK to use twelve grimmauld place still?'

Harry nodded, as Kingsley bade everyone goodbye and conjured his patronus to tell Molly and Arthur that Harry was ok before leaving. Ginny whispered something in the minister's ear, and the patronus was withdrawn. The whole room fell silent. Hermione gestured to Ron and the pair left the room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

'Harry, I wanted to thank you for what you did today love.'

Harry looked confused, so she continued.

'Harry, you came to my aid straight away, without even thinking of yourself. You are so very selfless, Merlin, you even jumped in the way of a killing curse for me!

Ginny closed her eyes and a tear trickled down her face.

'Harry you would give your life for mine without a seconds thought and that scares me.'

Harry wiped the tear away with his hand, and the beautiful red head close to him.

'Gin, there are worse things than death. One of those things would be living without you.'

Ginny went pale at Harry's words; he had looked death in the eye, embraced it, and lived. This made her even more worried.

'But Harry, I couldn't live without you either.'

'I know Gin, but think about it. Are you telling me you wouldn't jump in front of a killing curse for me? Because I know you wouldn't have a moment's hesitation, just as I didn't.'

Ginny looked skywards; she thought for a moment, and then looked at the ground with her still eyes closed.

'Your right Harry. I'm sorry, it just scares me how you do not fear death.'

Harry nodded.

'Lupin once told me that it is very wise to be afraid of fear. I think, that the only thing I fear is living without you.'

Harry sat up and drew Ginny into a hug. Her head rested on his shoulder, she held on tightly.

'You promised me you would never leave me Harry, please keep that promise,' she whispered softly.

'I will Gin, I would never lie to you.' Ginny took her head off his shoulder and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away, beaming up at him as one of the Healers walked into the room.

'Mr. Potter, you are welcome to leave whenever you wish as it appears you have healed completely. But please, do not over exert your magical powers like that again; the consequences could be more severe in the future.'

'Thank you,' was his response.

The healer nodded, and wandered from the room. Harry moved off of the bed, picked up his wand and summoned his glasses silently. He and Ginny walked hand in hand out of the door after she had gathered his belongings that were next to the bed. Ron and Hermione were waiting outside in the corridor for them.

'I hoped they'd let you out today mate,' Ron said.

'Yeah, I'm a fast healer you see,' Harry winked.

Ron chuckled, whilst Hermione looked concerned as usual. She flashed a smile at Ginny before hugging Harry.

'Good to have you back Harry.'

'Good to be back Hermione', he grinned, '...now where is the rest of your family Ginny?'

'They went home to the Burrow and said they would wait on us to give them news of you.' Her face broke into a pretty smile. 'But...we can go one better and bring you home to see them instead.'

Chapter five


	6. Inheritance

Chapter six

**Chapter six**

_**Inheritance**_

As the four friends apparated to the Burrow, Harry couldn't help but think about why he had become so powerful and why performing magic had become so easy. He considered what Hermione had said about emotions, what Kingsley had said about his magical capacities, and the fact he no longer had part of Voldemort in him; had that had an affect on his magic? What about the elder wand? He was still master of it, and he had repaired his own wand with it; did that have something to do with it?

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione strolled towards the front door, but Harry hung back.

'Hermione?' he asked.

'Yes Harry?'

'I wanted to ask you something,' he said, drawing a deep breath, 'the horcrux that was inside of me, it's now gone and I think there's a connection between that and the fact I am able to do magic so effortlessly.'

Hermione nodded.

'I think that too Harry, but maybe you should ask Kingsley at the Order meeting, he would have access to much better information than I have.'

'I will do that, but for now let's not mention the horcruxes to anyone.'

The quartet nodded simultaneously as they walked inside the Burrow. Harry was instantly crushed into a signature hug from Molly Weasley. Ron and Hermione headed towards the table in the kitchen and sat down next to Arthur. The table was surrounded by the familiar colour of red hair; George and Charlie were perched alongside their father. Ginny stayed standing with her mother and Harry until the former released her grip. Ginny took Harry's hand and led him to the table. All eyes were soon upon him. He took the hint and began to explain what had happened with Kingsley in the forest. He then progressed through the events that had taken place when he and the minister returned to the marquee. Ginny proceeded to interrupted Harry and told the family what she had seen him do and how he had dived in front of the killing curse for her. Harry had left this out purposely. He looked down at his feet when Ginny mentioned this; she sensed his discomfort and put hand on his leg, squeezing it reassuringly. They then spoke together of the conversation they had with Kingsley at the hospital, leaving out details of the horcruxes. The Weasleys all listened intently; not once did they try to talk until Harry and Ginny had finished speaking.

When they had finished a couple of hours later, Mrs. Weasley became well aware of the fact she still hadn't served dinner. She made her way to the oven, got out the steaming beef casserole she had made earlier, and placed it in the centre of the table. Everyone tucked in ravenously; it had been a long day for all. During dinner, not a lot was said, but a few anxious looks were shared between the Weasleys. It was easy for Harry to tell they were extremely concerned about him.

After dinner, George, Ron and Charlie took Harry to one side and decided to try and take his mind off the earlier events.

'Exploding snap Harry?' asked Ron.

Harry shook his head.

'Chess then?'

Harry shook his head again, staring blankly into space. Charlie sighed.

'Harry what's up? You can talk to us, we're your family, are you bothered by what has happened today?'

Harry's mind was racing; he did not know what to think. He wanted to know why the death eaters had been there, what were they after?

'Earth to Harry, are you still in there?' Ron exclaimed.

'Oh, err...sorry. It worries me why they were there, and why there were so many of them, shouldn't they be in Azkaban?' said Harry, his frustration obvious. 'And what the hell were they after?'

Charlie and Ron both shrugged, they had no better idea than Harry did. George then spoke for the first time.

'I don't know what they wanted, but as long as you're on our side Harry, I don't think they've got a hope in hell,' he grinned '…even if they do outnumber us three to one.' Ron smiled in agreement with George. Charlie though, had a look of concern on his face. Arthur, who had walked into the room as Harry had spoken moments ago, entered the conversation.

'Harry, it does puzzle me why there were so many of them as most of the death eaters are indeed in Azkaban awaiting trial. But there were some who we failed to catch. There could have been many imperieused people there today, and I think you have to remember that there are people who could have been hired to kill or capture you Harry. There are wizards and witches who, for obvious reasons want to attack you, or people close to you. They may want the prestige of being the person who killed Harry Potter, or they may believe you to be more powerful than Voldemort; they could see you as a dark lord in the making...'

Harry's eyes widened in shock at this comment, but Arthur continued before he could interrupt.

'We of course know this is all rubbish, but fear can do terrible things, as you well know. The public does not know how you killed Voldemort; for all they know you could have been more powerful than him. But those of us in this room can all say we saw it with our own eyes, and it was a duel won before it had even took place. Unlike Grindelwald and Dumbledore, this duel was not on mere magical skill or power, but many other factors, many of which I am guessing you have not divulged to us yet.'

Arthur sighed.

'But I can accept that; just tell me when you are ready. All I need to know is that Voldemort is dead.'

Harry smiled in recognition.

'Thank you Mr. Weasley, what you've just said has opened my eyes to things I'd never even considered before.'

'Harry, I've been meaning to say to you, it has been a long time since I treated you as less than a son, and for that reason, please at least call me Arthur.'

Harry smiled again, and hugged Arthur.

'I guess, Arthur, you have always been a father figure to me, and I never had one of my own until I had the pleasure of living here. You took me in whenever I needed to be here, and treated me as one of your own, and for that reason I hope you won't mind me calling you dad. Because, that is what you are to me.'

This statement brought tears to Arthur as the Weasley brothers stared in a mixture of happiness and shock. Arthur looked at Harry and beamed through his glistening eyes.

'Son, you can call me dad for the rest of your days.'

As Arthur had said this, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny had appeared in the room. Mrs. Weasley had obviously overheard the previous conversation and looked towards Harry. He duly responded.

'Mrs. Weasley, you have always been a mother to me, and I hope you wouldn't mind also if I were to call you mum?'

Molly bounded across the room to Harry and embraced him in a trademark bone-crunching hug.

'I would like nothing less Harry, I have always thought of you as one of my own!'

Harry just looked at her and stated, 'Yeah, ever since the Order meeting, that night I came to Grimmauld Place before my fifth year at school. We overheard your conversation. You said that night that I might as well be your son.'

Molly blushed slightly, but laughed also.

* * *

The rest of the night was a joyous occasion. The whole family was reminiscing about happy times with Fred over the years and laughter could be heard throughout the Burrow. It was nearly midnight when Molly and Arthur decided to call it a night.

'Goodnight dears, sleep well,' they addressed everyone.

'Night mum, dad,' came the chorus from Ron, Ginny, George and Charlie.

'Night Molly, Arthur,' was Hermione's reply.

Lastly Harry spoke.

'Goodnight…'

He paused; a tear trickled down his cheek. Ginny saw this and immediately grabbed his hand and squeezed it whilst rubbing his back soothingly with the other hand.  
'…mum and dad.'

Molly hugged him. Arthur smiled in recognition before leading the way up the winding stairs of the Burrow. George and Charlie soon followed after that. Ron and Hermione were in one armchair whilst Harry and Ginny were curled up on the sofa. They began chatting happily about random memories of times together at Hogwarts. Soon, Ron and Hermione were talking amongst themselves leaving Harry and Ginny lying there thoroughly engaged with one another. Her hand was on his thigh, the other on his shoulder, whilst she rested her head on Harry's chest listening to his steady heartbeat. He began stroking her beautiful fiery hair and drawing his name down her side with his finger. The two of them were soon asleep in each other's arms. Ron and Hermione took a while to notice; only when Ron asked Harry a question to which he gave no answer did they realize. With this, Hermione smiled knowingly and took Ron's hand, leading him upstairs. Harry and Ginny were left alone on the sofa in their peaceful embrace. Only peaceful dreams were to enter their thoughts that night.

* * *

Harry awoke to the steady sound of drizzle on the windows; he did not move for fear of waking Ginny. He simply lay there, taking in her beauty and her familiar flowery scent that he adored so much. He was finally happy he thought; he had everything he wanted in his arms, he had Ginny. Voldemort was gone, he had his friends around him, and a family who accepted him as their own…

He was suddenly startled by the sound of somebody apparating outside. Harry was alarmed at first, but then realized that he did not sense danger. Surely he would have done if there was danger anywhere near? He drew his wand just to be sure. However, seconds later there was a knock on the door; no one had tried to blow it off at least. Harry wondered who it could be. He tried to move so as not to wake Ginny, but unfortunately she was not a heavy sleeper and awoke instantly.

'Morning Gin,' he said as he pulled her off him and went to open the door, wand still drawn.

'Morning Harry, why do you have your wand drawn?' Ginny replied, her voice becoming quicker and more agitated as she approached the end of her sentence.

'Someone just apparated outside and knocked on the door,' said Harry, wiping sleep from his eyes, 'I don't know who it is, so I've drawn my wand just incase.'

Before Ginny had a chance to respond, Harry had bolted from the living room and made his way to the front door.

'Who is it?' he asked.

'Mr. William Weasley,' came the voice from outside.

'Prove it.'

Harry heard a deep sigh before the mystery person spoke.

'I am Mr. William Weasley, my family and friends call me Bill, I live at Shell cottage with my wife Fleur Delacour who is part Veela. You are Mr. Harry Potter, you came to my house during your undertaking of the task Dumbledore set for you with a miss Luna Lovegood, Griphook the goblin, and Mr. Olivander, the wandmaker.'

Harry chuckled as he undid the lock on the door.

'Thank you Bill, I had to check,' he smiled to the eldest Weasley.

Bill nodded in response.

'It's OK Harry, although I did think all of you would be up by now, it's ten o'clock.'

The two of them made their way into the living room where Ginny was still curled up on the sofa.

'Hey Bill,' Ginny said yawning loudly.

'Morning Ginny,' smiled Bill.

Ginny glanced towards the small bronze clock on the oak mantelpiece and stated, 'I guess mum let us all lay in after the long day we had yesterday, even she isn't up yet.'

Her words were true for the next five seconds until movement was heard above. Molly then appeared at the top of the stairs.

'Morning Mum,' Bill and Ginny called together.

'Good morning Bill, nice to see you, just in time for breakfast.'

'Thank you mum, but I have a few things to discuss with Harry first if that's no problem.'

'Oh, OK then,' she replied, turning to her daughter, 'morning Ginny dear, could you come and help me with the breakfast?'

Ginny nodded, pushed herself from the sofa and stretched her arms.

'Bill, could I possibly grab a quick shower, I haven't had chance yet,' asked Harry, 'I only woke up five minutes ago as Ginny and I fell asleep on the sofa last night. Don't tell your mother though,' he added hastily.

Bill nodded and chuckled.

'Okay Harry, just be quick. It seems you've forgotten that Gornuk is coming to Shell Cottage this morning to discuss your inheritance, so we need to be there by midday.'

Harry gasped, realizing he had a little less than two hours before the proposed meeting.

'Right you are, give me ten minutes and I'll be ready.'

Harry dashed off up the stairs as the rest of the house surfaced from bed. Bill sat and waited for Harry to reappear, whilst chatting to George and Ron. Hermione made her way into the kitchen to talk with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

Ten minutes later, as promised, Harry came bounding down the stairs and sat himself down opposite Bill in the living room. George had gone back to his room after breakfast and Ron had gone upstairs to shower after Harry had finished. Charlie was still not up. The girls were insistent on Harry and Bill eating some breakfast, so they consumed rather quickly the pancakes that were set down in front of them. Molly cleared the table and went back into the kitchen.

'Gin, Bill and I will be going to Shell Cottage this morning, I will be back in a couple of hours, we have some important business to sort out.'

'Harry, what is it?' asked Ginny.

'I will tell you in good time love, but for now I will say goodbye, and see you in time for lunch.'

Ginny and Hermione both frowned at Harry.

'Harry, I hate it when you keep secrets,' said Ginny coldly.

'I'll second that,' agreed Hermione.

'Gin, don't worry, I will tell you over lunch. And you Hermione.'

Hermione nodded, and Ginny's facial expression softened just enough for Harry to realize she would trust him for now. After all, he was going with her brother. Harry walked towards Ginny, kissing her on the lips and hugging her before shouting goodbye to the whole household. He and Bill then apparated to Shell Cottage.

* * *

Fleur was waiting for them there, and when the two men arrived it was nearing eleven o'clock. They had little over an hour before Gornuk arrived. Bill wanted to talk to Harry first and make sure he understood that the goblins were still not happy with him for braking into the bank and stealing a priceless artifact. Over the next hour they conversed; Harry explained his need to break into Gringotts and then they covered the topic of the sword of Gryffindor. Bill highlighted the goblins' view of ownership of an item and also how they reacted to a broken promise. Harry understood what Bill was saying and decided it best only to speak to Gornuk when spoken to.

After Bill finished explaining, Harry thought he would take a brief trip outside to pay his respects to Dobby. He made his way slowly down the narrow path to the site of the late house elf's final resting place. The flowers around the grave had grown in length since the last time Harry was here and he could only just manage to make out the dull grey headstone. His eyes drifted towards it, and salty tears filled them as he read.

_'Here lies Dobby; a free elf.' _  
Harry crouched down, listening to the calming sound of waves lapping against the shore beyond the edge of the jagged cliffs. He was glad he chose such a peaceful resting place for his friend and savior, but couldn't help his guilt once again swelling from deep inside.

'Hey Dobby, we've done it, I finished him Dobby, it's over,' he whispered, 'I'm so sorry you had to die, you were a hero and a good friend.'

Harry sat in silence in front of the grave for a few minutes holding back his tears until Bill called for him. Gornuk had arrived at the cottage. When Harry entered the circular kitchen, he found Bill was sitting at the table opposite Gornuk. Fleur had retreated to the bedroom to let them get on with the meeting in private. Harry sat down next to Bill, who introduced the unfriendly looking goblin.

'Harry, this is Gornuk; Gornuk this is Harry Potter.'

'Pleased to meet you Gornuk,' Harry said.

Gornuk half smiled, half frowned. Bill noticed and tried to get things underway as quickly as possible.

'So Gornuk, you have some details on Harry's inheritance?'

'Yes right,' replied Gornuk in a business like manner, 'when Harry turned of age, he should have received a letter. But due to the fact that he was completely untraceable pretty much as soon as he turned seventeen, this was not possible.' The goblin paused to turn and look at Harry before continuing. 'So everything you inherited was held back and looked after by Gringotts. From your parents' will, you received their vault, which you have had from the age of eleven. But there is more to it. They decided to leave you more than just their vault, but did not want you to have access to it until you were of age. Firstly you have inherited some property from them.'

Harry's eyes widened and he gasped in obvious excitement.

'Carry on Gornuk, what property?' asked Bill; he did not want Harry talking too much.

Gornuk appeared not to be paying much attention to Harry, but instead just reading from the parchment in front of him. Without looking up again he proceeded to read the inheritance details.

'Your parents' house in Godric's hollow is now yours; it was left as a shrine to them, but you may do with it as you wish. Also, before your parents died, they purchased a plot of land in the countryside near Ottery St Catchpole…'

Harry's eyes widened even more.

'…it is just a plot of land, no property is on it, but your parents did apply for planning permission for a house before they passed away.'

'Oh Merlin,' Harry interrupted; Bill knew what he was thinking and held back a smile.

'How big is that plot of land?' Bill inquired.

'It is around sixteen acres square, includes a lake, and is in a lovely spot overlooking the hilly countryside. Your parents left a letter with it too Mr. Potter.'

Gornuk handed Bill the letter. He in turn handed it to Harry, who read it through.

**Dear Harry, ****  
****If you are reading this, James and I are not with you anymore. We are so, so, sorry for that. But darling, we leave you all we have; this plot of land was bought just for you, so that you and your future bride can build your dream home. There should be adequate money in the account that you have been left to build it. Your father and I would have loved to be there to see it. We wish you the very best Harry. Take care of yourself. We are watching over you wherever you are. **

**We love you always and forever. **

**x Mum and Dad x**

Harry was in tears; he had never read a letter to him from his parents before.  
Bill put an arm around Harry to comfort him whilst handing him a tissue. He gestured for Gornuk to continue. The goblin seemed unaware of the emotions of Harry, and spoke again immediately.

'That is all the property you have been left. However, you have also been left a savings account that your parents set up for you before you were born. In that vault you will find not only money, but some belongings of your parents that have been passed on to you. I will leave you to find these for yourself, as many of them are quite personal items as I understand it. Finally, the last son of the Black family, Sirius, has left you the Black family vault. This would have been given to you upon Sirius' death, but he decided to leave it to you when you came of age.'

Harry wiped his eyes dry and proceeded to frown inquisitively at Gornuk.

'How much exactly have I been left in the vaults, if you don't mind me asking?'

Gornuk smiled coyly.

'I thought you may ask that question Mr. Potter.' The goblin paused momentarily and revealed another small piece of parchment which he read from. 'You have been left twenty-nine million galleons, two-hundred and eighty-one thousand sickles, and six-hundred and fifty-three knuts. Is that exact enough for you?'

Harry nodded. He felt a little feint, but Bill pinched his arm so as to bring him back to reality.

'How on earth have I got so much?'

'I can answer that Harry,' replied Bill, before Gornuk had the chance to speak. 'Gringotts take your finances very seriously, and they take very good care of your money, no matter who you are. You have had interest added to your savings account since before you were born, and I have to admit there was a substantial amount of money in there in the first place. The Black family vault will have been full anyway, every member of the family who died left everything to the eldest member of the family, until Sirius was all that was left, and he chose to leave it to you.'

Harry bowed his head in agreement, but still looked shell shocked.

'Harry, you may well be one of the richest wizards in all of England,' chuckled Bill.

Gornuk nodded with a look of disgust on his face. Harry had nothing more to say, he was so surprised. Bill again gestured for Gornuk to continue.

'Now, in the light of recent events concerning your break in and robbery of the bank, the goblin community will not let you enter the bank or withdraw any money by any means. This will remain the case unless you return, as you had promised Griphook you would, the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Furthermore, you will be required to pay for the repairs that have been undertaken at Gringotts, and the cost is approximately three million galleons.'

Bill frowned at Gornuk.

'Harry does not have the sword,' he said accusingly.

'Actually Bill, I do have the sword,' interjected Harry, 'it is at your parents' house, Neville returned it to me at the funeral.'

Bill nodded.

'Gornuk, Harry does not have the artifact with him...' Bill must have assumed Gornuk was not paying any attention to anything Harry said, as he just re iterated what Harry had said previously. '…I am sure you do not want to be carrying it with you now, out in the open. However either I can bring it to work tomorrow, if Harry would allow it, or when Harry comes into the bank to get money out, he could bring it in under a disillusionment charm. Should he fail to do so, then you will not let him in until he delivers the sword to the bank, is that acceptable?'

Gornuk nodded his head curtly and Harry spoke.

'You have my word that I shall return it to you, I am going to visit Diagon alley this afternoon, I need to see the vaults for myself, I shall bring it to you then. You may take the three million galleons for the repairs from my vault as soon as I am there today.'

For the first time in the meeting, the goblin seemed satisfied.

'That will be acceptable Mr. Potter, if you could please sign this contract.' The goblin got out a piece of parchment and drew up a contract. Bill read over it meticulously before all three of them duly signed. Gornuk smiled for the first time in the meeting.

'Mr. Potter, simply ask for me at the front desk, and I shall come and retrieve it from you before processing any requests you may have. You shall not be allowed to enter the bank should you not have the sword with you, and that will apply every time you try to enter until you have returned it. Is there anything else I can do for you whilst I am here?'

'Not right now thank you, but when I come in later I may wish to add someone to my accounts, is that viable?'

Gornuk nodded as Bill looked at Harry with shock; he knew whom Harry meant.

'Harry are you sure?'

'Bill, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and what is mine is hers, I have never been more sure of anything.'

Bill nodded his agreement, despite his obvious shock. He turned back to the goblin.

'Gornuk, that appears to be everything, Harry and I will sign the handover papers now, and that should be it.'

Gornuk handed three pieces of paper to Harry. He read them and then passed them to Bill before they both signed. One was a magical contract, stating what had been agreed between the three parties.

With that Gornuk bade goodbye to Bill, before looking accusingly in Harry's direction once more. Harry couldn't believe the good news he had heard in the past hour, as so did not care that the goblins were still hostile towards him; after all, he could solve all that with the sword later today. He could not begin to contemplate just how much money he had been left.

'Bill, thank you for agreeing to be my witness, you were a big help.'

'My pleasure Harry, but a word of warning, Ginny will not accept being put on the accounts, at least not until you're engaged.'

'I know she will not be persuaded easily, but I have an idea that may help.'

As Harry finished talking, a patronus appeared. It was Kingsley's lynx. The great silver cat pranced over to where Harry and Bill were sitting and the minister's baritone voice emanated from it.

_'Harry, I have to ask you, would we be able to use number twelve Grimmauld Place for the Order meeting tonight? Please send me your patronus with the answer, I will do the rest.' _  
'Kreacher!' was Harry's immediate call. There was a loud crack, and Kreacher appeared.

'Kreacher, is Grimmauld place ready for visitors? I would like to stay there tonight, and I will be inviting guests if it is in a fit state.'

'Master, Kreacher shall get to work right away on getting Harry Potter's house ready for Harry Potter's guests tonight.'

'Thank you Kreacher, I will see you tonight.'

Kreacher bowed, and with another loud crack he had apparated from sight.

'So the Order is still going to run then I assume?' Bill asked.

Harry nodded.

'Bill, you will be coming won't you?'

'If that is an invite Harry, then yes, of course.'

Harry smiled and summoned his patronus from the tip of his wand. He quickly spoke to the brilliant silver stag. 'Grimmauld place will be ready tonight Kingsley, send me your reply via patronus for when you want the meeting to be and we will meet there tonight.'

With that, the stag galloped from sight.

'Bill, I will see you at Grimmauld Place tonight, but now I must work on persuading Ginny to take my accounts as her own.'

Bill grinned.

'Good luck Harry, you will need it should you make her angry.'

Harry laughed.

'I have contingency plans, but I will tread carefully. I don't want to be attacked by bats anytime soon! See you later Bill, thanks again for your help.'

Bill waved goodbye as Harry walked outside into the afternoon sunshine and apparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

As Harry landed, a flash of gleaming red danced in front of him. Ginny jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, whilst proceeding to kiss him numerous times.

'Missed you…' followed the first kiss '…hope you had a good time…' followed the second '…glad you are back!' followed the third, her words barely escaping her lips which were fully concentrated on Harry's.

'Well I could certainly get used to that welcome home,' Harry mumbled, regaining his breath. He was grinning broadly, his green eyes twinkled.

'So what did you have to do?' Ginny asked him.

'I will tell you when we get inside, come on.' The pair linked hands and paced inside the house. Harry was duly mobbed by Hermione and Ron.

'So what have you been getting up to?'

'How'd it go mate, get it all sorted?'

Harry smiled sheepishly upon hearing Ron's words.

'You knew about this Ronald?' Hermione quizzed, her temper beginning to rise.

'Yeah, and I promised Harry I wouldn't say anything.'

Hermione started hitting him playfully as Ron put his arms up to defend himself. Ginny began laughing.

'Maybe I should do that to you Potter?' she said, raising her eyebrows in mock anger.

Harry chuckled and winked.

'Gin, I wanted to talk to Bill because I have been given more inheritance, and he works at Gringotts as you know. He was the only person who could have negotiated properly with the goblins for me. I need to go into Diagon Alley this afternoon to sort it all out, do you fancy coming with me?'

Hermione and Ron had stopped fighting and were listening intently to the conversation.

'Mum won't let me go to Diagon Alley without her as I'm still not of age,' she winced.

'Don't worry Gin, I have a plan, I don't particularly want to go to Diagon Alley alone, or whilst I'm visible. There will be reporters looking for me everywhere and I don't want to talk to any of them. So I was thinking we can go under the invisibility cloak. Is George still here by the way?'

Ginny nodded.

'He was sitting in the garden alone.'

She looked down at the ground as she said this. Harry lifted her chin up and kissed her.

'We will cheer him up somehow Gin, don't you worry.'

'Harry, can me and Hermione come to Diagon Alley with you as well?' asked Ron.

'Yeah, of course, we can't be seen though.' Harry turned to Hermione. 'Do we have any polyjuice potion left Hermione?'

She shook her head. Harry groaned and thought to himself for a few seconds.

'I wonder if George has anything that can help us?'

George had just entered the room from the garden.

'Help you with what Harry mate?'

Harry jumped in surprise.

'Hey George, you startled me…'

George shrugged his shoulders and waited for Harry to finish.

'…well, the four of us wanted to go into Diagon Alley, but don't want to be seen. Everyone will want to speak to me, Ron and Hermione. You don't have anything that can change our appearance do you? I'm sure you must have something?'

George smiled for the first time that day. Ginny's eyes lit up when she saw this.

'Well Harry, Fred and I were working on a new cloak that appears to change the appearance of the wearer when the hood is up, but the charm on it is not very strong at the moment. We stopped making them when we knew the death eaters could use them during the war. So we only have a few of them left, they should last an hour, maybe two. I will need to cast the charm on them though; you reckon that will that do?'

A grin flashed across Harry's face.

'You do realize how brilliant you are?'

George smiled again, winking.

'Actually it was Fred's idea…'

A tear rolled down George's cheek. Harry got up and was about to say sorry.

'…no Harry, you don't need to say sorry. I will get over his death, but it will take time. I just need to be by myself right now, so I will go charm the cloaks for you.'

George flooed to his flat in Diagon Alley and was right back at the Burrow within five minutes.

'Here you are Harry, they should last two hours maximum, you will all have distorted features, but you will be instantly recognizable if you pull the hood down from your head. I will deal with mum if she asks where you are, she's having a nap right now. You can floo to my flat and back from there if you like as the shop is not open at the moment.'

The four of them all smiled and thanked him as they each took a cloak.

'George you're a genius,' exclaimed Ron.

Harry laughed in agreement.

'You really are George, Fred would be proud,' added Hermione.

George grinned before trudging back off into the garden to be with his thoughts. The four friends looked at one another. Ginny and Harry looked into each other's eyes and for the first time in days they communicated in their heads.

_'Gin, you are going to have a big shock in Diagon Alley, but one I'm sure you will like. It's been a while since we've spoken like this.' _

_'Harry, I almost forgot we could do this! What's this surprise?' _A look of delight spread across Harry's features, and he had to stop himself from laughing upon seeing Ginny's obvious frustration.

_'Potter, you are despicable, this better be good, or my bat-bogies may be having a lot of fun later.' _Harry stared at her with a mock look of fear on his face. Hermione and Ron appeared thoroughly confused by the exchange.

'Come on you two, let's get going,' Harry called, '…oh hang on, I need to get something first.'

Harry ran outside, walked into the broom shed, and picked up the disillusioned sword of Gryffindor. He walked back into the house and explained that he needed it to get into Gringotts. The quartet then flooed to George's flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Not wanting to pry on George's property, they all decided to go downstairs immediately.

'Right, I need to go to Gringotts first,' spoke Harry, 'I don't want to use the hooded cloaks for this, so we can go two at a time under the invisibility cloak. Ginny, you and I will go first, and then you can wait inside Gringotts. I will come back and get you Ron, then you can do likewise for Hermione. Then we can meet inside the bank…got it?'

Ginny, Ron and Hermione nodded briskly. The four of them made it to the bank with no problems, but all were rigorously searched with secrecy sensors as they made their way through security. Once they were gathered together, Harry stuffed the invisibility cloak away in his pocket and led the others to the front desk.

'Hello, I am looking for Gornuk, head of inheritance; he told me he would see me at the front desk this afternoon.'

The goblin looked up at Harry, and upon realizing who it was, glared back with a look of thunder in his eyes. It was obvious that all the goblins had received prior instructions for when Harry came in.

'Have you brought it?' croaked the goblin, his giant eyes darting from side to side.

Harry nodded, and cast an illusionment charm on Gryffindor's sword. The goblin's eyes widened greedily and he reached a hand out for the glistening ruby hilt. Harry drew back slightly, refusing to hand it over just yet.

'Gornuk said he would take it from me, and that he would be the one to show me my vault,' Harry began, 'but if he is not here I will return later. If he is however, then please go and get him.'

The goblin looked disgusted at this rejection, but nonetheless clicked his fingers. Gornuk appeared next to him, looking as sullen and ragged as ever.

'Ah Mr. Potter, I see you have brought it,' said Gornuk with a smug look on his distorted face.

Harry forced a smile; he was surprised that Gornuk had acknowledged him at all. Gornuk held his hand out for the sword and Harry handed it to him without further argument. The goblin grinned distastefully.

'OK Mr. Potter let me show you to your new vaults,' he croaked, 'but I am afraid that Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will not be allowed to accompany you. After the break in, it has been decided that the three of you will not be allowed into the bank together unless accompanied by the minister for magic.'

Harry didn't look at all pleased, but had no choice other than to agree.

'Miss Weasley will be able to accompany us however.'

Ginny beamed and grabbed Harry's hand. Ron looked totally disgruntled and Hermione's face betrayed her obvious embarrassment. The two of them waved goodbye to Ginny and Harry and sat down on the imposing dragon hide chairs in reception while they waited.

Gornuk led Harry and Ginny down into the depths of the bank. Harry knew this journey all too well now and remained silent as their cart whizzed downwards along the tracks to the Potter family vault. Ginny, however, had never been into Gringotts before and her excitement could clearly be seen through her wide smile. In no time at all, they had reached vault number 923. Gornuk stopped the cart and got off, whilst pulling a large key from his pocket. He proceeded to use the key and perform the magic on the door for it to open.

'This is your personal account Mr. Potter,' the goblin said in a matter-of-fact tone, 'the one which your parents opened for you before you when you were born.'

Harry and Ginny gazed awestruck at the amount of gold lying in front of them; piles upon piles of galleons laced every corner.

'Harry, I had no idea,' whispered Ginny, trying to regain her composure.

'Neither did I Gin…'

'Mr. Potter, you should find a desk in the far right corner, upon which should be certain items as described in this letter I have with me. But first I must take the gold that you owe to Gringotts for the damage you and your friends inflicted.'

Harry nodded, slightly annoyed, as Gornuk spoke some kind of mumbled incantation. They all watched as gold disappeared from his account; a piece of parchment that had appeared in the goblin's hand was totaling the amount taken. It stopped at three million galleons, one-hundred and seventy-two thousand sickles, and eighty-nine knuts. Despite the payment, the vault was still over half-full with coins. Gornuk then handed Harry the letter he had described moments earlier. He began to read.

**Dear Harry, ****  
****If you are reading this, then you are in your vault, and you are of age. Your father and I have sadly passed away. On the desk in a bag are some things that were your father's and mine. We leave them to you, our only child. We are so sorry we could not be there to watch you grow up. **

**Remember we will always love you. **

**x Mum and Dad x **

Harry bit his lip hard, drawing blood, to prevent himself from weeping uncontrollably. His eyes welled with tears and Ginny pulled him close. He showed her the letter and she proceeded to hug him more tightly.

'Stay here love, I will be back in a second, I want to collect the things my parents left for me as well as some money,' said Harry, his voice full of anguish.

He walked into the vault and without looking around, and headed towards the small wooden desk in the corner. He proceeded to pick up the envelope and the small bag lying on its surface. The bag was mokeskin and seemed to have the same properties as the bag Hagrid had given for his seventeenth birthday. Harry smiled as he remembered back to that particularly happy day. His train of thought was suddenly broken by Ginny's voice.

'Come on Harry, we shouldn't keep Won-Won waiting.'

Harry cackled loudly, Gornuk frowned at them. He briskly filled the mokeskin bag full of gold totaling around fifty-thousand galleons and backed out of his personal vault. Taking Ginny's hand, the three of them made their way to vault 811. This, looking at the name engrained of the silver and green arch above, was the Blacks' vault.

'This is the Black family vault, which is now yours.' Gornuk said as he opened it the same way he opened the previous one. Harry looked inside, spotting further mountains of galleons and various family heirlooms. However, he decided he would prefer not to go in as he did not want to keep his friends waiting for too long.

'Gornuk, would it be possible, to congregate my three vaults into a single vault?' he asked the goblin. 'All into vault 923, the Potter vault?'

Gornuk nodded waywardly.

'Yes Mr. Potter that is possible.' There was a pause before the goblin croaked, 'You said at Shell Cottage you would like to add another person to your vault, is this still your request?'

Harry turned and looked at Ginny, who was standing with her mouth wide open.

_'Harry did you want to put my name onto the vault?' _

_'Yeah Gin, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want this to be the first step towards that. But there is more, hold on' _'Gornuk, could I first, place 20 of my total wealth into the Weasley family vault, 10 into Hermione Granger's vault and can I place 10 into Andromeda Tonk's vault?'

'It is as good as done Mr. Potter,' replied the goblin, clicking his slim boney fingers at once.

Ginny gasped, 'Harry, you can't do that…'

'Gin, I just have, and you will not tell your parents, Andromeda or Hermione where that money came from. They deserve all I have given them, besides,' he grinned, 'I don't need all twenty-six million galleons to live on.'

Ginny nearly fell backwards when Harry said this.

_'Harry, y...you have that much money?' _

_'Yeah Gin, I don't know what to do with it, and your family deserves it for what they've done for me down the years. I've already helped Fred and George; I gave them the start up money for their shop.' _

_'Oh Harry, you really are such a selfless person, if it means that much to you to have my name put on that vault, then I will do it, but not right now. I don't think it is right for us to have a joint bank account before we are engaged.' _  
_'Oh right, Bill said you would say that. If that is what you want then that is what you shall get, but please promise you will not complain or moan at me if I spend any money on you or your family. I have nobody but you to spend it on, so I will do so.' _Ginny nodded at Harry, not wanting to argue with him. She could tell he was still feeling sensitive about his parents, and she never knew he had so much money. Maybe it was better if he spent some of it? He was so generous and giving made him feel better she thought. There would be plenty of time to discuss this later.

'…oh Merlin I nearly forgot, Gornuk can you put 5 in William Weasley's account and 5 in Charlie Weasley's account as well please.' Harry said.

Gornuk looked surprised, and perhaps disgusted that somebody was giving away their money, but nodded and clicked his fingers once more.

'Come on Gin, let's get back to Ron and Hermione.'

Ginny, who was rendered speechless once more by Harry's act of kindness, followed him and Gornuk back to the cart without a further word.

When they arrived back into the magnificent reception of the Gringotts, Harry thanked Gornuk, and walked over to Ron and Hermione with Ginny. Without delay, the quartet pulled on the cloaks George had given them and walked out into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley.


	7. Difficult Promises

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Difficult Promises

Diagon Alley had never seen so many people at once. Figures from the media were scattered everywhere, obviously looking for one man in particular, and the public were out in their droves too. The Alley looked a lot more like its usual self again than during the war. The vibrant buzz and colour had returned, and how much better it felt to have people wandering the streets casually rather than rushing around in fear of their lives, thought Harry. The four friends, still wearing George's enchanted cloaks, headed towards the quidditch supplies shop. It had reopened only days previously and was therefore packed with eager customers. Harry led them inside, before casting the muffliato charm non-verbally so nobody could hear them talking amongst themselves.

'Guys, we should split up,' began Harry, 'I will go with Ginny. We should all meet up in the Leaky Cauldron for a drink in an hour or so. No time to waste, we don't want our disguises failing do we?'

The other three shook their heads and Hermione led Ron from the shop. Harry turned to Ginny and smiled, as she returned the gesture warmly. His attention was suddenly drawn to the notice on the wall.

**NEW BROOMS IN **

**STOCK INCLUDING**

**THE BRAND NEW **

_**FIREBOLT INFERNO**_

**AVAILABLE CUSTOM MADE**

**TO SUIT YOUR POSITION**

**YOUR HEIGHT AND**

**YOUR WEIGHT**

Harry stared in awe at the sign. Ginny had noticed and was now indulged in it too.

'Gin I have to get one of those,' he said excitedly, 'my broom was destroyed and well, I need a new one for school. In fact, Ron needs a new one, I can get him a broom too.'

Ginny smiled half heartedly.

'That would be great Harry, I'm sure he'll love it, but I need a new one as well, and mum and dad simply can't afford it.'

Harry laughed.

'What's funny?'

'Well, what did I do while we were in the bank?'

Ginny looked deep in thought, then she laughed too as the realization struck her. Harry continued.

'I left your family vault some money, what a perfect way for your parents to find out,' he grinned, 'you can tell them the good news about being named quidditch captain; we haven't told them yet. Then you can ask for a new broom, they will check their account and find a large sum of money.'

Ginny and Harry smirked at each other. He was delighted they would not know he had put the money there, and that Ginny would still get her new broom.

'Harry you really are wonderful, you know that?'

He simply smiled, but blushed a little as he did so, before taking Ginny's hand once more and leading her over to the counter in the corner of the shop. The athletic looking shopkeeper noticed their presence and turned to face them.

.

'Hello there, I would like to purchase the new Firebolt Inferno model. Could you tell me how much it is please?'

The shopkeeper wasn't sure whether such youngsters were being serious – these were professional broomsticks – but responded kindly all the same.

'Well, they are rather quite expensive, but what particular ones are you looking at?'

'I would like a keeper and a seeker model, the seeker is for me, and the keeper is for a friend.'

'Right,' said the shopkeeper, confronting a piece of parchment on the counter, 'well the keeper broom will be around six-thousand eight-hundred galleons, whilst the seeker one will be more like eight-thousand galleons, depending of course on the size of the person riding it.'

'OK, that is fine, I would like to buy them both today please,' was Harry's immediate response.

Ginny looked a little shocked that Harry was willing to spend that much on brooms, but at the same time she remembered how much he had in his vault and ended up giggling under her breath. Harry noticed but tried not to pay any attention, biting his lip to prevent himself from grinning widely.

'Are you sure you have that much money?' queried the shopkeeper, still unsure as to whether this was serious business.

Harry pulled around fifteen-thousand galleons from the mokeskin bag in his pocket and placed them on the laminated counter in front of him.

'Is that enough?' he asked, trying to keep a straight face.

The shopkeeper looked astounded and quickly counted the money.

'Tha…that is enough yes, yes, of course,' he rambled, knowing he was about to make the biggest sale of the day, 'I am going to need your height and weight measurements, along with your friend's.'

With this statement, he had motioned towards Ginny.

'Sorry,' said Ginny casually, 'the other broom's not for me.'

The shopkeeper frowned.

'Oh, OK, as long as you know your other friend's height and weight then it will be fine.'

Harry nodded and then told the shopkeeper how much he weighed, before he had his height measured. Then he indicated that Ron was two inches taller than himself and a little scrawnier, maybe six pounds lighter. The shopkeeper jotted a few things down and then walked from the counter to the stockroom at the back of the shop. He returned moments later carrying two rectangular boxes laced in silver and navy blue décor. Harry handed over the money after examining the brooms he had just been given.

'Many thanks Mr.…?' the shopkeeper said.

'…Potter, Harry Potter.'

As soon as Harry had finished the sentence, he grabbed Ginny's hand and ran from the shop with his two new brooms before the shopkeeper realized he had just served the most sought after wizard of the time.

'What did you say that for, you prat?' asked Ginny, giggling at him.

'I forgot I shouldn't be telling anyone we are here, oops,' he replied, grinning widely.

Ginny rolled her eyes skeptically then motioned towards the shops opposite.

'OK Potter, where to next?'

'We need to go to a witches clothing store for your mum, a book shop for Hermione, a muggle artifact shop for your dad, I'm still thinking what to get for George, and then lastly we can go wherever you choose,' he said, pausing for breath towards the end of his sentence, 'what is it you would like?'

'Nothing Harry, I have you, that is more than enough.'

'But Gin,' he protested, 'I'm going to get something for Ron, Hermione and your parents, they've all helped me so much, as have you.'

Ginny glared at him with an angry, irritated expression.

'Harry I don't want to argue with you, and unless you wish to meet my bat bogey friends I suggest you don't try and get me anything.'

Harry recoiled in shock at the apparent threat she had given him. Ginny saw his reaction and laughed wickedly.

'You don't think I would actually hex you do you?'

Harry still looked unsure and Ginny laughed again.

'OK, I promise I won't buy you anything then, just to be on the safe side,' he said, 'I'd rather not find out if you'd hex me or not.'

Ginny smiled and, winking at Harry, grabbed his hand again.

'I know where there are clothing shops and a book store, so we will go there first, then try to find something for my dad.'

Harry nodded in agreement and let Ginny lead the way. They found their way to the clothing shop which currently had no name. It had only just opened under new ownership as the previous owners had been killed during the war. Harry and Ginny walked in and made short work of finding clothes for Molly. Ginny knew exactly what her mother liked; nothing fancy, just plain and practical clothes. However, she did suggest to Harry a beautiful midnight blue dress which he could buy Molly as a gift. She figured her mother could wear it for the next formal event that the family went to. It was quickly apparent that Harry was no good at shopping for clothes, so Ginny made sure she picked some suitable garments for him while they were browsing.

Next was the book store, Flourish and Blotts. Harry knew what he wanted to get for Hermione; it was a book that was mentioned in her Hogwarts ancient runes text. He picked it out within no time, and was just about to pay when he had a brainwave; he could get George a book on muggle jokes and magic tricks. Ginny agreed this would cheer her brother up no end, so Harry purchased both books at once.

All that was left on Harry's shopping list was Arthur's present, and of course, something for the beautiful red-head stood next to him. He dared not tell Ginny he would still get her a present; his fear of bat-bogeys was obviously yet to subside.

'Just your dad now then Gin,' Harry said, taking her hand and leading her back outside into the fresh air.

Ginny nodded.

'Where can we go for it though?' she queried.

'There is a shop near Borgin and Burkes, come on I'll show you.'

Harry led Ginny to the corner of Knockturn Alley, where the old shop selling dark-artifacts stood. Sure enough, just next to it was a sprightly looking store selling all things muggle related. The shop was brand-spanking new; trading of this kind was rendered fully illegal during the previous year of terror. Harry led Ginny inside, and the pair were greeted with electronic gadgets and gizmos of every kind. Ginny's eyes wandered in amazement at many of the items she had never encountered before. Harry, being used to the Dursley's thirst for the very latest and expensive technology, immediately spotted a top-of-the-range television and DVD player combination.

'That is what I am going to get for your father,' Harry said, as he pointed at the enormous silver bordered screen.

'Merlin, what is it?' asked Ginny, here confusion increasing.

'That Gin, is a television,' explained Harry as best he could, 'it projects images of things that are broadcast by muggles…'

Seeing Ginny's pained expression he continued.

'…it's difficult to explain, but it is very much like the radio that we have in the wizarding world, only it's not powered by magic. The radio only projects sound, but the television has sound and pictures.'

Ginny still looked utterly bewildered.

'Don't worry Gin, I'm sure your father will take great pleasure in explaining it to you very soon.'

Ginny smiled, 'Oh, I'm sure he will, it certainly looks very impressive.'

Harry looked at his watch as he asked the clerk at the counter to package the television for him.

'Shoot, it's been an hour; we need to get to the leaky cauldron to meet the others.'

Ginny nodded, and Harry handed over a few thousand galleons, before using his wand to shrink the TV down to size. He then placed it into the mokeskin bag he had found in the vault at Gringotts. With that, the pair of them rushed out of the shop to meet Hermione and Ron.

* * *

Upon entering the pub, Harry and Ginny saw two figures in cloaks just like theirs sitting at the bar.

'Guys, is that you?' Harry said.

'Yes you're late, did you have any bother with the media?' came a familiar female voice.

'No,' answered Ginny, 'you?'

Hermione shook her head. Ron then spoke.

'Tom here recognized my voice, but has kept it quiet that we are here, he said he respected all we have done for the wizarding world and did not want the media in his pub.'

Harry nodded gratefully, before turning to the familiar barman.

'Tom, two butterbeers please.'

Tom obliged, and handed over two brown bottles with cooling charms on them.

'Good to see you again Harry, thank you for all you have done' he whispered.

'No worries Tom, thank you for not saying anything.'

'The very least I could do.'

Tom winked and walked off to serve another customer. Harry was thinking to himself; he still hadn't got Ginny anything and was trying to muster up some ideas. He deliberately did not look at her while he was thinking for fear of her reading his thoughts.

'I'm just going to the toilet,' Harry said, as the others nodded in response.

He had decided to apparate out from the toilets and get Ginny her gift. Arriving in the dingy bathroom, Harry delved into his pocket for his wand. When his hand accidentally grasped the mokeskin bag, he thought for a second of his parents. What had they left him? His heart was quickening as he untied the bag and pulled out the envelope he had retrieved from the desk in the vault. Harry felt something solid in the envelope, not just paper. He rapidly opened it to reveal a set of simple but stunning jewelry; a pair of earrings, a necklace and a ring. There was also a piece of parchment enclosed.

**Dear Harry,**

**What I have left you in this envelope is my engagement ring from your father, and two pieces of jewelry which I received from him before we got engaged. I'm sure you will agree that they match the ring perfectly. I wish your future bride to have them as they have been in James' bloodline for seventeen generations. The earrings and necklace were a birthday present from your father in the same year he proposed to me; I would love for you to continue this tradition. I hope you choose the lucky girl wisely Harry.**

**I love you, as does your father.**

**Love always**

**x Mum and Dad x**

Harry was stood gob smacked in front of a mirror when Ron entered the bathroom.

'Harry, are you OK?' he queried, noticing his friend's expression.

Then he saw the jewelry in Harry's hand. The beautiful ruby encrusted necklace. The emerald studded gold earrings. The platinum engagement ring with a giant oval emerald in its centre, flanked by two smaller but equally attractive rubies. Ron stared at them wondering what to say. Harry noticed and handed him the letter from his mother. Ron read it and realization hit him.

'I'm OK Ron, I wanted to get Ginny a present today,' Harry smiled, 'but it appears that has already been done for me.'

Ron's eyes widened in disbelief.

'Bloody hell Harry, does this mean you are going to propose to Ginny this year?'

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

'I haven't thought about it, but I know she is the girl I want to spend my life with, so I don't see any point in holding back from it.'

'Maybe finish school first though mate.'

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

'Yeah, I guess that is a good idea…'

Ron stepped closer to Harry and offered his hand in congratulations.

'Blimey, I guess I will really be able to call you brother after you marry my little sis eh?'

Harry grinned at that thought.

'Yeah, and me likewise.'

Harry shook Ron's hand in earnest and pulled him into a hug.

'Come on, let's not keep our bride's to be waiting,' said Ron, motioning towards the door.

Harry looked at him in shock.

'What, I am going to marry her you know!' Ron exclaimed.

'I know, I just hadn't thought of it yet,' said Harry, chuckling.

Ron laughed.

'Come on, before we have them worrying.'

The pair left the toilet, as Harry stuffed the jewelry into his mokeskin bag and back into his pocket. Harry soon realized that George's spell could wear off at any second and when he and Ron got back to the girls he cast a muffliato charm non-verbally. They all finished their drinks in haste, said goodbye to Tom, and left the Leaky Cauldron before running back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Once inside undetected, they apparated back to the safety of the Burrow.

* * *

Luckily, whilst they shopped, George had somehow managed to create an illusion of the four of them sitting with him in the garden. This had prevented Mrs. Weasley knowing they had gone out without her permission. Ron walked to the window and signaled for George to end the illusion. Ginny walked into the kitchen to find her mother inevitably preparing dinner.

'Good timing Ginny,' she said to her daughter, 'dinner is nearly ready. Are the others inside yet?'

Ginny nodded as Harry walked into the kitchen.

'Smells good mum,' Harry commented, smiling widely.

Molly blushed; she obviously wasn't used to him calling her mum yet, but was delighted nonetheless.

'Sit down at the table Harry and call George in please. Arthur should be home soon,' she mumbled.

Ron was already perched expectantly at the dining table with Hermione. Arthur came stumbling through the back door just a few minutes after Harry and Ginny had sat down. Dinner was a fairly quiet affair. When it had finished, Harry stood up and announced he had bought everybody a present for the kindness they had shown him over the past few years. Everyone in the room was silent; Ginny had a frown on her face.

'Harry, why have you done that? I cannot accept anything from you,' whispered Molly.

'Mum, you can and you will. I would be unhappy if you didn't, and after everything you have done for me, the least I can do is give you something in return. That applies to all of you.' Harry looked Ginny square in the eyes as he said this, his intent obvious.

'_Even you Gin, no arguments.'_

Ginny scowled at him, but did not say anything so as not to give it away their silent thoughts which were still not common knowledge.

Harry took the mokeskin bag from his pocket and spoke once more.

'So firstly, George, I thought this would make you laugh.'

He handed the book of muggle jokes to George who grinned widely when he saw the cover.

'Thanks Harry, I wanted to know what muggles found funny, as they can't use magic. Well, real magic anyway.'

Harry smiled in recognition before turning to Hermione.

'Hermione, I got you this book, you talked about it quite a lot in our sixth year at Hogwarts, so...'

He handed her the book on ancient runes. She squealed upon seeing its contents.

'Harry I've wanted this for ages but I couldn't afford it, how did you?'

'That does not matter Hermione.'

She looked at him and smiled in appreciation whilst asking, 'How did I know you wouldn't care how much it would cost?'

Harry grinned, and reached back into his bag.

'Moving on, Ron…'

Ron just looked at him in shock, 'Mate…'

'…Ron, I got everyone else something, and you are my best mate after all, here take it.'

Harry pulled the two Firebolt Infernos and Ron gasped in a mixture of excitement and disbelief.

'Blimey Harry, you shouldn't have, they must have set you back thousands…'

'I wanted to mate, without you I couldn't have got through the last year…or any year for that matter.'

'Merlin! This is brand new, me and 'Mione saw it advertised today. It's personalized for my position as well. I can't thank you enough.'

The whole family had clambered to get a better look, so Ginny took Harry's broom from its box paraded it around the table. He did not like to show anything off, but Ginny on the other hand seemed to love it.

'OK dad, your next,' said Harry motioning towards Mr. Weasley who was still engaged in the new Firebolt, 'I got you a television.'

Arthur's face lit up instantly.

'Harry I've wanted one for ages, I can't wait to see how it works.'

'Well I can help you if you like, I grew up in a house with one for eleven years after all. Then we can show everyone else, I'm sure they will love it.'

'I would like that Harry, thank you very much.'

Harry smiled at the effect he was having on everybody.

'OK just two left,' said Harry as he pulled an elegant blue dress from the mokeskin bag.

'Mum, I got you this.'

Molly gasped, 'Oh Harry dear, it's beautiful.'

'I chose it,' Ginny piped up, grinning.

Molly laughed.

'I would be grateful for anything you bought me Harry, you didn't have to go to such lengths.'

'Well, I thought you could wear it to the next formal event we go to, I wanted it to be perfect for you, not just anything.'

Molly nodded and beamed.

'I will do Harry, thank you very much dear.'

'Right, and this Gin,' Harry said nervously awaiting her reaction, 'is for you.'

'Stop right there Harry James Potter, I specifically told you not to get me anything…' she began fiercely.

'…as would everyone else have done Gin.'

'That is not the point Harry.'

'No Gin, it is. Why should I not be able to get my girlfriend a present?'

'Because I asked you not to Harry, and that is the end of it, you can take whatever it is back to where it came from,' she argued, remaining as defiant as ever.

Harry decided to end the conflict before the moment was ruined.

'Gin, I did not buy it, after all I promised you I wouldn't _buy_ you a present. The present I'm about to give you was my mothers, it was inside the envelope in my vault.'

The room went deadly silent; no-one dared speak.

After a few moments Ginny blurted out, 'Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know.'

Tears were filling in her beautiful brown eyes.

'Gin don't cry, you asked me not to get you anything but I felt had to. Don't you understand that I needed to show my appreciation? And besides, it wouldn't feel right if I got everyone a present but not you.'

Ginny nodded and walked to Harry, burying her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. They stood there hugging affectionately before Hermione spoke.

'So Harry, what exactly was it you got from your mum?'

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot that bit,' said Harry, regaining his composure.

Ginny still had her head on his chest, but raised it a little to look at him.

'Well…' Harry began.

He told the family of how he had gone to Bill's in the morning and why. Harry didn't dare say he had gone to Diagon Alley. Instead he said he had received Ginny's present from Gornuk at Shell Cottage. Ginny looked grateful for the fact he didn't mention their true excursion. Harry then lied again; he said he had only found a pair of earrings in the envelope.

Ginny gasped as Harry handed her the glittering emerald earrings.

'Oh my…Harry they're beautiful,' she said, almost lost for words as she put them on.

'Gorgeous,' commented Harry immediately, 'they go with you're hair very nicely.'

Ginny blushed almost as red as her strikingly attractive hair.

'Thank you Harry,' she whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips and then looking deeply into his eyes.

'_I will thank you in full later.'_

Harry grinned at her wickedly. Hermione was the next to speak.

'Whilst everyone is here, I thought I'd better say that I am going to go and find my parents in Australia in a couple of days. I spoke to Kingsley at the funeral yesterday and he has arranged for me to portkey to Brisbane. He also said he would speak to the Australian minister for me and try to locate my parents.'

Ron turned to her and asked, 'Hermione, would you like me to come with you?'

Ron turned slightly pink as he spoke, Hermione smiled.

'That would be so nice Ron, I would love some company.'

Ron turned towards his mum, but before he could speak, Molly had already made up her mind.

'Ron I think that is a wonderful idea for you to go with Hermione, you are of age so I cannot stop you, and I don't think it is right for her to travel on her own.'

Ron smiled, putting his arm around Hermione's waist.

'Thanks mum, we will need to pack, so we'll get started straight away,' he replied excitedly.

With that, Hermione and Ron hurried off upstairs to pack. Harry and Ginny left the table for the living room and sat down on the sofa. Ginny was trying to apologize again for not wanting to accept Harry's gift. Harry was attempting to tell her it was OK. Eventually the pair of them just lay there, embracing each other in silence. Another hectic day, albeit for happy reasons, had taken it out of them. After about an hour, Harry and Ginny returned to the table.

'Mum, have there been any owls or a patronus from Kingsley today?' Harry inquired.

'Oh, silly me Harry, yes, the Order meeting I presume you are referring to?'

Harry nodded and Molly continued.

'Yes, Kingsley's patronus came earlier while you were all in the garden. At eight o'clock we shall be meeting at twelve Grimmauld Place. Which gives us...dear Merlin, ten minutes!' Mrs. Weasley appeared flustered; her usually impeccable punctuality had for once failed her. 'Grab anything you may want, and then we should go, I'm guessing you want to be there slightly early Harry?'

Harry nodded again and quickly went to get changed. Two minutes later, after Molly had called Ron and Hermione back downstairs, the whole family apparated to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Everyone entered via the front door and there was a _crack_ in front of them as they did so.

'Master Harry, welcome back. I have made tea and an apple tart for the guests,' came the familiar croaking voice of Kreacher.

'Thank you Kreacher, you may go and relax now, I will call you if I need anything.'

Kreacher bowed in thanks and apparated away. Harry led everyone up the stairs to the kitchen, making sure not to awaken Mrs. Black's screeching portrait. Here they would wait for the rest of the order. Slowly but surely, members or prospective members began showing up. Many of the DA were there, as well as Kingsley, the Weasleys, and some Professors from Hogwarts (including McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick and Sprout). Kingsley had deliberately not invited any of the Aurors. When all parties had arrived, the minister addressed everyone in the now crowded kitchen.

'Welcome to all of you who wish to remain a part of the Order of the Phoenix, and those of you who wish to join our ranks. All that I am about to say is going to be voted on after I have finished speaking, but for now I have decided that the Order is to be kept as a separate organization from the ministry. I feel it will run more effectively without unnecessary interference. Dumbledore's army will remain also; think of it as the junior Order. Classes will resume at Hogwarts this year for anyone interested, and they will continue and to be taught by Harry, whom I understand is going back to school?'

Harry nodded before Kingsley continued.

'Year upon year, the DA teacher shall be selected by the rest of its members. When those students who have been in the DA leave Hogwarts, they are to be integrated into the Order of the Phoenix if they wish. I feel the Order will not need to remain fully active unless death eaters appear repeatedly and the world is rendered unsafe again. So for now, we shall keep our activities regular but passive. Lastly we shall need someone to lead the Order.'

When Kingsley had finished speaking, the kitchen fell quiet for a second. The silence was broken by a voice from the corner of the room.

'Minister, I think Harry should be the leader of the order…'

Neville Longbottom had spoken; his voice strikingly more authoritative than in previous years. He had grown in confidence a lot since the formation of the DA and had stepped out of the shadow cast upon him by his grandmother. Kingsley put his hand up to silence him.

'Neville, I understand what you are saying, however, I am of the opinion that Minerva McGonagall should take charge of the Order. Harry, I think, knows why I haven't said he should be in charge.'

Harry nodded; he knew it was because he was going back to Hogwarts. Even though he hadn't told anyone yet, Kingsley somehow knew. The minister continued.

'Those who agree, please raise their hand.'

Many hands were raised in the room, including all the DA members and Harry himself. Minerva's hand however, remained firmly by her side.

'Minister, it is a great honor to even be considered for this position but are you sure?' she asked, slightly overwhelmed.

Kingsley nodded several times.

'Yes Minerva, I think it is fitting that not only shall you be the new headmistress of Hogwarts, but also head of the Order, just as Dumbledore once was.'

Minerva blushed uncharacteristically before smiling and nodding her delayed approval in Kingsley's direction.

'Excellent, excellent,' continued the minister happily, 'now that's settled all that's left to confirm is that Harry will continue to head the DA. I feel there is no need to vote on this issue, as he never technically gave up his position in the first place. We do need a headquarters for the Order however.'

The minister looked in Harry's direction.

'Harry would we be OK to continue to use Grimmauld Place here as the headquarters?'

'Yes, of course Kingsley, no problem at all.'

'Excellent, then I think everything is decided, any questions?' Kingsley asked.

Ginny spoke up.

'What of those who have not been in the Order before, how do we know they are trustworthy?'

Kingsley smiled coolly.

'Ginny, I will take a name of all those who have not been in the Order before and shall examine their past activities. Should they be OK, then they will rightly be able to join. If I find anything suggesting connections with dark magic, then I shall refuse. Is that fair?'

All in the room nodded in agreement.

'Good, then everything is settled. Harry could I please have a glass of fire whiskey?'

Harry nodded and left the room to fetch some fire whiskey, as chatter began to brake out from within. Several minutes later, he returned with Kreacher in tow, carrying a tray on which sat a crystal decanter of fire whiskey and several glasses. As the pair entered the room, all chatter stopped dead and everyone's eyes seemed to shift to Harry. He handed the tray to Kingsley a little apprehensively, as the minister spoke once more.

'Harry, now that everyone is here, I was wondering if you could possibly explain the events of last year to us? I have told the media not to expect a story for a few weeks however. I want you to be able to have some peace and quiet before being cast into the public eye at press conferences.'

Harry sighed wearily.

'I did wonder when I would be asked to explain the last year. If I tell you all now, I must insist that none of the information leaves this room. Do I have everyone's word?'

Everyone gathered in the kitchen murmured their agreement to his request. Harry nodded, moved slowly to the front of the room and began speak. He started telling his tale from the moment after Sirius' death; he knew that hid journey had started after the battle in the department of mysteries, when he learned of the prophecy.

'…_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'_

The whole room was in shock upon Harry's disclosure of the prophecy; nobody dared speak. Harry continued with the stories of his sixth year in Hogwarts.

'…through my sixth year, Dumbledore tutored me secretly. I was given priceless information on Voldemort; on his childhood and what he was like as a student. It gave me a crucial insight into how to beat him.'

Harry paused and quickly moved his eyes over everyone listening.

'How many of you know what a horcrux is?'

Several mouths in the room dropped collectively. The Hogwarts Professors were shaking their heads, but Kingsley looked calm; he of course already had heard the story of the horcruxes. Harry began to explain what a horcrux was, and looks of horror began to appear on the faces of many.

'…so yeah, if you haven't figured it out yet, that is what we were searching for, upon Dumbledore's request. He had been training me for the whole year, and left me the task of finding them before he was killed…'

Harry then recounted the story from Bill and Fleur's wedding, right up until the battle of Hogwarts.

'…there was one complication that I was unaware of though, I was a Horcrux...'

More stifled cries of shock and anguish penetrated the air.

'…I had to die, when Voldemort asked me to give myself up, I did, knowing that I had to in order to keep everyone else alive. It was similar to my mother's sacrifice in a way, surrendering myself so those I loved would survive. But somehow I lived. My mother's protection, along with the fact I embraced death knowing that there are more terrible things in the world than dying, saw to that…'

Harry went on to describe what Dumbledore had told him at King's Cross. He then explained the situation regarding Snape, at which point Kingsley indicated to the audience that he and Minerva would be working profusely to clear the ex-Headmaster's name. Harry looked incredibly grateful at this statement.

As his speech drew to a close, Harry noticed many of the people in the room were finding it hard to conceal the tears in their eyes. There was a heavy atmosphere of distress hanging over the room. Harry sighed to himself as he walked over to Kingsley. Would telling this story ever get any easier?

'Kingsley, may I have a word in private?' Harry whispered to the minister.

Kingsley nodded and got up from his chair, taking another glass of fire whiskey from Kreacher as he did so. The pair of them walked silently to the hallway outside the kitchen and began to converse.

'Kingsley, about yesterday at the hospital,' began Harry, 'I was wondering if you would be able to do some research for me on horcruxes, or more specifically on horcruxes within a living being?'

'Harry, I found what you had told me about yourself quite disturbing and I decided I aught to look it up when I got back to the ministry. I figured this would help my understanding of the situation, and provide you with assistance also…'

Harry nodded contently as Kingsley continued.

'…I read several books and one of them stated that it is particularly unsafe to use another living being as a horcrux because well…it can be killed, but also because it could drive that certain living being insane. Thankfully you did not go mad, and are very much a sane person…'

Harry laughed.

'…well, you are. By what the book said, my feeling is that the horcrux greatly takes its toll upon the person carrying it; after all a body does not have room for more than one soul. This means an unyielding amount of excess strain has been put on you for most of your life Harry, and I presume that had an affect on your magic.'

Kingsley paused for a second, wiping his brow.

'We are seeing now what you are capable of without Voldemort's soul influencing your magical powers. Of course there may be other factors as well, like your emotions, but the horcrux is the real reason your magic was somewhat subdued all these years.'

'I see,' said Harry thoughtfully, 'thank you for looking into that for me Kingsley. I had a horrible feeling that Voldemort had something to do with it. As for my emotions, I am the happiest I have ever been, all my life I have experienced pain and death, what with my parents, then Sirius, and eventually Dumbledore…' He looked directly at Kingsley, the trademark green sparkle glittering in his eyes. '…but now I have Ginny and Voldemort is gone. Those emotions of suffering are being pushed to the back of my mind and I would agree that that has an effect on my magic also.'

The minister's mouth broke into a smile at Harry's words.

'I think so Harry, I will see if I can find out anything more. I may even send some books to Hermione; I know she likes her research.'

Kingsley winked, Harry laughed.

'That she does Kingsley. Once again, thank you for everything.'

'Harry it is I who should be thanking you, you saved the world, not me.'

Harry blushed uncharacteristically.

'Kingsley I…'

'…Harry, stop being modest, you saved us all and you deserve the credit. You're allowed to embrace your fame sometimes you know. Now, let's get back into the other room and have a good evening with the rest of our friends and colleagues.'

Harry nodded, shaking Kingsley's hand firmly, before the pair of them left to join the others back in the kitchen.

* * *

After a couple more of hours of chatter, further sensitive queries to Harry about the last year and general catch-ups, many of the guests had left for their respective homes. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly and Arthur were the only people left at Grimmauld Place.

'Come on dears I think we should be off home,' Molly said as she lifted herself from the crimson leather armchair she was sitting in.

'Mum,' replied Harry firmly, knowing that Molly may object to his request, 'I'm gunna stay here tonight as I need to clean the house up in the morning. I don't know what I'm going to do with it yet; on one hand it pains me to live here with the memory of Sirius lingering throughout the building, but on the other hand it brings me happiness from all the good times we've spent here with the Order. But whether or not I sell it, it desperately needs to be tidied.'

'Harry, I would prefer you to come to the Burrow with us, but I cannot stop you from staying here,' said Molly, apparently not as bothered as Harry thought she may be, 'come on the rest of you.'

'Mum, I am going to stay with Harry,' stated Ginny, 'it's not right for him to be here alone, especially with the nightmares he has.' Upon speaking she had stood up to her full height and looked at her mother square in the eyes, daring Molly to tell her otherwise.

'Harry don't you have any dreamless sleep potion?' Molly replied, turning to look at him.

Harry shook his head.

'I haven't had time to pick any up mum, sorry.'

Harry thought back to the earlier trip to Diagon Alley – he could have picked some up then quite easily – but he soon pushed that slightly guilty thought to the back of his head upon remembering how pleasurable it was to wake up next to Ginny.

'Well I agree that you cannot sleep here alone, but I don't like the idea of you staying Ginny,' Molly said, slightly concerned but remaining surprisingly calm for once.

At that moment, Arthur decided he had better intervene, as the conversation was about to hit the proverbial brick wall.

'Molly, Harry could have one of his nightmares again, and we don't want that. We know Ginny is the only one who can stop them, so I am happy to allow her to stay here tonight. However Harry,' he continued, motioning towards the kitchen door, 'I would like a quick word with you in private first if that's not a problem.'

Harry nodded and followed Arthur into the kitchen. Molly was looking rather disgruntled at the fact she knew she would have to leave Ginny here. Her daughter on the other hand was trying to stifle a mischievous grin, knowing she was about to get her own way.

'_Good luck with dad,'_ she thought to Harry, _'can't wait to be with you alone tonight.'_

'_Me neither Gin,'_ he responded in his head before Arthur noticed anything strange,_ 'first things first though.' _

Once in the kitchen, Harry sat down at the table with Arthur. They faced each other and Arthur spoke as he ran his hand through his locks of receding red hair.

'Son, I know you yourself are of age, but I am only going to let Ginny stay here tonight if you promise me that you will wait until she is seventeen. Myself and Molly did not I must confess,' he admitted, blushing slightly, 'but please, out of respect for us. She's our only daughter after all.'

Harry tried not to grin at Arthur's admission as he answered.

'Dad, I'm not going to lie, we will sleep in the same bed, but I promise that nothing of that kind will happen. I want it to be special when it does, so I will wait until she is of age. And I respect you and mum more than anyone in the world, I just need her with me to stop these nightmares.'

Arthur smiled sincerely at Harry's statement of maturity.

'Thank you, I trust you completely you know that, but Molly is still afraid to let her only daughter go. Her mind will certainly rest easier tonight knowing you have promised that. It's not easy for her to see her youngest child and only daughter growing up.'

Harry nodded and spoke once more, taking a very deep breath beforehand.

'This may sound odd right now, but I wanted to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage,' he began, quickly finishing his sentence upon seeing Arthur's sudden shock, 'n…not right now I should add.' Arthur's expression relaxed somewhat and Harry continued. 'I love Ginny with all my heart and know already that I want to marry her someday, but out of respect for you I wanted to do the proper thing and ask.'

Arthur was all of a sudden beaming.

'Why, of course Harry, this is fantastic news. She couldn't have met a better man than yourself.'

'Thank you dad. Can we keep this quiet for now though, I haven't any idea when I am going to ask her yet?'

'I won't mention it to anyone, I promise you Harry.'

With this, Harry got up and hugged Arthur before the pair of them made their way back into the sitting room.

'Molly,' Arthur addressed her, 'Harry and I have talked and I have decided it is better if Ginny stays the night here. Harry needs her and he has promised me that they shall not engage in a fully physical relationship until she is of age.'

Molly looked towards Harry and then to Ginny (who was now glaring fiercely at her boyfriend), before smiling and nodding her head in agreement.

'Come on then Ron, Hermione, lets get back to the Burrow,' she said, looking now towards her youngest son, 'and Ronald dear, even though you are of age, you still may not have sex under my roof, and no, you may not stay here tonight.'

Ron and Hermione both began blushing furiously. Ron tried to protest that he wanted to stay but Hermione was so embarrassed that she just elbowed him firmly in the ribs to shut him up. The four of them then said their goodbyes to Harry and Ginny before apparating to the Burrow.

'Alone at last Gin,' whispered Harry softly as soon as they were out of sight.

'Yeah, but why did you have to promise my dad such things you prat?' she responded, trying to remain angry and folding her arms tightly.

'Because Gin, we want it to be special, we've said that already. Besides you wouldn't have been able to stay with me otherwise.'

'You're always right you are,' she said, her anger subsiding to be replaced a radiant smile, 'good job I love you isn't it?'

Harry grinned.

'Yeah definitely, or I may have been hexed into oblivion by now. Anyway, like I said, it's about time we had some alone time, you agree I take it?'

Ginny didn't answer but instead grinned as she ran across the room and jumped into Harry's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she locked her lips around his. It was unrivaled bliss; the two of them on their own without a care in the world. The kiss became a furious snogging session that lasted several minutes. When they finally pulled apart to draw breath, both were panting heavily.

'I'm tired Gin, it's been a busy day. I say we take this to the bedroom,' Harry smirked.

'Sounds good to me love, lead the way.'

Ginny had a wicked grin on her face as she said this. Harry tried to walk forwards, but found it quite a challenge with her legs wrapped around him still. He ended up falling clumsily onto the sofa still supporting her. They were locked in yet another passionate embrace as soon as they hit the soft feather cushions. Ginny had landed on top of Harry and was refusing to get off; despite his best mock efforts she wasn't moving anywhere. The two of them play fought for a few minutes, before falling onto the floor. Both were out of breath yet again. This time Harry was on top, and for a moment he forgot about the promise he had made Arthur; he just couldn't get enough of the beautiful woman in his arms. Just as he was sliding his hands slowly underneath her top, he somehow managed to think coherently, and pulled himself off of her. She folded her arms across her chest while still lying on the floor and pouted at him.

'Gin, that face isn't going to work, I made a promise to your father,' he said trying to sound sincere, 'one that I intend to keep, no matter how difficult it's going to be.'

'Damn you Potter. I was just getting into that as well…'

Harry smirked, before scooping Ginny from the floor and carrying her upstairs to the master bedroom. She was giggling nearly all the way there as he deliberately tickling her sides with his hands. As they entered the bedroom, Harry placed Ginny onto the oversized four-poster bed, before he walked into the en-suite bathroom to clean his teeth. She joined him in there within seconds, grabbing him from behind causing him splash water all over his clothes. They both burst out laughing uncontrollably.

Several minutes later, when both had finished brushing their teeth and soaking each other in water, Harry walked back out into the bedroom. He took his shirt off, and cast a drought charm over it before throwing it on the floor now completely dry. Ginny couldn't help but admire the male form that was standing in front of her; she stared at his toned stomach and broad chest, smiling to herself. Harry noticed so followed up by taking off his jeans, before turning around to get into bed. Ginny was still ogling him. Harry winked.

'Like what you see Weasley?'

'Uh huh,' she smirked, 'and now I believe it's your turn to stare Potter.'

Harry climbed into bed unable to prevent himself grinning like a Cheshire cat. Ginny removed her jumper, followed gradually by her t-shirt. At the sight of her smooth skin, Harry began to tense; he was most certainly the one staring now. She then turned around before slowly sliding off her jeans until she was standing in just her silken black lingerie. Harry's jaw dropped as he felt another certain bodily part wanting to rise. He was amazed; her curves were simply breathtaking. Ginny giggled at his face when she turned back around, before walking rather seductively towards the bed. Harry's eyes followed her body all the way until she was a matter of inches from him. She put her hands to her hips.

'I take it you like what you see then...'

Harry nodded dumbly, still utterly transfixed.

'Well, are you just going to sit there gawping at me or are you going to help me into bed?' she asked impatiently.

Harry didn't even look like he had heard her. Ginny rolled her eyes and jumped on him. She kissed him, and he kissed her back intensely before caressing her perfect body with his hands. She was doing the same. Both began getting lost in each other, enjoying themselves immensely. Harry seemed to have come out of his trance as he reveled in the feel of her skin against his; he was overawed at her beauty.

'Gin,' he mumbled between kisses, 'I love…you so much…I don't know…what I'd do without you…I don't ever…want to find out either.'

Ginny smiled and pulled herself up from his grasp to look at him in the eyes.

'Harry, I'm going nowhere, and I hope to Merlin you never do. I'm never going to let you go ever again. Especially now that I've had a sample of things to come in the last hour.'

She grinned and leaned back to hug him.

'It's such a shame you made that ever so noble promise to my dear father,' she mocked, 'but at least you've seen what awaits you when I come of age.'

'That day can't come quick enough Gin,' he whispered, holding her closely.

They held each other in a tight embrace for many minutes before Ginny spoke once more.

'I don't know about you Harry, but I'm feeling exhausted. Should we get some sleep?'

Harry nodded as he yawned loudly. Ginny curled herself around him; they fitted together perfectly. In no time at all the pair were asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Ginny awoke startled in the middle of the night after being thrown from the bed. There was a dull thud as she hit the hard wooden floor.

'Ow, that hurt,' she groaned as she rubbed her back with both hands. The next thing she heard, she had hoped she would never hear again. Harry was screaming uncontrollably and thrashing so hard he had thrown the duvet yards from the bed.

"Not again, oh Harry," she thought to herself, "I wish these nightmares would stop hurting you, I thought I could stop them, but you're still having them even when I'm with you…"

Ginny scrambled to her feet and tried to get close to him. She climbed onto the bed, and luckily managed to dodge his flailing arms, before putting a hand to his cheek. His whole body went rigid, so she pulled herself up against him. The touch of her skin on his stopped all of his screaming and writhing. Ginny then tried to wake him. It took her several minutes but Harry eventually awoke with a start. He looked thoroughly exhausted; beads of sweat drenched the surface of his body and his face was completely drained of colour.

'Harry, we've got to make these nightmares stop before they consume you…' began Ginny.

'I hate them Gin,' he answered groggily, 'but they will never consume me, I have you here to stop them from doing that.'

'But Harry,' she protested, 'I can't stop you from having the nightmares, only make them stop once they are fully blown. And you're almost dangerous when it gets to that point!'

'I know, we will definitely get some dreamless sleep potion tomorrow, I promise.

'OK,' she said smiling whilst running her fingers through his messed up hair, 'now let's get back to sleep.'

'Yeah, you're right love, tomorrow will be a busy day.'

Harry moved close to her as he said this, wrapping his arms around her body as she did the same.

'Harry I'm not letting go of you. As long as I'm touching you, those nightmares can't hurt you, so I will just have to hold you all night.'

She smiled kindly as she spoke.

'I'm sure I can live with that Gin…' Harry responded, kissing her tenderly before retrieving the duvet and falling backwards onto the mattress.

The two of them held each other tightly and fell asleep for the second time in as many hours.


	8. Surprises and a Date

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Eight**

_**Surprises and a Date**_

Golden rays of morning sunshine tinted the ragged edges of the bottle green curtains that hung from the arched window frame of twelve Grimmauld Place's master bedroom. The colored mixture of light escaping into the room was just enough to arouse Harry from his last moments of sleep. He gradually opened his sleep-encrusted eyes and was pleased to see a mass of red hair covering half of his face. Trying not to move too much for fear of waking the beautiful woman sleeping on top of him, Harry attempted to reach for his glasses on the bedside table. He gradually shuffled his right hand towards the edge of the bed but Ginny wouldn't budge. Realizing he would not be able to move without waking her, he sighed and was about to give up when she began to stir. Harry moved her body slowly to the side and then pounced, throwing himself on top of her.

'Morning sleepyhead,' he exclaimed.

'Morning Harry, a girl could get used to being woken like this you know.'

Ginny giggled after she had spoken, rubbing her eyes in the process.

Harry smiled and kissed her, still lying on top. Ginny gazed up at him, taking pleasure in his actions.

'And there's me thinking you could control yourself…'

'Yeah, well let's just say I'm going to have to work very hard to keep that promise I made,' he winced.

Ginny had a saucy grin on her face.

'Well I guess it's not every morning you get woken up by the girl of your dreams lying next to you, it must be hard to control, how should I put it… you're urges.'

Harry stuck out his tongue at her and laughed.

'Somebody's feeling cheeky this morning Gin.'

Ginny nodded and beamed.

'As ever Potter. Cheek's always been my way, as I'm sure you're well aware of,' she said in a mock serious tone. 'Anyway, how are you feeling this morning after the nightmare?'

'Not bad all things considered,' he responded kissing her again.

She kissed him back, giving him and extra long hug.

'Come on then you,' she said, finally letting him go, 'if we don't get out of bed now, I don't think we will get up at all, and mum would be wondering where I am as usual. As much as I'd like to stay here with you all day I don't think she'd approve somehow.'

Harry screwed his face up at the thought of an angry Molly Weasley. Ginny laughed at his expression. He then clambered out of bed and walked to the bathroom to shower, locking the door behind him.

The sound of running water could soon be heard from the bedroom and the thought of Harry naked in the shower was driving Ginny wild. After less than a minute, she decided she couldn't help herself. Still in just her underwear, she slipped out of bed and quietly used _alohamora_ on the locked door. Harry couldn't hear her entering over the sound of gushing water. Ginny crawled towards the pearly white bathtub that encapsulated the shower and peered around the side of the Slytherin themed shower curtain. Her eyes grew wider with everything she saw. Unable to suppress a loud giggle at what she was doing, she gave the game away completely. Harry heard the giggle and looked right where Ginny's head had been. She had bolted from the room but not before Harry had seen a trail of red hair streaking towards the door. The same door Ginny had forgotten to lock back up in her haste to go unnoticed.

Harry finished his shower and walked out into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Coolly he began, 'And you say I'm the one who can't control myself…'

Ginny was laughing rather loudly from her hiding place under the covers. Harry ran over to the bed and whipped the duvet clean from the bed. Ginny screamed.

'Harry it's cold, give them back,' she protested, trying to cover her exposed body with her arms.

Harry just raised his eyebrows and was about to get 'revenge' on her for sneaking into the bathroom, but before he had time Ginny jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom, picking up both wands from the bedside table in the process. She locked the door firmly shut whilst laughing hysterically upon hearing Harry cursing under his breath.

By the time Ginny had finished in the shower, Harry was in the kitchen preparing some breakfast. When he heard the door to the bathroom open he could still hear her giggling about events beforehand. He smiled mischievously and then shook his head.

"What is she like…" he thought to himself.

Ginny wandered into the kitchen after getting changed and flung her arms around Harry's neck, kissing the top of his head near his scar. Harry turned around and kissed her deeply.

'You really are a cheeky devil aren't you?' Harry said, coming up for air.

Ginny just grinned and kissed him again. Harry shook his head.

'You know Gin, I love it when were alone like this, we haven't had the chance to be alone since my sixth year at Hogwarts, and even then the time was limited.'

'Oh I know Harry, I love it too, and when we go back to school this year together we will have plenty of time together I promise.'

Harry smiled.

'Yeah, that will be brilliant, I can't wait,' he responded with a dreamy look dancing in his eyes. 'You hungry love?'

Ginny nodded and rubbed her stomach.

'Uh huh, very.'

Seeing that he might require it again, Ginny plucked Harry's wand from her pocket and gave it to him, winking. Harry flicked his wand twice and a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes flew over to the table next to Ginny.

'Thanks Harry, that's very kind of you. I could definitely get used to this treatment.'

'Anything for you Gin.'

She smiled and kissed him once more before tucking into the food in front of her. Harry waved his wand again, retrieving his own plate full of breakfast before sitting down to eat.

After breakfast, Ginny told Harry she'd better head back to the Burrow to stop her mother growing overly concerned. She said Harry should follow her in a couple of hours and that she would go back with him after lunch. Harry responded to this offer enthusiastically and asked her to tell Ron and Hermione that they should also come to Grimmauld Place later on. After all, the clean up operation was going to take a while.

Harry got to work as soon as Ginny had wished him goodbye and apparated. Firstly, he decided the whole place needed some more light; there were certainly not enough windows in this wretched place he thought. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill from downstairs, he set about drawing up a plan of where to put new windows. Harry then called Kreacher. The elf arrived in customary fashion with a loud _crack. _

'Master Harry, what can Kreacher do for you?'

'Kreacher, could you go to Ginny, and get her to ask her mother if she knows any spells that will help me to clean this place up properly?'

'Yes master, Kreacher does as his master commands,' replied the elf, bowing exuberantly.

'Thank you Kreacher.'

With that Kreacher was gone, quickly apparating to the Burrow. Harry sighed, realizing that the task ahead of him would be incredibly tedious. He made his way back to the kitchen and started to remove a gigantic entanglement of cobwebs by burning them. He then set about the room with an _aguamenti_charm before the flames did any damage to the wooden cabinets. Sitting down at the kitchen table, he carried on constructing a plan for the windows as he casually flicked his wand towards the old iron dustpan and brush lying under the sink. The instruments sprang to life immediately and began sweeping up the endless piles of grime strewn across the lifeless floor. About thirty minutes later, Kreacher appeared behind him with a _crack. _

'Master, Kreacher was given a book to give to Harry Potter, it is about household spells,' gasped the elf, clearly out of breath.

'Thank you Kreacher,' smiled Harry, 'you don't happen to know any good household spells yourself do you? Some simple cleaning enchantments perhaps?'

'Master, Kreacher knows how to do many household spells, what would Harry Potter like Kreacher to start with?'

'Kreacher, could you go round the house cleaning the walls, floors and ceilings, removing all the dirt and cobwebs for me please?'

Kreacher did a little bow and walked obediently off towards the stairs. Harry groaned and began to sift through the book of household spells that Molly had sent him. He could not find anything that he thought would help him with the windows, so instead looked for spells to remove the various posters from the walls. He knew all to well that Sirius had put charms on them so they could not be removed conventionally; how could he solve this? Of course he suddenly thought; house elf magic is not like wizard magic.

'Kreacher!'

The house elf appeared from upstairs in front of Harry once again.

'Master called for Kreacher?'

'Kreacher, can you take all the posters from the walls in Sirius' and Regulus' rooms please? And strip the wallpaper down also?'

'Kreacher can do that for Harry Potter,' answered the elf, as willing as ever.

'Thank you Kreacher.'

As soon as Kreacher had apparated away, Harry decided he would empty the master bedroom of all the unnecessary contents that were not needed anymore. After two hours of solid work, Harry was pleased with what he had achieved. The drawers were all emptied, none of the frightfully ragged clothes were left in the battered wardrobe, many useless artifacts were disposed of, and anything he thought was worth keeping remained in place. Kreacher suddenly reappeared, beaming and obviously delighted with himself.

'Master, Kreacher has finished removing the posters from the walls.'

'Thank you Kreacher, is there anything that you would like to keep of Regulus' things?'

The elf suddenly began to ram his head into the floor and punch himself in the ribs. It was clear that Kreacher still couldn't forgive himself for losing Regulus' locket, the same artifact that was in fact one of Voldemort's horcruxes.

'Stop it Kreacher, stop it. I forbid you to punish yourself.'

Kreacher stopped hurting himself immediately upon Harry's command. Harry continued.

'Kreacher, I am going to the Burrow for lunch, could you paint the walls around the house in crimson red for me please, but before that can you please package all of Sirius' and Regulus' things and place them in the attic?'

Kreacher nodded.

'Yes master, and Kreacher will not punish himself anymore master.'

Harry smiled at him before grabbing a sweater and walking towards the front door. Once outside in the fresh spring air, he apparated to the Burrow. Ginny saw him appear from the kitchen window and ran out excitedly to meet him.

'Missed you,' she said as she jumped up and kissed him.

'I missed you too Gin, what's for lunch?' he beamed, returning the kiss softly.

'Mum has just done sandwiches.'

Harry smiled.

'Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be good, I hope you learn to cook like your mum.'

'Oh, I'm better than her, you just haven't had a sample yet,' she lied in jest, winking at him and leading the way inside.

Lunch was fairly uneventful, but the variety of French bread sandwiches were all delicious as Harry had predicted. Ginny cleared the table after they had eaten as Harry watched her intently without saying a word; he was enjoying her beauty too much. Molly noticed him staring and decided to take his mind off of her daughter for a moment.

'Harry dear, how is the house coming along?' she asked. 'Did you find my book of household spells useful?'

'Oh, erm...not too bad mum,' he replied, knowing full well that it was nowhere near Mrs. Weasley's standard of cleanliness just yet, 'I've emptied the master bedroom, and Kreacher is emptying Sirius' and Regulus' rooms, hopefully the place will be a lot tidier when I get back, then I can get to work using your book.'

'That's great Harry, do you need any more help?'

'No, its OK mum, I've got it covered for today,' he said in a kind tone, knowing that Molly would be a more than willing assistant if given the chance.

'OK Harry dear,' she said, a slight tone of disappointment in her voice, 'just let me know when you need anything.'

With that, Molly walked out of the kitchen to collect the washing from the line outside. Ginny took her place at the table.

'Love, I need to get back to the house to help Kreacher, are you coming?' asked Harry.

Ginny nodded her answer and then called outside.

'Mum, I'm going back to Grimmauld Place to help Harry, I will be back for dinner.'

'OK Ginny, make sure you and Harry are back by six for your food.'

'Bye mum,' Harry and Ginny called simultaneously. He then apparated back to Grimmauld Place with Ginny following side-along.

When the two of them walked in, Kreacher had good news. The elf divulged in great detail of how he had painted most of the rooms that Harry had asked him to in crimson red and how he had emptied Sirius' and Regulus' rooms out completely, leaving only the furniture. Harry thanked Kreacher and then ushered Ginny up to Sirius' room. Upon entering, they noticed it had indeed been painted in a deeply satisfying crimson red, just as Harry had requested. All that was left to do was polish the furniture. The two of them set down to work, it took them an hour, but they had polished all the furniture in the large room, all the furniture was oak, and shined nicely after the polishing. The two of them repeated this for Regulus' room, and then the master bedroom. When they had finished they apparated back to the burrow.

When the two of them made it back to the Burrow, they were greeted as usual by Molly.

'Dinner will be ready soon dears,' she called from the hallway.

The pair trundled into the living room and flung themselves down on the sofa in the corner.

'Where are Hermione and Ron by the way?' Harry asked Ginny, realizing that they had not shown up at Grimmauld Place for the duration of the day.

'Hermione took Ron to the cin...cinee…'

Harry stepped in and corrected her, trying not to laugh.

'Cinema?'

'Yeah, that's the one,' Ginny responded, blushing slightly, 'and to a muggle restaurant as well I think. They should be back already, so they're probably upstairs as we speak.'

Harry glanced subconsciously upwards towards Ron's bedroom before turning back to Ginny with a hopeful look on his face.

'You know Gin, we should have some time to ourselves, lets go on a date somewhere.'

Ginny beamed, obviously excited by the idea.

'Whatever you like love, we've got plenty of time until school starts again.'

'Let's go out tomorrow night then, but not to a wizarding place, we'll go for a meal at a muggle restaurant, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.'

Ginny smiled in anticipation at Harry, pulling her head from his shoulder and kissing him several times.

'If you get like this every time I suggest going on a date, we shall definitely go on one every day,' chuckled Harry.

Ginny giggled as Molly bustled into the room, followed soon after by Ron and Hermione.

'Harry dear, I have a letter for you, it came about an hour ago,' said Molly, handing him a small brown envelope. 'There is one for Arthur and me as well, but I think I will wait until he is home before I open it, it's from Gringotts.'

Ginny eyed Harry suspiciously, as he stared back concentrating hard.

'_Gin, it is not from me OK. The only way they will know that is was me who gave them that money is if they don't accept it.'_

Ginny nodded at him, apparently satisfied with his explanation. Harry proceeded to open the letter addressed to him. Surprised to see that it was written in Swedish, he quickly used his wand to cast a translation charm over the piece of parchment, changing the writing to perfect English.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited by the Swedish minister for magic, Henrik Henningberg, to the annual Swedish broom race covering the three hundred miles between the towns of Kopparberg and Arjeplog. We have heard of your great flying ability and many people in Sweden are eager to meet you after your most recent victory over the most feared Dark Lord of all time, Lord Voldemort. Please send us a reply via letter. Should you reply, we will send you further important details about the event. All proceeds from the race go towards charity, and your appearance at the race would boost attendance greatly. The winner decides upon the charity that the money shall go towards. I look forward to hearing from you.**

**Yours faithfully**

**Anders Johansson**

**Head of the Swedish Department of International Magical Co-operation**

Harry just stared at the page in confusion; he had never heard of this race was and was all too wary of publicity stunts being thrust upon him. He hoped that this was indeed genuine. Hermione, as usual, was first to comment.

'Harry, I have heard of this race when I was reading _A History of Magic_. It was first staged in around 950AD and became so popular that it has continued to this day, however nowadays participation is by invitation only. Many professional Quidditch players take part as well other wizarding celebrities from around the world. The world record holder for the time taken to complete the race is Gerald Plumpton.'

At this point Ron piped up excitedly.

'He's the son of the guy who holds the world record for the quickest catch of the snitch ever; three and a half seconds. Some say he was the best seeker that ever lived. Maybe his son is pretty good too.'

'That's great guys,' responded Harry cautiously, 'but there isn't really a point in me going to this race, I won't win and I will be paraded around in front of the press for interviews about Voldemort.'

'Harry,' cut in Ginny, the enthusiasm apparent in her voice, 'firstly you shouldn't care about the press, you always avoid them somehow anyway, secondly there aren't many people who can fly quicker than you on a broom, and thirdly, you will be doing a lot of good for charity.'

Harry just smiled at her, daring himself to disagree but not able to think of a suitable comeback.

'Go on Harry,' added Molly smiling, 'you deserve to enjoy yourself, and we could make it a kind of family day out.'

'Well, when you put it like that mum, I guess we could all use a nice day out,' Harry agreed.

Everyone in the room was grinning as Harry reached to the sideboard for a spare quill and some parchment. He began writing his response.

**Dear Mr. Johansson,**

**I would love to attend the Swedish broom race. Could you please inform me of the price of tickets for the event as my family would like to attend? Also, when is the race due to take place? Please get back to me with further details as promised.**

**Many thanks and kind regards**

**Harry Potter**

Harry handed the letter to Molly, who walked outside to give it to the rather large tawny owl that had delivered the invitation. At that moment, Ron and Hermione excused themselves and headed back upstairs claiming profusely they had more packing to do for Australia. Arthur entered the Burrow moments after Molly returned to her seat. She greeted her husband with a hug, before leading him through to the kitchen. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, both smiled knowingly. Seconds later Arthur came stumbling back into the living room, before sitting down to read the letter that Molly had just given him. It stated plainly that the Weasley bank account had been accredited with approximately five million galleons.

'Merlin…Molly come in here please,' Arthur gasped, shaking his head furiously in disbelief**. **

Harry winked at Ginny who was unable to stifle a small grin. Molly came bustling into the room in a bit of a fluster, obviously sensing something wasn't quite right.

'What is it dear?'

'Molly, read this,' responded Arthur blankly, handing her the piece of brown parchment.

She read it slowly, and then read it slowly again…and again, her jaw dropping a few more millimeters each time. She finally turned back to her husband who was still in a state of confusion.

'There must be some mistake Arthur, who would have given us this much money, it says it was from an anonymous source. We cannot accept this.'

'I know dear, I will go to the bank in the morning and tell them that there has been a mistake and we will give the money back.'

Harry suddenly looked deep into Ginny's eyes.

'_Gin, they can't take it back, help me out quickly!'_

Ginny nodded and turned to her parents.

'Mum, Dad, how much money has been put into our account?'

'Never you mind dear,' responded Molly in a very authoritative tone, 'it is nothing for you to worry about.'

Ginny glared back at her refusing to back down.

'Mum, of course it is something for me to worry about because when have we ever had money, we've always scrimped and saved, and yes, we get by, but all of us deserve to have some luxury in our lives surely, especially after what we have been through.'

For once, Molly seemed to agree with her daughter. Maybe the lure of so much gold was having an effect.

'I know dear, but we cannot accept this dishonestly when it has obviously been a mistake.'

'No mum, you have to accept it,' said Ginny, in no uncertain terms.

Harry looked from Molly to Ginny; he could tell that Molly was looking utterly bewildered as to why Ginny was so interested in the money. After all, money was something that was very rarely mentioned in the Weasley household.

'Ginevra is there something you are not telling me? Why are you so adamant we should keep this money?' she asked, her suspicions increasing by the second.

Ginny began to turn a perfect shade of Weasley red and Harry knew the game was up; he had to tell them, or there was no chance they would keep the money. He knew the Weasleys to be very honest people who would never take advantage of somebody else's misfortune. These circumstances were no different to Arthur and Molly, even if there was five million galleons at stake. Only when he told them the truth would they see the situation in a different light he thought, though he was still unsure as to whether they would accept his gift. Ginny looked like she was about to say something to cover for herself, but Harry put his hand on hers and stared into her eyes once more.

'_Gin, I'm going to have to tell them, they won't accept it otherwise, we can both see that's obvious.' _

Ginny nodded her agreement as Harry turned to face Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

'Mum, Dad. I know how you have that money.'

'How Harry?' they responded in unison.

'Because, I put it in your account…' he responded, sighing loudly as both Molly and Arthur's eyes widened, '…it is a gift from me for all that you have done for me over the years, you have been my family ever since I joined Hogwarts, all of your sons are like brothers to me, and Ginny, well you both know what she means to me. I had to give something back to you for everything you have done, you took me in as our own, you even told Sirius before my fifth year at school that you thought of me as one of your own…'

Molly gasped as Harry revealed this particular information, but he merely continued apologetically.

'…sorry, I overheard you, we used George and Fred's extendable ears. Anyway that's irrelevant,' he smiled, 'I could tell you struggled with things occasionally, and as Ginny said you got by, but with so many children to feed, clothe and get through school it can't have been easy, but you did it. You are simply wonderful parents, I may not have mine, but you are as close as is possible. So please accept this, I have way too much money than I know what to do with, especially at my age, this is the least you deserve.'

Harry finally stopped for breath and noticed the tears streaming down Molly's face. He even thought he could see tears welling in Arthur's eyes. Harry himself felt incredibly emotional; this was a kind of realization of everything that the Weasley's had done for him, and just how much it meant. Molly and Arthur walked over to Harry and enveloped him in a loving hug. Ginny remained seated, and smiled broadly at the three of them.

'Hey what about me?' she protested lightly.

Harry gestured her over to them and pulled her into the four way embrace. Several moments later, Molly broke away and turned to Harry.

'Harry, I don't know what to say.'

'Just say you'll accept it, please,' he responded flatly.

Molly glanced at Arthur who was still shaking his head. Harry sighed yet again; this was turning out to be harder than he had imagined.

'Mum, Dad, I am not taking no for an answer. That gold is yours, whether you like it or not. I will block payments from your account to mine if I have to. And one other thing, I have given money to Bill, Charlie, Hermione and Andromeda as well, so please don't try and pass it on to them. I haven't given anything to George as he wouldn't take anything from me for a good reason; I gave him and Fred the start-up money for their shop a few years ago.'

Molly gasped in realization.

'Harry, I did wonder how those two got their money, though you needn't have given any of us anything dear. We love you as one of our own, you did not need to do something as generous as this.'

Ginny shook her head at her mother's words.

'Mum, you know Harry as well as anyone and you know exactly what he is like,' she said passionately, 'he is selfless, kind, generous, and caring. He couldn't have done this any other way.'

Molly sighed, and Arthur nodded his approval. It appeared that they had finally been convinced.

'I know dear, you're exactly right.'

Ginny grinned as her mother turned to face Harry.

'Thank you Harry dear,' she began, 'it's a wonder you have turned out as you have considering all that has happened to you, you're such a strong person, and any mother would be proud to call you their son.'

Harry blushed bright red but both Molly and Ginny were beaming at him. Arthur walked towards him and shook his hand firmly.

'Thank you son, we don't deserve to have you in this family, you are an absolute credit to us all.'

Harry shook his head, reddening even more, if that was at all possible.

'It is I who do not deserve you, all of this confusion and debate, as usual it's all my fault,' he said feebly.

Ginny shot him an ominous glare upon hearing his words.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER, NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU HEAR ME?' she screeched, sounding dangerously like her mother.

Harry turned towards her, obviously shocked, and quietly nodded his acceptance.

'Good, we'll have no more of your self pity, it doesn't suit you one bit,' Ginny said, as she walked over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. 'Well now that that's all settled, what do you think Bill and Charlie will say?'

'I suppose I will have to tell them that it is from me as well, if they are anything like their parents,' grinned Harry, coming back to his senses.

Molly chuckled after Harry had spoken.

'Don't worry dear, I will explain to them in a letter tonight so you don't get a similar reaction.'

'Thanks mum.'

The four of them embraced one another in a hug once more, before Molly said that it was about time they ate. Arthur, Harry and Ginny agreed immediately; the discussions of the last hour had led everyone to forget just how hungry they were.

--

After they had eaten dinner, Harry and Ginny made their way back to the living room sofa and simply lay there enjoying one another's company, something they had gotten very accustomed to in the past week. Ginny began playing with Harry's hair as he ran his hand soothingly down her back. Molly and Arthur were sitting at the kitchen table after clearing it and could just about see the pair from behind the door.

'Those two are so in love Arthur,' beamed Molly, 'reminds me of us. So young, yet so at ease with one another.'

Arthur nodded understandingly.

'Molly, I feel that sometimes too, I don't think Ginny could have taken to a finer young man. The day we met Harry Potter was perhaps the luckiest day of our lives.'

Molly smiled back at him, her eyes gleaming with delight.

'They deserve a chance at happiness after what they've been through, especially Harry, it's about time he had a chance to be with people he loves and who love him in return.'

'I agree totally. Come on dear let's leave them to themselves, I bet they don't want us watching.'

Arthur took Molly by the hand and they walked towards the living room door before Molly spoke.

'Ginny, Harry, good night dears. Ginny, I managed to buy some dreamless sleep potion, it's in the kitchen cupboard above the sink, make sure Harry has some tonight before he goes to bed please.'

Harry and Ginny both acknowledged her statement and said their goodnights simultaneously. With that, Molly and Arthur headed upstairs to bed. A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione reappeared and joined Harry and Ginny in the living room. Hermione was looking decidedly flustered, whilst Ron, without knowing it, appeared thoroughly content with himself.

'So, how's packing going then?' enquired Ginny in a sarcastic tone, unable to prevent herself from grinning wickedly.

'Yeah,' added Harry, chuckling, 'you certainly took your time…'

Ron looked up at Harry trying to avoid his sister's gaze for the time being and replied, 'It's coming on well mate, if you must know Hermione had it all done it about ten minutes, she seemed to have other things on her mi– '

'RONALD!' cried Hermione, looking as though she was about to die from embarrassment.

Ginny burst out laughing and Harry was quick to join in. Ron, who was smiling dumbly, turned to Hermione as her face rapidly turned crimson red. The laughter from the opposite corner of the room continued until Hermione saw the funny side of the situation and began to laugh herself, whilst playfully trying to slap Ron across the face.

'Oh yeah,' began Ron a few seconds later once the laughter had died down, 'and thanks for keeping mum and dad occupied for so long.'

'Anytime mate,' grinned Harry.

Ginny, however, looked slightly less impressed.

'If I'd have realized I was helping my idiot brother with these particular escapades, I would have cut the conversation with mum and dad short,' she said in a mock serious tone, before turning towards Hermione and winking, 'although 'Mione, I wouldn't want to deprive you of your fun of course.'

'Oh, er… thanks Ginny,' giggled Hermione, trying desperately to stop herself blushing once more.

The ribbing continued in earnest until Ginny and Harry decided they had their fair share of fun. For the time being anyway. After that the conversation swayed towards Ron and Hermione's day out. Harry began laughing again upon hearing Ron's description of the cinema, but Ginny was totally intrigued.

'Harry can we go there tomorrow night on our date?' she pleaded.

Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm.

'Sure thing love, we can go to the cinema before our meal,' he responded, smiling at her.

Ginny smiled back, her brown eyes twinkling, and proceeded to yawn loudly.

'I think its time for bed Gin.'

Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

'Yeah, you're right love, I 'm so tired. Come on then, I will get you your dreamless sleep potion.'

She took Harry's hand and motioned towards the kitchen. The two of them got up and said their goodnights to Ron and Hermione, who had curled up in an armchair.** Harry looked out of the window, and noticed a speck getting bigger and bigger on the horizon, he squinted at it, Ginny noticed and came over to look. The owl that was flying towards the house, landed on the windowsill, Ginny undid the window and it hopped inside. She closed the window, and took the letter from the owl. It was addressed to Hermione Granger, and had the Gringotts seal on it. Ginny giggled, Harry had noticed and looked Ginny in the eye**

'_**Gin, I think we should drop it on her lap and make a run for it' **_**Ginny giggled wildly and nodded. Once Ginny had retrieved the potion, she took Harry's hand, walked over to Hermione, smiling profusely. She dropped the letter on her lap, before her and Harry made their way upstairs in a rushed manner.** When they reached her room, she held out the potion for Harry to take, but as he went to grab it she pulled it back towards herself. Harry followed it with his hand until she had hidden the small blue bottle behind her. He reached behind her for it but she pulled him into a tight embrace before they shared a long passionate kiss against the wall of her bedroom.

'Night Harry, I love you,' she said a few minutes later, hugging him still.

'I love you too Ginny, I wish I could stay with you again tonight.'

'Me too love, but I don't think mum would take very kindly to that.'

Harry smiled in agreement before kissing her once more as she handed over of the bottle of dreamless sleep potion. With that, Harry set off up the stairs, turning around three times on his way to admire his girlfriend whom he was convinced was the most beautiful witch in the wizarding world. Ginny was watching him all the way and blew him a kiss as he approached Ron's room. Once inside, he swigged the potion, stripped off his clothes and jumped into bed. Within minutes he was fast asleep; there would certainly be no nightmares tonight.

--

As morning approached dim sunlight filtered through the navy blue curtains onto Harry's eyelids. Harry refused to accept that he was awake; it was far too early he thought. He tossed and turned until he was once again in a deep slumber. The next time he was awoken, it wasn't by the glare of the sun, rather a soft pair of lips pressed into his. As Harry began to come to his senses gradually, he could smell Ginny's flowery scent nearby. Not yet opening his eyes, he merely responded to her lips being pressed onto his by kissing her in return. When Ginny finally broke the kiss, Harry opened his eyes and sat up next to her.

'Morning sleepyhead,' Ginny smiled, running her fingers through Harry's messy raven hair.

'Morning love, what time is it?'

'Nearly one in the afternoon Harry, you were out of it. I guess the last few days took their toll on you.'

Harry yawned and stretched his arms in the air as he replied, 'Yeah, I guess they must have taken it out of me. What's everyone up to today?'

'Ron and Hermione are downstairs, and mum has gone to Diagon Alley,' answered Ginny, 'she only left after dad spoke to her earlier this morning and convinced her that it would be safe to leave us two alone in the house. He obviously trusts you to withhold your promise.'

Harry smiled.

'That's good to know, but you sound disappointed Gin, did you want to get your hands on me earlier or something?' he joked.

'What makes you think I want to get my hands on you at all Potter?' came Ginny's typically ironic response.

Not feeling the need for a verbal comeback, instead Harry pouted, and got up out of bed wearing just his boxers. He began to stretch in front of Ginny, flexing his arms and legs excessively, without breaking eye contact. Ginny felt like she was going to burst; she adored his masculinity.

'That's not fair,' she groaned, as Harry grinned mischievously.

Ginny could take no more, so ran at him and tackled around the waist. The pair fell backwards onto the bed in a heap.

'Oh, and there's me thinking you didn't want to touch me?' Harry said with a touch of sarcasm.

'Guess I lied,' she replied seductively, before pushing Harry onto his back and kissing him deeply. After a few seconds, Harry suddenly broke away.

'Gin, I don't want Ron walking in on us anymore than I would your mum if she was in.'

'Don't you worry about him, I can deal with that idiot,' she said confidently.

'I know you can Gin, but that wouldn't stop him being hacked off with me, and I don't want him to go to Australia in the wrong mood.'

Ginny grinned.

'Oh, however thoughtful of you Potter, you're nobility really does shine through…'

Suddenly her voice was replaced with the sound of laughter as Harry grabbed her sides and began to tickle her mercilessly.

'I…give...up,' Ginny squealed moments later trying in vain to catch her breath.

Harry stopped immediately then chuckled, 'See, at least my nobility is good for some things, like helping you breathe again.'

The two of them burst out laughing, before Harry picked Ginny up and carried her to the door.

'Now give me half an hour so I can shower and get dressed.'

'Can't you stay like that all day?' Ginny whispered in his ear.

'As much as you'd love it Gin,' he answered, her voice sending chills up his spine, 'I really don't think your brother or Hermione would appreciate it.'

'No I guess they wouldn't' she giggled, 'not that I'd care however. But OK then, hurry up love, I will be waiting downstairs for you.'

--

Harry had just reached the bottom of the Burrow's twisting staircase when Molly arrived home. Ron and Hermione had finished their preparations for Australia and had been waiting for Harry to appear before leaving to catch their portkey from the ministry. Hermione walked over to Harry and hugged him, as Ron followed in her wake and motioned to shake his hand. Harry swatted his hand away with his own, laughed, and then pulled Ron into a hug.

'Ron, none of this formal business with a handshake, were practically family!' he exclaimed.

Ron nodded and grinned.

'You're right mate.'

'**Harry can we talk for a minute in the other room?' Hermione said.**

**Harry nodded, he Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked through the archway. Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and threw her arms around him**

'**Harry, I am assuming by your reaction last night, that the money deposited into my account has something to do with you?' Harry smiled **

'**Hermione, you took out all of your savings to help us last year, you have been like family to me all throughout my life, and you deserve to be happy, and no you are not giving it back.' Hermione shook her head**

'**I knew you'd say that, don't worry I wasn't going to try and give it back.' At this point Ron piped up**

'**I don't know how you convinced mum and dad to accept it Harry but I can't thank you enough either.' Ron and Hermione both hugged Harry at the same time.**

'**I think Ginny would have hexed her own mother if she hadn't have accepted.' Harry managed to squeeze out from within the bone-crushing hug. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all laughing.**

'**Come on, or you'll miss your portkey from the ministry' Ginny said.**

**Ron nodded and took Hermione's hand before walking back into the kitchen. Molly and Arthur had knowing looks in their eyes, Ron's reaction in the morning when Molly had informed him of what Harry had done, was to jump for joy, hitting his head on the burrow's low ceiling. He had proceeded to laugh to himself about it all, knowing full well Harry wouldn't have backed down from Molly over this, he found the thought of them arguing about it rather amusing. Hermione's reaction had been to cover her mouth and cry profusely. She had said she would give a lot of it to charity.**

'Goodbye then you two, enjoy yourselves,' Harry said to his two best friends.

Both of them smiled, before hugging Molly and Ginny goodbye. They then grabbed some floo powder from kitchen and jumped into the fireplace to be flooed towards the ministry.

'I'm going to miss them,' Ginny said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

'Don't worry Gin, besides you've got me. We have our date tonight as well unless you'd forgotten.'

Ginny smiled at his words.

'Of course not, it's going to be wonderful Harry, I wonder what I should wear?'

'Gin, about that, it is not the kind of thing you need to dress up formally for. Smart casual will be the best.'

'Yeah, that's what Hermione said this morning, I'm sure I'll find something.'

Harry grinned.

'I don't mind what you wear, you always look beautiful whatever,' he responded, taking Ginny's hand in his as he spoke and looking into her eyes.

'_I wouldn't mind if you turned up in nothing.'_

'_I know you wouldn't Harry, but that would only bring more attention to yourself, having the most gorgeous girl in the building on your arm naked. And we know how much you hate attention.' _

Ginny's eyes were emanating a devilish glint and Harry had to stop himself laughing out loud at her thoughts.

'_Gin, that would be attention I wouldn't mind having, everyone would be jealous because of my gorgeous girlfriend, not because I'm Harry Potter.' _

Ginny continued to grin, before Molly spoke from across the room.

'So where is it you two are going tonight?' she asked them.

'Harry is taking me to the cinema in London and then to a restaurant right next to it. We talked about it last night with Ron and Hermione. Harry went there years ago with the Dursleys.'

Molly grimaced at the mention of their name.

'Those horrible people, I can't believe you are related to them Harry. The way they treated you disgusts me...'

Harry merely shrugged, but the anger in his eyes was just about noticeable.

'…but they don't seem to have affected you at all, you've turned out to be such a wonderful young man. Have you given your future any thought by the way dear?'

Harry gasped in surprise. With all that had gone on, he hadn't even spoken to Molly or Arthur about his plans for the coming year.

'Yes mum, I have done, but with all that has gone on in the past few days I've never got round to discussing it with you and dad. I am going back to Hogwarts, as are Ron and Hermione. We were offered the chance to sit our seventh year by Professor McGonagall at the feast the night before the funerals. Hermione was made Head girl, Ron is a prefect again, and I was made Head Boy.'

Molly was beaming.

'Oh Harry dear, that's fantastic news, and don't you worry about not telling me yet, we've all had so many things on our minds after all.'

'And another thing,' continued Harry, 'Ginny told me what you had said about me living here, and I would love to, at least while I'm still at school.'

Molly was beaming again, her smile even wider this time. She walked over to Harry and embraced him in a hug.

'Mum, I have something to tell you as well,' piped up Ginny, 'I've been made quidditch captain for Gryffindor!'

Molly shrieked with delight.

'That's wonderful dear, everyone has a position this year then, oh how proud you all make me. Do you both know what subjects you will be taking yet?'

'I will be taking, defence against the dark arts, charms, potions, transfiguration, and herbology,' responded Harry with a smile, 'I think Ron is doing the same as those are the five NEWTS needed to become an Auror.'

Molly smiled yet again before turning to her daughter.

'And what about you Ginny dear?'

'I think it will be defence against the dark arts, charms, ancient runes, magical creatures and transfiguration for me, I never was a fan of plants or potions,' she grinned.

Harry laughed.

'I wasn't exactly hooked on potions either, but I don't have Snape anymore so it should go quite well.'

'Well that's brilliant dears. Ginny, as you've been made quidditch captain, would you like a new broom?'

Ginny couldn't control her excitement.

'Yes please mum,' she squeaked.

'OK then dear, I will go and get it for you tomorrow. All you have to do is tell me what you would like.'

'Mum I would absolutely love the Firebolt Inferno chaser model, built for a height of five feet six inches, and a weight of eight and a half stone.'

'Well, I'm sure that can be arranged,' she smiled, winking over towards Harry.

Harry looked delighted as Ginny ran over to give her mum a hug.

'Thank you mum.'

'Ginny would you look at the time,' said Molly, noticing the clock on the wall, 'it's nearly three o'clock, I think you need to start getting ready for your evening out.'

Ginny glanced towards the family clock.

'Yes mum your right, Harry I will see you at five o'clock sharp outside my room, that OK?'

'Yes love, see you then.'

With that, Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek before she headed off up the stairs to get ready. When she was out of earshot, Harry turned to Molly.

'Mum, I need to go to Gringotts to get some muggle money, would you like me to pick up Ginny's broom while I am in Diagon Alley?'

Molly nodded.

'That would please her I am sure, but please be careful though Harry, the media are still looking for you everywhere.'

She then handed him a bag full of galleons.

'There should be around ten thousand galleons in there, that should be enough shouldn't it dear?'

Harry nodded and smiled.

'More than enough. I will be careful mum, I'm going to take my invisibility cloak.'

'OK then that's a good idea, just make sure you are back in an hour so you have time to get ready.'

'Will do. One more thing,' he asked, 'please don't mention to Hermione and Ron that I told you they will be Head girl and a prefect, they still don't know themselves yet.'

Molly nodded in agreement, before Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his cloak. He then headed to the fireplace and he flooed to Diagon Alley under the cloak.

--

Upon arrival, Harry quickly made his way through the Alley to Gringotts. He negotiated his way safely past the goblins bearing security sensors before walking inside the archway of the reception and taking off his cloak. A few of the goblins were still acting in a very hostile manner towards him, but he noticed, thankfully, that most were back to their normal selves now that he had paid for the break-in and returned the sword of Gryffindor. The goblin sitting at reception pointed Harry towards the foreign exchange desk a few yards to the left. He smiled in thanks and walked over to where he'd been shown.

Here, another goblin took on board his request and set to work converting galleons from his account into British pounds sterling. Harry was expecting to receive about £100 from the twenty galleons he wanted changed, but was surprised when the goblin handed over only £88, cackling greedily about the commission rate of twelve percent. Harry couldn't help but think that this rate had been reserved solely for himself. However, he said nothing, not wanting to provoke further confrontation with the goblins; in any case what was a few coins to the wealthiest young wizard in Britain.

Grabbing the fistful of twenty pound notes and the variety of different shaped coins, he left Gringotts rather hastily under the cloak. His one and only further stop before leaving for the Burrow was to be the quidditch supplies shop. He purchased Ginny's custom-made Firebolt Inferno as quickly as possible, making sure his mop of jet black hair was covering his scar completely. Luckily, no-one noticed Harry Potter was in their midst.

By the time he arrived back to the Burrow, it was approaching twenty-past four. Harry wasted no time in handing Molly Ginny's new broom, before running upstairs to get changed. Around about half an hour later, Harry made his way downstairs to Ginny's room looking very smart indeed. He was dressed in an off-white polo shirt with a dark fitted jacket over the top, and a pair of smart royal blue jeans. His hair was still fairly long, but he had styled it just right so that it looked tidier than ever.

He knocked on her door and Ginny answered it looking as amazing as ever. She was wearing a pale green strapless dress that finished a couple of inches above her knees and a very subtle beige woolen cardigan over the top. She had her stunning red hair down past her shoulders and straightened to perfection. Upon seeing her Harry's eyes widened.

'Wow Gin, you look beautiful,' he complimented her.

Ginny began smile tentatively.

'You don't scrub up too badly either Potter. I'm not overdressed am I?'

Harry shook his head.

'No Gin, your dress is just perfect.'

Ginny smiled warmly as Harry held out his arm.

'Can I have the honor of accompanying you Miss Weasley?' he asked, chuckling.

Ginny giggled in response.

'I suppose as I have no other choice, that would be OK Mr. Potter.'

The pair of them linked arms and walked downstairs. Molly was waiting at the kitchen table to see them off.

'Have a nice evening dears, don't be back too late,' she called.

'Thanks mum, see you later,' Ginny replied.

'Bye mum,' followed up Harry.

The two of them walked outside of the Burrow. Once in the front yard, Harry pulled Ginny close to him and she wrapped her arms around his waist. With a _pop_, he apparated on the spot, taking her side-along with him. They landed on a well-lit pavement a few yards in front of an Odeon cinema. Harry informed Ginny that they were in the town of Epsom, on the outskirts of London, a place he'd visited on a few occasions with the Dursleys. Ginny stared up at the imposing building in front of her and looked in amazement at the brilliant blue neon lights penetrating from a sign above the entrance.

'Ooo, I'm excited Harry, what are we going to see?'

'Well I think this film sounds quite good,' Harry said, whilst motioning towards a gigantic colorful advertising hoarding on the wall of the building. 'It's called _Deep Impact_ and is all some muggles having to stop a comet from hitting the earth and destroying the planet. What about that?'

Ginny squeezed his hand in anticipation and smiled, 'That sounds OK to me, I don't mind what we watch, this is all so fascinating.'

Harry beamed back at her, enjoying her excitement.

'Come on then, lets get the tickets.'

The pair of them walked hand in hand to the ticket booth. Ginny remained quiet as she looked around taking in her surroundings like an excited child. The sounds of film trailers coming from the LCD televisions hanging from the walls, the brightly coloured lights shining from every available outlet, the delectable smell of (what was it Harry called it again)…popcorn?

'Two tickets to see Deep Impact please,' Harry requested.

The large bearded man behind the counter grunted, passing Harry a pair of tickets as Harry handed over a twenty pound note in return. He then turned to Ginny and led her towards screen seven.

Once through the doors, Harry whispered, 'Gin, lets sit down, and when the film starts, you're not to say anything, just watch, none of it is real, it has never happened, it is all make believe.'

Ginny grinned at him, 'OK love, all make believe.'

The two of them made it to the back row, where they sat down in two adjacent seats. Ginny raised the armrest that was between them and snuggled up close to Harry. The film started and Harry could feel Ginny tense up whenever there was a nerve-wracking moment in the action. He could sense her wanting to shout out to the characters, as if they would be able to hear her, but he reminded her not to, chuckling that it wasn't real. Ginny, to her credit, stayed silent for most of the film. She occasionally whispered to Harry about something and he was delighted to see how fascinated she was with the whole experience.

The film drew to a close after two hours and Ginny was still very excitable. She didn't stop talking to Harry about the film until they were well outside of the cinema. Harry wrapped her in his arms, laughing kindly.

'Gin, are you sure you don't want to be a muggle?' he joked.

'Ha, ha,' she giggled, playing along, 'but I don't think the overall experience would suit me. After all, I wouldn't be able to hex anyone when they annoyed me.'

Harry grinned.

'Good point. But you enjoyed that didn't you? Muggles know how to have fun, just like we do.'

'Yeah I enjoyed that a lot,' she replied, beaming up into his eyes, 'we should come again some time. You know how you told me that a lot of the films they watch are made up, are there any that are true stories? Or even better, any about magic?'

'Yeah I think there are, but Hermione would be better to ask than me though. I only got taken to that cinema twice when I was younger.'

'I will definitely ask her then, I'd love to see a muggle film about magic to see their outlook on our world.'

Harry smiled, nodding his head.

'I'm sure we can come back. Oh, and I still want to take you to a muggle football match…'

'Football? What's that again?' asked Ginny frowning. 'Dean used to bang on about it to me but I never really listened properly.'

'It's a muggle sport Gin, and is as a popular in their world as quidditch is in ours. I've never been to a match myself, although I've seen plenty on television as a kid and it looked really exciting. Dudley supported a team called Chelsea I think it was, and I know Dean is a West Ham United fan.'

Ginny grinned, 'Oh, I always wondered why he kept mentioning ham…well if this football is half as good as quidditch you can take me to a game.'

'Good,' said Harry, grabbing her hand, 'now let's get to the restaurant, I dunno about you but I'm starving.'

Ginny nodded, indicating that she was also very hungry, and prepared herself as Harry apparated them both away. They landed only seconds later with a thud, right next to a little Italian restaurant on the corner of a narrow winding street. Ginny gasped when she saw it.

'Its very quaint Harry, when have you been here before?'

'We went past it on the way to the London zoo one time for Dudley's birthday. King's Cross station is only a few miles away from here,' replied Harry smiling. 'Come on Gin, let's get inside.'

The pair of them made their way inside and upon entering they saw the red brick walls were beautifully decorated with strands of ivy. Priceless Italian paintings hung from each corner of the restaurant, and the miniature oaken tables were made up to perfection with sparkling silver cutlery. Light emanating from several candles served to create a romantic ambience. As they were shown to their seats by a smartly dressed gentleman of Mediterranean complexion, heads began to turn in their direction. Harry noticed two men openly staring at Ginny. Feeling very uncomfortable, she squeezed Harry's hand tightly and shuffled closer to him. Harry whispered to her comfortingly, eyeing the suspicious looking characters up and down.

'I'm here love, don't worry.'

Ginny whispered back.

'I know, thank you.'

The couple sat down and the waiter left them a menu to deliberate over, saying he would be back in a few minutes to take their order. Harry and Ginny decided they would indulge in some expensive red wine; they planned to confound the waiter if he asked for proof of age. As it turned out, there was no need to use magic and the waiter had no hesitation in presenting them with a bottle costing twenty-nine pounds (almost six galleons). Harry grinned to himself without realizing it; he loved spoiling Ginny.

By the time their main courses arrived, the pair of them were conversing intently. Harry made sure he had cast the _muffliato _charm beforehand. The two of them talked about the exciting year ahead at Hogwarts and about Ron and Hermione's trip to Australia amongst other things. As they were both finishing their dessert of mascarpone cheesecake, they began to talk about quidditch. It turned out that Ginny still had a burning desire to play professionally for the Holyhead Harpies one day.

'…Gin, I've never thought about it really,' responded Harry to her question asking him if he would ever consider playing professionally. 'I don't think I would be good enough.'

'Nonsense Harry,' she laughed, 'I mean, Merlin, you're the best seeker Hogwarts has ever had. OK so some internationals such as Krum may be slightly better, but you're the most naturally gifted flyer that I've ever laid eyes on. With professional training you could be one of the best players in the world. Think about it, with you playing, Gryffindor have never lost a match, unless you count the one where you were knocked from your broom by a dementor.'

Harry looked typically uncomfortable at receiving these compliments. Ginny however, continued her praise, trying to make him see sense.

'Charlie was good Harry, some say he could have played for England, but from what I've heard and seen, you are better.'

Harry smiled modestly.

'Thanks Gin, it's good to know you have that much confidence in me. And you know, I'm sure if you wanted to play professionally, you could do no problem.'

Ginny grinned her approval.

'Thanks love, I hope I can make it and I certainly want to try. Its all I've ever dreamed about since I was a little girl...' she commented, pausing for a moment and blushing furiously, '…well, other than you of course.'

Harry beamed back at her.

'Whatever happens, I'm behind you all the way in anything you want to do.'

As he finished his sentence, Harry noticed the waiter was approaching and reversed the _muffliato_ charm that he had cast. The waiter cleared the table and returned moments later with the bill. Harry paid for the meal, before taking Ginny by the hand and leading her outside. He decided to find a concealed alleyway to apparate from so as not to alert the attention of muggle passers-by. They made it to the side of a building about fifty yards from the restaurant. Before he could apparate, Ginny pushed Harry up against the wall and began kissing him passionately. He did not object.

'Thank you for tonight Harry, I loved every second of it,' she said after their embrace.

Harry grinned, wiping a small amount of lipstick from his cheek.

'Me too love, we should do this more often. Now let's head home, it's starting to get cold.'

Ginny grabbed his hand and Harry apparated them back to the Burrow with a _pop_. When they entered the house, they found Molly sitting at the table kitchen table.

'Hi mum,' they both called to her.

Molly smiled looking up at the pair.

'Did you have a nice night then dears?'

'Yes thank you mum, it was lovely and Harry was the perfect gentleman as ever.'

Ginny grinned subtly and looked into Harry's eyes

.

'_I need to thank you for our lovely evening Mr. Potter, I think I will save it for when we have some time alone.'_

Harry smirked in anticipation at her thoughts, before turning to Molly.

'I am quite tired mum, I'm going to go to bed,' he yawned.

'OK dear, you have a nice sleep, I will see you in the morning,' she responded, 'oh, and make sure you take your dreamless sleep potion again dear.'

'Mum I'm going to go to bed too,' said Ginny.

'I guess it's goodnight to the both of you then, you must have had an eventful evening. I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves so much.'

With that Molly kissed them both on the cheek, before they made their way up the stairs towards Ginny's room. When they were outside, Ginny pulled Harry into a deep kiss, pressing her slender body up against him. She began to slowly move her leg up the inside of his leg and then lowered it back to the floor seductively. Her movements were driving Harry wild; he loved the feel of her body against his. When Ginny broke the kiss, he was leaning forward for more, his eyes still closed.

'That's all you're getting tonight Potter,' said Ginny, smirking at his expression.

Harry grimaced, slightly disappointed.

'That's not fair Weasley, all I'm going to be able to think about now is you.'

Ginny had a mock expression of horror on her face.

'Oh I see, so u don't normally go to bed thinking about me then?' she pouted

Harry laughed.

'No actually, I think about you every night when I go to bed, so it doesn't make any difference.'

'Right answer, just what I like to hear.'

Ginny winked at him and Harry smiled back lovingly.

'Night love, see you in the morning.'

'Night Harry, I love you.'

'I love you too Gin,' he responded, kissing her once more.

--

The weeks after Harry and Ginny's date were fairly quiet in comparison to the hectic week that followed the final battle. Harry's nightmares were occurring less and less as Molly was providing plenty of dreamless sleep potion, and, whenever it ran out, he was allowed to sleep with Ginny. He was pleased to notice that Molly and Arthur both trusted him immensely and he hadn't let them down thus far. Whenever the nightmares did return, Ginny was always there to prevent him from hurting himself or screaming out loud for hours on end.

Hermione and Ron were in Australia and were apparently not having much luck when it came to finding her parents. Kingsley had reported the news to the family after paying a brief visit to the Burrow to speak to Arthur. As a result of their absence, Harry and Ginny were pleased to find they had a lot of time alone together, despite missing their friends greatly. They passed the warm summer days away by taking several extended romantic strolls around the beautiful countryside surrounding the Burrow, or else testing out their new custom-made brooms in the garden.

Twice a week in the evenings, Andromeda would come over to the Burrow with Teddy. Harry and Ginny reveled in looking after the baby, who took great pleasure in constantly changing his hair from raven black to fiery red. Harry vowed during these pleasurable evenings to be as good a godfather to Teddy as Sirius had been to him.

Every few days, to Ginny's delight, George would appear at the Burrow with some new products form Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for them to try out or examine. It appeared he was slowly but surely getting over Fred's and the business was booming once more. He was now dating Angelina Johnson, the ex-Gryffindor chaser, and it was apparent from what he said of her that the pair of them were virtually inseparable. She was now working with him at the shop and he explained how she was doing so well in taking his mind off of Fred. Each time he saw them, he appeared to be getting back to his old self more and more.

On June 2nd, Harry received a further letter from the Swedish ministry detailing his participation in the broom race. It was scheduled for June 27th at 10am local time. Harry was looking forward to it now that it was fast approaching, and although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he quietly fancied his chances of winning. Earlier that morning George had come to the Burrow to lay flowers on Fred's grave; it was a month since his death, and indeed Harry's victory.

Harry couldn't quite believe how quickly time had seemed to go since the battle, and also how much had gone on in the days since. He and Ginny were thoroughly involved in a game of wizard chess when George had arrived. Looking out of the window minutes later, they noticed George still sitting by Fred's grave, a faraway look on his face. Ginny looked at Harry and sighed.

'Harry, he's still not over Fred's death, no matter how normal he tries to act around the house. I think we should go and talk to him about it.'

Harry nodded his approval and the pair of them got up and walked out to where George was crouched. He noticed them coming and stood up to greet them, wiping the moisture from his swollen eyes.

'Hey sis, hey Harry,' he said, trying to disguise the pain in his voice, 'I was just telling Fred about things that have been happening, I miss him.'

George suddenly bowed his head as Harry stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. George collapsed downwards and Harry hugged him, as any brother would have done.

'Harry, how do you cope with it all?' said George through his sobs, 'if I was in your shoes I would have gone mad.'

Harry stepped back from George, who wiped his eyes and looked at Harry.

'George, when I first learned that I had no parents, it was very hard to take. I was treated like an animal by my uncle and aunt and had no one to care for me. But as time passed, I got used to them not being there, and learnt as best I could to live with it. I took one day at a time, and it became easier because I knew they would always be there for me when I needed them, deep down inside of me. I know they are still with me when I need them the most, and Fred will be there for you too.'

Harry paused as George smiled weakly, before he continued.

'When I lost Sirius, I was distraught, I had no family left, no father figure, nobody. That is until your family took me in. But take comfort in your friends and family, talk about your grief to anyone you can. I've come to realize that when I bottled mine up, it made me feel so much worse.'

'Harry since when did you become so wise? You sound like Dumbledore,' asked George.

Harry shrugged.

'Just don't bottle it up and take things slowly. Accept that he has gone, that is the first step.'

George nodded.

'Do you think he's happy?'

'George,' said Harry, looking upwards and smiling, 'how could he possibly not be, he's with the original marauders, he is with my dad, Sirius and Remus. How could he possibly not be having fun?'

'Yeah mate your right, thank you,' replied George, as he hugged Harry.

'That's what brothers are for right?'

George wiped his face free of tears.

'Right!'

With that, the trio made their way back inside. Ginny had been perfectly content to watch as events unfolded. She was astounded at how Harry sounded more and more like Dumbledore every time it came to giving people advice. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, apart from the owl that Molly and Arthur received from Kingsley about Hermione and Ron. The Australian ministry had finally located her parents after weeks of unsuccessful searching and they were going to be reunited that afternoon. Kingsley's letter also noted that Hermione and Ron should be home within two weeks. Ginny squealed with delight when she read this. Harry smiled and hugged her.

'I miss them too love, at least we have each other though,' he said, kissed her softly on the lips.

--

Twelve days later, Hermione and Ron arrived back home early in the morning much to the delight of Molly, who congratulated them profusely on their decisions to return to school the following year. Ginny was awoken by Hermione jumping on her. Harry, on the other hand was awoken by Ron levitating him from the bed and promptly dropping him onto the floor. Harry reacted fast and dived for his wand. However, Ron was unusually quick and rapidly flung himself out of the way. Harry's spell hit the wall and fizzled out. The two of them play fought for a few minutes before the noise they were making alerted Hermione and Ginny. Both of them walked into Ron's room, stopped in their tracks and yelled at their respective boyfriends to take their hands from one another. Harry and Ron stopped immediately before they both burst into laughter.

'Nice one mate.'

'Yeah you too Ron, good to have you home.'

'Definitely good to be home,' said Ron, grinning, 'Hermione's mum was driving me nuts.'

'Watch your mouth, Ronald,' exclaimed Hermione in a very serious tone, 'she was only welcoming you to the family.'

'I know, but blimey, she didn't need to do it so bloody well vividly.'

The pair began to argue, so Harry pulled himself up and kissed Ginny.

'Morning beautiful, shall we leave those two to bicker?'

Ginny grinned widely and nodded at him.

'Yes, let's get some breakfast, but I think you'd better put something on first though.'

Harry swished his wand and his dressing gown flew into his hand. He threw it over himself led Ginny from the room, away from the sound of squabbling. Same old Ron and Hermione, Harry thought, smiling.


	9. A Foreign Flight

Chapter Eight

When Harry awoke on the morning of June 26th, he remained in his bed thinking to himself for what seemed like an eternity. The summer so far had been unsurprisingly eventful to say the least. There had been the aftermath of the battle, the clean up operation, the trauma of the funerals, the death eater attacks, and the discovery that he was the wealthiest young wizard in Britain. But as he considered these events to himself, he knew the most important discovery he had made in the last few weeks was of how to live his life in a way that was approaching normal. His youth had been thoroughly torn away from him by the unrelenting spectre of Voldemort and only very recently had he felt what it was truly like to be a carefree teenager. And he knew one other thing for certain. He had fallen head over heels in love with Ginny, cherishing every precious second he had spent with her.

He began to consider their relationship and how he had promised Molly and Arthur that they would not partake in a fully physical relationship until she was of age. He knew just how much he had come to regret that promise, but knew also that it would be for the best; their first time together would be extra special. Subconsciously, he began grinning to himself as he got lost in thoughts of his beautiful girlfriend who truly loved him for who he was…

'Why you so happy mate?' Ron exclaimed as he bolted upright and noticed Harry's expression.

Harry jumped slightly, thinking his best friend was still asleep.

'Wha…oh…yeah, I'm just happy we're getting to meet the Swedish minister for magic this afternoon,' he lied, his voice unconvincing to say the least.

'Oh right,' replied Ron, seemingly taken in by Harry's white lie, 'blimey, I forgot about that as well.'

Harry and Ron chatted idly for a few minutes before they dragged themselves out of bed and made their way downstairs for breakfast. Molly smiled at them both as they immediately entered the kitchen, the waft of sizzling bacon just too much to resist.

'Morning dears, your breakfast is on the table.'

'Thanks mum,' they replied in unison as they sat down.

Ron seated himself next to Hermione, who kissed him on the cheek before allowing him to lunge towards the plate of food in front of him.

'Morning love,' came Ginny's voice from the hallway as she ran into the kitchen and promptly planted a kiss on Harry's lips.

'Ginny dear, your breakfast is on the table as well,' stated Molly without turning around from the cooker.

The four friends swiftly ate breakfast without saying another word; in the time Harry had spent at the Burrow, he had found himself as partial to Molly's delicious cooking as Ron and Ginny. When they had finished, Molly walked over to the table and flicked her wand at the plates which floated obediently to the sink.

'So Harry,' she said matter-of-factly, 'Kingsley sent an owl last night saying that we're to be at the ministry for half past three this afternoon. He wishes to speak with you first, and then we can all catch the portkey to Kopparberg at four thirty, for a meeting with the Swedish minister at five o'clock.'

Harry nodded.

'That sounds fine mum, but first I need to take a quick trip into Diagon Alley this morning to buy a Firebolt Inferno service kit,' he said, his voice full of enthusiasm, 'it needs to be in tip-top shape if I'm gunna have any chance of winning. Would it be OK if Ginny came with me?'

Molly winced slightly, but nodded her approval nonetheless.

'Yes I suppose it'll be safe enough, but make sure you both go under the cloak though as the media representatives from the Daily Prophet are still searching for you.'

'OK, we will mum. I'm going to go and change,' he replied.

'Yeah me too,' Ron added.

--

An hour later, the four friends flooed to Diagon Alley; Harry with his invisibility cloak strewn over himself and Ginny, Hermione and Ron each wearing one of George's enchanted hoodies. After Harry had purchased the finest Firebolt Inferno service kit, they all made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer before heading back to the Burrow. Whilst they drank and chatted amongst themselves, Harry noticed the latest edition of the Daily Prophet lying on the bar. The front page consisted of a picture of the Malfoy family sitting nervously inside the ministry for magic. Their trials had been held in the last week. It had taken nearly two months to go through all the trials of suspected death eaters and the Malfoys were amongst the last group to be tried. Astonishingly, it appeared that they had all walked away free after claiming to be imperierised.

Harry's bitter anger at this injustice was apparent, but before he could say anything, Ginny had put her finger to his mouth and urged him to stay calm. When the four of them arrived back to the Burrow, Harry immediately sought out Arthur to discuss the matter.

'Dad, why's the ministry not sent Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban?' he enquired sharply.

Arthur sighed, obviously expecting Harry to present this question to him at some point, 'There was, rather unfortunately, no evidence to suggest that he wasn't under the imperius curse, even though you and I know differently. However, if it's any consolation, he was fined a large portion of his fortune and Narcissa left him, taking Draco with her.'

Harry's expression of pure anger did not change.

'I can't believe he's gotten away with this, if I'd known when the trial was, I would've given evidence.'

'That would've been impossible I'm afraid to say. All of the trials had to be kept a secret so that the public didn't turn up in numbers, and to prevent evasive death eaters attempting to free them.'

Harry agreed with the ministry's actions somewhat, but was still fuming. How could Lucius walk free after all that had happened? Arthur had noticed Harry's pent up fury and attempted to calm him.

'Harry, please don't let it bother you,' he said reassuringly, 'Lucius is a coward, he isn't a threat on his own.'

Harry agreed with this too. Ginny rubbed her hand up and down Harry's arm as he and her father conversed. When Harry had finished venting his anger, and Arthur had finished explaining the ministry's actions, things became quite calm once again. Harry decided this was as good a moment as any to go and pack for the excursion to Sweden. Ginny, Hermione and Ron did likewise.

--

It was approaching three thirty in the afternoon when the all of the Weasleys (minus Charlie, who was currently searching in Eastern Europe for a rare species of Macedonian dragon), along with Harry, Hermione, and Fleur began to congregate in the kitchen of the Burrow. One after the other, they flooed to the ministry where they were due to rendezvous with Kingsley. Upon stepping out of the fire, the imposing but friendly figure of the minister greeted them.

'Welcome, all of you. Before Harry heads to Sweden, I need to have a brief word with him. I'm sure you,' he asserted, nodding towards Arthur, 'know how to Portkey everyone else safely to your destination.'

Arthur nodded as Kingsley continued.

'I'll bring Harry to you in half an hour or so.'

Kingsley showed Harry towards his office as everyone else walked off in the opposite direction following Arthur's lead. Once inside the spacious room, the minister showed Harry towards a jet black dragon-hide seat, and took his place on a similar chair directly opposite. After conjuring two small glasses of mead, Kingsley passed one to Harry and began to speak.

'Harry, there's just a couple of things I must say before you journey to Sweden. First of all, I want to wish you good luck for the race, from what I hear from your friends you have an excellent chance of success. Secondly, I wanted to voice my concerns about your safety. I've spoken to the Mr. Henningberg, the Swedish minister, and he assures me that there will be Swedish Aurors on duty for the duration of the race. Just promise me you'll stay vigilant, as death eaters could have easily gotten wind of your partaking in the race.'

Harry was nodding his approval but couldn't prevent himself from frowning.

'With all due respect Kingsley, I understand your concerns,' he said cautiously, 'I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried myself, but I can't hide myself away forever. Also, the only way we'll ever know what they wanted to achieve by attacking me at the funeral is if they try and get to me again.'

Kingsley looked deep in thought as he looked Harry up and down.

'I appreciate everything that you say, you're certainly going to have to face the world sooner or later, but you shouldn't under any circumstances offer yourself as bait Harry. Despite their depleted numbers, any remaining death eaters may still cause a considerable threat to yourself.'

'OK,' replied Harry understandingly, 'I'll make sure I don't make my public appearances too obvious, but I'm not going to hide away from anyone.'

'Good, good, I just wanted to make sure you knew that there's a chance you could be attacked, and to remind you to stay on your guard at all times,' said Kingsley, beginning to smile pleasantly. 'Well, now that I've made that clear, and you understand perfectly, I wanted to ask you about last year again if you don't mind?'

Harry grimaced slightly but responded in kind.

'No, not at all, what else did you want to know?'

'I just wanted to check whether you'll be recounting the events of last year to the public, after all, the whole wizarding world's still asking about it.'

Harry sighed, before he conversed with Kingsley for the next twenty minutes about writing up an article with Ron and Hermione concerning last year's events. Harry also stated that it would only be made available for publication it in the Quibbler; after all of the bad press he'd received from the Daily Prophet over the years, there was no way he was letting them twist this particular story to make more galleons. Kingsley took everything on board, thanked Harry for agreeing, and promised him that he would arrange for the Quibbler's publication after the story was down in writing.

When all had been said, the minister rushed Harry to the international portkey, and Harry felt himself being dragged by the navel as everything went dark for a few seconds. The next thing he knew, he was standing in yet another office, this time with a large Swedish flag levitating magically behind a grand mahogany desk. Upon regaining his senses, he looked around to see his family standing near the arched doorway conversing with a short, stout wizard. The elderly wizard, his extensive grey beard nearly touching the floor, was dressed in bright yellow dress robes. He turned from the Weasleys upon noticing Harry's arrival.

'Ah Mister Potter, I'm Egil Jakobssen, advisor to the Swedish minister himself,' he said in a soft Scandinavian accent, 'how very pleased I am to meet you. Welcome to Sweden, our people are fascinated by your participation in the broom race.'

Harry, offering his hand, smiled and spoke.

'Thank you, I hope I won't disappoint them.'

Egil responded by shaking his hand and motioning towards the corridor on the other side of the door.

'Please follow me then everyone,' he said in an authoritative tone, 'I shall take you to see our minister, Henrik Henningberg. He is eagerly anticipating your arrival.'

Everyone followed without another word, as Ginny grabbed a hold of Harry's hand. Eventually, after walking down a series of winding corridors, they stopped outside a set of spectacular double doors. A large golden plaque displaying the Swedish minister's name and three crowns (the national emblem of Sweden, pointed out Hermione) left no one in any doubt as to who the office belonged. Egil knocked on the door and Henrik Henningberg answered immediately. He was a reasonably tall, thin looking man of middle-age, but his neatly cropped blonde hair and strong jaw line gave him a much more youthful complexion. Upon seeing his guests, he began waving his arms towards the innards of his office, his striking electric blue robes flailing as he welcomed everybody.

'Hello there, please do all come inside,' he began in a Swedish accent much more prominent than that of his advisor who had accompanied them, 'I've been anticipating your arrival with much excitement.'

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys entered the room as Henrik continued to wave them through the door. It was a tall and imposing office, with metallic coated desk positioned towards the rear and just in front of a gigantic fireplace. Oaken bookcases overflowing with ancient scripts lined three of the four walls, and the fourth wall was home to a shiny glass window that opened out onto an oblong balcony. The Swedish minister flicked his wand gracefully and two comfortable-looking sofas and a large round table appeared opposite his desk. Another swish of his wand ensured that several plates full of delicious looking finger food were conjured onto the table, along with pitchers of pumpkin juice and bottles of Glogg (a spiced and sweetened Swedish wine, he informed them). Ron's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at all of the food as the minister gestured for them to sit down, smiling pleasantly. Everyone duly obliged.

Henrik then began to welcome his guests one by one, with a firm handshake for the men and a kiss on either cheek for the women. Lastly, he arrived at Harry, who was sitting on the end of one of the sofas next to Ginny. The minister's pearly blue eyes lit up upon seeing Harry in person.

'Ah, Mr. Harry Potter,' he began, shaking Harry's hand intently, 'the chosen one, and our savior, such an honour to finally meet you. I can't possibly thank you enough for everything you have done for wizarding kind. I feel privileged that you have chosen to take part in our famous national broom race, our people have never before been as excited about the event.'

Harry returned the minister's handshake and smiled feebly at him.

'Nice to meet you too minister, I've been looking forward to the race for quite a few days now.'

The minister continued to heap praise on Harry for what seemed like hours. The Weasleys and Hermione sat there patiently, occasionally joining in the conversation. Harry hated situations like these, but had no choice other than to sit there and take the numerous compliments flying in his direction, whilst trying to remain as modest as ever.

It was approaching seven o'clock when Henrik bade them goodnight and showed them to their accommodation within the ministry building. They had not brought any dreamless sleep potion with them, so Harry and Ginny were given permission by Molly to sleep in the same bed. They were both to share a room with Ron and Hermione. Due to Ginny's close presence, Harry was thankfully able to sleep peacefully in preparation for the following day's race.

--

Morning approached and Harry awoke early. He stayed in bed sitting upright for an hour, preparing himself mentally for the challenge lying ahead, before Ginny began to stir. She spotted him sitting up and promptly pulled him back down underneath the covers, kissing him several times in the process.

'You're going to win today Harry, I just know it.'

Harry grinned at her confidence.

'I'm gunna try my best Gin, I'll have to see what happens though 'cos it'll be tough,' he responded, trying to be realistic.

'Oh, you'll do fine love, just believe in yourself,' she said, hugging him tightly.

The pair conversed some more about the race for a while before Ron and Hermione awoke and the quartet decided to get up and prepare themselves for the day ahead. The morning seemed to fly over, and before Harry knew it, Egil was knocking at the door. The minister's advisor informed him, as he grabbed his Firebolt Inferno from under the bed, that another member of the Swedish ministry would collect the Weasleys and Hermione in fifteen minutes. Ginny ran over, kissed Harry on the lips, wished him good luck once more and told him she would be waiting at the finishing line.

Egil then promptly apparated to Kopparberg with Harry following side-along. They landed in a small, well lit building, and Harry was shown through the door in front of him into a spacious-looking room with several rows of backless dragon-hide seats. Glancing around, Harry could see that the room was already full with his fellow competitors. He instantly recognized the whole of Puddlemere United quidditch team congregated in one corner, and then began to spot other famous names scattered around the room. One such celebrity was the Bulgarian quidditch player Viktor Krum, the youngest ever international seeker. He nodded in recognition as Harry caught his eye. To his surprise, Harry also saw his ex-Hogwarts quidditch captain, the legendary Gryffindor keeper Oliver Wood. Harry waved across the room to him as Wood gave Harry the thumbs up in return.

The pre-race briefing took around an hour, and was conducted by three additional member of the Swedish ministry. Harry felt the adrenaline beginning to surge through his veins, as the route and various other instructions and rules were disclosed to the competitors. Immediately after the briefing, all of the competitors were ushered out of the building and to the corner of the wide cobbled street on which it stood. Harry looked to his left and noticed a large stall giving out the shirts for the race. He pushed his way briskly through the crowds of fellow competitors and grabbed himself a shirt. When he was asked to state his name, the young witch serving him looked like she was about to feint, before she recomposed herself and waved her wand over the plain white garment. The number _**723**_appeared in black writing on the back with the name _**POTTER**_ arched just above it.

Only when he broke away from the congregation around the stall did Harry notice the crowd around the corner. Glancing upwards, he saw two gigantic stands on either side of the street holding several thousand spectators. The cheers became gradually louder as Harry inched his way towards the starting line, holding on to his broom tightly. Henrik Henningberg suddenly apparated onto a wooden podium next to the start and used his wand to amplify his voice. After silencing the crowds, he announced that Harry Potter was going to be racing. Despite the fact the many of the spectators had come for this reason alone, there still came collective gasp of anticipation from the crown upon hearing the Swedish minister's words. Harry felt blood rushing to his cheeks as his bowed his head and tried to focus solely on the race ahead. Henrik then wished all competitors good luck and told everyone to prepare themselves at the starting line with their brooms.

The crowd went silent as their anticipation began to build. Concentration was etched across Harry's face as he mounted his broom and waited for the signal to go. The Swedish minister's voice then boomed out across the street.

'I trust you all know the rules. There will be stewards located every half mile along the route who will ensure everyone remains on course for Arjeplog. Should anyone break a rule, their number shall be noted and they shall be disqualified. Everyone is to begin on my signal!'

After a further second of deadly silence, Henrik waved his wand high into the air and sent a streak of red sparks flying upwards, signaling the start of the race. Harry pushed off the ground as hard as he could with both feet. He leant forward as he zoomed straight ahead into the dense crowd of fellow competitors. His goggles pressed firmly into his face, he felt his feet leave the ground as he angled his Firebolt Inferno upwards into the space above. After breaking free of the main crown, Harry soon found himself out in front of most of the competition and latched onto the rear of the leading pack. He noticed Gwenog Jones of the Holyhead Harpies just in front of him. Viktor Krum and two other wizards, whom Harry did not recognize, appeared to be joint leaders.

Harry pressed on, trying desperately to keep his broom in a straight line by making his body as aerodynamic as possible. A strong head wind and piercingly bright sunshine certainly weren't doing anything to help. Twenty miles into the race, the speed of his custom built Inferno model began to tell. He found himself overtaking Gwenog Jones and was now almost level with Krum. Harry didn't dare look at Bulgarian, but Krum on the other hand couldn't resist. He glanced sideways at Harry, and in the process lost some of his forward momentum. Harry took his chance and executed a perfect overtaking maneuver on Krum as the course took a sharp turn to the right.

The adrenaline rush was phenomenal as Harry seized third place and began to rapidly accelerate away from the frustrated looking figure behind him. Up until this point, the two wizards in front had appeared far superior racers to Harry. They had both achieved a better start than him, but his slimmer frame, combined with a Firebolt Inferno, was beginning to pay dividends and he was slowly but surely gaining on them. As he pulled out of a corner and onto a three mile straight, Harry accelerated his broom to maximum speed. The spectators around the sides of the course were merely disfigured blurs as he glanced occasionally sideways. As he approached the end of the straight, the pace of the Inferno had taken Harry comfortably into second place and he was now hanging from the coat tails of the race leader.

The route however, began to get more difficult as Harry closed in on the lead. Despite the first sector of the race taking place at least one hundred feet above the ground, the next sector was to be flown from a considerably lower and more challenging height. The stewards and course markers gradually directed the competitors downwards, and Harry suddenly noticed he would have to negotiate flight through a dense, expansive forest. Diving to suitable height for entry in between the trees, Harry slowed down excessively, unintentionally allowing the wizard in third place to re-take him for second.

Staying in hot pursuit of his competitor, Harry narrowly swerved around a large pine tree before taking his Inferno to ridiculously fast velocities once more. The rider in front of him realized he was being tailed closely and decided to try and shake him off, weaving from side to side and denying Harry the room to overtake. His plan worked, and Harry decided he would just have to follow the two wizards in front, staying as close as possible, until they were out of the forest. Once he was in the clear, he assumed, the lead would surely be there for the taking.

After one hundred and fifty miles, about halfway through the course, the forest opened out into sweeping farmland. Harry was still flying comfortably in third place, only just behind the leading two wizards. He suddenly realized, especially with the unrivalled acceleration of the Firebolt Inferno, that he would be better at chasing down a target rather than taking the lead and trying to maintain it for such a long time. Reversing his earlier decision on the spur of the moment, he decided to follow the leaders closely until the last fifty miles of the race.

Some one hundred miles later, after negotiating eighty treacherous miles along the course of a river, Harry decided that it was almost time to make his move on the leaders. Despite the incredibly difficult section of the course they'd just flown, he had managed to stay within reach of the two wizards in front, who had repeatedly been grappling with one another for first place. However, the winding route had slowed down all of the front three to the extent that other competitors behind them were beginning to close in.

This was crunch time thought Harry; just under fifty miles remained and, as indicated by the giant magical timers suspended in mid air every five miles, he had been flying for two hours and twenty minutes. The course record was just over two hours and thirty seven minutes. Harry knew he had every chance of winning _and_ setting a new record, but still needed to be extremely wary of those just behind as well as trying to catch those in front. Leaning forward with all his might, he gripped the broom tightly and shot forwards, using every last ounce of energy left in his fatigued body.

Neither of the two wizards in front of him were flying Firebolt Infernos and it soon became apparent. Harry shot past both of them, approaching his top speed of two hundred and sixty miles per hour, as he took the lead for the first time. However, someone else _did_ possess the Inferno, and that someone had seen Harry accelerate and had done likewise from fourth place. Viktor Krum was well and truly back in the race as he made a move of his own, taking third and then second place from the tiring wizards who had previously held the lead. They both tried desperately to respond, but their brooms simply couldn't match the speed of the Inferno. A quick glance over his shoulder informed Harry of the rapidly changing situation behind. He knew now that there was only going to be two possible winners; himself or Krum. And was utterly determined to make sure that it wasn't the Bulgarian.

With ten miles to go, Harry was only two hundred yards in the lead and was having to race through corners at dangerously high velocities to retain his slender advantage over Krum. He still had the course record in his sights as well, if only he could keep his concentration for a few more minutes…

_'Avada Kedavra!' _

…sparks of brilliant green light missed Harry by inches and smashed into the ground below, blasting jagged rocks into smithereens. Harry's defensive instincts instantly took over and his heart began trying to break through his chest as he noticed six brooms racing towards him, each carrying a hooded figure. Swerving and diving at a perilously acute angle, he tried frantically to lose what looked like death eaters on his tail. He narrowly avoided further jets of green and red light as various curses flew in his direction.

A race steward noticed the situation and dashed towards Harry's attackers, trying to intervene. The furthest back of the masked riders spotted the steward coming and shot a killing curse at him before he could react; it hit the steward square in the chest, knocking him from his broom. The wizard's lifeless body caught Harry's arm as it fell to earth like a rock. Harry's wand flew from his hand, and in despair he pointed with his hand at the steward's killer. Without warning, an incredible burst of silver light shot through the air, striking the masked rider in the face and throwing to the ground below.

Harry suddenly realized he'd cast yet more wand-less magic without even thinking properly. Knowing he still therefore had a chance to save his wand, without further delay he pointed downwards with his hand and thought in his head, _"Accio wand!"_. Sure enough, his wand flew back towards him at speed as Harry grabbed it and held on tightly.

Another masked rider however, had taken advantage of Harry's moment of hesitation upon reclaiming his wand. The attacker fired _sectumsempra _and the curse caught Harry on the back of his left calf muscle. A searing pain shot through the lower half of his body and he could feel the unpleasant warmth of blood trickling down his leg. Now was not the time to worry unless about that though, unless he wanted to die he thought. He was just relieved the spell hadn't taken his leg clean off.

Scrambling desperately with his wand, Harry managed to cast _protego_ repeatedly despite still trying to fly his broom in a straight line and endure the pain radiating from his damaged leg. The shield charms managed to rebound several of the curses still flying towards him, giving Harry a few seconds in which to try and act. He leant forwards on his broom once more and tried to accelerate away from the masked riders. However, it was no use, he didn't have enough energy to get back to full speed and they managed to keep pace with him. Harry carried on leaning forwards with all his strength, hoping against hope that somebody would come to his aid before he was killed.

--

Ginny was standing in anticipation at the Arjeplog finishing point when she realized something was badly wrong. Seeing jets of magic lighting up the grey skies only a few miles in the distance, her eyes began to widen with apprehension.

"Oh Merlin, please not Harry," she thought, knowing full well that if someone was being attacked it would almost certainly be her boyfriend.

Everyone congregated around the finish line had seen the ensuing magical fight by now; the colourful jets of light were getting closer with each passing second. The rest of the Weasley clan gasped in horror as they noticed what Ginny had seen only moments earlier. From the expressions on their faces, they were apparently thinking exactly the same thing as she was. Ginny suddenly noticed three wizards to her left mount brooms of their own and head rapidly towards the rainbow of magic on the horizon. Looking at their robes, she presumed they must be Swedish Aurors. She certainly hoped so.

--

Harry was drastically running out of ideas when he saw three figures heading towards him in the opposite direction. Thinking the worst he dived once more to avoid what he presumed to be further attackers. However, they passed over Harry and flew straight towards the wizards behind. The Aurors began dueling Harry's attackers immediately, giving him time to slow his broom and mount a counter attack of his own. As he turned to fire counter jinxes, Harry noticed Krum had reappeared from nowhere and was manfully assisting the Aurors in knocking three of the figures from their brooms.

Seizing his opportunity amongst the confusion, Harry sent a double _expelliarmus _spell (one with his wand, the other non-verbally) at his remaining attackers who were trying desperately to resist the onslaught of the Aurors. One missed by inches but the other found its target, disarming one of the hooded figures. The attacker flew steeply downwards, frantically trying to retrieve his wand. Krum, noticing the plight of the wand-less figure, accelerated with all of his strength and rammed him hard. The attacker was thrown sideways from his broom and went crashing helplessly towards the ground below.

Just as Harry thought they were beginning to gain the upper hand on the enemy, he was caught off guard by another curse coming from behind him. One of the masked figures had managed to knock an Auror from his broom, down to an inevitable death, and had turned his attention instantly back towards the prime target of Harry. The blasting curse smashed directly into Harry's right elbow. He swore loudly in pain as every bone in his lower arm shattered. The pain was so severe he almost blacked out before a surge of adrenaline, mixed with an overriding desire to survive, took over.

No longer able to grip his broom with both hands, he held on for dear life with only one and made a further attempt at outpacing his two remaining attackers. Taking his Inferno back to speeds approaching two hundred miles per hour (no mean feat considering his perilous condition) he began to pull away. And then, there it was. He could see the crowds congregated merely three miles in the distance. The finishing line. Harry realized he had no choice; defeat his attackers in the next few moments or innocent spectators would be injured or killed.

His emotions taking full control, Harry shot an explosion of non-verbal magic in quick succession at the two dark wizards behind, who were still in hot pursuit. The force of the magic was so great that his attackers were caught completely off guard. A combination of stunners and disarming spells erupted into them and they were thrown several feet into the air before falling in the opposite direction. Harry heard two sickening crunches as their bodies made impact with the rocky terrain below. Looking back in front of him, he saw the finish less than five hundred yards away; he was going to win, he was going to survive, he was in unprecedented agony, he was consumed by total darkness…

--

When Harry crossed the finishing line, cheers from the crowd erupted as his time flashed magically across the sky above. Two hours and thirty eight minutes, just one minute outside the course record. The spectators' jubilation, however, soon turned to despair when Harry's lifeless form didn't stop, but instead angled downwards towards the ground below.

Three hundred yards ahead of the finishing line stood a line of marquees intended for post-race celebrations. In a remarkable twist of good fortune, Harry's uncontrolled trajectory took him directly towards them. Still traveling at over one hundred miles per hour, the front of his Inferno clipped the top of the front marquee throwing Harry twenty feet into the air.

Ginny, who had been watching events unfold in stunned silence, let out a piercing scream upon seeing her boyfriend being thrown from his broom. Sprinting towards the scene with the rest of her family, she saw Harry's body recoil from the elasticized roof of the first marquee and on towards the next. The bounce was enough to break his fall but not to stop his momentum completely. As he was propelled once more from the second roof, his body was thrown sideways and fell towards the ground. Harry finally came to a halt as he collided with the grass below, rolled ten feet sideways, and then crashed into the side of a nearby building.

As Harry's body lay in a crumpled heap, Viktor Krum (who had finished second and landed safely afterwards) was the first person to his aid. A stunned crowd soon began to form around them, but Ginny furiously battled her way to the front followed closely by the rest of the family and several magical healers. Ginny rushed to Harry's side, tears streaming down her face as she tried hard to catch her breath. Before she could get to him however, one of the healers ordered her out of the way and screamed in urgency.

'We must get him to hospital immediately! I'm taking him to St. Mungos in England, any family members please apparate there this second. You,' called the healer pointing towards Krum who was badly injured also, 'better follow as well, you both need urgent medical assistance!'

With that, the healer grabbed Harry's limp hand and apparated towards St Mungos. The Weasleys wasted no time in following suit, before another healer grabbed Krum and turned on the spot.

_**  
A/N (30/6/08):**__ Just a short word to apologise for the delay in updates currently. Me and my beta/editor (__**dowlirts99**__) are currently on University summer holidays and are both working full time to earn some much needed cash. Unfortunately, we will both have less spare time for writing until the end of September, so updates will be taking 2-4 weeks until then (insted of the usual 7-10 days). In the meantime, to hopefully keep your interest whilst chapter 10 is being editied, check out our 'Meet the Author' section on the forums, where you can discover more about the both of us. Once again, many apologies, but please stay tuned as MANY more chapters will follow espcially when term time begins again in October. _

Keep reading and reviewing, you're feedback is superb and is what keeps us going ;) **kiagh88** and **dowlirts99**...


	10. St Mungos

Only ten minutes later, Harry's body was slumped on a hospital bed as a frantic group of over twenty healers set to work

Chaos reigned throughout the fourth floor of St. Mungo's wizarding hospital. The staff were all under no illusions that they had the unenviable task of saving the life of the world's most famous wizard. Harry's body was slumped on a hospital bed in an excluded ward as a frantic group of over twenty healers set to work. He had lost a frighteningly large amount of blood from his wounds and needed a magical blood transfusion instantly to prevent him from losing his life. Time was running out.

In the corridors outside, the Weasleys and Hermione stood in sheer panic awaiting news of Harry's condition. Arthur decided to cast his patronus and summon Kingsley; the minister needed be informed immediately of the attacks on Harry. Ginny, whose uncharacteristic tears were slowly bubbling into irrepressible anger, was demanding access into Harry's room. However, the healer on the door was refusing entry to anyone, saying she would only disclose information to family members. Ginny's potent mixture of emotions soon exploded at this denial.

'IF YOU KNEW WHO HARRY POTTER WAS, YOU'D KNOW HIS PARENTS ARE DEAD AND HIS GODFATHER'S DEAD, HE HAS NO FAMILY,' she yelled, her voice reverberating around the enclosed corridor, 'BUT I'M HIS BLOODY GIRLFRIEND AND WE'LL BE MARRIED SOMEDAY SO TELL ME WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON!'

The healer recoiled in shock at the outburst but still refused to make way. Ginny had never been as angry at anyone ever before and quickly reached for her wand, looking like she was about to explode. The healer was spared an onslaught of bat-bogeys (or perhaps even worse) by the ever calming influence or Hermione, who had quickly put a hand on Ginny's shoulder and spoken out before Ginny had time to act.

'Do you know who I am?' she enquired in her infamous bossy tone.

Ron, who was standing by her side anxiously wanting to see Harry, grimaced; he knew exactly what the healer was in for.

'Apparently not,' retorted the healer in her defence.

'Well, I'm Hermione Granger and this here is Ronald Weasley. Just in case you've never read the Daily Prophet, the pair of us were on the run last year with Harry trying to destroy the most evil wizard ever known. We survived on our own throughout and succeeded. If Harry, Ron and I didn't trust each other completely with our lives, then we'd almost certainly be dead,We are as close to family as he has got, we have been with him through everything and I know that he considers us family, just as we consider him family. Is that not enough for you? I'm certain that qualifies us at least to know what is going on!'

The healer swallowed hard. Looking nervously between Hermione and Ginny, she was about to respond when a tall imposing figure apparated into the corridor. Everyone tried to speak at once, but Kingsley held his hand up initiating silence.

'Healer Jones is it?' he boomed, motioning towards the woman still insistently guarding the doors to Harry's cubical.

The healer nodded, and Kingsley began to explain the situation to her more clearly.

'You must realize that Harry has no family, they're all deceased. The people you see before you are the only family the boy has ever had, and as minister for magic, I demand that you let them know what is going on immediately before I am forced to consider your position as a healer at this hospital.'

The healer stuttered before reluctantly agreeing upon seeing Kingsley's expression.

'Very well, very well,' she began, looking quickly between everyone gathered in the corridor, 'Mr. Potter was admitted with horrendous injuries and had lost a serious amount of blood. His right arm was very nearly blasted from his body, and he has a six inch gash down his left calf along with a broken leg and a shattered hip. He has a punctured lung and four broken ribs. Finally, he has had problems with breathing and with his heart. We are confident however, due to the expertise of our staff, that the magical blood transfusion will be successful and he will pull through. He's still in a very critical condition as we speak though, which is why I cannot allow anyone access to this room for now.'

The colour seemed to drain simultaneous from the faces of all the Weasleys, Ginny in particular. Kingsley was the only party in the corridor who remained calm.

'Could anybody tell me how Harry sustained those injuries?' he asked.

Hermione intervened as several of the Weasleys went to speak.

'Kingsley, I can't understand what happened, Harry finished the race, he won,' she gasped, her voice shaking. 'But he crashed after he had finished, he didn't stop when he crossed the line and flew straight into a set of marquees– '

'Why would he do that?' interrupted the minister, his concern becoming more apparent every second.

Ginny answered before Hermione could continue.

'His body was limp and lifeless when he crossed the line on his broom, it looked like he was falling out of the sky, not flying,' she began trying to regain her composure, 'and a few minutes beforehand we all saw flashes of light on the horizon coming from what looked like curses. He must have been attacked, but no one seems to know who by. The Swedish Aurors went to try and help and I think Viktor Krum was involved too as they brought him back here…'

Kingsley's eyes widened as he interjected once more.

'Do you know where Mr. Krum is? I must speak to him right away.'

Ginny looked the minister in the eye, nodding.

'They took him to the ground floor as he had no injuries from curses, I think he was just badly bruised.'

'Thank you Ginny,' replied the minister before turning to speak to everyone else, 'I'm going to find him and get some information about what happened. I will be back here to check on Harry's condition as soon as possible.'

With that, Kingsley turned on his heel and headed out of the corridor towards where Krum was situated. Ginny's attention was instantly diverted back towards the door behind which her boyfriend lay, desperately clinging onto life. She was about to make another attempt to get past healer Jones before Hermione grabbed a hold of her arm.

'There's nothing you can do for him right now Ginny,' she whispered, 'we're all just going to stay strong for Harry until they manage to stabilize him. When they do, I'll make sure they let you inside before anyone else.'

Ginny turned to Hermione, her usual strength of mind all but shattered, and fell into her arms.

'I can't lose him 'Mione, I just can't,' she mumbled through her attempts to draw back tears, 'not again, I don't know what I'd do…'

'I know Ginny, I know,' replied Hermione reassuringly as she held Ginny's limp body close, 'but I promise you he'll be fine, Harry always pulls through.'

Deep down inside, however, even Hermione had her doubts about Harry coming round, but she knew she had to stay positive for Ginny's sake. There was nothing anyone could do apart from wait. Wait for what, no one quite knew.

--

Ten minutes later, after what seemed like an eternity, Kingsley reappeared. In an instant, everyone was looking towards him in anticipation of what he was about to disclose about the attack. The minister eyed them all up and down as he began to speak.

'It appears that Harry was attacked by several hooded figures during the race, their identities and motives are not yet known. According to Mr. Krum, when he first arrived on the scene it was six on one, but Harry was still managing to fly _and _defend himself…'

Kingsley explained more of what Viktor had told him as the Weasleys and Hermione listened intently, jaws gaping.

'…then the Swedish Aurors arrived and took out some of the attackers. However the remaining two managed to go after Harry once more and hit him with curses to the arm and leg. Mr. Krum says that he then saw Harry accelerate away, before managing to stun the two attackers he was still dueling. After this, Harry was too far in the distance for Mr. Krum to see the events at the finishing line. However, we will able to get the rest of the story from Harry when he comes round, I'm sure of it.'

The sound of stunned silence that followed Kingsley's speech was broken by Ginny.

'Please Kingsley,' she begged, 'go inside the ward and find out if Harry's going to survive, I can't take anymore of this.'

'Yeah, we've gotta know if he's gunna make it through,' added Ron hastily, still trying to remain strong for his best friend.

Kingsley couldn't possibly argue with them, they needed to know and had a right to know. He walked over to where healer Jones was still keeping guard of Harry's ward and whispered some words in her ear. After thirty seconds, her expression softened from one of defiance to one of acceptance as she finally stood aside for the minister. He made his way into the ward as everyone on the outside braced themselves for the worst. A few minutes later, Kingsley emerged once more, his expression betraying the fact that positive news was about to be delivered.

'Well, according to the healers,' he began, walking over to the Weasleys and Hermione, 'the magical blood transfusion was completed successfully and his condition is beginning to stabilize. They also say they can fix all of his broken bones but it will take time. His arm is expected to take weeks, maybe months to heal fully. Harry is having breathing problems, and his heart is weak but on the whole it looks like he will survive. A healer will come and let you know when you can go and see him, but for now I hope everyone can put their minds at ease.'

'Oh thank you ever so much minister,' said Molly, the colour beginning to return to her face, 'we just needed to know he's going to pull through.'

Before Molly had even finished speaking, Kingsley had been confronted with streaks of red hair as Ginny jumped up and hugged him without even thinking. Slightly taken aback, Kingsley began to chuckle and returned the hug before Ginny regained control of her emotions and backed away. She had just _hugged_ the minister for magic. How embarrassing she thought, just for a second. But no, it was purely instinctive, he had just uttered the only words that mattered right now; It looks like Harry will survive…

'Well,' smiled Kingsley, seeing Ginny's expression, 'I'm delighted that my decision to go inside the ward was the correct one.'

'I can't thank you enough for what you've just told me! Sorry I got a bit, erm…carried away,' replied Ginny, trying unsuccessfully not to blush.

'Yeah, we couldn't go on any longer not knowing, thanks Kingsley,' piped up Ron, followed by a warm thank you from Hermione and the rest of the family.

'It's my pleasure,' replied Kingsley, looking delighted also that Harry would pull through, 'and now I must contact the Swedish minister and find out how this was ever allowed to happen. I will be in touch as soon as Harry is awake. Arthur, please send me your patronus when he comes round.'

Arthur nodded his approval before Kingsley bade farewell to the group and apparated from the hospital.

--

Two hours later, after further impatient waiting, a second healer appeared from out of Harry's ward and spoke quietly with healer Jones. After a few seconds, Jones motioned towards the family and Ginny was on her feet and standing in front of her in less than a second.

'Can we see him yet?' she asked sharply, her voice full of hope and anticipation.

Healer Jones merely nodded, before speaking.

'Yes, he's now awake, but is still very weak. He specifically asked to see Ginny first, I assume that is you young lady?'

Ginny nodded, before turning back quickly towards the rest of the family. They all nodded their approval, and Hermione ushered her back towards the door. Safe in the knowledge that everyone was happy to wait just that little bit longer, Ginny needed no further encouragement. She rushed through the doors with the healer Jones trying to keep up. Jones managed to catch Ginny once inside and led her over to where Harry's room was situated. She stopped the all too eager redhead just outside, grimacing slightly.

'Now before you go in young lady, prepare yourself for a shock, he's in a bad way. His heart and lungs are having magical assistance, but his airways are clear and he should be able to breathe on his own by tomorrow.'

Ginny gave the healer a questioning look.

'His windpipe and left lung were filling with blood quickly, had he not been bought in to us so swiftly, he may be dead. As it is, his heart has stopped twice since we have had him in the hospital. Please be gentle with him.'

Ginny looked shocked but nodded nonetheless as she paused to compose herself and took a deep breath. Pushing the swinging doors open nervously, she inched her way into Harry's room. It was rather expansive and well lit, filled with a compendium of magical healing equipment. In the far corner was a bed, surrounded by several different monitors. The connections from the monitors all led to the figure lying on the bed, the steady beep from the heart monitor was all that broke the deafening silence. Ginny walked cautiously towards the bed, and gasped upon seeing Harry's battered figure.

Harry sensed her presence without opening his eyes.

'Gin, you're here,' he said rather feebly. Ginny smiled in an equally feeble fashion.

' Shhh Harry, how are you feeling? I know that's a silly question but…..'

'Well, I'm much better now you're here.' Ginny and Harry smiled at one another simultaneously. Ginny bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

'Harry, don't talk if you don't feel up to it. I was so scared today. I saw spells flying around in the distance, and I knew you were involved, I could sense you were in danger. I don't want to lose you Harry. I couldn't deal with that.' Harry forced yet another smile.

'You won't, I've promised you I will not leave you, and I intend to keep that promise' he said while gasping for breath. Ginny kissed him again.

'I'm glad about that, are you up to telling me what happened?'

'Before anything else, what happened to the two men I levitated back with me?' Ginny hesitated before sighing and smiling to herself, she knew that was going to be his first question.

'Harry, they're both dead. Your stunning spells again.' Harry sighed.

'I feared as much.' Harry said as he started to cough, when it didn't stop and Harry's body started to convulse, Ginny got worried.

'SOMEBODY HELP ME, ANY BODY, HELP ME!' Ginny was frantic, but did not want to leave Harry's side.

Healer Jones ran into the room, and upon seeing Harry's body shaking knew there was a problem. The next thing they knew, the heart monitor was showing no heartbeat. Ginny screamed, healer Jones pointed her wand and uttered an incantation that Ginny didn't recognize. A couple more healer's rushed into the room and all began uttering spells, one of them administered Harry with six different potions before after around thirty seconds, Harry's heart began beating again.

Ginny held his hand. Her face portraying anguish, tears cascading down her face. Harry, who by now knew the pain that came before a heart attack, was relieved he was still alive. The healers checked Harry over as Ginny was comforted by one of the more junior of them.

After half an hour, Ginny was still hysterical. Harry was trying to calm her, but she couldn't believe she'd nearly lost him again.

'Harry I hate seeing all of this happen to you. You need to rest.'

'Gin.' Harry paused for breath. 'Don't go.' Ginny nodded through her bloodshot eyes.

'I'm going nowhere after that. But you need to rest.' Healer Jones, who had just entered the room, handed Ginny a bottle.

'Here, give him the whole of this bottle, he'll be asleep in no time.' Ginny smiled up at the healer. Harry drank the potion, and was sound asleep within a minute.

Ginny sat next to Harry all the time he was asleep. Various healers were in and out of the room during the night. Ginny had informed her family how he was and most of them went back to the Burrow, knowing they were no use to anyone at the hospital. Ron and Hermione stayed not only to comfort Ginny, but because they too, were understandably very worried for Harry.

Harry stirred under the sun's gaze as morning broke. Ginny had fallen asleep with her head on the bed but within seconds of Harry moving she'd sprung to her feet. Harry looked less pale but was still weak, he still had machine's attached to him but could move steadily.

Not to be deterred by his life threatening injuries from their previous conversation though, Harry started to speak.

'Morning Gin.' Harry sat himself up, refusing Ginny's help, proclaiming he could do it himself, which he just about managed.

' Last night, you asked what happened. I think I'm up to telling you now.' Ginny smiled and tried to silence him but Harry ignored her and began to speak again.

'I was in the lead by about 500 metres or so at a guess, when out of nowhere six masked figures on brooms came for me. I dodged them at first, I had no idea who they were and I tried to get away, but because I had to defend myself, they managed to keep up with me. But you're not going to believe this Gin. I can do wandless magic.'

Harry explained how he had wandlessly cast a spell and summoned his wand back, before he cast spells at his attackers with a hand as well as a wand. Ginny sat still stunned into silence. Harry went on to explain how he captured the two attackers, and how he passed out just as he crossed the finishing line. Ginny contributed by explaining how Krum had helped. Harry felt grateful to him, he would thank him when he was able to walk.

'Harry, I'm sure Kingsley will want to hear about your wandless magic. He should be back sometime soon I think. The healer's said they would let him know when you were able to talk to him.'

'I think I'm well enough now, can you ask them to tell Kingsley' Ginny nodded and left her seat to speak with a healer.

Ron and Hermione entered the room from the waiting room, where they had slept. Ron smiled at him as Hermione choked back tears of joy.

'Good to see you're doing OK mate.' Harry smiled as Ron patted him on the back.

Hermione threw her arms around him. She didn't know what to say, but her actions certainly reflected what she was feeling. Ginny re-entered the room after a few minutes.

'I've told the healers, and I sent a patronus to mum and dad.' As she said this, a bright silver weasel approached the foursome. 'We'll be along shortly. Hope your all doing well.' Was spoken in Arthur's voice. Ginny skipped out of the room, much happier than she was when she entered the room the day before.

Five minutes later Ginny happily brought everyone into Harry's room. He greeted each one of them in turn, before recounting the story he told Ginny. Members of the family gasped when Harry told them about the wandless magic. Arthur insisted Kingsley needed to know about it. Harry was just agreeing with Arthur as Kingsley entered the room and spoke in a softer than usual voice.

'Harry, how are you feeling? And what is this I should know?'

'I'm doing ok all things considered Kingsley. I'll start from the beginning, and then you'll know everything about yesterday'

'Good, you're sure you feel up to it then?' Harry nodded 'Very well, could you please start from the beginning of the race?' Harry nodded again and again recounted the previous days events to Kingsley whilst most of the Weasley's left the room for refreshments.

'…That's when I used my hand to summon my wand back.' Harry thought he heard preposterous from under Kingsley's breath.

'Kingsley, I can assure you I did it.'

'Harry, I am not trying to say you do not have the ability to do that, I am trying to get my head around it, of all people who I would have thought could have done it, you would be atop the list' Harry smiled, as various Weasleys returned to the room.

'Here let me show you, Gin could you place my glasses on the table by the far wall please,' Ginny smiled and did as Harry asked. Harry pointed at the glasses and spoke.

'Accio glasses.'

Harry's glasses flew to his hand. Those in the room were shocked; they'd heard it from Harry but still had to see it to believe it.

'Well, I certainly think that proves it' Kingsley said.

'Harry, I'll need to report this to my undersecretary and a couple of others, so I can do some research on it.' Harry nodded

'Ok, thank you Kingsley. I wanted to ask you, who was it who attacked me?'

'The Swedish auror's are working on it. I'll endeavour to get back to you as soon as I know. Now, before I leave, the Swedish minister offers his apologies and would like you to go back to receive your trophy, but he'll understand should you wish not to.'

'I'll collect it, it wasn't his fault that I was attacked. He must understand though, I will not collect it in a public ceremony At the Swedish ministry, yes, but in public, no.'

'Ok, I will let him know. I'll be in touch Harry, a couple of auror's will be guarding your room from now, just in case.' Harry nodded, the tiredness in his face was visible to everyone, and his voice emphasized this.

'Guys, I really could use some more rest if I'm to get out of here in a couple of days. All of this has taken it out of me.' The Weasleys understood and said their goodbyes.

'Ron, Hermione could Ginny and I have a word with you please?' Harry asked. Ron and Hermione scurried over to Harry's bedside and eagerly waited for him to speak.

'I want you two to be careful. I know it looks like people are trying to hurt me, possibly kill me. But I can't help but think they'll use my friends and family to get to me. They've tried twice now, and have found me stronger than they thought both times.' Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

'Guys, you may not like what I've said and you may disagree with me, but please trust me on this one.' Hermione nodded, Ron sighed. Harry addressed Ginny

'Gin, please look after yourself at home. I know you don't need protecting, and you can fight for yourself but please be careful. We don't know who they are or what they know.'

'Harry, I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here with you. I don't care what anyone says, I know there's potion here for your nightmares, but I cant bear to be away from you after what happened last night.' Harry sighed, Hermione tugged Ron's shirt and they left the room despite Ron's protests and confused look.

'Love, I know you want to stay, I'd love you to stay, but there's nothing you can do while I'm asleep and you can come back whenever you want when I wake up later,' Ginny gave Harry a frown.

'Gin, don't give me that look, please go home to the burrow, I'm only going to sleep, come back when I wake up. Please Gin, go and relax. Being here is only going to drive you mad.' Ginny sighed. Harry put on his best puppy dog eyes, and Ginny hit his arm playfully.

'Harry, you know I'd do anything for you if you asked me to. I don't want to go home, I want to be here for you.'

'I will be looked after here, and you can spend all day with me when I wake up and tomorrow if I'm still here.' Ginny sighed again.

'Ok Harry, you win. I will be back as soon as you wake up, make sure you tell someone to send for me as soon as you're awake.' Harry nodded.

'I'll see you later love, I love you'

'I love you too Harry' Ginny leant down and kissed him on the lips then the forehead. She skipped to the doorway before turning round to have one more look at her handsome boyfriend. She giggled to herself before leaving to catch up with her family. Harry called a healer over, and told them to send for Ginny when he started to stir. The healer said two auror's were keeping watch. Harry nodded and the healer left him to sleep.

Harry awoke and was drifting in and out of sleep later that afternoon. He reached out a hand and fumbled for his glass of water. But he couldn't reach, he tried to summon it but as he did he started to cough again, it was not as bad as when he had suffered a heart attack the day before, but he was coughing up blood. The glass he tried to summon hit him and fell to the floor. A healer watching over him helped him with a couple of spells, and Harry settled back down, he asked the healer to send for Ginny. The healer nodded, knowing she'd make him feel a lot better.

Movement on his bed awoke him minutes later. Harry opened his eyes slowly, and was greeted by a Ginny shaped body curled up next to him. Harry smiled to himself, and placed his good arm around her waist, she pulled herself closer to him. Harry whispered in her ear in a slightly less tired and slow voice.

'I'm glad you're here, I missed having you lying next to me'

'That was your fault, in case you forgot. Get some more sleep. Mum and dad are going to come and see you in a couple of hours.'

Harry buried his face in Ginny's hair. The two of them fell asleep. The day passed uneventfully, Ginny's parents came and saw the two of them later that evening. Harry and Ginny lay on the bed and talked. Harry decided not to tell her that he had a coughing fit that morning. She would only worry unnecessarily.

One of the healers told Harry he was healing quickly and would be out of hospital the day after next if things went well as his condition was improving all the time. He was now able to breathe on his own, though he had to have potions to numb the pain and his heart was now beating normally. The rest over the last couple of days and the healing spells had done the trick. Though he had healed extraordinarily quickly in many healers' opinions.

Two days later, once Harry had been given exercises to do to help his arm get back into shape, he and Ginny were sitting on the sofa in the burrow exercising. Harry received a reply from his owl he had written to Kingsley yesterday. The letter said Harry could go to Sweden on July 1st, which was the day after tomorrow.

The whole family was glad to have him home, Molly was fussing over him excessively and which Harry was milking as much as possible. Ginny spent every waking hour by Harry's side, helping him with the exercises he'd been given. Ron and Hermione were together all the time, they spent time with Harry and Ginny, and by themselves. The two couples looked very much in love. They were still not allowed to sleep in the same bed, Ron and Hermione may be of age but Molly would not have anybody sharing a bed in her house, the only way it ever happened was when you were married or in the special case of Harry, when his nightmares would only go away when Ginny was sleeping with him, and even then they might return, so whenever the family ran out of dreamless sleep potion, Ginny was allowed to stay with Harry, but Molly checked on them in the morning to make sure they were both clothed.

After two days had passed Harry was prepared to go to Sweden to collect his trophy for the broom race. Before traveling Harry met with Kingsley.

'Harry' he began 'You look much better, I'm glad. Anyway, I'm sure you would like to know that we have discovered the men that attacked you, were in fact wizards that had been on the run in Sweden for three years, ever since Voldemort returned to power. We have no reason to think that they are connected with the death eaters that attacked at the funeral, but we will be looking into it, do not worry yourself over it'

'How can I not worry, I have death eaters, and now wizards in another country who don't know anything about me trying to kill me!'

'I know Harry, but we will do our best to find out what they were after, the two that you hit with stunning spells are definitely both dead, so we cannot question them, but we are looking into the attack. You have no need to worry, we are stationing auror's on twenty four hour watch over the burrow, you wont even know they are there.'

'Thank you Kingsley. But please don't hold any information back from me if you get any. Will the order be acting upon any of this?'

'Harry, the order may be called into action should the death eaters continue their attacks and the aurors cannot handle them. Though I would like to think our aurors could do a better job than the Swedish ones.' Harry nodded.

'Right, I appreciate everything you are doing for me Kingsley. Please keep me updated on anything you find.'

'That I will Harry, take care. I will see you soon.'

Harry made his way to the portkey office after this brief conversation, he journeyed just as he had done when he traveled to Sweden before. He traveled with six auror's to the Swedish ministry, where the minister met Harry and the auror's. The presentation took place in the front entrance by the huge statue of the Swedish minister, surrounded by some creatures native to Sweden that Harry did not recognize. A few members of the press met them. The Swedish minister handed over the trophy to Harry, and the photographs were taken quickly, before both Harry and the minister said a few words each, and shook hands. All of this was over in under two hours. 

The next few weeks were uneventful. Harry and Ginny enjoyed each others company more, Ron and Hermione would sit with them in the sunshine in the garden, and play quidditch, but never for too long as Hermione was not its biggest fan.

The games normally ended with Ginny and Harry racing each other to the big willow tree. A couple of times though, Harry would be distracted by Ginny's beauty on her broom, so much so that he would crash into the tree. Ginny would come to his aid, and perform healing spells on whatever injury he would get. Harry was getting worried at how good she'd gotten at them. ''I really need to ask her what happened at Hogwarts, but I don't know if she'd like to talk about it.''

The summer passed at a nice pace, all of them were enjoying themselves, Ginny had asked Hermione to help her teach Harry and Ron how to cast a talking patronus. Harry did it on his third try, which both Hermione and Ginny were surprised about, it took both of them at least 20 tries before they got anywhere close when they learnt. Ron took around 30 goes, but eventually got it.

All four of them would practice their spells, Hermione was trying to teach them but Harry seemed to be getting the hang of everything very quickly and soon taught Hermione some spells even she was having difficulty with, even though he did not know how to do them in the first place. Hermione would teach Harry the theory, then he would use that and somehow manage to actually perform the spells before even Hermione could master them. This surprised even Harry.

The four of them would go to Diagon alley to see George or just to get out of the house, Harry was aware of the Aurors presence whenever he left the burrow, he made sure he had told Kingsley of this, they must be more conspicuous in how they went about watching the house. Harry was in weekly contact with Kingsley, Harry did not tell the rest of the family any of this, for he did not want to worry them.

Kingsley had no news of why anyone had attacked Harry, but as nobody had made a move in four weeks, Harry was calm about the situation. Kingsley had also discussed with Harry when he would like to get his story across about how he defeated Voldemort, he told Harry he would not rush him into telling it straight away, he had told the world to wait until after Harry's birthday. The Weasleys knew the full story, but very few others did. The world would be told when Harry, Ron and Hermione were good and ready.

Today was the 30th July, it was the day before his birthday and Harry was pleased that nobody had brought up that subject. He didn't want a big deal made of it, after all Ginny's 17th was coming up, that would be a big deal.

For the first time in his life Harry was truly happy. He was lost in his own thoughts on this particular afternoon. He had a loving family around him, Molly and Arthur, the near perfect parents. Then there were their sons. They were practically his brothers. He had made plenty of friends in his time at Hogwarts, including Ron and Hermione, Harry was sure there were not many who had experienced a friendship like he had done with those two. They had stuck with him knowing that their lives were in danger. He had never looked at it that way before. They could have turned and run at any point, they could have made him go through it alone, but they didn't, they stuck by him. They trusted him with their lives, just as he trusted them. And then there was Ginny, the girl of his dreams, her soft and smooth white skin, her long silky red hair, her deep brown beautiful eyes, and her body with curves in all the right places. She was kind and caring, she understood what he'd been through, and she loved him for who he was. That was his Ginny.

'Harry, snap out of it! You look imperieused.' Ginny said as she waved a hand in front of his face.

'Sorry love, I was daydreaming.'

'Are you ok?' Harry nodded

'Never better, I was dreaming about you actually.' Harry pulled Ginny down towards him into a long kiss.

'Good dream then?' she said with a huge smirk on her face, Harry grinned.

'Yeah, I guess I just realized how lucky I am to have you. Thank you.' Harry had a tear rolling down his cheek. 'Thank you for being here, thank you for waiting for me over the past year.' Ginny smiled at him

'Harry, I love you. There was no way I was going to let you slip away, I know you had to go after Voldemort, and I know you wanted to protect me, and I didn't understand why I couldn't go with you, but I understand now. For a start I had the trace on me, there would have been no way I could have helped you. I know now, that you didn't expect to survive. But I made myself a promise. I said to myself when you came back' Harry closed his eyes briefly and smiled weakly 'WHEN you came back Harry, not if. I always believed you would beat him. I said to myself that when you came back I wouldn't let you get away again. I said I would give you all the happiness and love that you had missed out on in your life. I intend to keep my promise.' Harry and Ginny both had tears in their eyes

'Harry, you don't need to say thank you.' Ginny kissed Harry again.

'I love you Gin, I'm sorry that I didn't realize it sooner. We could have had much more time together.'

'It doesn't matter Harry, we have all the time in the world now.' Harry wondered, not for the first time, about what had happened to Ginny last year at Hogwarts. His chain of thought was broken by Ginny jumping on top of him. Harry's mind faltered and then completely forgot his previous thought. The pair of them spent the rest of the day with each other, completely separated from the rest of the world.

Ginny went to sleep that night knowing tomorrow would be the first birthday that she had spent with Harry as his girlfriend, she wanted it to be special. She hoped he would love her present to him.


	11. Harry's Birthday

Chapter Nine

**Chapter Eleven**

**Harry's Birthday**

As soon as Ginny woke on the 31st July, she sprang out of bed, excited by the prospect of what the day would bring. She showered and dressed quickly, before skipping out of her room and up the stairs to Ron and Harry's room. She crept quietly to Harry's bed, where he was still sound asleep. She pounced on top of him and began kissing his neck, when she felt him stir, she kissed him on the lips and forced her tongue inside his mouth. Harry responded and they were soon snogging passionately. The sound of Ginny coming into the room had woken Ron as well.

'Ginny what are you doing in here? And get off him, I don't want to see that.' Ginny and Harry parted.

'Then look away Ronald.' Ron scowled at her and turned away.

'Happy birthday Harry' Ginny said as she resumed kissing him.

When Ginny and Harry parted again she took his hand and he sat up. He pulled her into his lap, they sat there cuddling for a few minutes before Ginny was banished to her room by Ron, who wanted to shower and change.

The two of them showered, changed and made their way down to the kitchen for breakfast. Hermione, Ginny and Molly were sitting at the table.

'Morning Harry. Happy birthday.' Greeted Hermione. She hugged Harry as Molly got up from the table.

'Happy birthday Harry. What would you like for breakfast?'

'Just what I normally have is fine mum, I don't want a huge fuss.'

'Nonsense, have whatever you like. Today is your day.' Harry sighed.

'If you insist, pancakes please'

'Right, pancakes for all then?' All of them nodded.

Pancakes were served a few minutes later and the four friends ate in silence.

'So Harry, have you got any plans today?' Harry shook his head

'Yes he has mum.' Harry looked confounded at that moment, Ginny smiled sweetly at him.

'Ron will pack a bag for you Harry, Hermione and I are already packed.' Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and looked him in the eye

'_Don't worry love, you'll love what we've got planned' _Harry grinned.

When the four of them had finished breakfast, Ron rushed upstairs to prepare a bag for himself and Harry. Hermione followed upstairs to check her bag was sorted. Ginny and Harry sat at the table.

'Gin where are you taking me?'

'Wait and see Potter' Harry sighed. Ginny poked her tongue out at him, Harry scowled jokingly.

'You're insufferable you are!' Ginny laughed, the two of them sat in silence admiring each other for a few minutes before Hermione and Ron made their way down the stairs.

'Ready you two?' Ron questioned.

'Yeah, right as I can't apparate and Harry has no idea where we're going, I'll go with Hermione, and Harry, you go with Ron.'

The four friends walked outside of the burrow. Harry put an arm on Ron's shoulder, and apparated away, Ginny did the same to Hermione.

The four of them landed in Hogsmeade and walked to the Three Broomsticks, Hannah Abbott was behind the bar now, she was gaining some experience so she could take over from her uncle when he retired.

'Hey Harry, happy birthday, how are you?' she said

'Hey Hannah, I'm alright, you?'

'Good thanks, take a seat and I'll bring butterbeers over.' The four of them sat down at a table in the corner, Harry was looking around suspiciously. Upon noticing this Ginny spoke.

'Don't worry Harry, you'll guess what we've got planned pretty soon I think'

Ginny looked up as the pub door opened, and in stepped Charlie. She smiled and got up to hug her brother.

'Hey guys, good to see you all. Happy birthday Harry.'

'Cheers Charlie.' Harry replied in his confused state. Hannah bought four butterbeers over, and summoned an extra one for Charlie.

'They're on the house Harry, all of them. Anyone else who comes in to sit with you will have theirs on the house as well.' Harry tried to object to what Hannah was saying, Ginny slapped him on the leg and looked him in the eye.

'_Harry you've got to understand people want to say thank you to you for defeating Voldemort, and it's your birthday too. That's Hannah's way of thanking you and saying happy birthday.'_ Harry smiled at Ginny then at Hannah.

'Thanks' he said. Hannah smiled and went back to the bar.

Over the next half an hour, Harry's old quidditch team mates from previous years at school began arriving, Harry eventually caught onto what was going to happen. Finally after an hour, the group had all wished Harry a happy birthday and had a couple of butterbeers. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Charlie, George, Bill, Dean, Seamus, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet and Demelza Robins all made their way over to the Hogwarts quidditch pitch.They sorted out the teams, and it ended up being; Harry's team-(Ron(keeper), Harry(seeker), Hermione, Demelza, Ginny(chasers) and Dean and Seamus(beaters)) versus (Charlie's team-Wood(keeper), Charlie(seeker), Katie, Angelina and Alicia(chasers) and George and Bill(beaters)).

Wood had brought along a full set of quidditch balls, from the team he now played for professionally. It was a game of those who had graduated from school (plus George), from previous Gryffindor quidditch teams, against those who would probably play this year, and a couple of others. Hermione was happy to play quidditch as it made everybody else happy.

Hagrid, Minerva and a few of the professors were there to watch, madam hooch was the umpire.

The match got underway. Harry found it weird playing on the school pitch with no commentator or crowd, however the match was nail biting, both keepers were playing very well, Wood was regularly keeping Ginny at bay, and Ron was having a tough time with Angelina, Katie and Alicia. All of whom had played together, they were an excellent team.

Hermione was out of her depth but was still enjoying herself, it was a competitive game but not too physical which suited her. The fact Hermione had not played in a match before was beginning to tell as Katie, Angelina, and Alicia were starting to work as a team very well. Charlie's team took a 20-0 lead. But Ginny was soon showing her class, she and Demelza combined well to force a few good saves from Wood. It wasn't until Hermione of all people, played a great pass to Ginny, that Harry's team scored. By this time however, it was 40-10 to Charlie's team. Meanwhile, Harry and Charlie were both looking for the snitch, and neither could see it.

Charlie was watching Harry closely, Harry had seen Charlie following him around and knew he was out of practice so Harry looked to his left, and took off towards his own goalposts, he circled them, and saw Charlie following much to his delight, he decided to try a Wronski feint. He dived towards the ground but slowed down so Charlie caught up with him, Harry and Charlie were metres from the ground, Harry however did not want to injure Charlie so pulled out early, Charlie pulled out just after, and called out to Harry.

'Had me there mate. Good job you pulled out early!'

'I won't go easy on you next time mate' Harry shot back.

The race for the snitch resumed, George and Bill were quite happy to try to knock Harry from his broom with the bludgers, and Dean and Seamus were having a tough time to stop them, Seamus was the better of the two, Harry thought he'd make a good beater with a bit of practice. The score was 80-40 in favour of Charlie's team, and George was having plenty of fun reminding the entire of his opposition of this.

After nearly two hours, Harry sighted the snitch. It was hiding behind Wood's goalposts, Charlie was not following Harry now, he'd decided he would try and find the snitch on his own, but as he hadn't played in a while he was definitely not the player he could be if he played every week. Harry sped off toward Ron's goalposts, which is where Charlie was trying to distract Ron. Charlie saw him coming and immediately thought Harry was trying to knock him from his broom, he dived downwards to avoid Harry, who saw the golden glint of the snitch again, still by Wood's goalposts. Wood had spotted it as well.

Harry tried to look like he hadn't spotted it and meandered his way over to Wood's end of the pitch, Charlie was coming that way as well. Harry knew it was time to go for it. He leant forwards, and shot off after the snitch, it saw him coming. Charlie didn't react because he thought Harry was faking again. Wood soon rectified that.

Charlie was hot on Harry's tail. Harry was gaining on the snitch, but it was moving in and out of goalposts and the crowd stands. Charlie was not quite as quick as Harry. Everyone was playing on a school broom, so it was fair, everyone had a fairly rubbish cleansweep 7. Harry was approaching the snitch, it was heading straight down towards the ground, Charlie pulled up just before Harry, who continued after it, he closed his hand around it, and pulled his broom out of a dive just in time. Harry tumbled from his broom, the three or so feet to the ground because he had stopped so suddenly. He held up the snitch and madam hooch declared the game over. 220-110 was the final score.

'Bloody hell Harry, have you got a death wish?' Charlie quipped, Harry laughed and shook his head.

'If I had one of those, I'm pretty sure I'd have let Voldemort finish me off!' Charlie laughed.

'Don't let my sister hear you say that mate!' It was now Harry's turn to laugh, though his laugh turned to a wince as he realised Ginny could have heard their conversation, upon looking around he realised she hadn't and he wiped his forehead sarcastically.

The teams changed from their quidditch robes, and placed the brooms back in the shed. The group of friends made their way back to the Three Broomsticks. Hagrid and the professors who had come to watch had all disappeared before the game had ended. Harry was quite sad about this, after all it wasn't like Hagrid or any of the professors to ignore you, especially on your birthday.

'Gin, why did Hagrid, Minerva and the others leave so quickly?'

'Hagrid said he had something to do, and he said he'd pop over to the burrow later. Minerva said her and the professors would be in touch. Come on lets have a drink before going home to dinner.' Harry didn't quite believe her but took her hand anyway.

'Did you organize this Gin?'

'Actually, it was Ron's idea, but Hermione and I organized it. So your having a good birthday so far?'

'Yeah, its been great love. Was good to play a proper quidditch match again.'

'Yeah, I thought you'd say that. I enjoyed it too. Maybe we should organize it more often? As it's the off season, Oliver and Katie can both play, George can take the odd afternoon off work, Dean and Seamus are both coming back to school, Demelza will be too. So we have 10 people. That would work.' Harry nodded.

'Yeah Gin, that's a great idea, but right now a cold butterbeer would do nicely.' Ginny smiled, stood on her tiptoes, put her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him on the lips. Her leg swung out backwards as Harry lifted her off the floor with his arms around her waist.

'Come on you two, Hannah said she'd do us some sandwiches remember, hurry up.' Ron shouted

'He has a point Harry. I'm quite peckish.' Ginny said. She tore off in the direction of Ron and Harry gave chase.

The friends arrived at the pub, minus Bill, Charlie, George and Angelina. Hannah had put on a sandwich buffet. The friends ate until they were full. Dean, Seamus, Demelza, Katie, Oliver, and Alicia said their goodbyes after a couple of beers and a few sandwiches. Leaving Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Harry thanked them for the idea of a quidditch game.

'No worries mate, we all could use some exercise.' Ron said.

'Harry, I've just remembered, I have a surprise for you, we need to be back by 4 and its nearly 3.30, perhaps we should head back.' Ginny took Harry's hand and smiled.

'Ok love, come on guys lets head home.' Ron and Hermione both nodded their approval.

The four of them walked outside of the pub. Harry apparated Ginny and himself back to the burrow, Hermione and Ron apparated themselves back. Upon arriving, Ginny ushered Harry into the house with his eyes closed, she'd put a sticking charm on his eyelids, so he couldn't undo them until she reversed it. She led Harry to Ron's room, and took the charm from his eyelids.

'Harry, get showered and change into something smart. Not dress robes though.' Ginny said

'Ronald, you do the same' Hermione followed up

'Why? Are we going out?' Harry questioned, Ginny nodded

'Something like that' She smiled mischievously.

Harry rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. In half an hour he and Ron were both showered and changed into their suits. Harry wondered that if he had to change, how long would it be before the girls were ready. Ron assured him they wouldn't take too long.

Ginny was waiting for Harry when he came downstairs, there was a cylindrical package on the table. Ron said he was going to find his parents and walked outside to leave Harry and Ginny alone.

'Harry, this is the first part of my present to you.'

Ginny waved her wand at the package, and instantly the familiar sound of an owl squawking could be heard. Ginny had clearly silenced the bird for a few minutes, so it would surprise Harry.

Harry stood motionless, his eyes fixed on the cage, he thought to himself ''open'' as he pointed at the package. The wrapping tore itself to shreds and before the young couple sat a stunning jet black Eagle owl about two feet tall. It had the typically bright orange eyes, and when it spread its wings, they were incredible, 6 feet wide. It was a beautiful creature. Harry was still, his mind was thundering through thoughts of Hedwig, his ever-faithful owl so mercilessly killed by a stray killing curse meant for him.

'Love, are you alright?' Ginny asked, in a timid, caring voice. 'I wasn't sure if you'd want another owl after Hedwig.' Harry had a solitary tear rolling down his cheek. Ginny got up and walked over to Harry, she hugged him fiercely.

'I wanted to get you something special, and I know no bird can replace Hedwig, but…' Harry pressed a finger to Ginny's lips

'Gin, she's gorgeous. Hedwig was a very good owl, and very affectionate. But I can't dwell on the past. I wont let this beautiful creature be ripped away from me like Hedwig was.'

Ginny wiped the tears from Harry's face, just as Hermione came down the stairs. Ginny mouthed 'shhh' to Hermione from over his shoulder. She loosened her hug on him, Harry walked to the owl and began stroking its head, this owl it seemed, was as affectionate as Hedwig was.

'Hermione, what do you think of Harry's new owl?' Hermione gasped.

'It's beautiful, and Merlin it's big!' Ginny giggled

'I'm glad you approve of my taste.'

'That I do.' Hermione smiled. She was nearly ready, she had dried herself and her hair, and was wearing a top and jeans.

'Now go and get showered, then we can finish getting ready together' Ginny nodded. She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, and walked off towards the stairs.

'Gin' Harry said with his back to her, he was still facing the bird.

'Yes love?' Ginny said as she turned around halfway up the stairs

'Thank you' Harry said as he turned to face her

'No problem my love.' She blew him a kiss as she spoke. She then carried on up the stairs.

'You ok Harry?' Hermione said

'Yeah, I'll be ok, just bought back memories.' Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder

'You can talk to us remember. Don't bottle it all up.'

'I know Hermione, thanks. This has been the best birthday ever, so far. You know where were going tonight don't you?' Hermione nodded.

'Yeah, but don't worry, you'll love it.' Harry smiled

'I'm sure I will if you three have organized it.' Hermione smiled.

'I need to start my make up' Hermione said, before summoning her patronus and sending it to Ron, so he would come back and keep Harry company while the girls got ready.

Ron returned within five minutes. He returned and immediately commented on the owl's size. Before remembering why he was back.

'Right mate, we should have some butterbeer somewhere.' Ron said as he looked in the kitchen for butterbeer.

'Ah here we are' he said as he picked two bottles out for him and Harry

'Here's to Harry Potter, happy birthday mate, I hope we have many more birthdays to celebrate like this one.' The pair of them chinked bottles and drank, chatting on the sofa about their day.

The girls appeared after half an hour more, both were dressed in summer dresses, Ginny's was a lovely pale yellow. Harry loved it, it showed off just enough flesh, not too much not too little. She had yellow shoes on to match, with Lily's old earrings. Hermione was in a similar dress, but it was slightly longer, she didn't have the same self-confidence that Ginny did. Hers was a pale blue. Ron was practically drooling on himself. Ginny walked over to Harry, and kissed him on the cheek, Ron walked to Hermione.

'Mione you look beautiful' Hermione blushed furiously.

'That's a lovely dress Gin, it suits you'

'Thanks. I like what you're wearing too.' Harry was wearing a smart pair of trousers with a polo shirt and a light brown suit jacket. Ron had trousers on, a polo shirt and a dark brown jacket on over the top.

Ron led Hermione out into the garden. Ginny took Harry's hand and followed them.

'Where are we going?' Ginny laughed after Harry spoke.

'Nowhere Harry'

'Come on Gin we wouldn't have got dressed up if we weren't going anywhere.' Ginny laughed again. Ron walked over to Harry and Ginny walked over to Hermione.

'See you there Harry' Ginny said. She was still giggling to herself. The four of them apparated.

When Harry landed, he saw a marquee, with the whole Weasley family, Kingsley, Minerva, professor's Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout and Hagrid standing in it.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY' was what he heard next. The crowd of people in the Burrow's garden shouted out to him. Harry was shocked to see what he was seeing.

'Happy birthday Harry' Molly Weasley said as she found her way to him. She gave him the traditional crushing Mrs. Weasley hug. Harry couldn't squeeze any words out it was so tight. When it finally ended, Harry thanked her. He was ushered to the table in the middle of the marquee.

'Time for presents' Molly squealed. Ron's face lit up. He shoved his present on top of the pile.

The garden had a large wooden table in the middle of the large charmed marquee. Harry was told all the other guests would arrive in around half an hour.

'Come on Harry, open them!' Ron said nearly shouting.

'I suppose you want me to open yours first?' Ron smiled.

'You can certainly read my body language well Harry.' Ron joked.

Harry picked up Ron's parcel, and began ripping it open. Ron had got Harry a book on quidditch techniques.

'Thanks mate, this is brilliant. This will really help!'

'No worries, I thought your quidditch could do with some brushing up' Ron said in a sarcastic tone.

'Sure you didn't get it for yourself mate?' Harry joked.

'Very funny mate. Though I will borrow it when you've finished with it.' Harry nodded before moving on to the next present.

Hagrid had baked Harry some rock cakes, he set them down on the table. Harry said he would try them later, though he really had no intent on trying them, Hagrid's baking was not the best. He'd also got him a map of the wizarding communities in Britain.

Hermione's present was next, she had bought him a set of spell books. There were books on defensive magic, charm books, potion making books and books on transfiguring things. Hermione thought Harry could use some extra text on spells that would help him with his greatest life ambition; to become an auror.

'Hermione, I always knew you'd get me books. These will really help.' Harry hugged Hermione, who smiled.

Charlie got Harry a Dragon skin jacket. Harry put the jacket on, after taking his jacket off.

'It fits perfectly. Gin what'd you think?'

'I love it, Charlie you couldn't get me a similar one could you?'

'Yeah, you're birthday isn't far away.' He said as Ginny hugged him.

Bill and Fleur bought Harry a book on household spells for when he moved out and George gave Harry a box of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes merchandise.

Minerva got Harry a book on animagi, with a note in it on how to become one. Harry stood staring at the book.

'Harry I thought you would like this, as your father was an animagus. Maybe you'd like to become one too.' Harry smiled

'Thanks Minerva' Minerva smiled as a tear rolled down Harry's cheek, Ginny wiped it away with her hand.

Kingsley had got Harry the auror's 1st year textbook, and a quick notes quill. Arthur and Molly bought Harry a book about wizard child rearing, it would help him with Teddy and any of his own children, they'd also got him a photo album with photos of the whole family in it, and Harry's friends, even pictures of Hogwarts.

When Molly and Arthur asked Harry if he liked Ginny's present, Harry told them it was brilliant. Ginny whispered to him that she had another present for him, but it would probably be better giving it to him in private.

During the time Harry was looking through his present from Molly and Arthur, guests started to arrive. Neville was the first to apparate into the Burrow's garden, followed by some of Harry's classmates; Dean, Seamus, the Patil twins, Hannah Abbott and Luna. Next came Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Demelza Robins. Members of the DA followed. Harry was pleased to see each and every one of them. The whole group sat down at the long wooden table that was in the marquee, it looked very similar to one from Hogwarts, only not quite as long. Molly had prepared a roast dinner, followed by a giant treacle tart, which was Harry's favourite. The whole group sat and ate. Not a lot was said over dinner, the food was delicious, everybody wanted to savour the taste.

After the roast had gone down, Molly bought the birthday cake out. The garden was filled with the song that is traditionally sung on any person's birthday. When the cheering had finished, Harry blew out his candles and made a wish. Seamus swished his wand a couple of times, and his dj set was set up in the marquee. Arthur had gone inside the house, upon returning he bought various drinks outside. The party had officially started.

Ginny had gone with Luna and Hermione. The girls were all gathered in one corner of the marquee, the guys were sitting down at the table. The adults were sitting somewhere in the middle. Laughter could be heard from all over the marquee.

As another three pops could be heard, all noise stopped. Molly and Arthur got up, both of them looked shocked at who'd arrived. Dedalus Diggle, Susan Bones and her mother had all arrived, but each of them had a guest. Harry couldn't see who had appeared, the marquee was blocking his view. However he had no trouble in recognizing the voice that came from behind the marquee.

'What are we doing here, the boy is no longer a part of our lives.' Harry turned to Molly and Arthur before he heard

'You didn't have to come dad, I could have come on my own. Harry is my cousin, and from what we've been told, he's a hero.' Harry couldn't believe what was coming out of Dudley's mouth.

Susan, her mum and Dedalus were all staring from Vernon to Dudley, Petunia did not look like she wanted to be involved in the argument. During the Dursley's arrival, Molly had walked over to Harry and whispered in his ear.

'Harry I'm so sorry, I thought they should be invited as they're your only blood relatives. I realize now, that was a mistake.'

'Mum, don't worry about it. I'll go and talk to them.' Harry replied. Ginny, who in the commotion had come over to where Harry was, was absolutely fuming

'I'm coming with you, there is no way HE is going to talk about you like that and get away with it.' Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, the pair of them made their way to the other side of the marquee.

At the sight of Harry, Dudley tried to smile, but found he couldn't look him in the eye. Vernon ignored his presence and Petunia smiled at him weakly. Dudley was still large, but not fat, he was muscle and a lot of it. He actually looked healthy. Vernon was still rotund, and Petunia was as skinny as a rake with beady eyes.

'Happy birthday Harry.' Susan said.

Harry hugged Susan, who introduced him to her mum. Dedalus greeted Harry and apologized for Vernon. Harry turned his attention to Dudley.

Dudley was staring, open mouthed at Ginny.

'Its rude to stare' Ginny said whilst smirking to herself, Dudley went a deep shade of red.

He plucked up the courage to look at Harry.

'Harry…' Dudley hesitated. 'Happy birthday.'

Harry was surprised, '….Thanks'

'Look Harry…I'm…No WERE sorry for the way that we treated you,' as Dudley spoke he glared at his parents, Petunia looked away but that vein that used to throb in Vernon's head was throbbing again, he was getting angry.

'I am NOT sorry for the way I treated you boy, we gave you a roof to live under, when we could have chucked you out on the streets, and we gave you your own room, fed and clothed you…' Vernon was interrupted by Harry

'You think its ok to treat a human being like you treated me do you? Making me live in the cupboard under the stairs, making me cook for you, you barely managed to feed me anything at all.' Ginny's eyes widened, then thinned, they were barely open.

Vernon had it coming now. Harry could see what was happening, but decided not to do anything to stop it. Bat bogeys swarmed over Vernon's face. He screamed, Dudley looked horrified a girl could do such a thing.

Ginny was in full flow, she was screaming at him, yelling at the top of her lungs. Molly had recognized her daughters voice but instead of heading over to stop her from continuing, Molly pretended she had not heard anything. Even though she'd have had to be deaf not to hear Ginny's ranting.

After a minute or so, Harry thought Vernon had had enough, he pointed at him and made the hex stop. Ginny snorted.

'So, you've now met my girlfriend Ginny. If you don't want to be here then go.' Harry turned after speaking, Dudley plucked up the courage to speak again.

'Harry, can I stay please? I would like to talk to you, only if you don't mind? I will understand if you'd prefer not. I never gave you a reason to even want to talk to me in the past.'

'You can stay if you want Dudley, if you want to talk, then I will listen' Petunia looked like she wanted to stay, she managed a weak smile before Vernon grabbed her arm.

'Let's go Petunia. I told you we shouldn't have come. Come Dudley'

'No dad, I'm staying. Unlike you I want to apologize to Harry and set things right. Somebody can apparate me back in the morning I expect.' Harry nodded

'I can arrange that.' Harry said as Vernon snorted at the use of a word to do with magic.

Dedalus and Susan's mother said their goodbyes and apparated with Petunia and Vernon.

'Well that went well' Ginny said as she smiled to Harry.

'Yeah, just great. Gin, go and rejoin the others, Dudley and I need to talk.' Ginny smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek.

'Nice to meet you Dudley' she said. ''She wouldn't say that if she knew what he'd been like as a kid'' Harry thought.

He walked over to a small bench that was against the wall of the burrow. Dudley followed him and sat down also. Harry didn't say anything, he just sat back and crossed his arms waiting for Dudley to speak.

'Harry, I meant what I said. I am sorry for how I treated you. I was scared of magic, dad, well he was being dad. Turning me against you. I had no reason to think otherwise. But I've grown up a lot this past year, when we were in hiding everyone would talk about Harry Potter. I've heard so much, you gave all those people hope. My father is just scared of you, and this world that you're a part of. I was too, but now I understand it a lot better having been in hiding with witches and wizards. All of it drove dad mad. Mum wasn't too happy about it, but she came around. Then when we were told Voldemort was dead, that you'd succeeded, everyone went mental. You saved the world Harry, and I know I have always been an arse to you but I want that to change. I bought you this, don't take it if you don't want to, but it is your birthday.'

Harry looked down at the box Dudley had with him, he held out his hand and Dudley put the box into Harry's palm. Harry opened it to find a copy of Harry's family tree. Harry was shocked that Dudley could be so sentimental, this would tell Harry about his family, the family he had never known.

'Thank you Dudley, its brilliant.' Harry paused. 'I don't think I can just forgive and forget in a heartbeat Dudley, but thank you.'

'No Harry, thank you. You're the one who saved the world, I need to thank you. Would you mind if I stayed, if only for a little bit, you know.'

'Not at all. I can see you're a different person to the Dudley I knew.' Dudley smiled.

'I didn't like who I was becoming Harry, I was becoming my dad and I hated it. But I've changed and I won't be anything like him.' Dudley paused 'So anyway Harry, your girlfriend.' Harry's eyes narrowed

'No, no, sorry. I mean, are they all that attractive in your world?' Harry laughed

'Nope, none of the others are even close.' Dudley smiled at him, before shrugging

'We'll about that' Dudley smiled again, Harry laughed again before shaking his head.

'Come on Dud, I'll introduce you to everyone, though don't be surprised if they aren't too friendly to start with.' Dudley nodded.

The two of them walked back towards the marquee. Silence was what greeted them. Harry noticed two new figures in the marquee, he made a note to go and speak to them as soon as possible.

'Everyone, this is my cousin Dudley. He's going to be staying the night, if that's ok mum?' Dudley looked confused at the use of the word mum, but didn't want to question on it.

'That's fine Harry, what would you like to drink Dudley?' Molly took Dudley and sorted out drinks for the pair of them, Ginny wandered over to Harry and pulled him aside.

'None of the others come close to you either Harry,' she whispered. Harry laughed

'You were listening in then?' Ginny nodded

'Sorry, couldn't help it.'

'Doesn't matter, I would have told you anyway.'

'Glad to hear it, did you mean what you said?' Harry smiled

'No, Romilda Vane is actually the most attractive witch I've ever laid eyes on.' Harry's mouth stretched into a grin as he spoke, he struggled to keep a straight face, Ginny saw right through him.

'Prat' she said as she hit him on the arm. Dudley came over afterwards and handed Harry a beer.

'Dudley, this is Ginevra. But everyone calls her Ginny.'

'Hello, I'm Dudley. Its nice to meet you, I wouldn't want to cross you after seeing what you did to my dad.' Ginny smiled

'I can do worse than that,' she said in a menacing tone. Dudley raised his eyebrows. Ginny smiled serenely, gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and left to find Hermione and Luna again. Harry proceeded to show Dudley around the marquee, introducing him to all of his friends and family. Lastly he came to Andromeda and Teddy Lupin. After introducing Dudley to them, Molly and Arthur asked Dudley if he would come and tell them what Harry was like as a child. Harry turned his attention back to Mrs. Tonks and Teddy.

'Hey Mrs. Tonks, how are you? And how's Teddy doing? Did Remus and Dora tell you that I was Teddy's godfather?' Andromeda nodded.

'They did Harry. Please call me Droma. I was pleased, they couldn't have chosen a nicer young man.' Harry blushed

'Harry, would you like to hold him?' Harry's face painted a picture, he looked terrified at the thought. Ginny seemed to have noticed and made her way over to them, laughing.

'Hi Droma, how are you?'

'Hello Ginny, I'm very well thank you. Would you like to hold him, Harry seems quite scared by that prospect.' Ginny smiled

'So he can fight Voldemort but is scared by holding his own godson!'

'Not scared love, apprehensive; I've never held a child before.'

'Neither have I now I think about it.'

'Come on you two, look you just hold him like this.' Andromeda showed the pair of them how to hold Teddy. Ginny took him first and held him, Teddy cooed with delight and he screwed his face up. His hair changed to the fiery red Weasley colour, his eyes changed to Ginny's soft brown colour. Ginny squealed with excitement.

'Nymphadora didn't start to morph until she was nearly a year old, Teddy here has started quite early.' Ginny smiled at Droma. Harry, Ginny and Andromeda chatted for a few minutes, Teddy didn't change his appearance again all the time he was held by Ginny. While the three of them were talking Seamus had been preparing his dj equipment.

'Droma, would it be best if we took Teddy away from the music so it's not too loud?'

'Harry there's no need to worry, I will place a charm on his ears so it appears the music is softer. I'm going to speak with Molly and Arthur for a while, would you mind holding on to him?

'No problem Droma' Harry smiled.

Droma put a hand on his shoulder and walked off to find Arthur and Molly. Harry gestured kindly for Ginny to pass Teddy to him, which she did. Teddy screwed his face up again and his hair was a messy jet black, his eyes became emerald green. Ginny smiled up at Harry who smiled back.

Ginny gave Harry a kiss and made her way to the dance floor swinging her hips seductively at him. Harry was transfixed; he was staring at her until she made it to the dance floor and turned around. She knew Harry had been watching her, she'd sensed his eyes. She smiled again at him, turned around and made her way to Charlie, who was dancing on his own.

'Come on Teddy, lets go have a sit down.' Harry led Teddy to the bench he had talked to Dudley on. He sat there playing with him. He was playing peek a boo with him, and he had transfigured a leaf from one of the plants near him into a teddy bear for Teddy to play with. Harry was enjoying himself a lot, he didn't want a huge birthday party like this only a few hours ago, but he was grateful for the effort the Weasley's had gone to.

Harry had just removed his face from behind his hands once more, when he looked up and saw Ginny. He smiled at her, Teddy saw Harry smiling and tried to turn his head. Harry picked him up, and turned him around. Ginny was dancing to herself, when she noticed Harry looking. She began to dance quite seductively. She turned around to face Harry and made a come hither motion with her finger while still dancing. Harry needed no second invitation. He scooped Teddy up from his knee, and made his way onto the dance floor to where Ginny was dancing.

'So I get two men to dance with then, each looking as gorgeous as the other.' Ginny whispered in his ear just loud enough.

Harry kissed her on the lips, he thought back to the yule ball where he hadn't had the slightest urge to dance with his date. He'd only danced when it was required for him to. This was different though, he was dancing on his birthday with the girl of his dreams whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

The pair of them danced with Teddy for a while before Droma came over and relinquished them of him, Harry was sad to see the little guy go but could now focus all his attention on Ginny. His dancing had improved dramatically, he was far more relaxed in front of her. They danced together, holding each other tight for the slow songs, Harry's arms around Ginny's waist, her arms around Harry's neck. They went crazy for the faster songs, Ginny lead to begin with but as the drinks started to flow Harry certainly started to dance freely. Dudley was the life and soul of the party along with Hermione and Ron. Harry was pleased to see everyone having a good time.

After a couple of hours of dancing, Harry's feet could not move anymore, he took Ginny's hand and led her to a table in the marquee, the pair sat down. Harry took Ginny's hands in his own and gave them a gentle squeeze before looking deep into her soft beautiful brown eyes

'_Love, tonight has been brilliant. Thank you so much.'_ Ginny smiled at Harry and leaned in to kiss him. They locked lips and the whole world seemed to disappear around them.

''I hope life stays like this'' Harry thought. Ginny giggled.

'_I do too Harry, and I will try my best to make it so.' _Harry shook his head

'_I completely forgot Gin, we still need to ask Minerva about the book that Albus told us about.'_

'_Yeah, we can ask her when we get back to school, for now lets go and see the others over there'_ Ginny pointed as she spoke to Harry with her mind. Harry nodded, the pair of them got up and walked over to the table where George, Angelina, Charlie, Miranda (Charlie's date), Ron and Hermione now sat. Ron hugged Harry when he sat down next to him, he tried to speak but what came out of his mouth wasn't understandable. Harry just raised his eyebrows and Ginny shook her head. Charlie conjured a bottle of firewhiskey and eight glasses.

'Now if none of you tell mum Ginny is drinking then I wont. Agreed?' Everyone nodded. Ginny had a wicked grin on her face. The group of them all started to drink happily.

After another hour or so, and a couple of bottles of firewhiskey down; Neville, Hannah, Seamus and Parvati came over to sit with the other couples. The adults had all taken their leave, and most had gone to bed. Those who were underage had left except Ginny. Bill and Fleur had taken their leave, Charlie and Miranda were staying with them for the evening. Andromeda and Teddy had gone home. Percy had gone to bed, he had taken great pleasure in telling Dudley all about the wizarding world. Those who had graduated from Hogwarts had taken their leave save Angelina and George.

There were plenty of places to sleep, after all, the Burrow is a big house. George was told to sleep in Percy's room with him. Ron, Harry, Dudley, Dean, Seamus and Neville were told to sleep in Ron's room and the study (in which beds had been set up). The twin's room (which was the biggest) and Ginny's room were to be used for Ginny, Angelina, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Luna, Hannah and Susan. All of the of age witches and wizards in Harry's school year were still up, but the music was now in chill out mode, just some quiet music was coming from the speakers, everyone was sitting, either too tired or too drunk to dance.

Ron had been talking rubbish ever since he had started on the firewhiskey. He opened his mouth to say something and again a load of rubbish came out. Hermione turned to him and turned his head towards her with her hand.

'Droopy eyelids, bright red cheeks, you cant talk properly, Ronald I would think you are quite pissed.'

'A..a..am not' was his less than convincing reply, this caused everyone to laugh besides Dean, who had actually fallen asleep he was so drunk. This caused even more laughter when it was noticed.

'Hermione, you know that is definitely the first obscenity that I have ever heard pass your lips' Ron smiled a bit lopsidedly as his brother George spoke. Ron responded in a slightly less pissed manner

'She not as pure as y'all think.' Hermione proceeded to turn a bright pink and pinched Ron's thigh before he said anything else. She smiled sweetly as many people who were sitting in the circle raised their eyebrows.

'Well seeing as we are on the subject of couples, when did you two start dating Neville?' Ginny asked indicating Neville and Hannah with her hand, saving Hermione in the process. Neville blushed and Hannah took the lead

'Well, Neville saved my life in the battle of Hogwarts. Bellatrix had just entered the fray and Susan and I were dueling a death eater, I don't know whom. As Bellatrix was running past she aimed a spell at me, Neville cast a shield charm just in time to deflect it back at her. She moved out of the way and targeted Neville, the two of us helped him to take her on, we were doing ok with all that you taught us Harry, but she was too strong even for Neville and the two of us. Neville managed to deflect anything coming our way though, eventually order members arrived and took her on, we made our escape then, Neville and I just got talking I guess.' Ginny smiled

'I'm happy for you' she paused and looked towards George, her gaze stiffening 'Anyway George, how have you managed to keep this a secret' she said pointing towards him and Angelina. George grinned widely.

'Well you know, couldn't resist the old Weasley charm.' Angelina hit him on the arm playfully

'There are a few in this room who couldn't, its not just me!' she said eyeing up Harry and Hermione. Hermione went a brighter shade of pink. Harry just smiled.

'So Hermione, what is it you see in ickle Ronniekins? And when exactly did you two happen, I never did ask?' George said, Ron scowled, it looked like it took a lot of energy for him to even open his eyelids, he was definitely going to be the next to fall asleep. Hermione didn't look like she wanted to answer

'Well, Ronald acted like he had compassion for the first time in his life during the battle, he said the house elves shouldn't be made to fight for us, and I kind of jumped on him.' Harry laughed in spite of himself.

'Kind of Hermione! I swear if I hadn't have been there, you two would never have been separated.' Ron shrugged at this

'I wouldn't of mind…minded m…mate, best m…moment a my life that' Hermione looked a little disappointed at this, she tried to whisper to Ron

'Ronald, what about when we were in Australia and I did that thing that you like me to do?'

'What thing that I like you to do?' The whole room burst out laughing. Hermione shook her head and was now looking positively flustered. She was nearing the colour of a beetroot.

'BED' she said to Ron, as she dragged him to his feet. The pair of them said their goodnights and she dragged him upstairs.

'I guess that brings us to you two' Neville said pointing towards Harry and Ginny. Harry just looked skywards. Ginny smirked at Harry's displeasure to discuss their relationship.

'Ever since that kiss, we knew you two were meant for each other. I mean it was obvious Ginny liked you Harry' Harry didn't let Parvati finish

'Obvious for everyone except me, how could everyone see it and I couldn't?' Ginny rolled her eyes

'Harry I couldn't have been much more obvious, I wouldn't even talk to you, I couldn't go near you, I would be really nervous and do stupid things.' Harry shrugged.

'Boys' Lavender said

'Oi' was Seamus' response. Lavender kissed him on the cheek and the two of them blushed, causing a few eyebrows to be raised. By this point Dean had woken up and had heard the last few lines of conversation

'Yeah Harry, how'd you do it, have all the girls fall at your feet?' Harry raised his eyebrows again for the second time in seconds

'I wasn't aware anyone fell at my feet Dean' Ginny patronizingly patted Harry on the arm as he spoke.

'There there dear, you know any girl in the school not in Slytherin would have had you, you were a god damn hero, I don't know how you didn't notice.'

'So how did you fall for me then love?' Ginny rolled her eyes

'Well you shattered any other mans dreams of ever coming near me as soon as my first year was over. I mean, I think I loved you the moment I set eyes on you' George made a vomiting motion and sound at this remark causing several others to laugh, Angelina jabbed him hard in the stomach, he winced in pain, Ginny smiled at her in thanks and continued.

'You saved me from certain death when I was eleven, you killed a basilisk, one of the deadliest creatures around, with a bloody sword and everything. Merlin Harry, you were my knight in shining armour, just like I was your damsel in distress. You couldn't have been more of a hero to me.' Harry just laughed to himself.

'Just did what any other wizard would have done' Harry said. Ginny put a hand on his cheek and turned his face to hers.

'I didn't see anyone else trying to get into that chamber to save me. But that's not the only reason I fell in love with you Harry.' At this point Dean, making as much noise as possible to disrupt the moment, clambered to his feet, staggered around a bit, grunted a few times loudly and made his way inside and to the study to sleep. Seamus sighed

'Leave him be, he'll get over it, he probably wont even remember it.'

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, he was looking deep into hers, he had her hand entwined in his, the other hand of Ginny's was on his cheek, his other hand was in Ginny's hair.

'Ok, I don't need to see my little sister getting all lovey dovey. I'm going to bed, its been great. See you all tomorrow.' Angelina went with George upstairs.

'Merlin you two, if you're like that in front of us, who knows what you get up to behind closed doors.' Neville said. Harry managed a weak smile, Ginny looked away. Neville looked puzzled

'No way' exclaimed Hannah. Neither Harry nor Ginny said anything.

'We thought, I mean you two. So at ease with each other, so in love, it's obvious. You mean you haven't?' Harry and Ginny both shook their heads.

'We're waiting for the right time.' Harry said

'Blimey Harry, I thought if anyone our age, it'd be you two. I cant believe it, how can you wait mate?' Neville asked, Seamus followed up

'You don't know what you're missing' he said eyeing up Lavender as he did so.

'I don't care what I'm missing, having her here is enough' Harry said as he put his arms around her waist and she lay back into his chest, putting her hands around his neck behind her head.

'I think it's awfully romantic that you're waiting.' Parvati said. Ginny smiled at her.

'No matter what he tells you, he's a big romantic at heart.' Harry laughed.

'Well guys, I'm going to check on Dean and get some shuteye.' Seamus grinned at Lavender, who followed Seamus to find Dean. Harry looked down at Ginny, she sensed his eyes on her and looked up at him. He bent down and kissed her. Neville, Parvati and Hannah all decided to go upstairs to sleep as well. Leaving just Harry and Ginny in the marquee. Harry pulled Ginny up from the seat.

'Fancy a dance?' he said as Ginny put her arms around his neck. The pair of them danced for a few minutes, for the slow dances they were wrapped around each other tightly, when the music quickened Ginny danced in front of him, then behind him. She thrust her hips into him occasionally drawing a moan from Harry each time. The two of them enjoyed each others company, holding each other and each enjoying making the other moan with pleasure.

After half an hour of being on their own they decided to try and find a room in the house, but after checking every room, there were couples everywhere.

'Come on Gin, lets go back to the marquee. I'm sure we will hear your mum's tirade in the morning directed towards at least one of your brothers before we get intruded upon.' Ginny smiled at him mischievously and led him by his hand down to the marquee.

Upon entering the marquee, Harry and Ginny set to work transfiguring the tent into a better setting, Harry transformed the benches into a large bed, dressing table and mirror for the morning. Ginny transfigured some more of the items in the tent into a fireplace to keep the tent warm, and candles to light the place up and make it more romantic.

The pair of them undressed each other fiercely, like lions attacking a carcass. A trail of clothes lead to the bed, on which Ginny had just pushed Harry, she straddled him and kissed him over and over again. Harry was in his boxers and Ginny in just her knickers. Hands were everywhere, both of them were panting hard for breath.

'Harry, why did you have to be such a noble prat and promise my parents…..' Harry interrupted her

'Love, I want it to be special. Really special, and I know you do too. So lets just wait ok?' Ginny nodded at him.

'So when we were talking earlier Gin, you didn't finish the story of why you fell in love with me' Harry managed to get out in between panting, Ginny smirked.

'You want to hear it do you, well you first. How did you fall for me?' Harry shrugged

'I don't know entirely Gin, the first thing I remember was when I was in potions in my 6th year. Slughorn was showing us potions at the start of class, and he showed us Amortentia.'

'The strongest love potion in the world' Ginny interrupted, then put a hand to her mouth and giggled to herself before she composed herself and gestured for Harry to continue. He smiled at her before going on

'What I smelt was treacle tart, a broomstick handle, and something flowery that I had smelt at the burrow. I didn't know what it was until later that day we were talking about the half-blood prince's potion's book. You came out of nowhere and were standing just behind me when I smelt the smell from the potion, I turned around and it was you. I didn't catch onto it straight away but that time Ron and I saw you and Dean kissing outside the fat lady's portrait was when I realized that I had feelings for you, I hated him kissing you, I wanted it to be me. But at first I thought it was because I thought of you as a sister, then I realized that the smell from the potion was of your perfume, and I realized I loved you. But Dean was my friend and I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize your relationship' Harry paused and took a deep breath, Ginny looked confused

'But the longer I waited the more frustrated I got, then I was under the invisibility cloak one day, Ron and Lavender were arguing in the common room when you and Dean came through the portrait hole, and I needed to get out, so I waited for you to come in then stepped out, I accidentally bumped into you under the cloak and you told Dean not to push you, I couldn't help but feel elated. I was also under the influence of Felix Felicis, so I think the fact that I hoped you and Dean would finish coupled with the fact that you two weren't getting on great and the fact I was lucky that night, meant you and he finished on that precise evening.' Ginny was laughing

'Oh Harry, I thought you were going to say you had pushed Dean into me or something' Harry shook his head and grinned

'No, but I definitely got lucky that night. Felix certainly helped me get closer to being with the girl of my dreams.' Ginny laughed and kissed him.

'Your turn then Gin, how did you fall in love with me?'

'Well….' she began


	12. Ginny's Tale

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Twelve**

**Ginny's tale**

'Harry, as a kid I was told about a wizard who'd defeated the greatest evil the world had ever known. I was told it as a bedtime story, as I'm sure most kids were. It wasn't until I was around five or six that Mum told me it was real. I admired you, even though I knew you'd have had no idea what you were doing as a baby, but at the same time I pitied you, for you had no parents. There was rarely a day that went by when you weren't mentioned in the wizarding world.

By the time I was ten, Ron was off to Hogwarts, I knew that you were his age and I was excited, so I came to the station with mum to try and meet you, I didn't tell her that of course.' Ginny put a hand on Harry's cheek and looked into his sparkling emerald green eyes lovingly.

'When we were at the station, and you came up to us, we all instantly knew who you were, well except Ron. He was a bit slow on the uptake bless him, anyway I had a huge crush on you ever since that day, whenever Ron wrote or either of the twins wrote, I always asked mum to ask after you in the letters she wrote back. Then when I saw you at the end of the year with your aunt and uncle being collected, I wanted to hex them for treating you like they did.

Then there was my first year at Hogwarts, we all know what happened that year, after that I started to realize that this crush I had, wasn't like any other crush any of the girls in my year had. It was more than a crush, I was so scared to be around you, to talk to you, you saw how I acted over the summer you stayed after your first year. I couldn't even be in the same room as you Harry. Look how that's changed, I can't bear to be in a room with you not in it.'

'I can't bear it the other way round either love.' Ginny smiled and squeezed Harry's hand.

'I should probably tell you I was the one who sent you the valentine that was heard in the corridor in your second year.' Harry laughed and kissed her.

'Would you care to remind me what it said?' he said in between laughing. Ginny punched him on the arm

'Careful Potter, I might be hitting you somewhere else next time!' Harry's eyes widened in horror at the thought. Ginny laughed at the sight of him before continuing.

'My second year was pretty uneventful to be honest, I befriended Hermione properly as you and Ron had fallen out with her over the Firebolt and Scabbers. So I had her to talk to. I could confess to her my feelings for you, and we would talk about it. She told me to be myself around you, and you would notice me eventually. My third year was horrible, you asked Cho to the ball, and I hated her for it. The year on the whole wasn't too bad though, watching you successfully prove how great a wizard you were, and I got closer to Hermione. With Ron and you falling out with her, I spent time with her. I started to date Michael Corner at the end of it, Hermione had told me to go out with other people to try and be normal in front of you. It worked, because we started to talk more in my fourth year, with the DA being formed and then the events in the department of mysteries occurring.

The summer after that we both talked more and more and I found myself more at ease in your presence, I wanted to be near you, to be in the same room. Then I was dating Dean, and I liked him but more as a friend. We all know what happened when we'd split up, the kiss in the common room, was what I wanted for so long. The next couple of months were amazing Harry, it made me love you more and more. Then Dumbledore's funeral came and you did what you had to do. I understood though, I knew that you had a job to do and I knew I couldn't try and stop you.' Ginny sighed and closed her eyes briefly. Harry squeezed her hand once more.

'Harry that summer was horrible, waiting for you to arrive was one of the worst moments of my life. The relief I felt when you arrived was unbelievable, I know that George had lost his ear and that Moody was killed, but you were safe, and to me that was so important. I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't have made it. That summer wasn't the best, mum had us all running around madly didn't she?' Ginny laughed lightly before continuing. 'Harry, you know…on your birthday I thought about what I wanted to get you…a lot. I decided nothing I could get you was good enough, I needed you to remember me. That's why I decided on a kiss. I really thought about giving myself to you Harry, my complete self. I knew you'd be the only one I'd ever want to give myself to completely, and I think I may have tried to do so if my brother hadn't have interrupted us.' Harry raised his eyebrows and Ginny blushed.

'After that, I knew you'd be leaving and I had no idea where you were going, so I decided I would try and get as much information as possible, that's when I eavesdropped on you when you were discussing the horcruxes and where to go, I actually knew more than you gave me credit for when you explained where you'd been and what you'd been doing.' Harry raised his eyebrows again.

'I should have expected that love, knowing how inquisitive you are, knowing you had so many brothers and that you practiced quidditch without them knowing'

'Yeah, well I know it all now anyway, its all in the past. At the wedding I wanted to dance with you and kiss you so badly, and tell you not to go, but I knew that was no use, and then you were gone. I told dad to send you a patronus to check if you were ok. Which you were, that put my mind to rest. Now here we are, its all over and were together.' Ginny smiled, and leant into Harry, kissing him passionately before yawning.

'Let's get some sleep Harry' she said rather too shortly for Harry's liking, they still hadn't discussed her last year, Harry knew it was now or never. Why hadn't she spoke about it yet?

'Gin, what about the last year, I don't have any idea what happened to you when you were at Hogwarts. I want to know what it was like.'

'I don't want to talk about it' she snapped.

'Love, please talk to me about it'

'Harry I said no, I don't want to relive it again. It was the worst year of my life and I'd rather forget it.'

'Gin, you'll feel better about it if you talk about it'

'I SAID NO HARRY' she shouted at him, her anger had been building but she was trying not to shout at him, eventually the combination of tiredness, and the fact she was definitely under the influence of the amount of firewhiskey they had drunk meant she exploded at him. Harry flicked his hand and cast a muffliato so the whole house wouldn't be woken up with the argument that was about to ensue. Ginny continued a tirade that was on a par with one of Molly's.

'WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY, YOU HAVEN'T ASKED ABOUT IT YET, SO WHY NOW? IF YOU CARED YOU'D HAVE ASKED ME ABOUT IT ALREADY. I'VE BEEN GOING OUT OF MY MIND, I LIVED A LIVING HELL, BUT I KEPT GOING BECAUSE I KNEW WHEN YOU BEAT HIM, EVERYTHING WOULD BE ALRIGHT.' Harry put his hand on Ginny's shoulder, she moved away. Harry sighed

'Gin please listen to me, I didn't know what to do about it, I wasn't sure whether you'd want to talk about it, I know what I can be like when I don't want to talk about anything.'

Ginny stood up in a flash. Harry, despite how annoyed he was that she hadn't confided in him about the last year, couldn't take his eyes from her body. He was mesmerized at how gorgeous she was when she was angry. The fact Harry was staring only made Ginny angrier.

Harry got onto his knees and made his way off the bed towards her, Ginny was perfectly still, Harry could tell by the look in her eyes that she was fuming at him. Her arms were folded across her perfectly shaped bare breasts. Harry approached her. Ginny in less than the blink of an eye had made her way up to him and slapped him hard across the face. Harry just stood, he had no emotion on his face. Ginny was slapping him repeatedly and when he didn't react she screamed at him.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER.' Harry knew he was in for it noting the use of his full name. 'MY LIFE WAS A LIVING HELL, I HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE ABOUT IT, I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO. YOU FINISHED WITH ME TO PROTECT ME AND WHAT GOOD DID THAT DO, IT DIDN'T PROTECT ME, EVERYONE KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU AND HOW YOU FELT ABOUT ME. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE IF YOU'D HAVE ASKED BUT I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.' Harry enveloped her into a hug, so she couldn't slap him anymore, she kept struggling against him while continually shouting

'YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH NIGHTMARES DON'T YOU, YOU THINK I DON'T HAVE THEM, WELL I DO AND THESE ONES ARE AS BAD IF NOT WORSE THAN THOSE I HAD AFTER MY FIRST YEAR AT SCHOOL. Ginny started to kick him, Harry just whispered in her ear over and over again.

'I love you, I'm sorry.' Eventually the kicking and screaming subsided and Ginny went limp in Harry's arms, he scooped her up and placed her onto the bed.

'Gin, I'm so sorry, are you ok?'

'Harry…'

'Shh Gin, I'm so sorry, if you don't want to talk about it then I wont press you, just tell me when you're ready.' Ginny screamed and screamed into nothingness letting her frustration out.

Once she'd finished screaming she looked deep into Harry's eyes, her own brown ones were dripping with tears. Harry wiped them away as she spoke

'Harry, I'm sorry, I knew you'd ask about it eventually. I'm waiting for you to ask, and yet I have no idea what my response will be. I guess now you know.' There was silence as they looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes not thinking about anything but how much they loved each other.

'This was definitely just a misunderstanding Gin, I think that we should talk to each other and be completely honest with each other from now on. Neither of us should keep anything bottled up.'

'I agree Harry.' She smiled at him.

'I wont rush you Gin, if you don't want to talk about it now, then I wont rush you.' Ginny smiled a pained smile

'Harry, I think after what we've just agreed to do, we should talk about this. But, bear with me as it will take a while and it isn't pleasant. I really do feel I should tell you, we shouldn't have secrets from one another.' Harry nodded and took her hand

'I'm here Gin, I'm listening.'

'Right, well let me start on the day we went to get on the Hogwarts express. As usual everyone was on the platform, all the students and their parents, it seemed just like any normal school year, but at a closer look, there were wizards and witches on every door to the train, none of them looked friendly. They were ticking off names on lists they had and if there was a name that was given that they didn't have on the list, then the student was taken away, I don't know where to.' Ginny hesitated, before shivering. She pulled the covers over herself, and moved closer to Harry, she rested her head on his shoulder close to his face, looking into his eyes. Harry stroked her hair trying to calm her, and put his arm around her trying to keep her warm. She smiled at his touch, and kissed him on the cheek.

'Well, the train ride wasn't so bad, even though there were a lot less students on it. It seemed the wizards and witches on the platform had been taking muggle borns, we later found out that some parents put up a fight, but many didn't live to tell the tale. It was horrible Harry, how can a person steal magic? I couldn't believe it when I heard about how the muggle borns were being portrayed!' Ginny sniffed as she recollected the memories from the last year she was at school.

'Nothing much was said on the train, Neville, Luna and I sat in a compartment discussing what we could do during the year to disrupt the school, we decided that re forming the DA was the first step. There was nothing we could do on the train other than talk to various people who'd been in the DA about reforming it, and most people agreed it was worth doing. Everyone asked after you, Ron and Hermione. But even if I could have told them where you were, I wouldn't have.

The year began well, lots of those who were in the DA decided to rejoin, Neville, Luna and myself were elected as leaders. This time it was more about causing trouble and pissing off death eaters rather than being taught spells. Practicing was hardly difficult, if we wanted to hex another student then the death eaters welcomed it, unless it was one of their favourites. So anyway the first term began, and the first years all looked so frightened when they were sorted. Neville and I took the Gryffindors to one side and helped them all we could, Luna did the same with the Ravenclaws, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Mcmilan and Susan Bones helped the Hufflepuffs. Unfortunately we had nobody in Slytherin at the start of the year, though that did change as the year went on.

Muggle studies with Alecto Carrow was awful, the only subject that was worse was Defence against the dark arts. Amycus made sure it was a living hell for us. The two of them willingly let students curse and hex each other, they were happy as long as the spells were vicious. Madam Pomfrey was busy all year, she had a constant flow of students into the hospital wing.

During Alecto's classes, we were told how muggle borns stole magic, how all muggles were evil. If any of us said otherwise she would use whatever curse she wished on us, we were all powerless to do anything about it. Amycus' lessons were the Dark arts, not defence at all. The classes were interesting to say the least, curses and hexes were used all class long on each other, with no healing allowed until the class was finished.

The punishments for skipping class were not particularly severe, I think in hindsight that was all Snape's doing, they would send us to Snape for punishment, most of the time we had to serve it with Hagrid, which was always fun, so nobody really minded missing classes, but after 3 classes missed a week the Carrows decided they wouldn't send you to Snape, the cruciatus curse became their favourite punishment. Staying out after hours was time in the dungeons, hanging by your hands on the wall completely on your own. We put up with whatever they threw at us, at first we didn't meet very regularly, it was whenever we could get enough of us together without anybody knowing. That soon changed and we met every week, we decided we needed to do something big to get ourselves noticed, we needed the Carrows to know we weren't playing games.

The amount of times I was called into Snape's office, and didn't realize what I needed to do was ridiculous, I would think I'd been in there ten times before I realized that he had the sword, the sword of Godric Gryffindor that should have been in your possession. I knew then what I had to do, I had to try and steal it. We had no idea how to get the password to his office at first, until something Luna said stuck in my head.

'We should ask all the portraits and ghosts, wizards and witches underestimate their use.' I knew that they'd be a good help, but I could think of a race that would be far more helpful; house elves, they were underestimated too. In particular, I'm sure you know who.' Harry smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek at the thought of Dobby the house elf.

'I made my way to the kitchens, and knocked on the portrait, a house elf appeared in front of me, I requested to see Dobby, he appeared in front of me in seconds and was pleased to see me. He was very nice to me when I mentioned what I wanted to do, then when I told him it was for you, he went into overdrive, I've never seen anything so excited, I couldn't stop him from shouting for at least ten minutes. Anyway, the next few weeks were fairly pleasant compared to the first few, less punishments were handed out, many students were running scared, we decided we wouldn't do anything before we tried to steal the sword, unless the Carrows aggravated us.

One day in October, Dobby appeared and gave us what we'd been looking for, we could finally get into Snape's office. Neville, Luna and I gathered the DA and came up with a plan. We decided to use the house ghosts and Peeves to cause a diversion, so Snape would be out of his office, and we made sure that Malfoy (who was head boy) saw the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws out of bed so he could alert the Carrows, this meant that they were occupied too. We were sure that 12 students could hold they're own for as long as we needed.

So Luna, Neville and I crept up to Snape's office once we'd heard from Nearly Headless Nick that Snape had left, we then moved as fast as we could, we were in his office within 5 minutes.

Dumbledore's portrait addressed us as a group as soon as we'd entered the office.

Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood, I have been expecting you, was what he said. It confused us a bit, but he explained that with you not receiving the sword he would have expected me to try and help you, he told us to leave. For it was all under control, but I couldn't listen to him, I was stubborn and tried to take the sword, I'd just blasted the case open when Snape entered the room, apparently we hadn't paid any attention to the DA coins that were going off in our pockets with warnings. Snape was his usual sneering self, I hated the look on his face when he discovered us. He gloated for a while before Dumbledore called out to him in a stern tone, Snape seemed for a split second to listen to him, and I guess after what you've said about him being on our side, means that it makes sense that he only gave us detention with Hagrid, the Carrows weren't so easy going on some of the Hufflepuffs, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Mcmilan were chained up in the dungeon. We found out that night, and knew we had to perform a rescue mission at some point in the very near future. We didn't know how long they'd be left down there otherwise.

Crabbe and Goyle were the Carrows favourite disciplinarians and I thought they would have been the two that would be torturing them. We knew we had to get them out, but it would be too risky that night. I hated doing it Harry, I really did, but we had to leave them or the rest of us could have ended up down there as well, the Carrows and Malfoy were patrolling corridors for the rest of the night. Neville and Luna had to drag me from Snape's office, I thought you needed that sword. I guess I was right in the end.

They had to drag me through the portrait hole before the Carrows saw us out of bed and chucked us in the dungeons too. I lay awake all night, I couldn't sleep knowing I'd left my friends to be tortured in the dungeon. There was nothing I could do. It was horrible, I lay there on top of my bed crying until the sun came up.

When the morning came, I hadn't slept, that was fairly obvious to anyone who saw me, I looked terrible. Neville and I didn't go to classes that day, we went to the hospital wing early in the morning and asked madam Pomfrey to cover for us while we devised a plan to get the guys out of the dungeon. The only way to do it was to get thrown into the dungeon ourselves. We went out that night into the corridor making as much noise as we could, until Alecto came around the corner, Luna hid while Neville and I taunted Alecto until he drew his wand on us, he threatened us with the cruciatus curse, so we thought we'd fight and see where it got us. It wasn't a very good plan, but it worked, he tried to get me with the cruciatus, but Neville dived in the way. Didn't help much, he just used it on me when Neville was on the ground. When he took it off I begged for more, it was excruciating, but I had to get in that dungeon. Alecto used it on Neville again while we were on the floor, before he bound us and took us to the dungeon, little did he know Luna was following. When he'd opened the dungeon door and taken us in, Luna followed. Alecto tied us up and left laughing.

Luna was in, and despite the fact Neville and I were in so much pain, we'd accomplished what we wanted, we were inside, we could get Hannah and Ernie out, they were both asleep or out cold, we weren't sure which. I was right about Crabbe and Goyle though, they were there, Crabbe was asleep but Goyle was watching, Luna stunned him, and used incarcerous on him and Crabbe. She used aguamenti on Ernie and Hannah to wake them up, and unbound all of us. We tied Crabbe and Goyle up and made sure they didn't know who'd done it, before creeping back to our common rooms.

The morning after was vicious, Alecto went down to the dungeons but we had Dobby keeping watch. He told me what he'd seen as soon as Alecto had left. He was furious, but had no idea who'd got us out, he wasn't the cleverest of people and didn't think we could've got ourselves out, Snape interrogated all of us, but it appeared Snape didn't really care we'd escaped, the more I was sent to Snape the more I thought he was protecting us, but Neville said I was mad for thinking so.

Nothing much happened after that, things carried on as they had done for most of the year, torture and self confinement were the punishments for everything, and to those who paid attention it became apparent that Snape was not giving out punishments, whenever he did, we had to see Hagrid. The Carrows were maniacal, they didn't relent in torturing us. But we practically begged for more, we didn't give in and neither did they, Christmas came at the best time, when the only thing that could have changed the way things were happening was a death. Or so we thought, we got on the train for Christmas happy for a break from it all. Only, Luna didn't get on, she was taken. You know that though, we got wind of your visit to her house. The fact we were without Luna made us more determined to disrupt the school.

Christmas was fairly quiet, Dad told me that you'd infiltrated the ministry, Fred and George told me about Potterwatch. We just spent the holidays inside, I didn't have any contact with the outside world, the house was under watch. Fred and George kept me amused though, we made each other laugh and kept our hopes up. It seemed to last for a very long time, but eventually we got back on the train to go back to school. All of us were searched by Filch on the way in, I have no idea what for, but I bet he loved the authority that he'd been given. So anyway, we started the DA up again, nearly instantly. More and more students wanted to join our revolution, but it wasn't a game, contrary to what a lot of people thought, this was real, and I knew the risks.

It was two weeks after the break when the next big event happened, we were on our way back to the common room after hours, when Neville was caught escorting three younger students back to their common room. It appeared they were prepared to get tougher after the holidays, Alecto started attacking Neville, but this time she wasn't trying to apprehend him, she used at least one killing curse. The next thing Neville knew Alecto had been stunned by somebody, then he said all he remembers is going black. He awoke in the hospital wing late in the night and was told via a letter from Snape that he was expelled from school, and would be collected in the morning. However, Neville was having none of that. He hid out in the room of requirement for the remainder of the year.

The thing that puzzled me was who had saved him then stunned him, and taken him to the hospital wing. After all you've said about Snape, I think it may well have been him, but we honestly had absolutely no clue as to who it was at the time.

We decided to hit back, when I say we, many people quit after they heard that Neville had escaped death, the killing curse was too much of a threat for many people. Amycus and Alecto seemed to be working out who was involved though, as over the next few weeks I think almost every member of the DA attacked another member and didn't remember doing it, I think the imperius curse had been used. I was right, because one evening, we'd just finished a dark arts class, when I was asked to stay behind, Alecto left the room, and I was on my own in the room, the next thing I knew I felt like killing Hannah and Ernie. I had no idea why. I was wrestling with my own mind. It took a while but I came to my senses, I was rolling around on the floor in agony. Alecto must have known I was fighting it. Agony was the only way to describe it, I couldn't do anything but lay there. I blacked out after I don't know how long, it felt like years I was on the floor for. I awoke in the dungeons gagged and bound. I was hanging upside down by my ankles. Alecto was sitting opposite me smiling, he laughed maniacally when he saw me wake. He taunted me about you, he tried and tried to force it out of me with crucio after crucio. He wanted to know where you were, but I couldn't tell him, even if I'd known I wouldn't have said anything. I passed out again and again, he'd just use ennervate on me, and then crucio again. I couldn't feel anything by the end of it, my nerve ends were burning, I couldn't feel my legs or arms, it was horrible. My head was numb from the blood rushing to it, Harry it was terrible.

After I blacked out for about the 7th time, I wasn't awoken by Alecto, but Crabbe and Goyle. They didn't say anything but untied me and I collapsed into a heap on the floor. They laughed and laughed, there was nothing I could do Harry, nothing. The pair of them just leapt on me, I couldn't even protect myself, I was beaten to a pulp until I blacked out again.' Harry was shaking with rage, had he known about this, there would have been no way he would have saved (Crabbe or Goyle) from dying in the room of requirement from the fiendfyre. Ginny was shaking from fear, sobbing into Harry's shoulder.

'The next time I awoke, I was in the room of requirement, Neville was there. He looked so relieved when I woke up, I was so pleased to see him Harry, I couldn't talk, he said when I came in my face was like a balloon, my lips were puffed up, I couldn't see out of my eyes still, my whole body was swollen. Madam Pomfrey came in shortly after I woke up, Neville had been working on a talking patronus, and had finally mastered it, he sent it and she came within minutes. She told me that I had broken nearly all of my ribs, my arms were both broken as were my shins. I had a cracked skull and a punctured lung. She said had I been in the dungeon for any longer I probably wouldn't have made it. I had been lying in a pool of my own blood, I'd lost nearly 2 pints. Harry it was the worst experience of my life**. **I didn't know who'd saved me, I don't remember being carried or taken from the dungeons to the room of requirement. I have no idea what happened, madam Pomfrey said that somebody had woken her in the middle of the night with a patronus…a doe in fact. Which proves that it was Snape who saved my life, she said I was on a stretcher floating outside her quarters, and the doe alerted her to me being there.' Ginny was still sobbing, Harry pulled her closer to him, and kissed her on the forehead, before taking her face in his hands.

'Gin, its over, its in the past and nobody is ever going to do anything like that to you again.' Ginny looked at Harry and buried her face in his shoulder, Harry could feel her warm tears on his neck, his own tears began falling into her hair.

'I was in the hospital wing for a week until everything was fully healed, we had to stop publicly rebelling, the punishments were getting worse, and killing curses were being used, we couldn't take the risk. We didn't attend Muggle studies anymore, or dark arts, we had decided that was all we could do to rebel. Any form of punishment they used, we would overcome, Neville being an outcast helped us greatly, he would free us if we were being taken to the dungeon for punishment or having the torture curse used on us, I believe he became quite good at disillusionment charms, so he could make himself at least partially invisible, which in the dark is basically invisible anyway. We used the passage to the Hogs Head for a couple of months after Christmas, Aberforth was helpful, and we could get out of school when we wanted, so that they Carrows couldn't find us if we missed class. It was very handy.

My school year came to an end in April. Neville helped me get through the room of requirement to the Hogs Head, where dad met me. I was so glad to be out of there, but at the same time I wanted to be back inside fighting. I was only at home for a few weeks, when George and Fred appeared and told us that you'd returned. There was no stopping me, I was going to be at Hogwarts to help whether my mum liked it or not. And, well you know the rest.' Ginny hadn't stopped crying while she spoke

'Hold me Harry' Harry did as he was told, he stroked her hair and rubbed her back, he needn't have done anything, Ginny was comforted just by him being there. The pair of them fell asleep in each others arms on the bed.

The sound of Molly Weasley's voice could be heard all over Ottery St Catchpole the morning after Harry's birthday. She'd just entered Ron's room to find Hermione and Ron both in there, however Ron was in the middle of the room, on the floor. Hermione was in Ron's bed alone. Molly made sure to wake Ron with her traditional Weasley tirade before going to wake George and Percy. Percy was in his room, with Dudley and Neville. They were in the clear, however that could not be said for George, who at the sound of his mothers voice had woken up and pushed Angelina onto the floor from the bed. He had escaped his mother's wrath, but it was at the cost of Angelina's. Molly did say her piece, they should not have been sleeping in the same room, she then woke the girls in Ginny's room and then Dean, Seamus and Lavender in the study. All of them were in separate beds, so Molly left them be. It was only after she had found all of them, that she noticed her daughter and Harry were not where they should have been. Only when she saw the light coming from the marquee did she realize where they were, she crept out to the entrance and peered around the corner to find Ginny laying under the covers and Harry fully clothed on the floor. Molly smiled to herself, she chuckled at Harry and went back into the house.

Harry awoke with a start. He froze where he was, was somebody hitting him over the head? It sure felt like it, he felt like he was going to throw up and his eyes were not in focus. He tried to get up from the bed, but he found it very difficult to focus his energy on standing up. He dragged himself upright on the bed and composed himself for a moment, looking out into the bright sunshine. He hauled himself upright and held onto anything he could to make his way to the entrance of the transfigured marquee. He made his way out of the door, and was standing still trying to focus again, when he heard Molly's tirade inside the house. He realized he was only wearing his boxers and tried to run back into the marquee, in his panic he tripped over and fell to the floor next to the transfigured bed. He was in fits of laughter within seconds of hitting the ground. This laughter fit woke Ginny. There was a groan of pain from her mouth.

'Harry, stop hitting me over the head, it hurts.' Ginny said in a very slow and quiet voice, she was clearly suffering from the effects of last night just like Harry was.

'Gin, its not me, I'm on the floor. My head hurts too, I think we may have drank too much firewhiskey. Your mum is up though, so we should get dressed quickly before she comes and finds us like this' Ginny groaned again and tried to move upright. She moved too quickly and soon found herself on the floor like Harry. Harry pushed her off of him and tried to find his clothes to redress himself, Ginny was doing the same. Soon enough Harry had found his clothes, and was now attempting to put his shirt over his head, unfortunately it wasn't his shirt, it was his trousers, the fact he was trying to dress with his eyes closed was not helping. Ginny wasn't having any luck either, she couldn't figure out how to put her dress back on in her hung over state. The pair of them began laughing at their misfortune, Harry eventually got his trousers on when they heard the house door open, Harry quickly fumbled around in his shirt until it was over his head, he then collapsed in a heap on the floor, pretending to be asleep. Ginny couldn't put her dress on, so hid it under the pillow and covered herself in the covers. When Molly entered it looked like Harry had simply had too much to drink and Ginny was sleeping peacefully in the bed. Molly left after a few seconds, and Harry climbed from the floor slowly, onto the bed. The pair of them laughed for a few minutes at how much effort they had put into trying to get their clothes back on. They lay there for half an hour before getting up, and putting clothes on.

The pair of them journeyed into the house, to find everyone up at the table. George, Angelina, Neville, Hannah, Seamus, Dudley, Parvati and Lavender all cheered. Percy frowned at them, Dean didn't look up from the table, Hermione smiled. Ron was still asleep on the floor of his bedroom. Arthur had gone to work already, and Molly was cooking.

'Morning dears, sleep well?'

'Yes thanks mum' Ginny replied truthfully. Harry just smiled sheepishly.

'What would you like for breakfast Harry? And how did you sleep?'

'I don't mind mum, whatever's going. But I could do with a form of potion to get rid of this horrible headache. Oh… and I slept well.' He smiled after he spoke. Molly turned back to the kitchen with a smile.

The two days after the party were quiet. Harry, Hermione and Ron spent a few hours each day talking and writing up the events of the last year, so they could present them to the quibbler and have a press conference, Harry really hated that idea, but had promised Kingsley he would do it for him. Dudley and Harry had told each other they would write, Harry said he'd send him a copy of the last year's events so he could read them first hand. The first piece of excitement arrived on August 2nd, one month before the four friends would return to Hogwarts. An owl appeared on the horizon late in the afternoon. It carried four letters in its beak. Hermione instantly knew what they were.

'Our Hogwarts letters,' she beamed. Harry looked at Ginny across the breakfast table smiling, the two of them knew what would be in store for her and Ron, as well as their own positions of importance for the next year. Molly retrieved them from the large tawny owl, and gave them out. Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, a badge fell out from the envelope with HB on it. Harry quickly pocketed it before anybody saw, he didn't want to take Hermione's moment.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**I am very pleased to inform you that you have a place to complete your seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all those necessary textbooks and equipment for the new school year.**

**I am elated to announce that you have been chosen to be this years Head Boy. You will find enclosed a piece of parchment detailing your duties for the coming year. The board of governors and I feel that there is no more natural choice for this position than you yourself, you have proven that you are a leader and you have my congratulations on your appointment. You would have made your parents so proud.**

**You are reminded that this is your seventh and final year, should you need to pick up any extra study materials, you will be most welcome to. Hogsmeade weekends are every weekend for seventh years, but you are asked not to leave the school alone. **

**The new school year begins on September 1st. The Hogwarts express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three quarters at 11.00 sharp. Please find enclosed, along with your duties for the year, a piece of parchment with further instructions detailing your duties on the Hogwarts express.**

**Those students in their fourth year or above are advised to bring dress robes this coming year.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Professor M. Mcgonagol**

**Headmistress**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry found he did indeed have four additional pieces of paper enclosed in the envelope, he found his duties for the year, duties for the Hogwarts express and his list of equipment and books for the year all enclosed. However, the fourth piece of paper was not mentioned. His chain of thought about what that particular piece of paper could be was broken as Hermione shrieked with delight.

'I made Head Girl' she screamed with excitement as she looked at the badge in her hand. Ron hugged her as Molly and Ginny congratulated her. Ginny turned to Harry with a glint of mischief in her eye.

'So Mr. Potter, what does your letter say?'

'Oh not a lot. Just the usual. Congratulations Hermione. Ron what about you?'

'I'm a prefect again.' He said through his smile while examining his own badge,

'I made Quidditch captain.' Ginny piped up 'I wonder who Head Boy is then' she said while immediately turning her head to look at Harry.

'Yeah ok Gin, I was letting Hermione enjoy her moment. But as you've already made it pretty obvious mine didn't just say the usual…yes I made Head Boy.'

'But Harry, you weren't a prefect, that isn't allowed.' Hermione said, thinking out loud.

'I know Hermione, I've only just thought of that' Hermione eyed Harry's pieces of parchment and noticed he had an extra one.

'Harry, what does the fourth piece of parchment say?' Harry looked down and remembered he had an extra piece, he picked it up and opened it.

**Harry,**

**I know you are probably wondering how it is that you have been given the honour of being Head Boy even though you were not a prefect. **

**Well, firstly your father was not a prefect but made Head Boy, that was because as soon as things started to go well for him with respect to Lily, he became a different person, people started to look up to him instead of loathe him for the prankster he was. You are a born leader Harry, people look up to you, not because you are the chosen one or anything like that, because of who you are. That is why you have been chosen as head boy, you would have been a prefect but for everything you had on your plate already, and the fact trouble always found you wherever you went. I hope you agree that you are right for the job**

**Yours sincerely**

**Minerva **

Harry didn't say anything, he had a tear trickling down his cheek, Ginny wiped it away. Ron patted him on the back, Harry suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Ron had always wanted to be head boy, and he'd been a prefect, but he didn't seem bothered.

'Harry mate, congratulations, I sort of had an inkling that you would get it, even though you weren't a prefect, who else was there? Everyone looks up to you, and with good reason. You're a leader mate, and a good'un too.' Molly had watched the exchange, and came over offering congratulations to everyone.

'Well, I think we need to make a trip to Diagon Alley after lunch, if no one has anything planned?' The quartet nodded, before examining their textbook lists. Harry was particularly looking forward to going, so he could purchase Ginny's birthday present. **(trip to Diagon alley)**

Harry had owled Kingsley, he wanted to meet Xenophilius Lovegood and Kingsley to discuss the events of the last year and to publish them before Ginny's birthday. Today was August 3rd and he'd be going to Luna and Xenophilius' to talk about publishing his story. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were accompanying him. Kingsley was meeting them there.

The quartet flooed over to Xenophilius' and opened the door.

'Hello' Ginny called out

'Ginny' came Luna's reply in her dreamy tone as she descended the stairs from her bedroom. 'Daddy's outside, shall we go upstairs to my room and wait for him or would you like to wait down here?'

After looking around the kitchen, Harry was slightly unnerved after what happened last time they were there.

'Your room is fine Luna' Harry said as he smiled.

'Oh, of course you're uncomfortable in here after daddy tried to hand you over to the death eaters, he did tell me about that. He is terribly sorry. Upstairs then?' Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and chuckled. They knew all too well that Luna was very good at stating the obvious. Ginny was confused though, she didn't know that Luna's father had tried to hand Harry over. Luna had skipped off up the stairs before Ginny spoke in a low voice.

'Harry, you didn't tell me about that. I can't believe him, I should give him a piece of my mind.' Hermione piped up before the conversation became heated.

'Ginny, please. He just wanted Luna back, the death eaters told him if he gave us to them, he would get his daughter back, naturally he tried to hand us over. But, we can tell you about that later, come on Luna's waiting.' Ginny folded her arms across her chest and frowned. Harry kissed her on the forehead

'Don't worry love, I will explain it when we have left here'

'Ok, just make sure you tell me as soon as we get back home?' Harry nodded.

The four of them walked up the stairs to join Luna. After several minutes, Xenophilius entered the house through the back door. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Luna all came down the stars to greet him.

'Hi daddy. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron are here.' Xenophilius turned around from the sink, where he was cutting up roots of some kind, the look on his face painted a picture. He was looking at Harry with an odd smile on his face.

'Ah, Yes well, er' he began, just as there was a loud _pop_ from outside and in came Kingsley.

'Good afternoon all of you' he said, not quite realizing what he had just broken up. Ginny's face was contorted, she was staring at Xenophilius with a murderous look on her face. He did not appear to have noticed, the floor appeared interesting to him from the moment that Kingsley had stepped through the door.

'Hello Kingsley, would you like a drink?' Kingsley smiled and waved his hand.

'No thank you miss Lovegood, I have much to attend to today so shall we get down to business?'

Luna smiled and walked towards the small and cozy seating area just off of the kitchen. She gestured to all of the guests to join her. They all followed, Xenophilius was last. After sitting down, Ginny turned towards Xeno

'So I think you own Harry, Hermione and Ron an apology.' Xenophilius looked at the floor

'Gin, leave it. He was only doing what he thought was right for Luna.'

'No Harry I won't leave it.'

'Ginny, leave it. We can talk about it later.' Ron said

'No Ron. He tried to hand you over to Voldemort and if he had have done, do you really think they would have returned Luna to him?' Luna was smiling as Ginny was on the verge of yelling at her brother.

'Ginny, Harry is right, daddy was trying to get me back, though I do think you're right when you say I would not have been returned home even if daddy had given you three over to Voldemort' Luna said gesturing to Harry, Ron and Hermione. 'Daddy, you need to apologize though, we'd probably be dead if you'd handed Harry over.' Xenophilius looked up at this point and turned from Luna to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

'I am truly sorry for what I tried to do, but you have to understand that Luna is the most precious thing to me, and I couldn't lose her after losing my wife.'

'I understand Mr. Lovegood, please can we just get on with what we are here for. Kingsley has already said he has a lot to be getting on with, and I don't want to linger over things that are in the past.' Xenophilius smiled for the first time since they had been there.

'Thank you, I appreciate your forgiveness and I thank you for saving my daughter. Now, shall we start from the wedding?' Harry nodded,

'Hermione, why don't you start?'

Hermione began at the wedding, Harry and Ron added their parts to the story, until they reached the final battle, where Harry took over. The pair of them left out barely anything, the incident at the Lovegood's house was the only thing left out. Harry finished his story, and Luna was staring at him with a huge smile on his face.

'You really are a hero Harry' she stated. Harry blushed, but dismissed her comment.

The four of them left happy with what they had told Xeno, and Kingsley. Xeno had promised them the article would be published in the week, and it would not be distorted in any way, but quoted exactly as they had said it. Kingsley told them that on August 6th there would be a formal event to celebrate the release of the article, and the fact that a biography of Harry was being published along with the article. Harry wasn't too pleased by this revelation, but Kingsley said it had to be done, the wizarding public had demanded it. Harry begrudgingly had to agree before making his way back to the burrow, with Hermione, Ron and Ginny, whom he was currently arguing with.

'Gin, he did what he had to do, I told you that'

'Yes and I get it, but why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I knew you'd react like this, it wasn't an important point.'

'Not important! You could've been killed, and then where would I be!'

'But it's in the past, it doesn't matter.'

'How does it not matter, sometimes things in the past catch up with you Harry, and it is best if we are honest with each other, didn't we agree that three days ago on your birthday?'

'Yeah we did Gin, I'm sorry but I'd rather forget this ever happened, it didn't come to anything and doesn't affect me anymore. Please Gin, drop it.' Ginny glared at him, but didn't say anything else. Ron and Hermione could be heard sniggering behind them.

'And what are you two laughing at, its not like you don't argue 24/7!' shouted Ginny, Ron tried to reply but just spluttered, no words came out of his mouth until she turned around.

'Well, I guess the upside to arguing so much is the amount of make up sex.' Ron said finally with a broad grin on his face. Hermione flushed bright red, Ginny snorted before grabbing Harry's hand and storming off towards the burrow.


	13. The article release

Chapter Thirteen

The Article Release

Over the next three days, Ginny was not in the best of moods with Harry or Ron, when Harry would try to help her with something or talk to her, she would glare at him and generally not say anything. But at lunch on the third day Molly had seen enough. Ginny had ignored Harry one too many times.

'GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, HARRY HAS SAID HE IS SORRY FOR NOT TALKING TO YOU ABOUT THIS BUT IT IS IN THE PAST AND HE IS RIGHT WHEN HE SAYS IT HAS NOT EFFECTED HIM. IT WILL NOT DO YOU ANY GOOD TO IGNORE HIM IN THE MANNER YOU ARE. Besides, we have the ceremony for the er….article release tonight. So, I suggest you two sort things out, before the whole wizarding world sees you like this, honestly Ginny you're nearly 17. Now, you two go through to the sitting room and talk about it. And that was NOT a request.' Harry got up from his seat and walked towards the sitting room, Ginny remained quite still in her seat.

'GINEVRA, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT. YOU WILL NOT, I REPEAT, WILL NOT COME BACK INTO MY SIGHT UNTIL YOU HAVE RESOLVED THIS PROBLEM YOU HAVE WITH HARRY. GO!' Ginny got up reluctantly and moved slowly towards the door where Harry was waiting. Harry tried to take her hand, but she pulled away from him and sat down.

'Look Ginny, I'm sorry. I should have told you, I know that now. Especially after what we agreed on my birthday and what you've told me. I'm sorry, its not that I don't trust you, its just I didn't think that it was relevant to the present or the future.' Ginny did not move or change her expression, she just glared at him, her eyes boring deep into his soul.

'Gin, please can we talk about this. You've no idea what this is doing to me.' Ginny still said nothing, Harry reached out with his mind

'_Gin, you cant stop me from talking to you, please just speak to me.' _Ginny looked shocked when she heard Harry's voice.

'HARRY, GET OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT'

Harry sighed

'Gin, if you don't want to talk then, there's no point in me trying. Just tell me when you want to talk to me, I'll be upstairs.'

Harry walked from the room, as he entered the kitchen he just shook his head towards Molly. He climbed the stairs with his head bowed, Molly was about to go and shout to Ginny, but Harry asked her not to sensing what she was about to do, Molly looked like she was about to disagree but Harry pleaded for her not to say anything. Molly could do nothing but agree, she did after all have a soft spot for Potter's.

Twenty minutes after lunch, Harry was lying on his bed, when there was a knock at the door. Harry didn't bother to move but pointed at the door and it swung open. Ginny was standing in the doorway with a sheepish look on her face.

'So you're ready to talk now?' Harry asked as Ginny smiled half-heartedly.

'I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer. Even though I haven't been talking to you much over the last few days, I can't bear it when I'm not around you. Harry, I'm sorry, but it hurt when you didn't tell me about Xeno when I asked you to tell me everything. But at the same time, like I said, I just wanted to be around you even though I was angry. Please Harry, I'm sorry. But after what I went through and told you, I know that the past can have an effect on you, I do have nightmares about it, like I told you. It haunts me Harry.'

'Gin, don't say anymore, come here' Ginny walked a little hesitantly towards Harry, he enveloped her close to him in a Weasley style, bone crushing hug. Harry stroked her hair and she just pressed herself tight against him.

'I've missed this' Harry said after a few minutes.

'Me too, love. Lets never argue again.'

'I wish it were that simple Gin'

'Yeah me too, though I do like the sound of what my idiot brother said' Ginny now had a wicked grin on her face. Harry just smiled back

'I love you Gin'

'I love you too Harry. Now come on, I need to make myself look beautiful for this article release tonight.' Harry groaned

'I really hate being in the public eye, I just want to be Harry.'

'I know you do, and to me that is who you are. But to everyone who doesn't know you, you'll always be the chosen one or the boy who lived. Just embrace it, you cant help what was thrust upon you.'

'Thanks Gin, now go get ready. The chosen one doesn't want to be outshone by some other wizarding nobody with regards to his date.' Harry said in a mock aristocratic voice.

Ginny laughed

'No danger of that Harry' she said as she kissed him and skipped her way out of the room.

Five hours later, Harry and Ron were sitting talking with their backs to the top of the stairs in their smart dress robes when they heard Ginny's voice

'Oh boys, were ready'

'Oh right ok, mum, dad and everyone have gone on ahead, they left a note' Ron said as he turned around. Both Ron and Harry were speechless, Ron spluttered as he tried to speak. Hermione was wearing a sultry black silk floor length dress, not showing too much flesh, she had diamond earrings on and had her hair up in a similar way to how she had it at the yule ball. It showed her slender figure off very well. Ron finally found his voice

'Mione…..' Hermione giggled, as did Ginny, but Ginny had her eyes firmly on Harry

'Harry are you going to say something?' She walked down the stairs towards him swinging her hips seductively, his eyes followed her all the way down the stairs, until she was at arms length from him. They looked into each other's eyes.

'For the love of Merlin Gin, I'm not sure I want to go anymore' Harry whispered, Ginny looked worried

'_Oh no he doesn't like what I'm wearing'_ she thought. Harry just smiled.

'Nothing like that Gin' Ginny jumped when she heard this, she forgot about their connection.

'_I don't think I could handle every guy in the building staring at you for the whole night, can't we stay here, and snog all night?' _Ginny laughed out loud, Hermione and Ron were too busy talking to notice.

'Gin, I LOVE the dress' Ginny blushed. She was wearing a knee length, figure hugging crimson red dress, it showed off her curves perfectly, it was fairly low cut, and backless. She had Harry's mother's earrings on, the whole outfit went perfectly together.

'Harry, I wanted to look amazing for you, tonight will be the first time anyone acknowledges the fact that Harry Potter has a girlfriend, I wanted to look the part.'

'That you do, and more' Ginny went redder in the face still.

Harry gave her a kiss on the lips.

'Shall we go then?' Inquired Hermione.

'I think we should, no need to keep them all waiting for the star attraction' Harry just looked at Ginny and raised his eyebrows

'I meant you silly,' Ginny said. All four of them burst out laughing.

The four of them walked outside, each couple arm in arm, and apparated to the visitors entrance to the ministry, they would have flooed but Harry insisted on apparating as he didn't like flooing very much.

When they entered the ministry, the press surrounded the quartet. The Weasley's were all by the visitors entrance waiting for Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. They soon noticed the hordes of press crowding around a group of people. They knew who it was, George let off some fireworks to grab everyone's attention. He quickly grabbed Harry who was arm in arm with Ginny, Ron saw him and grabbed Hermione. The four of them made their escape. Arthur and Molly ushered them towards the door to a room next to the hall the ceremony was to take place in. Kingsley was at the door.

'Ah, Good evening Harry, Ron. Well don't you two both look utterly stunning.'

'Er..thanks minister' Ron said awkwardly. Kingsley chuckled

'Not you Mr. Weasley, you're respective Girlfriends.' Ginny and Hermione both blushed.

'Thank you minister' Hermione said.

'So, go in. There are still more people to come, but you should be out of the way of the press in there.' Harry thanked Kingsley, and the Weasley's made their way into the room. There were sofas in the room for all of them to sit on. The family sat down and waited for the noise outside to die down. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George and Angelina all left the room after having their presence requested by Kingsley. No sooner had the noise outside evaporated, than in walked Percy.

'Evening all, this way. Time for your entrance.'

'Entrance?' questioned Harry. Percy nodded and Ginny giggled to herself

'Harry, everyone is here to see you, well, and Ron and Hermione. So you needed to have an entrance, now come on, look like you want to be here, or I may have to hex you.' Harry laughed

'Ok, come on lets get this over with.'

Percy lead the two remaining Weasley's along with Hermione and Harry to the entrance door to the hall. Percy signaled to Kingsley with his hand.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger.' Percy gave Harry a shove in the back, and soon he was in full view of everyone, so the cheering began. All eyes were on the quartet, Ginny knew why Kingsley had not read her name aloud, but never the less she was there by Harry's side. The four of them made it to their table at the front of the hall nearest the stage, Kingsley silenced the cheering with his hand, with the help of a few sparks from his wand.

'OK, now before we begin anything, I would first like to say a few words, after which we shall eat. Now, as you all know what we are here for I shan't say much. Tomorrow morning, the Quibbler will print the story of our three very brave chivalrous friends, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. Tonight we shall celebrate that fact. For now though, I would like to thank you three for your bravery and selflessness in your actions, we do incidentally have a copy of the article here tonight for all to view should you wish to view it. But for now, let us eat my dear friends.' Kingsley waved his hand, and the tables filled with platters of delicious food for all the guests. Everyone tucked in to have their fill.

When the food was finished, Kingsley made his way to the front stage again.

'Now ladies and Gentlemen, as you know we are here to celebrate the achievements of these three wonderful young people. I have here in front of me the article that details the last year of their lives, now it is far too long for me to read all of, but I will read an extract from it. Here we are….

We had finished foraging for food that night, when it happened. I (Harry) unwittingly used Voldemort's name, without knowing it had a taboo on it. Within seconds there were six men outside our tent. Snatchers. Without Hermione's quick thinking, we'd have been goners. She used a painful stinging charm on my (Harry) face, causing me to be nearly unrecognizable. We had no choice but to show ourselves or we'd have been trapped, we were soon captured, we tried to evade it, but were taken to an unknown building. Voldemort was not there but………….' Kingsley continued the tale of Malfoy manor until he reached the point that they escaped.

'…That was when Dobby apparated us out of there. But no sooner had we arrived at our destination, than we realised Bellatrix Lestrange had managed to hit Dobby in the back with her dagger. He died in my arms within seconds of arriving, a poor innocent house elf who just wanted freedom.' At this there were a few scoffs in the room, Hermione looked scandalized, but Ron put a soothing hand on hers, and shook his head.

'…Dobby, was a good friend to me, he was free, I freed him from his masters grasp, he was treated with contempt, but deserved nothing less than to be treated like royalty. He would have helped me, his friend, with no questions asked.' Kingsley finished speaking, just as he was interrupted by an unwelcome shout.

'And so he should've.' Hermione looked like she was about to leap from her seat, but Kingsley simply responded

'Please sir, leave now, your interruptions are not welcome, from what you've heard you should realize that without Dobby, Harry, Hermione and Ron may all be dead, then where would we be? Leave, before your job is in jeopardy.' The man huffed, but accepted that he had been banished from the room by the minister of magic.

'Is there anyone else?' Kingsley followed up. The room was deathly silent, nobody wanted to be ejected from the room, whether they agreed with what Kingsley had read or not.

'Good. Now then, I know you will all read the Quibbler tomorrow after that. I would first, like to give a round of applause to Harry, Hermione and Ron for their co operation in the matter of discussing the last year of their lives with the public. But enough about the article, I know that many of you believe that is the main reason we are here tonight. I must confess, it is not. There are more pressing issues at hand. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, please join me at the front of the room on the stage.'

The room erupted in applause as Ron got up first, and pulled Hermione to her feet, the pair of them stood either side of Harry's chair and heaved him out of his seat, he was not looking forward to whatever it was Kingsley was about to say.

The trio joined Kingsley at the front of the room.

'Right, you three are without doubt owed a debt of gratitude from the wizarding world, without you we would all be in mortal peril. So firstly, Ronald Weasley' Kingsley walked behind Ron and put a hand on his shoulder, reaching to place the medal over his head.

'It gives me great pleasure, to announce that you have received the Order of Merlin 1st class, for your bravery, determination and your assistance in the downfall of the darkest wizard of all time.' Ron wobbled on his feet but managed to stay standing with Hermione's help, she too was feeling giddy, knowing what was about to occur. Kingsley moved down the line, and was now behind Hermione placing a medal over her head.

'Secondly, Hermione Granger, you shall also be awarded with the Order of Merlin 1st class, for your courage, loyalty, and your good deeds during the last 7 years of your life helping to bring down Lord Voldemort.' Hermione blushed furiously, and was speechless. Kingsley moved and stood behind Harry, after placing the medal over Harry's head he put both his hands on Harry's shoulders.

'Lastly, Harry James Potter. You are without doubt, the most brave, selfless, determined wizard I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You have, throughout your life, had great evil lurking behind you. But despite all the horrors in your past, you are still a strong minded, kind individual without whom, this world would not exist the way it does. You are awarded the Order of Merlin 1st class for your outstanding contribution to the wizarding world, you have defeated Voldemort, not once, not twice, not three times, but four times. So you may say you were lucky, you have no reason to say that, you had what he did not, friends. You had the determination and resourcefulness of a Slytherin, the courage and bravery of a Gryffindor, the brains of a Ravenclaw and the kindness towards your friends and goodness of heart of a Hufflepuff. You have saved countless lives and given us all hope for the future. The wizarding world thanks you Harry Potter.' Kingsley walked around in front of Harry and shook his hand.

'Sorry Harry, there's more' he whispered, Harry grimaced. Kingsley silenced the applause that was starting before speaking

'Now, there is one more person who wishes to say a few words, I now hand you over to her majesty the Queen of England, Elizabeth II.' Kingsley bowed, and then the music started. A red carpet was lain on the floor from Kingsley's wand, and onto it stepped the Queen of England. After a few minutes, Elizabeth had made it to the stage, all in the room had bowed. She gestured for everyone to rise when she was on the stage.

'Thank you Minister Shacklebolt. I am very pleased to be here, I have known of the wizarding world ever since Grindelwald came to power, it was necessary to tell me that my country could be under threat from him. Just as it is necessary for me to be here today.' A man in blue robes walked over to the queen, bowed and unsheathed a sword that he had on his person. The queen took it, and raised it in front of her. Hermione's eyes widened, she knew what was about to happen. Many of the wizards and witches were confused, only the muggle borns in the building seemed to realize what was going to happen. Harry did not know what was happening, but the queen turned to face him. As she did so Harry kneeled as an automatic reaction.

'I Elizabeth II, Queen of England knight you SIR Harry James Potter.' Harry's eyes widened as the sword rested on his shoulder. The sword was raised after a few seconds and put on the other shoulder before being raised again.

'Arise Sir Harry,' Harry rose to his feet.

'It has been a pleasure to meet you, but unfortunately I have important matters to attend at this late hour. I thank you for all you have done Sir Harry.' The queen turned and the whole room bowed again, before the queen made her way to the entrance that she came from. After she had left the room, everyone rose to their feet.

'Now, ladies and gentlemen, there is still one more thing that I have to mention.' Kingsley flicked his wand, and a pack of chocolate frogs appeared on each table.

'Please open one of your chocolate frogs, and make sure to eat it before they start jumping everywhere. I am sure if you do not like chocolate, that Ronald Weasley will be pleased to take them from you.' Harry, Hermione and a red faced Ron walked back to their table to open chocolate frogs. Ginny shrieked at the sight of the card she received;

Harry James Potter

_1980-present_

_Known as; the boy who lived, the chosen one, our savior._

_One of the three founding members of Dumbledore's army. He is most famous for remarkably surviving the killing curse in 1981, and again in 1998. Also for his defeat of Tom riddle (Lord Voldemort) in 1992 and again in 1995, the slaying of a basilisk in 1993, and finally for defeating Tom Riddle in a duel to the death in 1998. He was the youngest seeker for a century at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry (11-1991) and is currently still seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team. He is attending his final year at Hogwarts as head boy, and his life's ambition is to be an auror. He is also well-known for becoming the youngest ever triwizard tournament winner in 1995. He is said to be in the top 10 wealthiest wizards in Britain and is involved romantically with one Ginevra. M Weasley. Harry is said to have been 'Dumbledore's man, through and through.' He has received the Order of Merlin first class, and is also a winner of the Swedish broom race._

Hermione shrieked just as loudly when she opened the chocolate frog in front of her

Hermione Jane Granger

_1979-present_

_Repeatedly called the brightest witch of her age._

_One of the three founding members of Dumbledore's army_

_Famous for her assistance in the defeat of Lord Voldemort in 1992, and for the fact she assisted Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley during 1997-1998, in their quest to defeat Lord Voldemort. Renowned for her treatment of House-elves, possibly the most considerate witch of her age too. A part of the duo, that was always by Harry Potter's side during the second war against Tom Riddle. Was the first ever witch allowed a time turner to attend all of her classes during her third year at school. She is currently attending her 7__th__ and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as head girl. She has received the Order of Merlin first class._

Ron gasped and tried to say something when he realised what he was holding after opening his chocolate frog, but no sound escaped his mouth.

Ronald Billius Weasley

_1980-present_

_One of the three founding members of Dumbledore's army._

_Harry Potter's right hand wizard, always watching his back. Ronald provided Harry Potter with crucial assistance in his defeat of Tom riddle in 1992, and again in 1998. He is attending his final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, he is a prefect for Gryffindor house and the keeper for the Gryffindor house quidditch team. Said to be romantically involved with one Hermione J. Granger. He is also a fantastic chess player, and has received the Order of Merlin first class._

Harry had received a card of himself, and was rather embarrassed at the fact he had his own chocolate frog card. Ron was speechless, he was reveling in the limelight. Hermione was red faced and just like Harry, embarrassed at having her own chocolate frog card, but like Ron was enjoying the fact that she was centre of attention and thought it was bloody brilliant, as Ron would have put it had he been able to talk.

The whole hall broke into applause on realizing that the three heroes were given the honour of their own chocolate frog cards. Kingsley applauded the three of them with the many other witches and wizards in the hall until he thought it had gone on long enough, when he silenced the applause.

'Ladies and gentlemen, if anyone would like to read the article, I will be giving a copy of it to each table. Please feel free to grab any more refreshments you wish to indulge in from the buffet table on the side. Enjoy yourselves this evening.' Kingsley left the stage to a mild applause compared with the two that the trio had received. He walked over to Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Chatter started all over the hall amid the music starting at the same time.

'So Harry, I am sorry that I had to use the article release to cover up my real intention, but I am well aware that you would not have accepted the Order of Merlin in public if I had told you that is what you were really here for. I apologize for that, and for your entrance, which I am sure you didn't enjoy one bit. Now then, you four all enjoy yourselves this evening, remember that this night is for you, I have asked people not to harass you but it remains to be seen whether they shall listen to their minister for magic in this matter.' Kingsley smiled, as the quartet chuckled.

'I am grateful you have done this Kingsley, not for me but for the fact that the public have to realise I didn't do what I had to do alone, and like I said I had to do it, I am no hero, I only did what I was destined to do. But these two' Harry said, pointing to Hermione and Ron 'Well, and Ginny of course. But, these two needed to be recognized, without them or any of my friends for that matter, there would have been no way I could have taken down Voldemort' Kingsley smiled at him

'Thanks mate, I just want to apologize now for being a jealous prat some of the time. Though I honestly don't know why you hate the attention.' Hermione smacked Ron on the arm when he had finished speaking, Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Unlike you Ronald, Harry has had attention his whole life, and is quite sick of it. I'm sure with time you'll feel the same.' Ginny said as she smiled at her brother.

'Yes well, I understand why Harry hates the attention.' Hermione followed up with while still smiling in spite of herself.

'Well, of course you do, like you understand everything Hermione, but you cant lie to me and say you aren't loving the attention in being recognized as part of the brains behind the take down of Voldemort.' Ginny said. Hermione began to turn a shade of red matching the Weasley hair colour.

'Right well, I have some people I need to have a talk with, enjoy yourselves tonight. Oh and Harry, a word in private please.' Harry looked shocked the minister wanted a word in private away from his friends whom he shared everything with anyway, surely Kingsley knew that anyway? Harry obliged, while the trio left at the table all gave him funny looks.

'Harry, sorry but I didn't think you wanted any of them to know about the Auror protection the burrow was getting.' Harry suddenly clicked why Kingsley had told Harry he wanted a word in private.

'Ok Kingsley what is it, what's happened?'

'Oh nothing Harry, but I just wanted to tell you there are Auror's all over the building at the moment just in case, and the protection on the burrow has been increased while you are not there tonight.' Harry smiled

'You really are a true friend Kingsley'

'Yes well, a man like you does need his friends in high places.' Kingsley said before he and Harry chuckled to themselves

'Now go and enjoy your evening with those friends of yours.'

'Thanks again Kingsley.'

'Anytime Harry.' The pair shook hands and walked their separate ways.

'So Harry, care to elaborate?' Ginny asked him as he arrived back at the table to three pairs of enquiring ears.

'Well, Kingsley was just letting me know to have a good evening and not worry about anything, because he has Auror's guarding the burrow and the room we're in.' Hermione smiled

'I expected something like that, you being you wouldn't want to worry us.' Harry nodded

'So come on, lets get some drinks and have a dance.' Harry said. The three of them smiled back at him, Ginny took his hand and led him to the dance floor, Ron called after them

'We'll get the drinks.' Hermione took Ron's hand and the pair of them wandered off to the bar.

Ginny and Harry were in the middle of the dance floor enjoying themselves, they were dancing wildly around each other, Harry didn't have a care in the world about what anybody thought. Ginny had her eyes firmly on Harry, no matter where she was dancing. Many guests made their way to Harry while he was dancing, to congratulate him and ask him about his date. Ginny stood by Harry at this point, wanting to show the world that he was hers. Harry couldn't help but think about where Ron and Hermione had got to with the drinks. He looked around for them, completely ignoring the couple in front of him talking. Ginny kept them busy, as she realized what Harry was doing.

Harry spotted the young couple by the bar, surrounded by people. He laughed to himself, ''they wont like the attention so much now'' he thought. As he was turning his attention back to the couple in front of him and Ginny, he felt a weird sensation up his arm, just like what he had felt at the funeral when danger was near. He looked around frantically for the danger, but could not see any, he tried to block it from his mind, but too late, Ginny had spotted him.

'What's wrong love?' As Ginny asked this she realized what was wrong, she felt the same sensation, but she did not know how. Could she feel what Harry was actually feeling himself?

'Gin, I don't know why, but I have the same feeling as I did at the funeral, when I thought danger was nearby.'

'I know Harry, I feel it too. I don't know how, but I think I may be feeling your emotions. Your worry for everyone's safety, your anxiety to sort this out yourself…'

'Gin, I am feeling all of that right now but mainly I want to find Kingsley and ask him about this.' Ginny nodded. Harry and Ginny saw the minister talking to Dawlish. Harry rushed over to him.

'Kingsley, Dawlish.' He said.

'Hello again Harry' Kingsley replied, Dawlish nodded before taking his leave from the conversation.

'Kingsley, is there any way of checking that the Auror's are stationed where they should be, and none of them are missing? I felt the same thing just now, as I did at the funeral.' Kingsley's expression became serious all of a sudden.

'Dawlish was just informing me that all of the Auror's are in position still, but if that is the case then I should warn them that danger is coming. I will inform Dawlish to tell all of his aurors on duty, but I will make sure he does it discretely.'

'Thanks Kingsley.'

'No problem Harry, but please as we are in the presence of other members of the public please call me Minister.'

'Oh right, sorry minister. Please come and tell me when you've checked everything is ok.' Kingsley nodded and strode off to find Dawlish.

Fifteen minutes later, Kingsley made his way over to the quartet who were sitting down.

'…….was horrible..err hello minister.' Ron said.

'Good evening again, Harry I have checked, and everything is still in order. But that does not explain it. I will be calling for those not on duty, to come here at once. But for now, all is fine.' Harry felt more at ease after Kingsley had just spoken.

'Thanks minister.' Kingsley nodded before striding off to fetch the remaining Auror's not on duty.

'What is going on Harry?'

'I sensed danger just like I did at the funeral, but nothing has come of it, so I asked Kingsley to check that the aurors were still stationed where they should be, and it looks like he has called for back up. Though the feeling I had has now gone, so I think we are ok for the moment.' The quartet all looked concerned.

'Love, don't worry about it, lets enjoy ourselves and if you get the feeling again then we can act on it.' Harry smiled, even though he knew it would be in the back of his mind, he agreed with what Ginny said.

The quartet headed to the dance floor again. After half an hour of dancing, their glasses needed re filling and Ron needed the toilet. He walked off to the toilet while Hermione went to the bar to get drinks, Harry and Ginny were immersed in themselves dancing. After a few moments on their own, Harry's feeling of danger came back to him. He looked around, just in time to see the doors to the hall swing open and a barrage of spells come into the room. Harry had his wand out in a flash, as did many of the guests who Harry guessed to be auror's. Many guests were fleeing the room, a battle was now taking place by the door. But before Harry had time to react, he sensed a very powerful danger lurking near him, he span around to see Dawlish firing a jet of green light at Ginny. The whole world seemed in slow motion, Ginny was still turning around herself, Harry had no time to do anything but watch as his girlfriend, the most precious thing in the world to him was about to be ripped from him, and her family.

Thud, Ginny's body hit the floor as she was struck with the jet of green light. Harry's world seemed to dissolve around him, he had never felt his heart pound so hard in his chest, he felt his legs fall from beneath him, and he was kneeling over Ginny's body. Around him, many of the attackers were starting to flee, not one tried to attack him as he was seemingly defenceless. They had accomplished what they came for. They had killed Harry Potter's girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.

(description of clothing, the room and the décor. C my notes in ideas for harry potter about the attack on him, attackers polyjuiced?)


	14. Out of control

Chapter Fourteen

Out of control.

This wasn't happening, was it? Ginevra Weasley dead, on the floor right in front of him, he could not have done anything to save her. Harry Potter's world had ended, he had no reason to live. The reason he had survived the war, was now dead. Her body lifeless on the floor, Harry's arms draped across her.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms around his shoulders hugging him, he didn't bother to turn and look. It was Hermione, he could tell by her scent.

'No no no no NOOOOOOOOOOO, NOT HER.' Harry screamed, more to himself than anyone else. Hermione was thrown backwards, Ron was running over to them, Harry though didn't even notice the scene that was unfolding before him, for suddenly all his feelings of sorrow were gone and they were replaced with a burning desire to avenge. Dawlish had killed Ginny. Dawlish would be next.

Harry got to his feet, the fury and rage inside him was like none he had ever felt, it consumed him, and he let it. Hermione and Ron had never seen Harry like this before, Ron was lying over his sister, he had no idea what was happening. Hermione had grabbed Harry's arm and was trying to calm him, but was thrown off. Harry was glowing in a flame red colour, he looked like he was actually burning alive. That was when he saw him, Dawlish. He was trying to flee the room, the auror's weren't trying to stop him. Before anyone knew what was happening, explosions of magic began all over the room, everyone who was still in the room at that point began heading for the door. Many of them didn't make it, spells hit them left, right and centre. Harry was walking towards Dawlish, who seemed stuck to the spot. By this time there were 5 or 6 bodies lain on the floor, most had fled the room except aurors, Kingsley, Hermione and Ron who were with Ginny. As Harry approached Dawlish spells flickered from the fiery shape around Harry and hit him, causing him to crumple to the ground in a heap. Harry collapsed too as the anger in him subsided, Dawlish had joined Ginny. He was dead. Harry blacked out. Hermione ran over to him, still shocked and amazed at what had just happened. The noise coming from inside the room must have been heard outside, for now it had stopped, the room was entered by a crowd of healers, and ministry officials who had been at the ceremony.

'I cant believe it, it's a miracle…..'

Harry shot bolt upright on hearing Hermione's voice. The room was deathly silent, though the mood was not as somber as Harry thought it should be considering the fact Ginny had just died. Harry bowed his head forwards and began punching the bed, the fiery red glow he had emitted after Ginny had died was beginning to come back, realizing what was happening, Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder, as Harry heard footsteps leave the room.

'She's alive Harry, Ginny's alive.' Hermione said, the glow around Harry all but stopped. Harry sprang from the bed

'The last thing I remember was Dawlish hitting Ginny with a bolt of green light, where is she? I need to see her.'

Harry's eyes scanned the room, Hermione was the only one in the room with him.

'Harry, you say the last thing you remember was Ginny being hit with a bolt of green light?'

'Yes, now where is she, I have to see her to believe it.'

'In a moment Harry, first there is something you must understand.'

'What?' Harry said in an emotionless tone, Hermione sighed at Harry's rudeness and at what she was about to tell Harry.

'Ginny was hit with a bolt of green light, but it was not a killing curse.' Harry gasped but did not say anything knowing Hermione would explain 'Nobody knows what it was. Well no British witch or wizard anyway.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, that it was not Dawlish who attacked Ginny. The man who attacked Ginny was polyjuiced as Dawlish. We don't know who he is, but he is a Chinese man. He is dead.'

Harry didn't say anything, he just stared at the ground.

'Another thing, it wasn't just him, there were 5 other Chinese men and women who are dead.'

'Who killed them and why?'

'Harry….'

'Hermione, just tell me who killed them?'

'You' she said quietly as she bowed her head and looked away.

'ME! How? The last thing I remember before blacking out is Ginny dying, well not dying but you know what I mean.' Hermione nodded.

'I don't know anything about what happened' she lied 'Kingsley wanted to talk to you about all of it. But back to Ginny…..'

'Yeah, where is she Hermione, I've waited long enough.'

'Harry, you have to understand something.'

'WHAT! WHERE IS SHE?' He shouted, Hermione remained calm.

'Ginny, is in the ward next to yours, we are in St. Mungos if you haven't guessed already, and she has amnesia. She has no idea who any of us are, and she thinks she is a muggle and can't perform magic.'

'What? Why? How?'

'Harry, I don't know any more than you, please you need to talk to a healer about your condition and to Kingsley before you talk to Ginny, she is with her family as I'm sure you've guessed by the fact they are not here for you.'

'But please Hermione, I need to see her before I do anything else, surely you of all people understand that.'

'Yes Harry I do, I knew you'd say that, but I had to try. I am aware that no matter what I say you will see her before you do anything else. We need to wait for the healer to check you are ok first.'

'No we don't, I am going to see Ginny.' Harry clambered to his feet just as a healer was coming into the room.

'Mr. Potter, stay where you are, I need to check you over before you go anywhere. You have suffered a lot of physical and magical exertion and I need to make sure there is no permanent damage.'

'What physical and magical exertion?' Harry asked in a menacing tone.

'Please, Mr. Potter, I have no idea what happened, I was not told. But you have been passed out for two days, please let me check you over.'

'Fine.' Was the cold response.

Half an hour later, Harry was following Hermione down the corridor to Ginny's room. Hermione stopped outside a white door, before Hermione had even opened her mouth, Harry rushed in. Hermione walked in after him, Harry span round and glared at her.

'This is not Ginny's room, why are we in here?'

'Because you need to be calm Harry, I was just emphasizing the point that you cant go barging into her room like that, I wanted to check if you were going to be calm enough.'

'Ok fine, point proven, now can we go and see Ginny?'

'Yes, but you have to be calm.' Harry nodded, and Hermione took Harry's hand and led him down the corridor to another white door.

'This is it Harry, please stay calm.' Harry nodded as Hermione undid the door. Before he had time to even look around the room, he was engulfed in a bone crushing Molly Weasley hug.

'Harry dear, thank heavens you're ok.' Ron was next to come over to Harry.

'Mate, please be gentle with her, she has no idea who any of us are, or who she is. We have told her, but she is quite stubborn.'

'Thanks mate.'

'Oh and Harry?'

'Yeah.'

'I'm glad you're ok mate.'

'Thanks.'

The Weasley family followed Molly's lead, hugged Harry and all left the room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone to talk.

'Hey Gin'

'H..Hello, Harry wasn't it?' Harry sighed.

'Yeah, how you feeling?'

'Ok I guess, I don't know who I am, what I do, who my family is, where I am, or how old I am. Though, I have been told that the people in here before you are my family, and that you're my boyfriend, which I'm pleased about now I've seen you, you're very handsome.' Harry smiled at her, as a tear trickled down his cheek. 'Everyone has been very kind and caring, but I just don't know what to believe. They've told me that I'm 17 in two days, and that I'm a witch as well. But I've no idea what they're talking about.'

'Have they shown you any magic?' Ginny nodded

'I don't know what they did or how, but they called it magic.'

'Well, I don't know if you'll remember, but a spell called the bat bogey hex is your favourite. It kind of turns bogies up your nose into bats and they attack your face.'

'Was a spell that disgusting really my favourite?' Harry nodded while smiling to himself.

'Harry, could you please fetch me a glass of water.' Harry smiled and pointed at the water on the table, the glass flew into his hand, and he handed it to Ginny. Her eyes grew wide.

'Wow, I wish I could do that.'

'Gin, you can. I don't know who has your wand, but I can get it for you if you like?' Ginny smiled

'That would be nice, but the healer said that it would be dangerous for me to try anything at the moment. Though, you didn't use a wand did you?' Harry shook his head.

'No, I have a few little things I can do that a lot of people don't know about.' Ginny smiled

'Harry, I feel quite tired and I think I would like to sleep. I'm sorry to cut the conversation short but I suddenly feel very tired.' Harry smiled and looked into Ginny's eyes.

'_Ginny, it's me Harry, I don't know if this will work now, but I'm talking to you in your head. We have a connection like this, you could do it to me too. I just wanted to tell you that I love you.'_ Ginny looked very confused

'Harry I just heard your voice in my head.'

'Yeah? What'd it say?'

'It said Ginny, it's me Harry, I don't know if this will work now, but I'm talking to you in your head. We have a connection like this, you could do it to me too. I just wanted to tell you that I love you.'

'That is completely correct, that's what I said to you.'

'But your mouth didn't move'

'I know, I spoke to you with my mind, we have a connection like that because of the power of the love we share….' Harry began to cry 'shared' he whispered to himself in a hoarse voice. Ginny had a sad look on her face.

'Harry, come here' Harry moved closer to Ginny, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

'I'm so sorry I don't remember what's going on, but I promise I will try and understand.' Harry smiled.

'Thank you, but it isn't your fault that you don't remember.' Ginny smiled and lay down

'Harry, I'm going to sleep for a bit but I will ask to speak to you again when I wake up.'

'Ok. Sleep well, Ginevra Molly Weasley' Harry said as he turned away and walked out of the room, turning the lights out on the way out. As he was leaving, Ginny frowned to herself.

''He was sweet, and handsome. Was I in love with him? Am I a witch? Was that my family? I know we look similar and all have red hair. Why is it I have a feeling about that connection that I supposedly have with Harry? Why, when he said that name to me did it send a shiver down my spine?'' As her mind swam with questions, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

'Ah Harry, please sit down. We have much to discuss.' Kingsley said in his baritone voice as Harry entered the minister's office.

'Kingsley, what the hell happened two days ago?'

'Right, Hermione did tell me you couldn't remember. Well, when you asked me to check on the auror's, I did as you asked. Every last one of them was in position. Then I asked for back up, and we gained around 8 more auror's to assist in the protection of all the witches and wizards in the building. The building was secure from any attack, we had dark magic sensors on the visitors entrance as well, so the intruders must have been in the ministry before the ceremony started, but as you know by now, Dawlish was the one who attacked Ginny. Now, we found him tied up magically in the ministry, I know that it was he who I spoke to me about the extra auror's, the Wizenegmot voted to use veritaserum on him yesterday, to which he agreed. It was found that he was not responsible for the attack on Ginny. We know that the intruders were all of Chinese origin, but we do not know any of them or their names, they are all dead.' Harry tried to speak but Kingsley silenced him with the palm of his hand.

'Harry, let me finish, you can ask anything you like afterwards. Ok?' Harry nodded his approval

'So, we know that the six men who attacked the ministry are all Chinese, and the Chinese ministry has been notified that six Chinese men attacked us. We are doing all we can to find out who these men are. Now, as there is nothing we can do on the matter of who attacked the ministry for now, let us discuss what happened during and after the attack. What do you remember of the events at the ceremony?'

'The last thing I remember is turning around and finding Dawlish firing a jet of green light at Ginny.'

'Ok, well I cant tell you what the curse was that hit Ginny but I know that you are aware it was not a killing curse. You do not remember anything afterwards?'

'No, but Hermione did tell me that I am the one who killed those men.' Harry bowed his head forwards and hit the desk before sighing.

'Sorry Kingsley but I have no idea why I killed them, that is not me.'

'I know Harry, but the person who killed those men was not you.' Harry's eyes widened.

'You were not in control Harry, anyone witnessing your actions knows that. Let me start from when Ginny got hit with that curse, you seemed to be beyond caring about the men in the room at first, you were sobbing over her, but within moments your emotions changed. You were filled with rage, and just like at the funeral of Nymphadora and Remus, you seemed to be out of control, but only it was worse this time. You were engulfed in what looked like fire, you looked like you were burning alive, and I have to say I was concerned for your safety at first, but then explosions of magic were beginning all over the room. They were created by your anger, your loss of control over your emotions, which I am afraid to say I think will occur again. You have had this upheaval only recently in your life, no Voldemort to contend with any longer, the love you share with Ginny is truly wonderful, and I think it is the only thing that can help you control your emotions at the moment. Before, when Voldemort existed, your anger was directed towards him and as we have previously discussed you felt angry a lot of the time, now you are rarely angry. I believe along with many members of the Wizenegmot, that because of the love you now share with your friends and Ginny, you have nothing directing your anger, and that is a big change from before when you became angry regularly. That coupled with the fact you are no longer being held back by the part of Voldemort inside you, your magic is more powerful, but you also do not have full control over this magic when you become angry, in fact you may experience a different out of control reaction if you feel different emotions as strongly as you felt anger two nights ago. Unfortunately there is nothing we can do for you about this, I have a team of healers looking into it, but please try and stay in control of your emotions, you are experiencing a drastic change in your magic still, your emotions are understandably affected a little bit more than others, due to your past, this means that your emotions are often very strong and therefore your magic is very strong, these two things are not good together when uncontrolled. Though from what I understand, as your body gets used to the change in your magic, so your mind will get used to the change in emotional behaviour. You should be able to control your magic better with time, we just have to hope you do not get so angry in the near future.'

'Kingsley, I am so very sorry for the damage I have caused to the ministry, and for the deaths of those people..'

'Harry, stop there, I know you and you will feel guilty and responsible for the deaths of those people, but you are not responsible. They tried to attack the ministry and they got more than they bargained for by attacking Ginny, it is understandable that you became angry, it just appears they chose the wrong man to make angry at that precise moment in time.'

'Thanks Kingsley. You will let me know what spell it was that Ginny got cursed with, if you find out? Also, if you find out anything more about my emotions, and if the fact I have had more than one whole soul in me has affected me more than what we think, please let me know.'

'I will, obviously one body is meant for one soul and one soul only, so that is why your magic capabilities are so great, your magic was greatly reduced in every aspect by the presence of the horcrux, because it took up space. I don't understand it fully, but I am sure we both will in time, now I am sure you wish to get back to Ginny and her family, so please go and see them and I will keep you posted.'

'Thank you again Kingsley, I cant thank you enough'

'No Harry, again it is I who should be thanking you for saving all of our lives two days ago.'

'But I could have killed you all'

'But you didn't'

'I know and…Wait, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were still in the room when I attacked weren't they? And surely some of the aurors were, so how come they did not get hurt?'

'I did think you may ask that, first of all somehow your love for those you care about cocooned them in a shield that no magic of yours could penetrate, I do not know if any others magic could as nobody tried, but you could not harm them, secondly many of the aurors in the room fighting the attackers were other attackers still polyjuiced, that is one thing we worked out by their dead bodies and the fact they were not even aiming at the others properly, they were deliberately making it look like they had the non polyjuiced attackers trapped, so they could all escape together, I think. It is hard to explain Harry, but that is what it seemed like, and then there were two aurors still left in the room, that were not intruders, those two managed to get out in time to save themselves. I, like Hermione, Ron and Ginny was protected by your magic. So, basically the only people left in the room were polyjuiced aurors, intruders, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and I. I had told most of the aurors to get out and guard all exits so that when your explosive anger stopped, we could take them on and capture them, but my plan was not needed as you know now. Anyway Harry, I have kept you long enough, please go and spend time with Ginny and her family, I am sure they need you as much as I am sure you need them.' Harry smiled and stood up, shaking Kingsley's hand as he did so.

'Keep in touch Harry, I will inform you of any developments with anything.'

'Thanks, see you Kingsley' Harry turned and left the ministers office and made his way back to St Mungos.

Harry arrived at St Mungos, sighing to himself. He needed to somehow help Ginny to remember, but how? He walked through the hospital towards Ginny's ward, when a thought struck him. Harry cast his patronus, and sent the magnificent stag from the hospital. Harry made his way to Ginny's room, upon opening the doors to her room, a tabby cat patronus appeared in front of him, Minerva's voice came from the silvery form

'I will be there as soon as I can, Albus' portrait has just told me that he believes you may be onto something.'

Harry looked to the sky

'Thank Merlin' he muttered to himself. Upon looking down towards Ginny, the whole Weasley clan and Hermione were looking at him intently. Harry laughed in spite of himself.

'You will all find out what that was about soon. How is Ginny?' Harry asked whilst looking toward the bed, Ginny was asleep. Before anybody could answer Harry's question, he spoke again.

'Right, ok well as Ginny is asleep and everyone is here I might as well tell you what that was about with Minerva. Ginny and I have a connection between us. We asked Albus' portrait about it when we returned to Hogwarts the day after the battle. The two of us can talk to each other with our minds, and show each other our emotions.' Harry heard a couple of gasps and Arthur muttering to himself. Hermione had a knowing look on her face, strangely so did Ron.

'I told you I could hear you Ronald.' Ron frowned at Hermione. Harry's eyes widened.

'You two as well?'

'Well, Hermione insists she can sometimes hear me when were not together'

'Yes I can, you're always saying how much you miss me' Ron flushed bright red, and Hermione soon followed. The whole family laughed.

'I think you two need to speak to Minerva when she gets here, she will be able to help you, in fact you may not need to, she is supposed to be giving me a book that was Albus' with all that is known about this connection in it. But anyway back to my point, I think I may be able to think of something and share it with Ginny, so if I could think of memories we have, then it may jog her memory.' The family was delighted with the idea, Hermione who was still bright red, gave Ron an excited look. Harry smirked to himself as Minerva entered the room. She had a look of concern on her face as she spotted Ginny. Her expression softened as she gazed upon Harry.

'Good afternoon Molly, Arthur. I'm sorry for what happened to your daughter, had I been able to do anything to stop it, rest assured I would have done.' Molly smiled at Minerva.

'Minerva, sorry to interrupt but I would like to have Ginny being Ginny on her birthday, and that is the day after tomorrow, so could we please have a look at this book and see if what I think is possible, can actually be done?'

'Yes of course Harry, we can go to the room next door to have a look.'

'Minerva, if you don't mind, could Ronald and I come with you. We believe we may also possess this gift, but we need to know for sure.'

'But of course Hermione, I see no reason why you two would not have the same sort of connection, it is fairly obvious to me you two are meant for each other.' Both Hermione and Ron were bright red again, for the second time in 10 minutes.

Harry, Hermione and Ron followed Minerva after she ushered them to the side room.

Minerva summoned the book that had been written about these ancient magics, including _Penitus Sermo. _Minerva opened the page to the handwritten text that was nearly 1000 years old. She began reading the text, squinting as she did so

'As I have found it, it is possible to share emotions, thoughts, speech and even seem to become one person under this connection. There have been various ways that this 'connection' has been discovered. The most common is for the two the connection is shared between to hear each other thinking about the other person or when there is a long distance between the two, speaking to one another without really knowing. It is rare for a couple to become one, but in extreme moments of shared emotion, the couple may experience this sensation. For emotions to be shared in my experience, is fairly common, and becomes frequent as the love between the couple deepens. This happens randomly at first, and can be a big shock; a wave of extreme emotion comes over you. Becoming one person is the extreme of this. I have found that memories can be shared between people, just like emotions and thoughts. It is kind of a combination of the two, in my experience the couple have experienced and shared emotion and thoughts before. I have never known anyone to be able to share memories or dreams with another without having shared emotions or thoughts'

'Damn' Harry cursed

'Harry, it appears by what I have read, that it may not be possible, but you never cease to amaze, and I do not doubt for one second if anyone is to evolve this connection, then it will be you and Ginevra.'

'Thanks Minerva, but I still don't know how I would share emotions or thoughts with Ginny'

'Be patient Harry, maybe the author of this account, will enlighten us.' Ron and Hermione were silent, intrigued at what they may discover. Minerva continued to read

'A couple's focus and control over their emotions is key to sharing emotions, it is understood that a persons head must be clear of everything else but their thoughts and emotions. They must let the emotion or thought fill them up, then just like talking between themselves, focus is key. It takes practice to master, but once the experience has happened once, at random, the body is more receptive to it.'

'Harry, that which I have just read is key to what you are trying to do, I have no idea how this connection works, and by the sounds of it not a lot is known about it but what has already happened to those with this connection many years ago. There is nothing else about this particular part of the connection, it looks like you are on your own, let the memory you want to share fill you up, and try to convey it to Ginny like you talk to her with your mind. I guess it is similar, but with images not words.' Harry nodded

'I have to try, I'm going to go talk to her and see if I can get any memories across.' Minerva nodded

'Minerva, may Ron and I stay here with you to learn more about this connection, to try and learn how to use it?'

'Certainly Hermione. Good luck Harry.'

'Thanks, I think I will need it'

Moments later, Harry was sitting next to Ginny. The room was deserted by all others, Ginny had been speaking for the last few minutes to her family, and seemed to remember nothing just like when Harry had spoken to her before. They got talking about her childhood and the wizarding world. Harry tried to imagine everything he was talking about, letting the memory of it fill him up. But Ginny was not registering that she could remember anything. After an hour or so Harry gave up, he had not succeeded in focusing enough, to convey anything at all to Ginny. Harry had all but given up, when he tried to convey to her details about their relationship, the memory of their first kiss came into his head and suddenly he was overcome with his love for her, tears were cascading freely down his cheeks as he remembered that kiss, that he thought Ginny would never remember. He wanted her to remember him and al the memories so badly.

'Harry, Oh Merlin.'

'Gin, what is it?'

'I can see myself kissing you, and it's in the Gryffindor common room'

'Gin, I didn't tell you that, you…you're remembering' Harry was beaming, he hugged her fiercely, and she threw her arms around his neck, memories of time they had spent together came to him and in doing so flowed from his mind to hers, the emotion that she was feeling was so powerful, she was overwhelmed with it, Harry could feel her relax in his arms.

'Merlin Harry, oh Harry I can see us, and oh Merlin.' Ginny was openly sobbing

'I remember Harry, its coming back to me' Harry held on to her tight, the pair of them were sobbing. Harry began to show her more memories, but not just of them, of the Weasley family and Hermione, of Luna, Neville and her school friends. Ginny was remembering, the more he showed her, the more she remembered.

'Harry, How am I remembering?'

'Gin you remember our connection'

'Yeah, I do'

'Try to talk to me in your head like we could' Ginny looked deep into Harry's eyes and thought about what she wanted to say but did not engage her voice.

'_Harry can you hear me?' _Harry's face broke into a wide grin upon hearing Ginny's thoughts.

'Yes Gin you did it'

'Harry, I remember.' Ginny squealed with delight, the Weasley family came rushing in from outside, as Minerva, Hermione and Ron followed.

'I remember.' Ginny started as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

'Mum, Dad, George, Perce, Charlie, Ron, 'Mione, Minerva.' She paused and closed her eyes, she looked towards the sky.

'Thank Merlin.' She said as she looked up and addressed the room.

'Harry showed me memories of us and it all came flooding back.' She turned to Harry

'I love you Harry, is there anything you can't do?' Ginny was full of happiness and Harry could feel it. Harry shrugged whilst smiling. The rest of the night was very happy, old stories were recounted of the good times, Ron and Hermione were silent most of the time staring at each other, Harry knew what they were doing or trying to do and smiled at the thought, those two deserved that gift, now they could argue without disturbing others.

Harry woke on the morning of 10th august feeling elated, he'd stayed with Ginny that night after the family had left. After the day before, he felt like he had taken his connection with Ginny to a new level, whilst saving their relationship and all by giving Ginny her memory back. He still did not know what the mysterious curse was that Ginny had been hit with, but made it his main intention to find out.

Ginny woke moments after Harry, who was deep in thought.

'Love, what's wrong?' She asked.

'Gin, I want to know exactly how and why things have unfolded the way they have, why people are after me, and my family.' Harry paused for a moment and clenched his fist, Ginny noticed and put her hand over his before Harry got up abruptly.

'I need to talk to Kingsley about this. It simply can't go on. We need to know what were dealing with and why, and we need to know what kind of magic they are using, nobody knows what curse was used on you, and we don't know the effects of it either, thankfully nothing has happened to you yet, but I'm scared for you and for everyone, Voldemort is gone, yet a new evil appears to be out there.'

'I'm scared too Harry, I don't know what happened to me, I don't know why and I'm afraid of what's going to happen.'

'I'm going to stop whatever this curse is Gin, I promise.'

'I know you'll try Harry, but..' Harry cut her off

'No buts Gin. None. I'm going to speak to Kingsley this morning, and we are going to sort this out, in fact I'm going to go now.'

'Ok love, I understand nothings going to stop you so please come back later with any news.'

'I will, I love you Ginny.' Ginny looked Harry in the eyes and tears trickled down her cheeks.

'I love you too Harry' she responded as she embraced him tightly. Harry left the room in a flash.

At the ministry, Kingsley was having a very tough time with the aurors dealing with what happened at the order of Merlin ceremony.

'……find anything.' A new voice entering the room spoke after hearing the aurors response to Kingsley's question.

'Then you had better find something, before you have my wrath to deal with.' Harry paused to see the look on the aurors faces 'Judging by the look on your faces, you wouldn't like that, I suggest you hurry up and find something soon.'

'Ah Harry, I didn't expect to be seeing you today.' Kingsley boomed. The two aurors were silent.

'Well, I came by to see how the investigation into the attack on the ministry is progressing, and to see if there are any developments on whom the attackers were and what curse was used on my girlfriend.'

'Right well I think you'd better sit down, and these two fine gentlemen here can explain what they have just been telling me.' Kingsley gestured for the other three men in the room to sit down. The three of them joined the minister for magic in sitting around his desk, the two aurors started to explain how their investigation was progressing.

'We have informed the Chinese ministry of the 6 men that have been in our country and what they have done. The Chinese have been this morning to collect the remains of the dead. The 6 men have been identified, and taken back to China. We do not know what their intentions were, or what branch of magic they were using, but it appeared to be magic that none of us have encountered before. We couldn't even analyze the incantations used because all the magic done was non-verbal.' Harry had heard enough, he was fuming.

'Right, well it sounds to me like you haven't done very much, the Chinese seem to have been doing all of it. How did the Chinese infiltrate the building? How did they attack our aurors? What were they after?' The aurors looked at one another.

'My girlfriend has been attacked and could have been killed, at least 6 aurors were attacked and could have been killed, yet you sit here telling me what the Chinese have done, I want to know what you have done, what you've found out, and if that is nothing, then get back out there and do something about it.' Harry glared at the two aurors challenging either of them to argue with him, neither rose to that challenge. Kingsley was holding back laughter, as he dismissed the two aurors. As soon as they'd left the room, Kingsley's booming laugh filled the air.

'I'm sorry Kingsley but what's funny?'

'Harry, I haven't seen those two look at anyone like that since they looked Voldemort in the eye when he was alive. You had them scared Harry. Quite frankly I agree with what you said to them. It was the way you said it that scared them though, you don't want to change you're mind about going back to Hogwarts do you? I could put you in as department head within a month.' Harry laughed at Kingsley's words.

'You know Kingsley, that did feel good. Maybe one day I will take you up on that. But for now I want to know what curse was used on Ginny.'

'I know that, and I have looked into it as much as I can, but I just don't have the staff at the moment. I have however found a couple of books on ancient Asian magic that may help. I haven't had time to read any of it, and I don't think we will be able to determine what the curse is until we see some kind of effect from it. I do think however that Ginny will be safer at home with her family in her usual environment than in st mungos, so I will escort you to the hospital if that is where you are going back to.' Harry nodded

'Right, well let me find the books for you and then we can go to the hospital and get Ginny back home.'

'Thank you Kingsley.'

Kingsley left the room and was back within minutes with three books for Harry. The two of them flooed to st mungos.

An hour later, Ginny was back at the burrow with all of her family. She was much happier at home. Harry was on the sofa with Hermione looking through the books that Kingsley had given Harry. Ginny had gone upstairs to shower and freshen up. Ron had gone into Diagon Alley with George to the shop.

Harry and Hermione had come across all sorts of gruesome spells, and some fascinating ones. But many of them required certain objects, most of the ancient Chinese magic was channeled through an object, much like wand magic. But stones or gems seemed to harness the magical power, and were needed as well as a wand to cast. Harry quickly pointed out much to Hermione's dismay (as she hadn't spotted this fact first), that one of the Chinese intruders must have been carrying an object of this nature to have carried out a spell if it was to be in this book, so Harry sent a patronus to Kingsley and hoped he could search the vicinity of the hall in the ministry for such objects, and also the bodies and clothing of the dead Chinese men. They were making progress. But what bothered Harry the most was the fact that Ginny had shown no difference other than amnesia, from her usual self.

'Lunch.' Molly Weasley hollered through the house a few minutes after 1pm. Ron appeared in the garden and walked into the door moments after the family had sat down for lunch as if he'd heard his mother shout, despite the fact he was 100s of miles away in London.

No sooner had the family sat down at the table than Kingsley's majestic lynx patronus appeared in the kitchen, Kingsley's voice boomed from the silvery cat

'Harry, that is quite a discovery. I have informed the Chinese ministry of this, they are searching for anything of that kind as I send this. Forgive me for saying so about my own employees but there is a team of aurors who are far more competent than the two you encountered this morning, looking for anything of importance like what you mentioned. I will get news to you if anything is discovered. Give Ginny and the family my best wishes.' The lynx disappeared and everyone at the table turned to look in Harry's direction. Harry continued eating, he didn't notice, until Ginny pinched his leg.

'Harry, care to explain what Kingsley is talking about.' Harry chuckled to himself before he went to speak, Hermione beat him to it.

'Harry and I have been reading a couple of the books from Kingsley, and we've discovered how most ancient Chinese magic works…' Hermione went on to explain everything they'd found and what they'd said to Kingsley. The family were shocked at some of the spells that Hermione and Harry had found in the books, but were pleased that progress was being made with the situation.

The rest of the afternoon, the four friends spent looking through books until late that evening when Kingsley sent another patronus to Harry, stating that each of the bodies had 4 gems with them, a topaz, a ruby, an emerald, and a sapphire. This was a lead to work on, it meant two things, one good, one bad. Firstly, that Harry and Hermione were on the right track and the book Kingsley had given them would indeed provide help in searching for the spell used on Ginny. Secondly, they had no idea which stone it was that was used, if only there was a way to find out…

Hermione had a simple but brilliant thought.

'Harry, what if the colour of the spell corresponds with the colour of the stone'

'You could be onto something there, so the jet of light was green, and an emerald is green, so we should look through the spells requiring an emerald first. No time like the present.'

With that Harry and Ginny looked through one book, while Hermione and Ron looked through a different one. Sure enough, Hermione was right. All spells with a green light of some kind, came from an emerald. So they had determined which stone the spell needed, but this narrowed it down only slightly. The emerald was required for 60 odd spells recorded in the book. Harry sighed before speaking.

'This leaves us with little options, what do we know so far. A curse that looks like a killing curse, with a non verbal incantation was used, and the only effect so far was amnesia, so we are looking for a spell that causes amnesia and that takes a while to take effect afterwards, its been four days and still nothing has happened. Unless amnesia was the only effect of the curse.'

'Well I hope that's all the curse was supposed to do, I'm really scared of what might happen to me.'

'Nothing will happen to you Gin, I promise you that.'

'I know Harry, you've promised me it before, but its not in your hands. It seems to me the only way we can see what this curse is, is to wait until something happens to me first.'

'NO' Harry said firmly in a matter of fact tone. 'That will NOT happen, we will figure this out.' He put an arm around Ginny and pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead as he did so.

The rest of the evening was spent on the sofa, just chilling out. Ginny herself had completely forgotten that her birthday was just a night away. The past few days had taken her mind from it. None of the family bought it up, they were just glad Ginny was home.

The morning of Ginny's birthday came and she was completely oblivious to the fact she had come of age. Harry however, was not. He was looking forward to giving Ginny the present that he had been provided with by his mother, and the one he had bought for her in Diagon Alley. Harry had bounded down the stairs in the morning to speak with Molly.

'Morning mum.'

'Morning Harry.' Molly said as she walked to the table and placed a plate of traditional full English breakfast in front of him. The delicious smell of the eggs and bacon wafted towards him.

'Thanks mum, but I wanted to ask you something before Ginny gets up.' Molly did not speak, she just looked at Harry in anticipation of his question.

'Have you organized anything for today?' Molly sighed and shook her head, in that moment she looked the most vulnerable Harry had seen her look since Fred's death. Molly sat down opposite Harry. He got up and sat down next to her, he put his arm around her and she turned towards him and hugged him like any mother would their son.

'I haven't had the time to Harry, what with all that's gone on.'

'I understand mum, I doubt shes even had time to think about it either.' Molly managed a smile.

'If you don't mind then I would like to take her to the beach with Ron and Hermione.' Molly smiled

'I'm sure that will be fine, I can take that opportunity to get all of the family back here so we can at least eat together.'

'I'm sure she'd like that mum.' Harry gently squeezed her shoulder before returning to his breakfast. Molly closed her eyes and shook her head at how quickly Harry had been forced to grow up. He was more of a man than any other 18 year old she'd ever known. She returned to making more breakfast for the others when they awoke.

A half an hour later, Ron came down the stairs. Hermione and Ginny were both awake and at the table moments afterwards. The four of them said their good mornings and Harry, Ron and Hermione all wished Ginny happy birthday. Harry informed his two best friends and Ginny that they were going out for the afternoon.

Once they had prepared for the trip to the beach, they bade Molly goodbye and set off for the beach.

Four loud pops indicated the foursome had arrived at the beach. Luckily for Harry, the day was a nice one, the sun was out and there were no clouds in the sky. Harry beckoned for everyone to change, and they duly did so. Harry had bought with him a picnic basket for them all to share, which he set up whilst the others were changing into their swimwear. Harry was already changed, and upon looking up he saw a sight like none other. Ginny was walking towards him in a bright red bikini. Upon seeing the look on his face, she blushed but started to swing her hips making herself look even sexier. The sunlight lit her hair up as if it were on fire and Harry loved it, her smooth skin shining in the bright summer sun. As she reached Harry a very flushed Ron and Hermione came from behind a windshield they had bought with them. They had clearly been helping each other to get changed. Harry didn't notice, he had eyes for only one object at this moment in time.

After his initial amazement, which incidentally did not subside for a good hour, the four friends frolicked in the sea, and ate till their hearts content. Harry was trying his best to take Ginny's mind from all the horrible things that have happened in the past couple of months. It seemed he had succeeded. Harry pushed all thoughts of the curse that was possibly still hanging over Ginny to the back of his mind. Ginny was having a brilliant time splashing around in the sea, Ron and Harry were on the beach sipping butterbeer.

'Mate, I just want to say that I'm so glad that you persuaded me to go back to Hogwarts this year, I mean, what would I do without you?' Harry just looked at Ron with disbelief.

'Mate, without you I may never have beaten Voldemort. So I think it's me who should be asking what I would do without you, not the other way around!'

'You have always been there for me and my family Harry, you might think you have caused a lot of grief for my family, I know you used to think that, but even if I believed that, which I don't, then you have save my family countless times. Without you my family would have been torn apart along with a lot of the wizarding world. So cheers Harry, here's to you.' Ron raised his butterbeer and Harry laughed.

'In that case, I propose a toast to you Ron, for without whom I may have died countless times, you've always had my back, and it's only fair that I've had yours and your families.'

'Thanks mate, now come on, lets finish these and go appreciate the company of those lovely ladies over there' Harry smiled at Ron, and the pair of them downed their beers before racing each other to the sea.

A few hours after leaving, the foursome arrived back at the burrow in high spirits, those spirits only heightened when the whole Weasley family was gathered around the kitchen table as they entered.

George and Angelina, Percy and Penelope, Charlie and his date Emilie, Bill and Fleur and Molly and Arthur were all standing around the table. Ginny's face lit up as soon as he walked in, the four of them all took it in turns to greet the Weasley's before sitting down for a delicious lunch of roast pork.

After a healthy sized lunch, everyone offered Ginny their presents. Typically Ron bundled himself to the front of the Weasley's and put his present in front of Ginny first.

Ginny, being a Weasley was just as excited by presents as the rest of the family. Harry and Hermione sat together in awe of the family who loved their presents so much.

Ron's present was a signed copy of a replica Gwenog Jones Holyhead Harpies quidditch team playing shirt. Ginny stared at it in awe before leaping on her brother and shrieking with delight. Ron staggered before regaining his balance and hugged her tightly.

'I knew you'd like it but please don't do that again, your not as light as you used to be you know.' Ginny scowled at him and relayed her thanks to him.

The presents flowed along with the butterbeer and firewhiskey. Hermione bought Ginny tickets to the Quidditch world cup, which was to be held over Christmas due to all the events that have happened, Kingsley and many of the other worldly ministers thought it better to leave it a while. George and Angelina had bought Ginny some of Georges new products that were yet to be released, along with a book of household spells that would be helpful when she moved out. Molly tried not to betray her expression, but everyone could tell the Weasley matriarch was struggling to hold back the tears, her only daughter was all grown up.

Percy and Penelope had bought her a book on charms, it seemed more of a book that George would buy somebody, but Penelope's influence on Percy was clearly making him lighten up a little. Charlie, as promised, had bought Ginny a jacket very similar to the one he ha bought Harry for his birthday. Bill and Fleur had bought her a new set of robes that were blue and gold, Fleur explained that they were French. Ginny thought they were beautiful. Molly and Arthur, had bought Ginny a gold bracelet that could project images of your nearest and dearest to you, so when you are on your own, you are never actually alone. A photo album of her friends and family was also given to her, there were pictures from baby Ginny to only a few days before her birthday.

Lastly came Harry's present, Harry got up and pressed a small gold box into Ginny's palm and closed her hand over it. He winked at her and also summoned another box from upstairs, which he placed in her other palm.

Ginny glanced at the two boxes and opened the smaller one first. She gasped and stood motionless looking at the ruby encrusted gold necklace staring back at her.

'H..Harry…its so beautiful' she breathed.

'It was my mothers Gin, and along with the earrings, I want you to have it. He offered to put it on for her, and she accepted. Harry placed it around her neck and stood back.

'Wow Gin'

'Thank you Harry.' She kissed him on the lips, before Harry reminded her she had another box to open. Upon opening this one, she read aloud

'This box contains one Firebolt inferno chaser service kit, along with a modification kit for any wards you wish to place around yourself whilst flying.' Ginny gasped

'Harry that's amazing magic, I've read about this and you can cast many different spells around yourself and your broom that affect the broom and yourself continuously until you remove them' Ginny kissed Harry again, and thanked each and everyone in the room for her wonderful presents.

The burrow was full of activity that evening, no thoughts of the past few months entered anybodies minds. Arthur took Harry to one side before himself and Molly departed to bed, and said in his inebriated state

'Harry, I thank you for not taking my daughters innocence from her before she came of age but I have to tell you even though she is of age, I will not allow either of you to engage in a physical relationship in my house until you are married. Is that clear son?'

Harry felt his cheeks burning but nodded his agreement. Arthur patted him on the shoulder and followed his wife off to bed. Many of the Weasleys retired, leaving only the two youngest siblings with Harry and Hermione downstairs. Hermione was very, very drunk, she slurred her next sentence

'You two are gonna shag aren't you?' Ron glared at her, then at Ginny. He clearly had a very bad image of his sister in his head.

'Probably' Ginny replied with a wicked grin on her face. Ron shuddered at the thought.

'Hermione, I'm putting you to bed. Come on.' Ron pulled Hermione up from her chair. She promptly fell over. Ron swooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs, casting muffliato as he did, so she didn't wake up everyone in the house. Ginny was sitting down next to Harry. Harry told Ginny what her father had said, she of course didn't care, but Harry, being the noble prat he was, decided it would be better to Grimmauld place. Harry, after a few minutes persuasion, whisked Ginny from her feet and apparated away as soon as he had left the burrow.

Kreacher was very excited to see his master and Ginny.

'Master, what can Kreacher do for you? I was not expecting you, I am sorry. Would you like anything?'

'Kreacher, can you make sure the master bedroom is ready for us please.'

'Of course Master.' Kreacher bowed and with a crack, disappeared. Ginny and Harry made their way to the bedroom.

Harry led Ginny into the bedroom and upon turning around, Ginny leapt at him with the savage look in her eyes that a lion would have hunting down its prey.

Harry caught her and stumbled backwards until he was against the wall. Ginny could feel Harry's emotions just as he could feel hers. Both of them were excited at what might happen, they desired to be with each other fully.

'G..Gin..are..you sure..you..want..this?' Harry stuttered through kisses. The fear in his voice was evident. But she was of age, and neither of them were going to let anyone get in the way of what they had wanted for so long.

'I want this so, so badly Harry.' That was all Harry needed to hear, he wrapped his arms around her and carried her over to the bed.

Harry and Ginny's hands moved in a flurry of motion and the pair of them had undressed each other in seconds. Harry moved his mouth downwards and sucked on her erect nipple. Ginny groaned with pleasure and arched her back. Harry continued to kiss Ginny all over until she writhed with pleasure. Harry's heart was pounding against his ribcage, he looked Ginny in the eye and saw a burning passion within her he'd never seen before.

Before Harry could do anything else, Ginny had flipped him over and began running her hands all over his toned form. She rubbed herself against him and reveled in the feeling of skin on skin. Before long both of them had exhausted themselves exploring each other as fully as they possibly could.

'Harry, I cant take this much longer. Please' Harry knew instinctively what she meant.

'I promise I'll try not to hurt you'

'Damn it Harry, stop being so noble, I want you right here, right now.' Harry duly obliged, he thrust himself inside of her and the pair of them were entwined together for the rest of the night. The sun was coming up when they finally relaxed in each others arms and fell fast asleep.

Molly Weasley was downstairs in the Burrow pacing around when Arthur appeared downstairs.

'Arthur, neither Ginny nor Harry stayed here last night.' Molly sighed.

'Mollywobbles, she is of age now. Besides, I spoke to Harry last night and thanked him for not disobeying us. I told him that he could not have any kind of physical relationship in our house or share a bed for any reason other than the nightmares he has had until they are married. I think that they may have stayed at Grimmauld place last night. I heard the door last night and I saw two people apparate from outside the back door. Their shadows looked like Ginny and Harry.'

'It's so hard Arthur, all of our children are grown up, and now my only daughter is being taken from me.'

'Come now, Harry isn't about to take her away from you. Sure those two are both going back to Hogwarts together and will probably move out after their education is finished due to Harry's wealth, but you know they both love you and I as parents. Ginny will always be our daughter. Just wait and see how things progress. But do not get on her back when they return later today, we knew this day would come at some point during our lives, be grateful it is Harry whom she has chosen to be with. We could not have wished for her to have found a better man.'

'I know Arthur, I know.' Molly started to cry and buried her head into her husbands shoulder.

It was midday before Harry and Ginny finally entered the burrow. The welcome was exactly the same as always, a bone crushing Molly Weasley hug. Ginny was surprised by her mothers welcome, but upon ending the hug, Molly's face told a completely different story to what the hug normally meant.

'Ginevra Molly Weasley. How dare you leave the house without my consent, where did you stay?' Harry tried to answer but it became apparent Molly did not expect any answers, the question was rhetorical.

'Grimmauld place? Yes, I assumed as much. I am very disappointed in you, both of you. You should have more respect for Arthur and I as parents.'

Molly continued to say her piece, but fell short when Ginny started to convulse involuntarily. She was having a seizure. Molly rushed to try and help, but Harry was fixed in place, he couldn't move. His head felt like it was exploding with pain. Clearly his connection with Ginny had definitely moved to the next level, he could feel her emotions very clearly and the pain she was in.

The hustle and bustle of St mungos could be heard in the background as the nurses worked to try and stop the seizure Ginny was having, coupled with the fact that Harry was feeling very light headed, he had gotten used to the pain but it was still excruciating. There was no way it would stop, not even with painkillers.

The Weasleys were waiting in the waiting room, all but Ginny. Harry was with her, trying to somehow use the connection they had between them to stop her hurting so badly. The seizure seemed to last for hours, until finally it stopped. None of the potions used to try and help Ginny had any effect. The healers were all puzzled as to how this was possible. The pain itself was unbearable, the spell had been cruelly designed as a method of torture, it would put you in so much pain that you would be on the verge of passing out from it for the whole time you were under the curse.

Ginny would be staying in the hospital overnight to be monitored, Harry said he would stay as well. He still thought there might be a way to help with the connection they shared. All the Weasleys went home for a good nights rest, but urged Harry to contact them if anything happened. Harry said he would, before bidding them all farewell. After his goodbyes he called out to Hermione

'Hermione, look through the book, we know what the spell does now.' Hermione nodded and left with the Weasleys.

Harry spent the night at Ginny's bedside, trying to think of a way he could help Ginny. He had just drifted off to sleep when a silvery otter glided into the room.

'Harry, the book mentions no cure at all, it says the curse could last for years, depending on many factors. How strong the wizard/witch was who cast it, the strength of Ginny and also any negative thoughts you may have, it feeds off of those. Kind of like a dementors kiss, so I've had a thought, if you use your connection with her to give her joyous memories and emotions then it will lessen the pain and probably the length of time that the curse stays with her. I hope your both ok, we'll see you tomorrow.'

Harry laughed, "there is some way I can help her."

The morning broke and the healers were still puzzled at what had happened, but they gave Ginny some potions to try if it came back. She was allowed to go back to school, when the time came. Harry had relayed what he and Hermione had discovered in the book, and what she had mentioned to him in her patronus last night. Many of them laughed but a couple that took him seriously, said that they would do some research into this branch of magic. This pleased Harry, so he left with Ginny, much to the surprise of the Weasleys when he arrived back at the burrow, as they were getting ready to leave.

It was not long before the train would leave for Hogwarts, and it looked like the four friends would all be on the train, despite all that the summer had thrown at them.


	15. Abazu, Martin, Rebecka, Wei Sheng

Chapter Fifteen

Abazu, Martin, Rebecka, Wei Sheng

Kings cross station was very busy, bustling with mothers, fathers, students, businessmen and women alike. The Weasleys had an escort of aurors from the burrow to Kings cross. Ever since the release of the article, whenever the 'Terrible Trio' (as they were now being called) left the burrow, they would be surrounded and accosted by lots of the media. However, the wizarding world's media could not show themselves in the main station en mass. So the Weasleys were lucky, until they made it onto platform 9 ¾.

FLASH!

A blinding light came in Harry's direction. Harry's reaction was instantaneous, his wand already out and a protego surrounding him before his escorting auror had even blinked. The shock on his face at Harry's reaction speed was obvious. Harry recognized there was no danger but the damage was done, even more attention flowed his way. Media was everywhere, not to mention all of the students trying to get a look in at all of the commotion. The accompanying aurors, all in their ministry robes surrounded the Weasley family along with Hermione and Harry. Ginny held onto Harry tightly, glaring at those staring at him and Ron had a fierce glint in his eye that told onlookers nobody was getting near Hermione, though he had to worry about himself too.

The four of them made their way through the crowds and were escorted onto the gleaming crimson red Hogwarts express by 3 aurors who then stood at the doors to either end of the carriage. The train filled up and only once all other compartments had been filled did the aurors make their way from the train. Harry, Ron and Hermione were joined by prefects from all the houses in their carriage for duties on the train. The prefects from the other houses were in awe of the 3 of them. Despite the fact all of them wanted to question the trio, Harry commanded a lot of respect. He silenced all of them with a simple look and raise of his hand. Hermione took charge and seemed in her element, her infamous bossy tone had come to the fore and she gave orders to the prefects about what they needed to do for the duration of the train journey. All the prefects left the carriage before Ron kissed Hermione and left reluctantly.

'I think we handled that pretty well.' Harry said whilst grinning to himself.

'Yes I think we rather well. I'll take first patrol so you can go and find Ginny. I hope she hasn't been sat on her own.'

'Thanks 'Mione.' Hermione smiled and hugged Harry before the pair of them left the carriage.

Harry found Ginny where the three of them had left her. Neville and Luna were sitting in the carriage with her. He slid the compartment door open and Neville stood up to shake his hand. Harry chuckled to himself, whilst returning the handshake. This young wizard had come further than anybody he knew, from a nervous wreck of a boy to a courageous and confident individual. Luna smiled at Harry as he entered.

'Hi Harry, Ginny was just telling us how much you hate the publicity and how much of it you've been getting after the release of the article in Daddy's magazine.'

Harry chuckled to himself, Luna's gift for stating the obvious and slightly uncomfortable things others did not, still existed.

'Was she now?' He asked whilst raising his eyebrows. Ginny giggled at him and pulled him down onto the seat next to her giving him a quick kiss. The carriage outside seemed overcrowded all of a sudden, students were peering in the window, jostling amongst themselves to get a look.

'BLOODY HELL, CAN HE NOT GET SOME PEACE. MOVE IT. HEY I SAID MOVE IT.' Ron's amplified voice was heard all over the carriage. Hermione appeared at the window to the carriage with him and both of them came inside.

'It's like feeding time at the zoo out there.' Harry chuckled at Hermione's words. The others seemed puzzled before Hermione explained herself.

'I don't think you should do any of the head boy duties on the train Harry. It'll only be worse for you than for Ron and I.' Hermione stated in her bossy tone.

'Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure he'll manage. I'll go with him and hex anybody who gives him trouble.' Ginny had a twinkle in her eye when she said this, almost as if she wanted to hex someone. It was Harry's turn to raise his eyebrows to her. Ginny got up and made her way to the door, looking threateningly at those onlookers outside with her wand drawn. They dispersed quickly, those that didn't would soon find out about her temper.

'Which one of you wants to be hexed first then?' Ginny paused before shouting 'GET LOST.' Only one sixth year blonde boy stayed.

'I thought I said get lost. If you don't you wont like what happens next.' The boy spoke before laughing.

'Oh really, and what might that be?' Ginny didn't hesitate and cast a non-verbal Bat-bogey hex in the boy's direction. He ran off screaming.

Ginny smiled sweetly back into the compartment where her friends were chuckling amongst themselves.

'Cone on Harry.'

'Yes Ma'am.'

'Good boy.'

The rest of the train journey was quite comfortable, Ginny threatened anybody who was causing any trouble and judging by the look on her face anyone who messed with her was in for a taste of her favourite winged creatures.

After making their way down the train once, they made it to the very end compartment, where a sort and stocky blonde boy was sitting on his own reading a book that's title ended with '…fact or fiction.' This boy looked up at them and it seemed his eyes were lingering on Harry's hairline searching for the infamous scar. Harry felt an uneasy tingling in his scar, but it wasn't like the feeling he got when dark magic was near. No, this feeling was different somehow.

Ginny had sensed Harry's uneasy feeling and looked at him with a frown. Harry shook his head in her direction before he gave a quick glance back at the boy who'd gone back to reading his book. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and walked away down the train as the station came into view.

-----------------------

Thestrals. The monstrous, bony looking creatures were what greeted all the continuing students from the Hogwarts express. Many of those returning had never seen them before. There was soon a rather large queue for the Thestral drawn carriages to the castle.

'What on earth are we waiting for?' Hermione questioned in a voice not too dissimilar from that of Minerva McGonagall. Harry and Ron both shrugged, Ginny had already started storming towards the front of the line, the others only noticed when Harry found his arm apparently being torn from its socket.

'Ow. Gin, hold on.' Harry yelled as Ron chuckled at his best friends discomfort courtesy of his little sister, Hermione gave Ron a disapproving elbow to the gut.

'Come on Ronald, let's see what the hold up is.' Ron gathered his breath, having been winded by Hermione's elbow.

'Err…right, yeah the hold up.' Hermione and Ron followed Harry and Ginny to the front of the queue, which was starting to get restless.

Upon reaching the front, Harry chuckled to himself, and moved to the front of the queue, he turned towards the crowds of students.

'Could all of you pay attention please' he started. 'These carriages are pulled by creatures called Thestrals, they are harmless and have pulled these carriages for centuries. They are only visible to people who have seen death. So if you have not seen anyone die, then you can't see them.' Harry walked over to the Thestral and stroked its head, the Thestral cried out with happiness.

'See, harmless. So come on, if we don't get on we wont get any food, and I'm pretty sure all of you are hungry.'

'Here here.' Ron replied before being the first onto the carriage, shortly followed by Ginny. Hermione and Harry looked at one another, Hermione smiled. She was happy at the way Harry had handled the situation. She felt he would do well as Head boy if he continued like that. Harry grinned at her, quite pleased with himself.

Neville and Luna joined the quartet on the first carriage having followed them to the front of the queue trying to find out what the hold up was. The Thestral set off on its journey to the castle. The students had been encouraged by their Head boy's trust in the Thestrals and were boarding the carriages.

After a few moments of looking at the Thestral pulling their carriage Hermione spoke to Harry.

'So that's what they look like. I can see why people are frightened of them.'

'They look a little menacing but they're friendly and misunderstood.' It was Luna who supplied this insight into the nature of a Thestral.

'I still can't believe we managed to fly all the way to London on them without being able to see them' Ron exclaimed. Harry chuckled at this before the six friends started chatting excitedly about what subjects they were taking that year.

-----------------

When the six friends disembarked from the Thestral drawn carriage, they stopped and took in the view of the castle in all its glory. It had been repaired as fully as possible. The stone walls as tall and majestic as ever, the towers rebuilt bar one. The astronomy tower. As Harry came to rest his eyes on it, he sighed. As he did, Ginny felt a surge of emotion course through her, but it was not her own.

'You didn't deserve to die.' Harry muttered.

'What was that love?' Ginny whispered in a caring voice while putting her hand in his.

'The astronomy tower reminds me of Albus every time I look at it.' A solitary tear trickled down his cheek. He wiped it off, so as nobody would notice. Ginny went to hug him.

'I'm fine Gin, honestly.' Ginny looked at him, Harry smiled a pained smile.

'We'll talk about this later. I know you're not fine, I felt what you felt Harry. I don't know how, but I know I felt your emotions.'

'That's possible Gin, I didn't explain how I helped you remember everything when you had amnesia. So we'll talk about it later love, Ok?'

Ginny smiled at Harry who smiled back.

Half an hour later, every returning student was sat in the great hall with all the professors for the coming year, old and new. Professor Flitwick, the new deputy headmaster was the only professor not to be present in the hall. Harry looked around and smiled, there were many familiar faces that he was happy to see, but there were also those he was not happy to see. The Slytherin table was emptier than any of the others, but still had a reasonable amount of students. Harry's chain of thought was broken when the new students entered the great hall.

Without warning his arm itched feverishly, the feeling when dark magic approached had yet again taken hold of him. As the new students walked down the middle aisle past Harry, the pain intensified. Ginny noticed Harry's discomfort without so much as glancing in his direction. Her eyes fixed on the new students as if stalking her prey. She felt a warm sensation on her back as Harry rubbed it to reassure her there was nothing to worry about. Though he knew no matter how hard he tried Ginny could sense his emotions. He was worried. Harry tried his best to ignore the feeling in his arm and concentrated on the sorting. "Who or what provides danger now? Merlin what's going on?"

The sorting was nothing out of the ordinary to begin with, all those new first year students looked terrified at the sight of the hall in front of them. There were a lot of students who didn't look like first years though.

Once the first years had been sorted, there was still a fair amount of student's left, to which all already present students looked surprised at. These were sorted into their year groups before being sorted into houses. Many were international students. They were sorted from 2nd years all the way up to those sorted last, the 6th and 7th year students.

'And now would you all welcome our new NEWT students'

First of the NEWT students to be sorted was a new 6th year student. He was a tall, but muscular dark skinned wizard. The new deputy headmaster, professor Flitwick, called him forward.

'Mombassa, Abazu'

The Zimbabwean boys eyes scanned the room in an eerie manner before he walked slowly forwards to the sorting hat. The boy took of his tribal hat to reveal a bald head as the sorting hat was placed on his head. The hat paused for a moment and somewhat disturbingly, did not say anything to indicate where the student was going to be put until at the last moment

'SLYTHERIN' echoed all around the great hall.

The Slytherin table leapt to its feet to accept its first foreign NEWT exchange student in the history of the school. He looked towards Harry, who felt a strange tickle up his arm. Ginny had felt it too by the expression on her face. A silent glance at each other was enough to tell they needed to talk about it, no connection was required.

A few more 6th years were sorted before the next foreign student was called forward.

'Fitzgerald, Martin' was called out, and the stocky boy that Harry and Ginny had seen on the train made his way to the front. He had spiky blonde hair and walked with a strut to the sorting hat's chair.

'Ah, yes, let me see. A desire to prove yourself, yes that is very prominent. But, I see huge potential and ability..' the sorting hat got quieter and quieter, the hall was listening intently but nothing more could be heard until the hat shouted

'RAVENCLAW.'

The short American boy, smiled to himself before strutting towards the Ravenclaw table, where Luna attempted to greet him, he shunned her and sat down next to the two newest additions to the table. A few more 6th years were sorted before the 7th years stepped forward.

'Peng Wong, WeiSheng' was called out and a boy of distinctly average build stepped forward, he was from Shanghai in China. He had the charcoal black hair and thin eyes that were so common in people of Chinese origin. This time the sorting hat did not touch the boy's head before it spoke.

'SLYTHERIN'

Harry looked concerned at the fact the boy had been placed in Slytherin so easily, rather like the arrival of Draco Malfoy some eight years ago. His arm was still paining him, he couldn't figure out who was the threat though.

Last was a girl who looked very much like Fleur, many of the boys in the room were captivated with her beauty. She was definitely at least part Veela.

' Johansson, Rebecka'

'Well you certainly have some courage, hmm, where to put you, tricky…Ah yes, I think you will definitely make a good...GRYFFINDOR'

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors. Rebecka sat down next to Ginny on the end of the bench, and smiled in the direction of Harry. Harry smiled to himself, before Ginny shot him a glare and placed a hand on his chest as she turned to look at Rebecka. Harry chuckled at Ginny's show of displeasure toward Rebecka and at Ron's expression. Hermione noticed Ron's expression too and kicked him under the table, causing his eyes to water as Hermione smiled to Ginny. The two young women had made their intent clear. Their respective boyfriends were off limits to others.

'Ok, now that we are all present, I have one or two staffing changes to announce. First of all, the defence against the dark arts post has always been problematic, but we hope that the new professor can make the post his own. Professor Fitzgerald has come all the way from Massachusetts, America to teach at Hogwarts. He will also be acting as the new head of Gryffindor house as I am no longer able to fulfill that post.' Professor Fitzgerald stood up and had a broad grin on his face. He was a tall man with blond hair, broad shouldered and muscular in appearance, much like a white version of the minister for magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He gave a content wave to the students before receiving a round of applause.

'Secondly with regard to the headmasters position, I am standing in the position until a suitable replacement for Professors Dumbledore and Snape is found. Lastly I would like to add that I will be continuing to teach Transfiguration for now and that Muggle studies will be taught by Professor Thomas White.'

A wiry man stood up and looked around the room cheerily. He rose his hand and acknowledged the applause from the tables in front of him before sitting down.

'Now then, without further distractions, I'm sure you're all hungry, so please enjoy the feast.' Minerva waved her arm and all of the tables were filled with lots of bowls and plates of food. Ron's eyes grew wide as Harry looked toward him knowing his best friends reaction all too well. He chuckled and dug in to the feast with everyone else in the hall.

'Ok, now that you have all had your fill…' Minerva made the normal announcements about the forbidden forest and Mr. Filch's list of banned items before she paused and spoke again.

'Now I would like to call your head boy and girl to the teachers table, so I can introduce them.' Harry gulped and looked at Hermione. She was smiling with pride, but upon catching Harry's eye she saw the anguish in him. He didn't want to be in view of everybody, he'd had enough weird looks already. But he was fully aware he had no choice but to make his way to the front. Hermione grabbed his hand, letting him know she was there to support him before they arrived at the teachers table.

'I would like for you all to meet Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I know you all think you know them, but rest assured you do not.' Minerva smiled at Harry and Hermione, nobody in the hall knew them like Ginny and Ron. Minerva knew that they'd be hassled for a lot of the year if she didn't stop people from doing it.

'So I wanted to firstly say congratulations to them for their positions for the coming year and also that anybody who gives them any trouble will answer to me, though I'm sure the conquerors of Voldemort could handle their own problems.' Again Minerva smiled at the pair of them as the hall was silent, some looked slightly fearful as the meaning of the headmistress' statement sunk in, some smiled as they recollected the downfall of the dark lord. None of the four foreign NEWT students had any reaction and in a way this made Harry happy. In another, it made him nervous. "What do they think of me?" Harry was worried, if one of them was the cause of the sensation in his arm then it bothered him.

'First years. I will now ask you to follow your prefects to your common rooms. Breakfast tomorrow is very important, and you should all attend to get your timetables. But for now I wish you all a good nights sleep.' With that the prefects rose to their feet and began guiding first years to the common rooms. Harry and Hermione turned and thanked Minerva.

'Oh please, you two are celebrities. I will try my best to keep out of the way but don't hesitate to come to me if anything is bothering you.'

'Thanks Minerva.' Harry smiled as Hermione spoke, still a little wary of calling the headmaster by her given name. Minerva addressed the rest of the hall.

'As for the rest of you, if you wish to go to your common rooms and introduce yourselves to the first years please do so, if not then you're free for the next hour before lights are out. So enjoy your evening.' With that Minerva got up and made her way from the hall with the teachers.

Hermione turned to Harry.

'This might well be the toughest year we've had at Hogwarts you know!' Harry chuckled.

'What besides having an attempt on my life every other year?' Hermione smiled at him sarcastically.

'Funny Harry, but seriously, everyone wants to talk to you, never mind Ron and I.'

'I know, but I think we should go check out the head boy and girl quarters.' Hermione smiled happily that Harry seemed to be putting the pressure behind him for now. Though she didn't know about the fact he'd felt dark magic. She took his hand and they walked back to the table where Ron and Ginny were sitting in conversation with Rebecka. Hermione was glaring at her the whole way back to the table.

When the pair of them made it to the table, Rebecka introduced herself in her Scandinavian accent. Hermione smiled, but Harry could only laugh to himself, she clearly didn't like Rebecka already. Ginny on the other hand seemed to be getting on with her well. They were talking about quidditch, which is why Ron was also interested.

'Ronald, Harry and I are going to check out the head boy and girl quarters, would you and Ginny care to join us?'

'Oh right, well I was going to show Rebecka around with Ginny, then we'll come and find you?' Harry interrupted before Hermione could reply.

'Alrite mate that's fine, just don't be long ok, I want to talk to you about something important.'

Ron nodded and then looked toward Hermione abruptly. Ron suddenly got up and ran off. He'd forgotten he was a prefect and had to show the first years to the dorms with the other Gryffindor prefect. Harry laughed and looked at Ginny, they knew the pair of them had communicated in their heads, they knew that look all too well. Rebecka looked confused, but that was no surprise to any of the foursome. Harry and Hermione left hastily, Harry dragging Hermione before she could cause a scene. She had become more confident and sure of herself ever since she'd been with Ron. He'd had a good effect on her.

Harry and Hermione wandered into the Gryffindor common room, and were greeted by some glares and some smiles. Neither of them paid heed to it, they were used to it by now. Hermione looked to the piece of paper that showed them where the head boy and girls quarters were, apparently the corridor that the two rooms were on could be accessed from all common rooms, depending on what houses the head boy/girl was from. Hermione pointed to the lion symbol on the map and Harry looked at it too, they walked over to the fireplace in the common room, noticing the crest of Gryffindor on the left of it, Hermione was confused but Harry seemed to understand what the map meant, having been in many secret tunnels in his time at Hogwarts. He touched the crest and he disappeared, Hermione seemed to click on, the crest was a portkey meant for the head boy and girl.

The pair of them arrived in a small corridor that had the Gryffindor crest at one end, and a room either side of a small sitting area, presumably for peace and quiet away from the commotion of the common room. Harry put his arm round Hermione's shoulders.

'I could get used to this 'Mione. Peace and quiet. You, me, Ron, Ginny.'

'Yeah, lets check out our rooms.' Hermione twisted the doorknob to the room on her left that had a crest on the door with her name on and her achievements at the school listed underneath along with the order of Merlin she'd received. She looked at it contently before pushing the door open and looking inside.

Hermione's eyes widened with what she saw, a big 4 poster bed in the left hand corner of the room, with a table and two chairs on the right.

'Wow, spacious… Harry look at the bookshelf!' Hermione squealed with delight at the sight before her. An oak bookshelf as high as the ceiling was on the back wall between two windows. Harry caught on to what she was excited about.

'How did I know you'd be more excited by the bookcase than everything else in the room put together. Look at themiddle. That rug is huge and look at the armchair in front of the fireplace.' Harry pointed at the gold and red rug in front of the red brick fireplace.

'Yeah, that's going to be nice to relax on after a day in the library. The Gryffindor coloured walls are nice. The empty picture frames will be good to make the room look more homely too.'

The pair of them continued to gape at how luxurious the room felt compared to the standard dorms. It was bright, with three huge windows looking out onto the grounds. Hermione smiled dreamily to herself at the sight before running to the bed and jumping onto it. She realised arry was still there and stopped immediately looking a little flustered.

'Come on Harry, lets check out yours. I bet it's the same.'

The two of them crossed the corridor and made their way into Harry's room that had many accolades on the door. The room was mainly the same but everything was in the opposite place to Hermione's with the exception to the rug and chair in the middle.

'Just as I thought, the same…Anyway I can't wait for tomorrow. New lessons and new spells and head girl duties and new teachers and…' Hermione was stopped by an outbreak of laughter from behind her. Harry managed to force out a few words from his fit of laughter.

'You'll never change will you?'

'No she won't and that's just the way I like it' Ron said proudly as he entered the room from behind them. Harry rolled his eyes.

'How did you get in here Ronald?' Hermione quizzed.

'Well when Perce was head boy I came in to visit him a couple of times so I know how to get in here.'

'You could have been seen?! Then we'd get no peace! Did you check you weren't seen? Please tell me you weren't?' Ron chuckled.

'RONALD WEASLEY THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER. HARRY AND I WOULD QUITE LIKE OUR PRIVACY FOR AT LEAST A FEW WEEKS BEFORE SOMEBODY WORKS OUT HOW TO GET IN HERE!'

'I wasn't seen 'Mione, don't worry!' The arguing continued as Harry leant on the door frame just looking on, wondering when they'd realise he was still there. After a few minutes he cleared his throat as loud as he could.

Ron and Hermione turned towards him looking flustered.

'Guys speaking of privacy, you're in MY room you know' Harry said whilst shaking his head mocking the pair of them. Ron and Hermione looked to the ground. Harry began laughing and soon all three of them found the situation quite funny.

'What do you think you're doing obviously having so much fun without me? I didn't think you knew how to have fun without me.' Ginny spoke in a raised voice so she could be heard.

The quartet continued bantering each other for the remainder of the evening until around midnight when they went back to their respective rooms for the early morning to follow.

Harry was woken by a loud hoot coming from just outside the middle window of his bedroom. He leapt to his feet, more excited than he had ever been for a school day. As he got to his feet and pulled back the curtains he stumbled backwards blinded by the feverish sunlight. He opened the window after steadying himself. Dobby had a small piece of parchment tied to her leg and a small package.

_Dear Harry,_

_I've been reading into that which you asked me to. I have discovered a couple of intriguing things. But I didn't want to disclose them in this letter just in case it was intercepted. We still do not know who is out there lurking in the shadow of a broken threat to all that's good in the world. So I will ask you to speak with Minerva when you get this and she will tell you when I plan to visit to discuss everything. Find attached a book I hope you will find useful. It is protected by a spell to which the incantation is the collective name of your father and his 3 best friends at school. _

_Keep safe Harry, I hope you enjoy your first day. _

_Kingsley_

Harry opened the little package attached to the letter as Dobby the eagle owl gave him an affectionate nip on the finger. The book had no name on the cover that intrigued Harry greatly. He uttered the incantation 'Marauders' and the book enlarged to its original size and writing appeared on the pages. Harry had no time to read it however, he needed to make breakfast to get his timetable. He moved swiftly and in under 20 minutes had made it all the way to the great hall, as well as showering and dressing. The first day was going tobe exciting, no matter how hard he wanted to think the opposite, he knew school was about to be much more fun than a year on the run. As he entered the great hall he remembered he needed to tell Ron and Hermione about his sensing of dark magic the day before.


	16. The First Day

As Harry sat down at the table to eat his breakfast he felt eyes boring into him from all over the room. He was used to being ogled at but this was undeniably different. He was being admired, not ridiculed or hated. Everyone looked up to him, even some of those in Slytherin.

Harry scoured the room before catching Hermione's eye. She and Ron were already at the table, both looking slightly flustered, their eyes firmly glued to their plates.

'Morning guys,' came Harry's first words as he sighed, all too used to being gawped at.

'Morning mate,' Ron replied gloomily. Harry frowned and looked toward Hermione for an explanation.

'We've had enough of being stared at Harry, its eerie after a while. Flattering at first when you know why they're doing it but just plain weird afterwards.'

'Welcome to my world,' Harry muttered under his breath.

'Sorry Harry, I didn't catch that?' Harry was saved from responding to Hermione by Ginny whose appearance was a portrayal of delight.

'Morning love,' Ginny started before kissing Harry and sitting down next to him. 'How'd you sleep?'

'Good. Was weird being in my own room though.' Ginny smiled at Harry seductively before leaning in towards him, nibbling on his earlobe and whispering

'_Maybe it shouldn't be just YOUR room.'_ Harry looked like he'd been hit square between the eyes with a bludger.

'_D'ya think Minerva would mind?'_ He responded with his mind, still dreamily eyed. Ginny gave him a mischievous grin and Harry raised his eyebrows at her

'_I kinda already asked her last night and she said it was fine.'_ Harry grinned for the first time that morning and the pair of them wrapped themselves around one another, forgetting that the great hall was full of people. Only the loud clearing of a throat directly behind them tore them apart.

'I believe Miss Weasley has just informed you of my decision to let her share your accommodation then Mr Potter.' Harry's collar suddenly felt like a burning hot iron and he had to loosen it. He looked around a little sheepishly and it was only then that he realised nobody but Ginny and he had heard. It was a good thing Minerva had kept her voice down.

'Now then Potter, you are taking Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology, Yes?' Harry nodded and with a flick of her wand, Minerva handed him his complete timetable. He beamed instantly when he noticed it was Defence against the Dark Arts first thing followed by free periods before and after second break. Ron was handed the same timetable before Hermione took hers consisting of Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle studies and Potions. She had no free periods at all. Ginny on the other hand received her timetable last of the foursome with Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.

'Enjoy your day, I have to say that I think you will enjoy Professor Fitzgerald's lessons. He's got an interesting method of teaching not too dissimilar to that of Professor Lupin's.'

Hermione got up from the table first, eager to make a good impression on the new teacher.

'Sit down a minute Hermione. I need to tell you and Ron something.' Hermione sat down without a second's hesitation.

'During the sorting yesterday,' Harry glanced around and made sure to lower his voice so nobody could hear. 'I had the same feeling I had at the funeral.' Harry looked between his closest friends and they nodded their acknowledgement. 'It means one or more of the students is involved in dark magic of some kind, and we need to work out whom.'

It was then he heard Ginny's voice in his head.

'_Love, Rebecka's coming, let's save this for later.' _No sooner had Ginny spoken to him through her thoughts than his arm had begun to tingle.

'_Gin its back, it could be her.'_

'_Well it could, but Abazu and Martin have both just entered too.' _Harry cursed under his breath as Rebecka got her timetable from Minerva.

'Come on, let's get going.' Hermione dragged Ron up from the table as she spoke, clearly not wanting to have even the shortest of discussions with the young Swedish girl. Ron grabbed a handful of bread and proceeded to stuff his face. Hermione rolled her eyes.

The four of them were the first to sit down in the classroom designated for Defence against the Dark Arts at 9 on a Monday morning. The classroom was huge, Harry didn't think he'd ever been into it before.

'Isn't this exciting, I've got classes with you three' Ginny exclaimed.

'You sure you can handle that Weasley?'

'Is that a challenge Potter?'

'Why yes I guess it is.' Ginny's eyes lit up. 'We'll see whose laughing after I'm through with you.'

Ron huffed from between Harry and Hermione.

'Great, now you can show me up in classes.' Ron folded his arms on the desk and buried his face into them.

'Oh stop moaning Ronald, you just need a little self belief. You're better than me in a crisis.' Ron just grunted at Hermione's attempt to bring him to his senses.

'Oi listen to her you big oaf. I'm not here to show you up, nor will I. You've done just fine in life threatening situations so far so quit moaning.' Ginny cast a non verbal levitation spell on the book she was holding and used it to hit Ron over the head. Ron didn't even grunt a response this time.

'Are you even listening to me?'

'Yeah yeah, but was that really necessary? That hurt.' Ron rubbed the back of his head for a moment, before scowling in Ginny's direction.

'Well it certainly hasn't stopped you moaning. So I guess not, but it was amusing none the less,' she said in jest.

Ron rolled his eyes as Harry put his fist in his mouth to stop himself adding to his friends discomfort, Hermione wasn't so quick but did manage to stifle her laugh after a couple of seconds. Ginny smirked to herself before adding insult to injury.

'Honestly Ron, anyone would think you're the girl in the family and that I'm the elder sibling.' Harry was now biting down on his hand so hard he drew blood. Ginny quickly healed it as the classroom began to fill up. Harry looked toward the door whenever anybody came through it, wondering who was going to make his arm tingle next, would any of the four foreign N.E.W.T students be in this class?

The questions clogging his thoughts were answered rather unceremoniously when Wei Sheng and Abazu swaggered into the room chatting animatedly about what exactly the dark arts were considered to be in the United Kingdom.

Harry's arm was visibly shaking. Ginny's pretty face was contorted with shock at the strength of the emotions coming from Harry. He tried to suppress the feelings inside but his intuition told him he should be compelled to discover why he had them. This resulted in him staring at the two Slytherin students. Ginny mirrored his actions. She could feel the same tingle in her arm.

After a few moments Abazu noticed the pair of them staring. Harry averted his gaze, Ginny however, did not. The uneasy feeling in the classroom was magnified when Rebecka walked in seemingly disinterested in what seemed to be sexual advances from Martin Fitzgerald.

Despite the fact the tingle in his arm had turned into a searing pain, Harry couldn't help but laugh at the fact Rebecka's veela blood could catapult interest in her not only from the British.

After briefly distracting himself he wondered if the now almost unbearable pain in his arm meant either of these two, neither of whom was in Slytherin, were the cause of the original tingle, or whether the fact all four of the new N.E.W.T students were in fact evil and simply by having all four in close proximity was causing him the agony in his arm.

After a few moments every student in the room was sat down and facing the front eager to start the lesson, all but Harry. He was still in pain, Ginny was too but Harry's was worse. Ginny seemed to be able to manage it but Harry could not, dark magic was so close to him. It had become bearable at this point, now he was trying not to concentrate on it. He could not only sense the dark magic like Dumbledore could have, but it appeared to be paining him. It had never done this before.

'Harry are you ok?' Ginny's concern was obvious as she spoke hurriedly. Harry managed a weak nod, his eyes closed trying to block out the pain, it had changed to a subtle throb but it was moving toward his head.

As suddenly as the pain had started, it stopped. Harry fell into Ginny and the pair of them toppled to the floor with a thud. There were several gasps from students and muttering began from all over the classroom. Professor Fitzgerald chose this moment to walk into the room. Ginny scrambled to her feet, she rolled Harry over onto his back.

'Harry?…Harry?' Ginny did not get a response. Hermione instinctively knew something was wrong and transfigured a spare desk into a stretcher. Ginny levitated Harry onto it and walked towards the door. Professor Fitzgerald said nothing until he stepped aside from the doorway.

'Professor, may I take Harry to the hospital wing please. He passed out moments before you entered the room.' Ginny spoke in a rush, she didn't want to waste any time. She'd felt the pain Harry was in.

'Certainly miss…' Professor Fitzgerald spoke in a reassuring tone.

'Weasley, sir.'

'Miss Weasley, make haste. I hope it's nothing serious. You may be excused from the lesson. I'll come and pay the pair of you a visit afterward.' The professor spoke with much sincerity.

Ginny arrived at the hospital wing with the levitated Harry within 5 minutes, she'd sprinted most of the way. Madam Pomfrey arose from her chair the instant she recognised who was on the stretcher. Of course it had to be Harry, challenging his own record for quickest admission to the hospital wing in a year.

'What has Mr Potter done this time?' Madam Pomfrey did not sound worried at first but upon noticing her patient was unconscious she frowned.

'Well none of us know. He passed out in class, he had a pain in his arm which was moving up to his head.'

'Right, well put him on the closest bed.'

Ginny did as she was told, Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at Harry.

'_Ennervate'_

Harry's eyes sprang open and he looked completely bewildered as to where he was. Ginny put her hand on his and stroked his wrist.

'_Its ok love, you're ok. I'm here.' _

Harry calmed upon sensing her communicating with him.

'Mr Potter. Yet again your love of the hospital wing ceases to amaze me. What have you done to get up here this time?' Harry didn't know what to say, he didn't want many people knowing the fact he could sense dark magic, they'd start asking questions or comparing him to Dumbledore. Which was ridiculous wasn't it?

'I honestly don't know, I had a pain in my arm and I felt it moving towards my head but all of a sudden it stopped and I blacked out.'

Madam Pomfrey threw her hands up in the air.

'Honestly Mr Potter, when will you have an uneventful year? You look fine and by the wand work I just did whilst you awoke, you seem perfectly healthy. Just have a rest for the time being. Maybe you're exhausted, though I must say you don't look it.' Harry smiled at the caring school nurse who'd helped him many a time.

'Thanks.'

'No trouble dear.' The school nurse left the two young teenagers alone and went back to her paperwork.

'_So what really happened in there Harry?'_

'_No idea Gin, I could feel the dark magic but I couldn't pinpoint who it was coming from. Then moments after Martin and Rebecka entered the room it became excruciating. I know it didn't hurt Dumbledore, so why does it hurt me?'_

'_Maybe you're adjusting again, or maybe somebody cast a spell on you?'_

'_I'm pretty sure nobody cast a spell. I think there is definitely more than one of those four giving me the dark magic vibes. I have an idea, and I think it's to do with the horcrux again. Its like it left me with a gift, I could feel dark magic, but my body's not used to it being so close again. I think you're right, I'm adjusting. I think its time to ask Albus a couple more questions.'_

'_I think you're right, but we should wait for Professor Fitzgerald first.' _Harry nodded.

The young couple embraced, Ginny being unmistakably relieved Harry seemed to be fine.

After another 30 minutes, Professor Fitzgerald entered the hospital wing.

'Good morning Madam Pomfrey, is it ok to see Mr Potter yet? He was taken ill in my class.' Harry would have questioned how he knew who he was but did he really need to ask? Everyone knew who he was.

Madam Pomfrey must have nodded because the next thing Harry and Ginny saw was the Professor round the corner and come into view.

'Ah you're awake. Good. Well my name's Professor Fitzgerald and I'll be teaching you Defence against the Dark Arts. Though I find it difficult to believe there's much I can teach the conqueror of Voldemort.' The Professor paused and smiled, he did not speak in a patronising tone. Harry thought he meant what he said and blushed a little at the thought. 'Are you feeling ok?' The Professor's voice seemed much more caring this time around.

'Yes sir, a lot better. I don't know what got hold of me.'

'Well I thought I'd come and say that the class has finished early and I expect to see both of you during your lunch hour so you can complete the lessons work. It will only take half an hour or so. Same classroom as this morning will be fine.' Professor Fitzgerald smiled and shook Harry's hand before bowing to Ginny. Ginny hid her childish giggle nicely.

'Good day to both of you. It was a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Potter, and you Miss Weasley.'

Professor Fitzgerald walked away from the room. Harry thought he'd been sincere and pleasant. Definitely much better than Snape or Umbridge.

After the bell went for the change of lessons, Ginny hurried off to Ancient Runes and Harry made his way to Minerva's office to see what Albus would make of the morning's events.

The gargoyle at the entrance was still present.

'Password?'

'Well actually I don't know the password but I wanted to have a word with Albus?'

The gargoyle moved aside as it muttered to itself. 'Correct.' It seemed extremely disappointed. Harry was somewhat confused, had he said the password in that sentence? He thought on it for just a second before deciding he'd better enter before the gargoyle changed its mind.

He knocked on Minerva's door, and the door opened.

'Ah, Harry. What can I do for you today?'

'Minerva, can I speak to Albus?' Harry paused. 'Actually I received an owl from Kingsley this morning and he said I should talk to you about when he's coming to visit.'

'Ah yes, he will be in school on Friday evening, I told him you'd have Quidditch tryouts but he said he'd see you afterwards.' Harry nodded. 'Now with regard to Albus, he isn't in at the moment. He was visiting his other portrait in Grimmauld place.'

'He has a portrait there?'

'Yes, I believe Kingsley put it up on the wall in the hall on the first floor.' Harry shrugged.

'I must've missed it but that's not a problem. This is important though.' Harry's insides were squirming, should he tell Minerva about his ability to sense dark magic and that there's some in the school? Harry's chain of thought was broken by Albus' return to his portrait. He smiled instantly on inspecting his old office.

'Harry, how are you?'

'Good Albus, but I have a couple of questions about your ability to sense dark magic.'

'Go ahead Harry.'

'Well what did it feel like when you felt it?' Albus smiled, of course he knew. He always did.

'Well firstly, let me congratulate you. There have been very few witches and wizards in history with this ability.' Harry just stood still, he'd have been surprised that Albus knew he had this ability without actually telling him he did but then again this was Albus Dumbledore. 'It feels like a tingle, it can start anywhere on your body and the tingle gets stronger when the magic is closer. You might even be able to see the magic, I could.'

Harry looked nervous when Albus stopped speaking. He turned to Minerva who'd been listening intently.

'Minerva can you promise me this will not leave this room?' Minerva smiled and Harry waved his wand, casting the muffliato spell around himself, Minerva and Albus' portrait so the other portraits could not hear.

'I have sensed dark magic but the feeling became so strong I passed out. The tingle became a pain and it travelled up my arm into my head.' Harry made the movement with his hand gesturing the path the pain took through him. 'Why did it get so strong?'

'My guess and it is just a guess Harry.' Albus paused. 'I think it is to do with the horcrux that you had within you. You were used to the dark magic that came with that and it seems your body became receptive to it when the horcrux was removed. Though this only occurred once you were consciously aware of the fact you could sense it. I have been informed of your encounters recently and in all three you were concentrating on something different entirely and as soon as you sense the dark magic, it requires concentration. If your mind is concerned with something else deeper than the sensing of dark magic then you will not sense it at all. So I think you were so intent on discovering the source of the magic that you concentrated greater than ever before, thus causing you pain because your body is not used to this new ability yet. Give it time, you will soon find you can cope.'

'Ginny can feel it too through the Penitus Sermo. I am unsure if that is good or bad as yet.'

'That is a good thing, if she can make you concentrate on her thoughts or feelings then you will not feel the pain. That is my view at least. Eventually it will not hurt at all.' Albus turned his attention to Minerva. 'Minerva I think you should definitely help Harry and Ginny with the Penitus Sermo to progress this ancient and wonderful magic. It will help Harry with what has just been discussed too. I suggest you start tonight if at all possible?' Minerva smiled.

'Harry, if you are free tonight then you and Ginevra are most welcome to come along and practice here. Having read the book before giving it to you, I'll leave it in your hands first, I don't think you need much help with it other than a private space in which to do it. I'll be available however, if you want some assistance.' Harry nodded.

'That'll be great.' Harry waved his wand to remove the muffliato he'd cast. 'Thanks Albus.'

'Anytime Harry, but I must warn you to choose your friends very carefully.' With that remark, Albus peered over his half moon spectacles one last time before falling back into a chair and sleeping.

'Have a good day Harry. See you tonight.'

Harry spent his free time in his dorm reading the book on ancient magic, including Penitus Sermo. He wanted to make sure he had a head start on what he needed to do to fully advance his connection with Ginny. Not least of all to stop the curse that was still on her rearing its ugly head again.

Lunch time came, Harry met Ginny outside Gryffindor tower and they walked down to the DADA classroom their first lesson that day was supposed to be in. Professor Fitzgerald was at his desk, the door was ajar.

'Professor?'

'Ah, Mr Potter and Miss Weasley. Come in. Today's class was simple, I wanted to get an idea who knew what in the class so I left the class to do a written exam, a simple test about what you'd done so far and the theory behind some things that I'd expect you to have been taught. So I'd like you to sit the test, on Thursday morning we will go over the practical part. There are two papers on the desks there.' Professor Fitzgerald pointed with his large muscular arms to the two adjacent desks at the front of the class. 'I trust you both will not cheat, so you have 30 minutes. I assure you this is just to see where I should start my class, I have heard great things about the DA and both of you. Please begin when you are ready.' Harry and Ginny sat down and began writing.

'_Harry, you do realise we could cheat easily?'_

'_Yeah but I'm pretty sure I don't need to cheat Gin.'_

'_Me too, and you're too noble. Prat.'_

'_Haha.'_

Harry looked at the paper and it included basics such as disarming spells, shield charms, stunning, petrifying, levitation, patronuses, and some simple not necessarily combat specific spells. Harry wrote down all of the theory behind every spell on the paper, he was satisfied with his work and continued on to the final part. _Who has been your favourite teacher? I know you have had many. What methods were your favourite? What did you learn in the DA if you were a part of it? What experiences have you had using the spells outside of the classroom?_ Harry rolled his eyes at seeing the last few questions but wrote none the less.

"Favourite teacher was Lupin, because most of the work was practical and he involved everyone. He encouraged us and made us believe in ourselves. Theory is important but can be understood better if put into practice. So therefore my favourite method is to learn the theory by practicing the spell. As a member of the DA I learned a great deal. I taught a lot of the classes and it refined my technique, so that every time I cast a spell I got it correct. The way I interacted with every student was good, we helped each other a lot. I taught a lot of it and I know that everyone in the class helped one another, it was not just through me that they learned."

Harry read the last question and sighed, he didn't really want to put all he achieved on the paper so he put his hand up.

'Mr Potter.'

'Sir I do not want to answer the last question.'

'Why is that Mr Potter?'

'Because I don't want to sound arrogant or that I've done all these great things when in actual fact I believe that a lot of what I've done was down to luck and I always had help.'

'In that case, put that down along with what you've done outside the classroom.'

Harry got back to writing, he missed out a lot of his extracurricular achievements. He walked over to Professor Fitzgerald and placed his paper on the desk. Ginny followed less than a minute later.

'Well I'd say they were the two fastest papers.' Professor Fitzgerald paused for a moment. 'But Miss Granger finished in an astonishingly quick time. She knows her theory too. Would you mind if I marked them now?' The Professor seemed excited, and his attitude reminded Harry of Luna. The way he seemed to just state the obvious and seemed a little unattached to the real world. Harry and Ginny agreed that he could mark them and within 5 minutes he'd finished.

'Well both of you got everything correct, though I seem to recall you doing an awful lot more than what you've written Mr Potter.' Harry blushed and Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Harry you do know that everyone already knows what you've done for the world, writing it down on a piece of paper wont make anybody see you differently.'

'On the contrary Miss Weasley, it may make those who have never met him before seem apprehensive or they could deem him to be arrogant. However I see you're perfectly happy to include many of the things you've done. Last year at school you did most of them I believe. Very impressive. Well, you have both finished quickly, how about I see some of your talent in action as we have 15minutes left?' Harry shrugged. He looked over to Ginny who was smiling clearly happy at the compliment from her new DADA Professor.

'Right well, I'll take that as a yes. You both know how to duel so how about you use this practice dummy.' Professor Fitzgerald pointed at a rusty old thing in the corner of the room. He summoned it and gestured for Harry to step forwards. He did so.

'Now then, disarm him first if you will.'

'EXPELLIARMUS' Harry shouted and the force of the spell made the dummy's wand fly from its hand, cracking the metal and making it zoom toward the wall, where the Professor stopped it and moved it back into place. The wand was then placed back in its hand and Ginny tried. The same result occurred, with the one difference that the dummy did not crack.

'Next, how about a little stunner. Then I will shoot a minor hex at you that you can block. Only If I have your permission to use my wand on you though? Both of you, I might add.' Both of them nodded.

Harry yelled Stupefy and the dummy would have again crashed into the back wall if the Professor hadn't stopped it. Without warning Professor Fitzgerald yelled 'Tantallegra.' Harry reacted instantly. 'Protego.' The hex flew back at the Professor who caught it. Harry's eyebrows hit his hairline, how on earth could you catch a spell?

Harry had no time to ask a question before Professor Fitzgerald asked Ginny to stun the dummy. She stunned it just as Harry had. No hex came her way afterwards though.

'Good work both of you, now I can see the rest on Thursday. Have a good lunch.' Ginny looked confused and was about to say something to the Professor when he shouted 'Tantallegra.' Ginny used the shield charm to good effect, absorbing the spell and again the Professor caught the rebound. Ginny smiled at him and he beamed at her shrugging.

'Brilliant. Too good for me, the pair of you.' Harry took this opportunity, after the Professor had finished speaking, to ask about the glove the Professor was wearing.

'Sir, what is that glove you're wearing? How did it absorb the spells?'

'That Mr Potter, is not for today. You will find out in good time though. Handy little thing this.' The Professor laughed at his own joke. 'Handy. Haha. Brilliant.' He cleared his throat. 'Anyway be off with you, I'm sure you have food to be enjoying. See you Thursday.' Harry and Ginny left the room giggling to themselves.

'Did he just make a joke that wasn't funny then laugh at it?' Ginny said through fits of giggles.

'Yeah, Merlin. I think I like him though.' Ginny nodded and then they both spoke together.

'Sincere.' This had them both smiling, on the verge of laughter again. They made their way to the great hall for lunch.

The Gryffindor table was full with Harry's old and new classmates. He spotted Neville and Luna sitting with Ron and Hermione. As he approached he saw that Hermione looked disgruntled at the conversation. Ron was listening intently, clearly to the disgust of his girlfriend, though he hadn't noticed. Neville was speaking.

'…and then she moved her wand like this and it translated itself…the whole damn book. You just need to speak the language you want and the book translates, including Ancient Runes. All types of them! What a spell, even Hermione hadn't heard of it. Isn't that right 'Mione?' Hermione stuttered before faking a sweet smile.

'Well I'd heard of it but I'd never known the incantation or tried to use it.'

'Who's this you're on about then?' Ginny interrupted. Hermione was about to supply the answer but Ron beat her to it.

'Rebecka, she's brilliant with Ancient Runes apparently, rivals 'Mione.' Hermione again smiled sweetly, this time at Ginny. Ginny knew what was about to happen. Her brother was about to get hexed for his lack of tact.

Hermione didn't speak but pointed her wand discretely at Ron and transfigured his clothing into a women's dress whilst elbowing him in the gut. Ron doubled over in pain and it was a moment or two before he realised everybody in the great hall was staring at him. He looked down to find himself wearing a dress.

'WHERE DID THIS COME FROM? WHAT THE HELL? WHERES MALFOY? I BET IT WAS HIM.' The hall was in fits of laughter.

'Ronald, I'm pretty sure Malfoy is no longer at school. It was I who did it.' Hermione spoke with pride at her accomplishment. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her boyfriend.

'Why?' Ron questioned in a quiet voice, his face a picture of shock. He was pale and looked like he'd had an encounter with Aragog again.

'You just embarrassed me in front of the whole table, you're supposed to compliment me, not her. Or at least compliment her, then me. I'm going to the dormitories to finish my lunch, don't speak to me until you're ready to apologise.' Ron's mouth flapped up and down, no sound came out. His jaw finished in a wide open position. Ginny leant over and pushed it shut, Hermione had got up and stormed off.

'Mate, I think you better go apologise.' Ron sighed.

'Get me out of this dress first, and then maybe I can think about it. She didn't have to embarrass me in front of the whole school.'

'That dress suits you, better than the dress robes you wore at the Yule ball anyway.' At Ginny's comment, anyone within earshot who'd attended the Yule ball erupted in laughter. Ron glared at her, she rolled her eyes and cast the spell to reverse Hermione's transfiguration of his clothing. Ron gave her a sarcastic smile, piled his plate high with food then ran as fast as he could to apologise.

Lunch was quite uneventful after this, none of the foreign N.E.W.T students entered the hall. Giving Harry no chance to try what Albus said. He informed Ginny that they should go to Minerva's office in the evening to have a first look at the book containing information on Penitus Sermo. Ginny agreed that they should start as soon as possible.

After lunch the foursome had Transfiguration, and all four of them were excited. Human transfiguration and Animagi were on the subject material this year. This was supposed to be some of the most complex magic on the curriculum. First of all because you couldn't practice it very well. What if you got the spell slightly wrong? You could cause great harm to yourself or whoever the spell was being used on.

Professor Mcgonagall went through a lot of theory in the first lesson of the year. Animagi being the topic, Harry was very interested in how his father had become an Animagus. He paid great attention for the duration of the class. Harry was so interested in the subject material he failed to notice Martin Fitzgerald sitting at the back of the class twiddling his thumbs until Professor Mcgonagall herself noticed he was not taking notes.

'Excuse me Mr Fitzgerald but I fail to comprehend how you're going to gain a N.E.W.T in Transfiguration if you continue to do nothing for the rest of this class.'

'Well Professor, I already know everything there is to know about an Animagus. Therefore I do not need to write all of this down.' Professor Mcgonagall gave him her well known stern look.

'If that is the case perhaps you would like to enlighten me on…' Martin did not wait for Professor Mcgonagall to finish and instead pointed his wand at himself. He vanished and in his place sat a beaver. Professor Mcgonagall shook her head. She pointed her wand at him and he was once again Martin Fitzgerald.

'So you think that just because you're an Animagus, you know everything there is to know about them?' Martin shrugged.

'I see.' It was now Professor Mcgonagall's turn to transform into her Animagus form, the tabby cat. She changed herself back after a couple of moments. Martin Fitzgerald's smug expression had vanished. 'So you see Mr Fitzgerald, I too am an Animagus. I do not claim, nor think that I know everything about them just because I am lucky enough to be one. Therefore I expect you to copy down everything just like your class mates. If you do not then you shall be given a weeks detention.' With that Professor Mcgonagall went back to her seat to oversee the rest of the class.

After class was over, Harry and Ginny remained behind to talk to Minerva about the Penitus Sermo 'lessons.'

'Pompous Prat. Who does he think he is?'

'I don't know Gin, but I do know this. Martin has been practicing dark magic recently. My arm tingled when I wasn't concentrating on the lesson, just like Albus said.' Ginny nodded.

'Yeah I thought I could feel it. But you weren't concentrating on it, trying to work out where it came from, so it didn't pain you like last time. That's right isn't it?' Harry nodded this time. Minerva appeared from her office expecting the classroom to have cleared, she looked slightly taken aback that of all people, Harry and Ginny were still there.

'What can I do for you two?'

'I just wanted to say that having read the book during my free time today, I have found that there are a few things we can definitely do in my dorm on our own. So I was thinking why don't we do them, and come by afterwards to have a chat with you if we have any questions about it.'

'That sounds fine, though I am unsure how much help I would be. After all, I know just as little as you two. But I guess my outlook on it may be different to yours so feel free to pop by my office after you've had a look.'

'Thanks Minerva.' Professor Mcgonagall smiled at them before she sat down and began writing. Harry and Ginny took this as their cue to leave.

They made their way back to the Gryffindor common room and sat down in the roomiest arm chair they could find. Ginny sat on Harry's lap and entwined her hands together after putting her arms around his neck.

'_I think it's about time I moved into your room don't you?'_

'_I would like nothing more.'_

Ginny put one hand on Harry's cheek and the other in his hair and leant in to kiss him, Harry put his left hand on her back and his right on her cheek. After a lengthy kiss which didn't go unnoticed by many of the other students in the common room, Ginny jumped to her feet. Harry pinched her bum and pulled himself to his feet.

'_Careful Potter, you don't want me to think you can't keep your hands off of me, do you? Though you've done well at keeping them to yourself since my birthday.'_

'_Well I have to say I think you'd have a harder time keeping yours from me than I would you.'_ Ginny was never one to back down from a challenge, especially one that could be so much fun.

'_Oh really, that's game on Potter.'_

'_Indeed. Now go get your things so we can sort out our room.'_

'_OUR room, now that does sound sexy.'_

'_Careful Gin, you'll be proving me correct very soon if you continue like that.' _Ginny scowled at Harry before pinching his bum and running off up the dormitory stairs to pack her things.

She returned in a few minutes, with her trunk levitated behind her. Harry waited for her before making his way over to the fireplace, where he and Ginny touched the Gryffindor crest.

No sooner had they made it to the bedroom, than Ginny began rapidly unpacking. Harry thought she looked possessed, or maybe just like Molly when she was cleaning. The room needed to look like it was not just Harry's. Harry grinned knowing this.

After a good hour, the room had been set out and both of them were happy with it. Both of them had photos on the walls and clothes in separate drawers. Their trunks lay neatly under a window. A clock was on the bedside table, along with a picture of the first kiss they shared. The room was simply decorated for now and that was fine with both of them.

Ginny was lying in Harry's warm embrace when Harry spoke.

'We should get on with reading about the Penitus Sermo.' Harry spoke slowly laying particular emphasis on the word should. He was eyeing Ginny's smooth skin beneath her shirt. He slid his cold hand under the hem of her shirt which prompted her to bat him away and roll over so she had him pinned beneath her.

'Now then Potter, how should I go about enforcing this game.' Harry just pulled her towards him and kissed her, placing a hand on her hip, the other in her hair.

'Damn it Harry, round one to me. How about we say at the end of the week whoever loses has to do a forfeit?' Harry shrugged.

'Doesn't bother me, I wont lose.' Ginny just raised her eyebrows and climbed off the bed. She began unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her bra. Harry knew he had to take action or he would definitely lose day one. He didn't waste any time and ripped his shirt open to reveal his scarred yet toned stomach. Ginny gasped and ripped hers off too. Both of them couldn't take their eyes from one another. They were both motionless when the same thought entered their minds at the same time.

'_Screw the Penitus Sermo. Truce for today, game starts tomorrow.'_

Neither of them wanted to back down from the challenge but clearly the lack of a physical relationship for the few weeks since Ginny's birthday had driven them both to wanting it badly.

The first day back in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry ended very pleasantly for the pair of them.


	17. Manifest the Dream

The first week had gone by in a blur, everything had happened so fast. The best part of it had definitely been just being in the school, everything about it was important to Harry and he promised himself to try and enjoy the year. A close second was the practical DADA lesson, the professor had asked his students to demonstrate various spells and Harry felt good about himself, learning was actually starting to feel like fun.

Harry was no closer to establishing who was giving his arm the jitters. This was constantly on the brim of his consciousness; whenever he woke it was the first thing he thought about, besides the beautiful redhead in his arms. He hadn't passed out from the pain of it again though, Ginny had helped him just like Albus had suggested.

He would definitely not be the first to admit it, but it hadn't been the most comfortable of first weeks. His nightmares had started to come back thick and fast, sure they'd never really ceased completely but he was now having them every night even with Ginny wrapped snugly in his arms. The strange thing was that he knew them to be just nightmares. There was no way these particular ones could be real…Was there?

It was Friday afternoon, Harry was sitting in his favourite armchair in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was curled up close to him and it seemed the whole house had the same idea, which was to relax on this beautiful, tranquil evening.

Classes finished less than an hour ago and he'd taken to this particular armchair with a loud thud, and an exasperated sigh of satisfaction as he sat down at the end of a hectic week knowing he had all weekend to finish his mountainous looking pile of homework. Tonight was in no way related to homework, it was for Gryffindor Quidditch trials.

---------------------------------------

Harry was feeling really upbeat about the whole evening, after all it would be nice to play Quidditch again. He made his way out to the pitch separate from Ginny, she'd insisted they go separately so it didn't seem like she was favouring him just because he was her boyfriend. Ginny was the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor and she was in her element. Practically everyone in Gryffindor house came to the trials. This was frustrating, but it soon became obvious who was serious about competing.

Ginny split everyone into groups according to what position they played. She started simple and had everyone play catch with the quaffle, trying to ascertain who really shouldn't have set foot onto the Quidditch pitch. There were, unsurprisingly, quite a few people who'd just come to get a glimpse of Harry and she found this infuriating and told them so.

'IF YOU'VE JUST COME OUT HERE TO…' Harry put a hand on her shoulder, he could see she was getting worked up and made sure to keep her calm, he didn't want the seizures to come back.

'_Love, calm down. We know what being angry does to you, I'm not trying to undermine you but we can't risk you getting worked up.' _Ginny sighed loudly before glaring intently toward the group of Gryffindors who'd not had any intention of being on the team.

'Just go. You've disappointed both Harry and I. You've wasted our time. Please leave.' With that Ginny turned around and the pitch cleared.

Ginny sighed. Being captain was going to be stressful and she knew it, she knew how it was for Harry. Once those with no modicum of Quidditch talent had left the field, Ginny split the Chasers into teams and the beaters into teams, with the three goalkeepers to one side. She immediately put the chasers through some drills against the keepers, whom she rotated.

After a good half an hour it became clear that Demelza Robins would be back on the team as a chaser. This meant only one more was needed as she herself, was one. Ginny placed a couple of others to the side with Demelza whom she thought to be the best. She put Ron over to the side too, as he was the best of the three keepers. The best of the rest then played a match, first to 100. This was to determine the best of this crop of players to play against those she thought would make the team.

This game didn't take long and soon Ginny had her two teams. Lastly it was the turn of the seekers to take the field. Harry had competition from 3 other players, a burly 6th year who seemed un-intimidated by Harry along with a 3rd year girl who had the perfect slim build for a seeker but seemed a little uneasy on her broom and a 4th year girl who looked positively happy just to be taking part but her face portrayed a mean competitive streak in her.

Ginny released 6 snitches and said the two to come back with the most when they'd all been caught would be in the game to decide the team at the end of the session. Harry had a twinkle in his eye, he just adored flying and though he was rusty he was miles better than any of the competition, he had the intuition a seeker needed, the experience, the broom, the aerodynamic physique, and plenty of flying skills. Would anybody be able to come close?

If Harry had anything to say about it, then there wouldn't be any competition whatsoever.

That was proving to be true after just 3 minutes of seeking. Harry had caught two snitches, and was on the tail of a third. None of the others could even find a snitch, so soon two of them tailed Harry. He smiled at this and used it to give himself practice with his feints to throw them off. He was flying simply brilliantly and he knew it.

--------------------------------------

After 10 minutes Harry had four snitches, with the Burly 6th year holding one and the 4th year girl holding one. They had all been caught rather quickly, it seemed Ginny had used some old, slow ones to make the session easier. But this didn't mean it was easy at all, they were still fast enough to cause problems for the seekers.

Ginny realised all the snitches had been caught and called them over to see who'd caught what. To her dismay she knew two of them only had 1 causing her an issue, she told them they would have to try again while Harry could watch.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and they watched the two seekers take to the sky, the 4th year girl had a brilliant flying style and had a good eye for the task. The 6th year boy on the other hand was soon found to be pretty rubbish, Harry knew he'd been following him around but thought he was only doing it because he knew Harry would find the snitches, this time he was tailing the girl everywhere. He clearly had no intention of finding the snitches on his own. He only caught one previously because it had darted back at Harry when he was on its tail and he hadn't been expecting it due to his lack of practice. The 6th year had flown right into the snitch. This realisation ended the hunt for the better of the two. Ginny called them both over and told the burly 6th year to make his way back to the changing rooms.

Ginny now had two teams, she would oversee the game, She had on one side, Ron (keeper) with Coote and Peakes as beaters, Robins, Smith ( a 3rd year boy with incredible reflexes and a good feint on his shot) and Fletcher ( a 4th year boy who was very fast and avoided bludgers very well, he needed work on his shooting but that would come with time.) Harry was their seeker. This was thought to be the first team with Fletcher as the spare chaser. The other side had Foley (5th year girl with quick reflexes) as keeper, all 3 chasers were girls (Jemima Aldridge who was a 3rd year, Lauren Watson who was a 4th year and Emily Partridge, a 6th year. All of them had similar flying ability, but none of them were anything special.) The two beaters were Seamus and Dean with the 4th year girl as the seeker.

The game had been under way for a minute when Harry caught sight of a glint of gold. He'd closed his hand around it within 5 minutes of the game starting. Ginny blew her whistle.

'POTTER, WHY DON'T YOU LET US GET A GAME GOING BEFORE YOU CATCH IT, RIGHT?'

'SURE THING, BUT IF I DON'T CATCH IT THEN SHE MIGHT,' Harry said as he gestured to the 4th year girl seeking for the opposing team. Ginny shook her head.

'FINE, I'LL RELEASE IT 10 MINUTES INTO THE GAME.'

Sure enough after 10 minutes of the next game the snitch was released, the score was at 60-20 to Harry's side and it wasn't looking like changing. Ginny was impressed with Seamus, like Harry had been on his birthday. He would be the spare beater. Ginny was looking at the chasers when she heard

'OI MATE, QUIT STARING AT MY SISTER AND PAY ATTENTION, SHES ON THE SNITCHES TAIL OVER THERE.' Ron pointed to the dive that the 4th year girl was in chasing after the snitch. Harry's eyes widened and he shot off in pursuit. If he'd have had a slower broom and less flying ability he'd have lost the race but he was too fast and managed to swipe the snitch from under the girls nose. Ginny had seen enough and called the teams in.

'Right, I think I've got my squad. Ron, Demelza Robins, Myself, Adam Smith, Ritchie Coote, Jimmy Peakes and Harry Potter is the starting team. Terrence Fletcher, Seamus Finnigan, Alexandra Ash (the 4th year female seeker) and Jade Foley you're the reserves. Everyone else I'm sorry but you made it this far and you all played very well but unless we have injuries then you won't be playing in the team this year. Thank you all for coming.'

Harry walked over to Ginny when she'd finished speaking and slung an arm round her shoulders.

'Well Captain, I think you handled that very well,' Harry said in a pompous tone. Ginny grinned brightly at him.

'Thank you Potter, I thought your flying was utterly spiffing this evening.' Harry gave her a quick kiss on the lips before running to catch up with Ron.

'Oi Ron,' Harry shouted, 'wait up.' Ron turned around and gave Ritchie Coote a friendly punch to the shoulder to which Coote put his thumb up and turned into a run.

'Well played mate, I don't know how you catch them speedy blighters so quickly. Quaffles are bigger and fly slower, so much easier to catch.' Harry shrugged as Ron praised him.

'If you say so mate. Now I dunno about you but I'm bloody starving. I'm gonna get Kreacher to get me some Treacle tart,' Harry said as he licked his lips.

'Not if I get to him first.' Ron shoved Harry and he stumbled backwards to the ground, by the time he'd got back up Ron was halfway to the door.

'I'M GONNA GET A CHOCOLATE GATEAUX. NONE OF THAT TART RUBBISH.' Harry smirked, why was Ron running? He was carrying a broom.

Within seconds Harry had caught up by flying, he hovered above Ron going at his running speed.

'Alrite down there mate, you really need to think a bit more sometimes.' Ron looked up and groaned, he hopped onto his broom with ease as Harry tore off to the kitchens.

-----------------------

A couple of minutes later the pair of them arrived at the kitchens and dismounted, Ron seconds after Harry. In unison they shouted,

'KREACHER'

Kreacher appeared at the kitchen door with a loud _crack_.

'Master and Mr Weasley, what can Kreacher do for you?' Ron and Harry looked at one another and spoke at the same time.

'Treacle tart please Kreacher'

'Chocolate Gateaux please Kreacher'

Kreacher looked towards them and frowned.

'Kreacher will be as quick as possible.' _Crack _and Kreacher was gone. Within 5 minutes he was back with a Treacle Tart and a Chocolate Gateaux. Ron and Harry looked delighted at the treats that lay before them. They sat down on the floor with their backs to the wall. Harry offered a slice to Kreacher and his eyes grew wide. He turned towards the wall and was about to punish himself when Harry grabbed him.

'Kreacher I've told you not to punish yourself.' Kreacher bowed his head.

'Yes master, Kreacher will remember that.' With that he was gone. Ron and Harry looked at one another before they began stuffing their faces.

'You know mate, this year is going to be so relaxing compared to the last seven.'

'You reckon?' Ron nodded, 'I'm not so sure, there's something going on, and I need to figure out what.' Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

'Don't worry mate, you've handled everything that's been thrown at you so far. Were with you all the way too.' Ron patted Harry on the shoulder.

'Thanks mate, but I've jus remembered, right now I've got some err…stuff I need to be doing.' Harry stood up and grinned to himself, he'd nearly dropped himself in it there, Ron wouldn't like to know what he had planned for the evening with Ginny. Ron however continued to pile food into his mouth, oblivious to the fact Harry had been hesitant to say what he had planned. They walked back to the Gryffindor common room and arrived at the head boy and girl dorms where they went their separate ways to their respective girlfriends.

---------------------------------

Ginny was waiting for Harry on the bed when he meandered into the room backwards saying goodbye to Ron, in a flash of red he was pinned against the wall in a lip lock.

'Excited to see me then Weasley?' Ginny had a mischievous smile on her face

'Well Potter I've thought up a suitable forfeit for you, after you lost our little bet this week.' Harry scowled in her direction as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her close to him.

'And what might that be then huh?' Ginny ran her finger down the middle of his chest as she looked up into his sparkling green eyes sheepishly. She was unconsciously twirling her hair round her finger with her other hand.

'You're going to run me a bath and scrub me all over and then you're going to give me a sensual massage, then we'll see how I feel, if you're good I'll give you a treat.' Harry's eyes grew wide. 'Oh and you're gonna do that every night this week.' Harry looked like Ron did every Christmas morning.

'As forfeits go I think I can deal with that.'

'I thought you might. Now off with you, go run my bath.' Ginny smacked Harry playfully on the bum before he reluctantly let go of her and walked to the newly discovered en suite that appeared like the room of requirement whenever it was needed. As he walked to the door, he reflected on the last few days of their game. He just couldn't resist Ginny and she'd managed to resist him every day. Wednesday was the start of it, Harry went mad as soon as he awoke, Ginny was dressing in front of him and prancing around in her bright red sexy underwear which was making his heart race. He'd pounced on her as soon as he got out of bed. It all went wrong from there, Ginny did the same thing every morning without fail and each time Harry couldn't resist her. She could play the game very well, he was clearly still learning.

Harry ran the bath and began to pamper Ginny for the evening. Both of them enjoyed themselves just revelling in each other until they fell asleep in each others arms, exhausted.

---------------------------------

Harry awoke with a start, Ginny was thrashing about in his arms. He pulled her tight to him but the ferocity that she was throwing herself around with was too much even for Harry's muscular arms. Ginny rolled onto the floor and began screaming, Harry assumed she was having a seizure again and rushed to help her. He struggled to reach her as the pain exploded in his head too. He blocked as much of it as he could out and made it to her, as he did she stopped moving.

'Gin…' There was no reply, so Harry tried again. His head was still hurting.

'Gin please, talk to me.' Harry put his fingers to her neck to check her heart beat, her chest was rising and falling and Harry could feel a pulse. He was relieved but still didn't know what was wrong. Harry picked her up and moved her to the bed, Ginny's eyes shot open as she made a dive for her wand, Harry's instincts were telling him something was very wrong. His instincts were confirmed when Ginny pointed her wand in his direction. Harry didn't know why but he knew this wasn't Ginny. His instincts were confirmed when she shot a killing curse in his direction.

Harry sprang into action and dived forwards landing in a press up position before pushing himself to the side and back to his feet. He had no time to do anything else as a cruciatus curse came his way and he had to dive to the floor again, the bookcase directly behind him shattered into pieces. Harry tried to counter attack with a full body bind curse but Ginny blocked it and yet again Harry was diving to the floor. Harry needed time, he knew what he wanted to do but he didn't want to hurt his girlfriend. He had a thought of pure genius and fired a jet of water at the floor, but Ginny quickly cast incendio and the water heated up, becoming steam, making the room very hard to see in.

This was Harry's chance, he hadn't immobilised her like he wanted to but now he had a few seconds before the steam cleared, he thought for a second about transfiguring something into a small mirror he could place in front of him, but if Ginny attempted a killing curse he didn't want to reflect that back at her. He was holding back and he knew it, he cast a disillusionment charm on himself. The steam cleared and Harry crept forwards with a non verbal transfiguration to his feet. He had lion's paws, making it easy for him to move silently. He jumped forwards, landing without a sound, but Ginny was nowhere to be seen, she'd had the same idea. Harry fired a jelly legs jinx in the direction that he was in previously whilst jumping sideways, hoping that it would hit something and Ginny would reveal her position. It worked because a spell came from Harry's left near the bed, Harry fired a stunner with all his might but without success. It hit the wall from where Ginny's spell had come from. Harry still couldn't use his best spells for fear of hurting her, he had to try something drastic.

Harry's lack of practice with wandless magic meant it was draining his energy and he had to end this soon. Harry summoned his wand and saw a curse shoot towards him, he wanted to block it but didn't recognise it so dodged it and conjured a mirror on the wall that he thought was near Ginny, he followed this up immediately with a powerful ball of intense light with his wand less hand. It shot off the mirror to where Ginny was and blinded her, she tripped over herself and Harry heard a thud on the ground, he could see Ginny and took advantage. Harry fired ropes from his wand to try and contain his girlfriend. Ginny made an unknown movement with her wand and the ropes changed into burning chains, zooming back to Harry. He tried to put up a shield with his wand and jumped to the side, the chains caught his foot and when they did, tried to bind themselves around him, Harry had a trick up his sleeve though, he managed to transfigure the burning hot chains so they became rigid. But they were still large and as they tried to bind him, knocked the wind out of him. Harry was losing and tried his last hope before he'd have to hurt her.

'_Ginny, please stop this. I know it isn't you.' _Harry received a response as Ginny stopped in her tracks.

'_Harry? Where are you? I thought I just saw you get killed by that madman on the floor.' _Ginny's eyes had regained their usual look, they were no longer glazed over and she tried to rush towards him, but collapsed into a heap on the ground convulsing like she had been before. Harry struggled to move, the burning from the chains was making it very painful coupled with the fact his head felt ablaze with the pain he was feeling from Ginny. She'd passed out and was still shaking, Harry knew he needed to get her to the hospital wing but he wasn't strong enough to do it in his current condition. He used his hand to summon his wand which had been knocked away from him when the chains hit him, then with his last ounces of strength he blasted the door from its hinges and hoped Hermione would hear the noise before he blacked out.

-------------------------

Harry woke up in the hospital wing with a lot of people bustling around. He tried to sit up but found his chest was still too painful. He winced and his involuntary grunt of pain alerted everyone in the room to the fact he was now awake.

'Harry. Thank goodness you're awake,' Hermione said.

'Uhuh, how long was I out?'

'Nearly two days mate, it's Sunday afternoon. What the hell happened? Ginny isn't awake yet, but we told Madam Pomfrey about the curse she was hit with at the Order of Merlin presentation and about the potions we gave her, we found them in your room by the way. Merlin mate, your room was a mess. What happened?' Ron responded this time while patting Harry on the shoulder. He realised this had hurt Harry though and pulled back quickly adding a 'bloody hell' under his breath.

'I'd like to know as well.' Ron and Hermione both looked confused at this point. 'I was woken by Ginny and I thought she was having a seizure, but when I got close to her to find out if she was, she stopped moving and the next thing I know she's got up and shot a killing curse at me. I'm sure my massage wasn't that bad Friday night.' Harry tried to make a joke at the situation despite the seriousness of it. Hermione had a smirk on her face, Ginny had told her all about the little game they'd been having all week. Ron looked scandalized and shook his head, obviously he'd just got a pretty horrid image of his little sister and best mate.

'What do you mean shot a killing curse at you?' This time the voice was Arthur's and it had all the sternness in it that normally came from one of Molly Weasley's famous rants. Harry looked embarrassed that he'd accused Arthur's daughter of trying to kill him but after all, that was what had happened.

'Well she tried to Avada Kedavra me. Though I'm pretty sure there's a lot going on here that we don't know about. She didn't look like her, she looked odd, her face was contorted with shock and rage and her eyes were glazed over. We started to duel but I was losing from the off, I didn't want to hurt her so I tried not to. I was holding back and she knew it, but she had a counter for almost all of my ideas anyway and if it hadn't been for our connection I might be dead.' Mr and Mrs Weasley were both deep in thought, no one could comprehend what Harry had said.

'So what happened when you spoke to her through your mind thingy?' George had contributed to the discussion this time.

'She thought I was dead, and I think by what she said that she thought she was duelling whoever had killed me. I think her initial anger and her convulsing would have been from a dream or whatever it was that made her think I was dead. I think she was being controlled somehow.'

'Well we all know how Ginny feels about you and she would definitely not try and kill you. So the question is more who wants you dead and how they controlled her or made her believe you were dead, not whether it was Ginny or not. Though I know the ministry wants an investigation.' Arthur paused for a moment before he sighed. 'Ginny seems to be out for longer than the first time. Any idea when she'll be awake?' Nobody in the room had any idea though Hermione sprung to her feet proclaiming,

'I'll go to the library with Ron and we'll see what we can find, I've got the books we looked in over the summer too.' Hermione dragged Ron to his feet and made to leave.

''Mione wait.' Hermione turned around at the sound of Harry's voice.

'Thanks.'

'For what?'

'Saving my life.' Hermione smiled brightly.

'No problem, that's what friends are for. I fixed up your room too.'

'Yeah mate, it must have been some duel, I mean I wouldn't get in the way of you or her in a fight,' Ron added. Harry shrugged his shoulders then winced some more.

'Well I can't say I'm happy that I had to fight her. She's bloody powerful and I didn't want to hurt her.' Harry sighed. 'You two go on anyway, I hope you find something.' Ron nodded and hastily hurried away with Hermione.

'Harry dear, what on earth did she hit you with to make you look like you do?' Molly looked ashamed at what her daughter had done even though she knew she couldn't have been in her right mind, and her eyes portrayed worry for Ginny.

'Mum, I don't know what the curse was, maybe it'd be easier if I showed you all in a pensieve?' Everyone nodded and Arthur rushed off to Minerva's office. Within 5 minutes he was back, panting with the effort he'd gone through to get to the office so quickly. Minerva was in tow levitating her pensieve.

'Ah Mr Potter, glad to see you've joined us again. I hear you want to show us all what happened between you and Miss Weasley?' Harry nodded and pointed his wand at his head, he withdrew the memory and popped it into the pensieve. Arthur, Molly, Minerva, George and Bill all looked at the memory before muttering broke out between them. Minerva turned to Harry.

'So It would appear that she was indeed aiming to kill you somehow, but I think we've all agreed it does not seem she was in her right mind but her expression does not portray the imperious curse I think.'

'Why would she have thought me dead and that she was fighting my killer if it was?' This lead to more murmuring.

'It wouldn't Harry, so we have to find out if there is another way she could have been controlled. The chances are we will not be able to find out until she wakes up. But back to your injuries, your burns have healed but they will be sore for a few days and there is some bruising to your feet where you didn't quite manage the transfiguration to them 100% correctly. I transfigured them back so I think they'll be satisfactory.' Minerva smiled. 'Right well I have to let Kingsley know of the developments but I will come back later. I have two aurors guarding the room, just in case whoever tried to kill you, tries again. They will remain invisible for the duration of their stay though, they won't bother you.' Minerva smiled and turned on her heel.

Soon after, the Weasleys left knowing that they would be informed as soon as Ginny woke up. Incidentally, Madam Pomfrey did not think this would be soon. Harry didn't like that news and tried to contact her through their connection but just couldn't. This angered him, he'd have to try and figure out who could have done this. He sat on his bed with his eyes clamped tightly shut trying to concentrate on who could want to kill him, but he couldn't see how anyone with access to Ginny would want to. Unless it was one of the new students, but what could their reasoning be?

Harry was still going over everything in his head when Hermione and Ron came dashing in, they both stood breathing heavily for a few moments before Ron managed to stutter a few words

'Mate...we…were…in the…library…when…we…found out…about this ancient Chinese spell.' The last few words were spoken in a much quicker time as Ron regained his breath. Harry slapped his forehead.

'Of course, Chinese spells, Chinese student.' Hermione nodded with a dark expression plastered on her pretty face, Harry continued his monologue.

'It could well be him, what if he had something to do with the attack on the Order of Merlin presentation too,' Hermione was frowning with thoughts furiously hurrying through her mind.

'Well I guess we've no real evidence it was him, but what was this spell anyway?' Harry had spoken up after a few moments silence where Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and shrugged. He wasn't one for deep thought.

'Well there were two actually. The first didn't have a name but the incantation was 'Appareo Somnium' which means to manifest the dream. But the problem with this spell is that it requires, just like polyjuice potion, a part of the person you want to cast it on, or to be in the presence on that person.' Hermione paused waiting for an interruption, when none came she continued, 'the spell was used to change somebody's thoughts or dreams or nightmares when they were asleep. It was used to good effect on painful nightmares or on a seer who wanted to repress their powers.' Harry nodded as Ron looked completely baffled.

'Why would a seer want to change or stop their visions?'

'Because Ronald, some seers see visions regularly and go mad because they can basically see exactly how the future will pan out. Most of them kill themselves.' Ron nodded slowly, you could almost see the cogs turning inside his head.

'Ok 'Mione, so you think that it could've been used to change what she was dreaming about and she dreamt I was killed, but then she woke up, how do you explain that?'

'Well the book says whoever casts the spell can create whatever they want to happen in the dream or nightmare, and it says that should the spell caster wish to, then they can make the dreamer act the dream out in front of their very eyes. Then Ginny would have seen exactly what the caster wanted her to see and would have acted exactly how the caster wanted her to, all the while Ginny thinks she is acting of her own accord in her dream. In effect, warping the dream so it becomes reality. So the caster could stop the dreamer from harming themselves in any way, for instance if they are attacking someone whom they believe to be somebody they aren't. Controlling the dreamer requires a different incantation, which wasn't given because it can be very dangerous. If you think about it then the caster could kill the dreamer and make it look like suicide. So it appears this could have been used to make Ginny think you'd been killed then duel the person who'd killed you possibly under the casters control. But this throws the possibility that whoever cast it wanted to kill Ginny instead but you were in the way, think about it. Would they've known you and Ginny have moved into the same room?' Harry had a fierce expression etched into his features.

'I don't completely understand that, but I'll make him pay, Wei Sheng must pay for this.'

'I tried to explain it as clearly as possible, but Harry you're jumping to conclusions. How could he have got a part of Ginny?'

'Hermione don't you see, he could've easily run into her in class or a corridor. Coupled with the fact that after what you've just said, he could've been aiming to kill Ginny and I could've just been there.'

'That's true, but I'm not sure about it Harry.'

'Fine.' A disgruntled Harry shrunk down into his bed, he thought it pointed the finger clearly in Wei Sheng's direction. Ron looked like he felt sorry for Harry, there was also a fiery passion in his eyes that said if anyone messed with Harry they'd have to get through him but most of all he looked worried for Ginny. Hermione knew, now Harry's mood had changed that they would do no good sitting with him in silence, so she tugged on Ron's sleeve and he understood immediately. They left Harry to his thoughts.

He hadn't thought of it whilst Hermione and Ron were present but thinking about her only made him question whether Wei Sheng was involved. Or if it could possibly be somebody else. Rebecka.

She had more access to Ginny than Wei Sheng and the pair of them seemed to have hit it off straight away. They got on well and Harry's arm hadn't hurt when she was near, but then again this magic wasn't created to be dark. That much was clear, by what the book first said, it was used to help rid people of nightmares. At least the first curse was anyway, though it appeared the second was invented so the caster could see the dream through the dreamer's eyes, it could've been used without the first incantation to experience the dream first hand, without changing it. But the curses were Chinese in origin, so how would Rebecka know of them? You could see she despised dark magic just as much as Harry did by the way she looked at the Slytherins. No, Harry was convinced it was Wei Sheng.

After his tiring thought processes he drifted off into dreamland, but it was far from peaceful.

----------------------

_It was a full moon that lit up the clear night sky as a lone figure stood between the tall, thick wooden doors. In front of him stood a sea, bright reds, intense purples and gleaming silvers. The hordes of witches and wizards were all waiting for a signal, a sign that could end the wizarding world as we know it._

_A phoenix landed on its master's shoulder, the majestic bird snuggling into him and nibbling his ear with affection. The pair of them watched and waited for the inevitable to happen. After all, what could one wizard and his phoenix do against these odds?_

_There was a shout from somewhere within the forest beyond, and the multicoloured army sprang into action. Battlemages, Druids, Elementals, they were all present. They all wanted to tear this man limb from limb._

_The horde rushed forward from its position as the single protector threw back his hood to reveal a lightning bolt scar on his forehead beneath his jet black fringe… _

---------------------

Harry shot out from the blanket he was asleep under to find the hospital wing deserted and pitch black. He looked around as sweat dripped from his brow. What the hell had he just dreamt about? Another stupid dream that couldn't possibly be real, he was alone, facing a horde of powerful witches and wizards. Was it a sign? Was it a vision of the future? Or was it trying to tell him something about himself?

Harry tried to put all thoughts out of his head so he could get some good sleep but it was no use. "Merlin I hate strange dreams," he thought to himself. He climbed out of bed and realised that his burns were slightly better than they were the evening before, maybe he'd be able to attend classes. But for now it was way too early for that, Harry couldn't sleep so he lit the room up with his wand and began doing his homework. He had after all missed out on the whole weekend because of whoever wanted to hurt himself or Ginny.

After a couple of hours, the sun was rising and he was starting to feel tired again, he'd managed to do two pieces of work to a satisfactory standard and so when sleep tried to take him, he didn't protest.

--------------------

_A sole woman emerged from the innermost depths of the forest, her auburn hair flailing behind her in the wind as she ran forwards with all her might. Shouts echoed from behind her and she turned to see where they were coming from, for she was fleeing her captors._

_She tripped on a branch and it was then through the overhead canopy of the forest that she saw the full moon, it blinded her for a second before she realised she was being hauled to her feet. She struggled against the strong grip on her shoulder, but as she did she felt every muscle in her body freeze as if bound in place. A full body bind curse had been placed on her._

_After a few moments she emerged from the forest and saw a mass of witches and wizards gathered in front of one foe with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead beneath a jet black fringe…_

----------------------

Harry awoke suddenly for the second time that morning, wondering what the hell he'd done to get these weird dreams. He climbed out of bed to realise it was 7.30 in the morning and he needed to get to breakfast within the hour if he was to make classes. He pulled on the clean clothes that Hermione had left him the day before and trudged with no enthusiasm towards the bed where Ginny lay. She looked peaceful, but Harry knew something was amiss, she wouldn't still be in this state, or at least last time she'd had a seizure she came through it quicker than this. She'd awoken around a day later last time, so there was nothing to worry about yet he supposed. After a sigh and a longing look at the beautiful woman he loved he pressed his hard, dehydrated lips into her soft ones and suddenly felt all alone. "Please wake up soon Gin, I can't handle this world without you." With that thought he turned on his heel and walked as fast as his hurting legs would allow, back to the Gryffindor common room and through the portal to his and Hermione's rooms.

'Harry, I didn't expect to see you. You feeling ok? Ron and I were heading down for breakfast, you want to join us?'

'I feel fine,' he lied with unexpected ease, lying had never been his strong point but he felt that was fairly convincing. 'I need to have a shower, but I'll see you down there afterward.' Hermione nodded and hugged him gently so as not to hurt him, Harry winced anyway expecting pain but it did not come. He smiled slightly at this, he was healing fast.

Harry ran his shower and climbed into the bath tub, he noticed every burn on his body, they were just red marks, skin that was healing but as the water cascaded over his head, down his shoulders and beyond he could feel them burning again with the temperature of the water. He made it slightly cooler and the sensation on the burns was much more comforting. He spent little time in shower, he wanted to go to breakfast early so less people would see him. He got himself dressed and felt slightly refreshed, he took a pepper up potion and made his way to the great hall eagerly anticipating filling his stomach, but once again knowing that he Harry James Potter would be the centre of attention as most of the school had somehow heard of the fight.

He sat down and gave a weak smile to Ron who smiled warmly back. Hermione took to mothering Harry, she filled his plate with his favourites and poured him some orange juice. Harry smiled at her, it took a lot of willpower to do so for all he could think about was Ginny. Nothing else crossed his mind that morning, not even in DADA. Without Ginny his dark magic sense could have hurt him a little bit, he'd got used to the pain like Dumbledore said but it still hurt a little if he concentrated on it. This morning however he was in a completely different universe.

'…Mr Potter would you care to pay attention please. Students who do not pay attention will fail their NEWT.' Professor Fitzgerald smiled warmly at him, and Harry knew the best DADA teacher he'd had since Lupin was trying to help.

'Sorry sir.'

'Right well, could you please tell the class what sort of spell I would be performing if I did this?' The professor walked in a circle waving his wand in a circle above his head and began muttering. Hermione's hand went up gingerly, it didn't shoot straight up like in previous years, even though she'd used this spell countless times in the Horcrux hunt.

'Some sort of protective ward sir, I don't know what kind.'

'Good Mr Potter, I think Miss Granger knows what kind though?' Hermione composed herself and nodded.

'That particular ward sir was an anti muggle detection ward, it repels muggles when they reach it, they forget what they were doing and remember something terribly important they had previously forgotten to do.'

'Excellent, 10 points for Gryffindor Miss Granger. Now then, we will be working on protective wards over the next month to 6 weeks. Afterwards we will see if anybody can break them, though I have to say it is a very hard, nigh on impossible thing to do.' The class straightened up in their seats a little, even Harry who tried to pay attention.

The lesson ended with the professor asking for a foot long essay on the anti muggle detection ward, he also wanted students to read the chapter on protective wards in the field. He asked Harry to stay behind.

'Harry if there's anything bothering you then please tell me, I can help.' Harry managed to force a smile before Professor Fitzgerald continued. 'Well I think you and I both know that there is something going on that neither of us understand,' the professor paused, 'yet anyway.' His eyes twinkled much like Dumbledore's would've.

'Right, well I know this will cheer you up. That little demonstration I had students do last lesson was pretty spectacular. I hadn't seen a group before, where every student had similar ability. Of course there were a couple that stood out, but I've heard of your DA and I have to admit if you taught most of these students then I'm impressed. Though I'm even more impressed with your ability, you might not have the knowledge that some stand out wizards your age have had in the past, like Dumbledore, nor may you have had the enthusiasm for work or the time to experiment, but all of that was because of Voldemort and I think now you've accomplished that which was so wrongly thrust upon you, you will be able to accomplish great things.' Harry just stared into the wall above the Professor's shoulder, he hated praise, especially of this calibre. The Professor however wasn't finished.

'I've read about the fact you were Dumbledore's man through and through and I think that there is no higher compliment than for me to say that you've already made him proud and I think if you continue on the path you're on, you will achieve as much, if not more than he did. If I can help you in any way don't hesitate to ask. Enjoy the rest of your day anyway Mr Potter.' Harry had a tear in his eye as he left the room in silence. His mood had definitely improved but still Ginny's condition was at the forefront of his mind.

Harry was glad that was his only lesson of the morning so he made his way back to his room. With everything that'd gone on he'd forgotten about the book Kingsley had sent him. He picked it up from in his room and made his way to the hospital wing, he sat next to Ginny and began to read about what exactly Kingsley had found out about horcruxes within living beings amongst other things.


	18. Figuring it out

Harry had fallen asleep on the side of Ginny's hospital wing bed two hours earlier and was just stirring. He could hear a strange buzzing noise, and opened his eyes tentatively.

Harry jumped backwards, he appeared to be surrounded in what looked like a misty silvery shield, he frowned, mystified by the substance. The mist followed him whenever he moved. Harry drew his wand unsure of what to do. As he did so the substance seemed to move with his arm movement and was now in front of him. Harry had no idea what it was and made to prod it with his wand. The silvery mist darted in the same direction that he'd thrust his wand. He was controlling it, but the question was what the hell was it?

Harry realised he felt fatigued all of a sudden and sagged into his chair. The misty substance disappeared and Harry felt some of his strength return. Apparently he could control whatever it was and he had no clue how. Why did it drain his energy too?

Harry shook his head and thrust these thoughts aside, he had more pressing things to worry about. He picked up the book from Kingsley that he was reading before, it was a collection of things about horcruxes, a lot of it was guess work and nothing suggested that a horcrux had ever been placed inside a living being before. After the first few accounts had been read, it soon became clear that the way Harry's magic was manifesting suggested that his capabilities were definitely dampened by its presence inside of him. How, that was the main issue. Had he been fighting against it for all these years? Or had it simply put strain on him because more than one soul in a body would do so? Harry didn't know which so he settled down in his chair and looked down at his peaceful looking girlfriend on the bed in front of him. He was so wrapped up in her that he didn't realise it was time for Transfiguration and cursed to himself as he got up, kissed Ginny's forehead and ran as fast as his damaged body would carry him to his next class.

'Nice of you to join us Mr Potter' was Professor Mcgonagall's instant reaction to Harry's appearance in the doorway.

'Today we will be going over the basics of an Animagi transformation, whilst I will not be trying to teach anybody to become an Animagus, I want to teach you the basics, for it helps to understand human transfiguration.' Harry's ears perked up at this along with almost everybody else in the class. Martin Fitzgerald however was sitting in the back row with his hand in the air. Harry could have sworn that he saw Professor Mcgonagall roll her eyes.

'Mr Fitzgerald, you have a question?'

'Professor, in what way does an Animagi transformation affect human transfiguration?' Professor Mcgonagall pursed her lips.

'I am not going to dignify such a ridiculous question with an answer. You are an Animagus, though you haven't registered in this country yet, and you are trying to tell me you do not know the process for becoming an Animagi?' Martin shrugged and Professor Mcgonagall smiled which prompted Martin to speak.

'I didn't need to practice Professor, I became an Animagus after just being taught the robust mechanics to becoming an Animagi and transformed on my first try.' Professor Mcgonagall pursed her lips as Martin grinned.

'Is that so?' Martin nodded. 'So you are telling me you read no theory at all?' Martin nodded again. 'That is ridiculous, there is no way you can possibly learn to be an Animagus without proper training, you will stay behind after class to discuss with me how you believe you achieved that.'

'Sorry Professor, I've got rather a lot of homework to do.' Professor Mcgonagall smiled, Harry thought she was probably expecting that answer.

'In which case you will not mind sitting in detention. Should you wish to discuss it you can stay only to do so, if you remain silent about what you've suggested then you will sit in a full detention.' Martin's grin vanished.

'Why am I being placed in detention? You need to have a reason.'

'That I do Mr Fitzgerald, and it is for blatantly lying to a teacher's face. Continue to argue your case and you will end up in more than just one night's detention.' Martin scowled but said no more. Harry chuckled to himself.

The lesson passed after this without real event, every student was wither so interested in becoming an Animagi that they had no intent of interrupting Professor Mcgonagall or your name was Martin Fitzgerald.

When the lesson finished, most people packed away their things and hurried away to start their evening. Professor Mcgonagall had other ideas for Harry though.

'Mr Potter, could I speak to you for a moment please.'

Harry gathered his things and made his way to the front of the class where a seething Martin Fitzgerald sat. Professor Mcgonagall gestured for Harry to enter the class room office before she closed the door behind her.

'I wanted to ask you how Miss Weasley is and if you have any more insight into what happened to her?' Harry nodded.

'Professor, I think we've found out why she attacked me but we've no idea who did it.'

'Well, how was it done?'

'I think it'd be easier to show you when Hermione told me, rather than tell you. I'd probably miss something out.' Minerva nodded and summoned her pensieve as Harry placed his wand to his head and pulled out a silvery wisp. He placed it into the pensieve and Minerva looked into it. When she came back into the office, she looked shocked at the unusual and difficult magic that seemed to have been used.

'Well that's completely unexpected, I think I should like to have a word with Mr Wei Sheng.'

'Ok. Before you do that please hear me out, like you heard in the memory, we do think it may not be him. Not only that but if he knows he's been found out then the chances of actually catching him are slim. If we're wrong then the culprit may never be caught. They could catch wind of this and then they'd still be able to hurt her again or me, or anybody for that matter.'

'I see where you're coming from Harry, though we cannot stop attacks in the meantime if the person responsible wants to carry on.'

'But if were wrong, then what? The person will be free to do it anyway. Maybe we can tell Kingsley about this and he can assign an Auror to tail Wei Sheng? Like one of the two watching over Ginny.'

'That is a good idea Harry, perhaps it is slightly more dangerous than confronting him but I understand that if we are wrong it could get worse so I'll trust your judgement, you have after all inevitably been right several times.'

'Thanks Minerva. May I go to your office and speak to Albus?'

'Of course, go whilst I deal with Mr Fitzgerald, he seems to have an unbelievable self assurance, if you understand my meaning. Oh and one more thing, Kinsley has decided to come into school this evening following recent events. Come to my office at 8pm.' Harry said his thanks, and grinned before turning around and leaving. Martin looked up at him and stared, if looks could kill Harry would've been scorched to death under his gaze.

Harry left the room and didn't know what to do, he needed to know for certain who'd done this to Ginny and he wanted to know why. He decided to take Minerva's advice and go straight away to speak with Albus. He began the long walk through the winding passageways of the old castle towards the head's office. His head was clear of all thoughts but those of Ginny. He didn't even realise he'd made it to the gargoyle at the bottom of the stairs, as his head was so clogged with thoughts of Ginny. He made his way past the statue and up the stairs. Upon entering he heard many of the portraits still offering their congratulations on his victory over Voldemort. It was then that a portrait next to Albus' caught his eye.

The hooked nose, greasy black hair and callous face were staring back at him.

'If it isn't our resident celebrity, Harry Potter.' Harry looked shocked that Snape had used his name, he tried to hide that fact but his face betrayed him.

'Since my life was taken from me I've had a different outlook on things Potter, I realise that my hatred for your father may have blinded my slightly. I never once believed you'd give your life to save everyone else, and I was wrong. You also respected my wishes just like Albus, and have kept my feelings for your mother a secret. For that I am grateful.' Harry's mouth was hanging open and Albus was openly laughing at the situation.

'Harry, Severus' portrait was put in today and I spoke with him about how he treated you during his days of teaching you and after a heated debate he agreed that he may have been wrong about you after realising what had happened and after I filled him in on certain things.'

Harry looked between Severus and Albus, Severus' lips were pursed and despite the fact his face showed no emotion it was obvious he didn't like Albus revealing some of this information.

'Professor, I should never have doubted your bravery,' Harry felt it difficult to say all of this but he had long forgiven Snape since finding out about Snape's love for his mother. Harry continued, 'I should never have doubted you Albus, you said you trusted him and that should've been enough for me. I never respected you as my teacher Severus and you didn't respect me either, so I think we were both in the wrong. You were the bravest man I knew.' Severus nodded curtly acknowledging the compliment.

'So Harry, what is it you wanted to ask me? I assume that you're here to speak with me concerning Miss Weasley?'

'Yes, well we think we know who may have tried to kill her, or me for that matter.' Harry proceeded to explain to the room about the whole situation. When he'd finished Albus had a grave look on his face.

'Harry, Minerva explained to me that Ginevra was hurt, and she asked me if I had any idea how, and forgive me but I confessed that even with my remarkable intellect, I had no idea how this could have happened. Though this Chinese magic is interesting, I cannot comment nor help you out as I had never discovered it in life, I can however comment on anything to do with the dream world or your connection as I already knew of those in life. Now as I understand the connection you have, say in relation to the Imperius curse, you would have broken the Imperius connection by doing so, but I believe that if you broke the connection to a dream by contacting Ginevra then you appeared in her dream and whoever was controlling it was thrust out of it as she regained control of herself. Why she is now still in a coma, I cannot say. Though if I had to guess, I'd say she is somehow trapped in the dream world as nothing has stopped her dream, only given her control over it again.'

'As it happens Albus, I have heard of this branch of Chinese magic, Voldemort was interested in it, he was trying to recruit in Asia but was unable to complete any concrete recruitment because he could not get into many of the countries such as China, ancient magic banning magical foreigners from entering was invoked when Voldemort gained power. So he needed Chinese ministry approval to get into the country. He worked hard to get it but could not. So anyway, going back to this magic, by my understanding of the Chinese magic, it would appear that whoever cast it will not have been affected, you broke the connection by interrupting Miss Weasley's thoughts, but did not break the curse so she is still in the dream world. You need to break the curse, but that can only be done if you yourself control the dream, then both of you will be in the dream, and you can figure out what the dream is of. Then, and only then, can you control the dream and merge it with reality. But beware that from what Minerva has said about the fact you die in the dream, then you need to figure out how this occurs and when you control the dream, stop it from happening so you do not die in reality. Because should you attempt to control the dream or even see it, when you are present in the dream you will merge with your dream self and will die if you cannot figure out how to stop it from happening.'

Harry was shaking his head with rage at the situation, he needed to know what the dream was so he could figure out how he died, then get hold of the stone he needs to cast it, learn the spell incantation and then learn how to cast it. All of that before he could even get into Ginny's dream and stop himself from dying, then defeat whoever had tried to kill him.

'That's a lot to take in, Professor I can't thank you enough for what you've told me.'

'You thanked me by killing that bastard.' Harry smiled with new found respect for his former Potions Professor.

'Harry I wish you the best of luck. Please stop by and keep me informed.' Harry looked at his mentor and old headmaster, he nodded his thanks and left in a hurry. He needed to find out what this dream was, but how?

He'd just entered the common room when he was rushed into a hug from Hermione. Ron looked on, anguish on his face.

'Harry you need to go to the hospital wing, we've been looking for you. It's Ginny.' Harry's face paled as he turned and sprinted to the hospital wing, Hermione and Ron in tow.

'What's wrong with her?' Harry asked the question as soon as he entered the hospital wing.

'Mr Potter, we have absolutely no idea. Cuts appeared on her arms and it looks like one of them is broken. I've healed the cuts but I cannot heal the broken arm, only rub cream on it to numb the pain.' Harry gasped, Ginny must still be in the duel with whoever had killed him in her dream.

'Shit, Madam Pomfrey, you need to heal that arm somehow, I know what's wrong with her. Hermione, I need you find that book with the spell in and I need to learn how to cast it. Not to mention learning the incantation for the other one. Ron, I need you to find the stone that I need to cast the spells. There's only one way to save Ginny, she's trapped in the dream world and I need to get her out of it.' Ron and Hermione didn't ask what he knew, they knew all too well just to trust his instincts and do what he asked. They ran off as fast as they could. Madam Pomfrey didn't move however.

'Madam Pomfrey I really need you to fix her arm, whatever it takes. If Albus and Severus are correct, which the former usually is, then she is trapped in a dream and those injuries occurred in her dream. She is in a duel with a powerful witch or wizard and I know how to get her back but you have to keep her alive. She needs to be in top condition if she is going to survive. Please just trust me on this, and if you doubt me then trust the fact that Albus Dumbledore gave me the information I am giving you.' At the mention of Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey bustled away and proceeded to inject skele grow into Ginny's arm.

Harry sat down and placed his head in his hands, he had to figure out the dream, how fast was the dream going in Ginny's head? Was it in real time or much slower? He had lots going through his head and decided that he would ask Professor Fitzgerald if he knew anything, after all he did tell Harry to see him if he needed help. He ran from the room, flashing a longing look to Ginny over his shoulder as he left.

-------------------

Professor Fitzgerald answered his office door and stepped aside to let Harry in. Harry spoke so fast that Professor Fitzgerald had to ask him to speak again.

'Please Professor, Ginny is trapped in the dream world by an ancient Chinese curse, I need to know what dream she is in so I can get her out. Is there anything you can do to help?'

'Harry, I may call you Harry, yes?' Harry nodded quickly. 'Why and how is Ginny trapped?' Harry explained how it had happened.

'Right well I know little of ancient Chinese magic but I know of some dream world magic from my home land, there is no possible way to find out what a person is dreaming of that I know of, other than this curse apparently. I can do some research, but it will not be done quickly. Secondly, by what you've said I think you are somehow connected to this dream, your emotional connection with Ginny has connected you to this dream I think. How I do not know.'

'Sir, I've been having strange dreams too.'

'By Jeremiah. That's it, you're connected to her dream because you interrupted the curse with your mind, so the dream is implanted in your mind too.' Harry made a mental note to ask about who Jeremiah was but not now, he had to help Ginny. 'What happens in your dreams?' Harry sighed and retold the two dreams he'd had.

'Well I don't know what to make of that but let's sit down and have a talk about them.' Harry wanted to protest but Professor Fitzgerald spoke again. 'I know you want to rush to her aid, trust me I know what its like to lose a loved one but you will do better to sit down and talk about the situation, maybe I can help. After all, being American I have a different outlook on things to you, and we Americans have some different magic to you British too.' Harry sighed again but sat down. The Professor poured himself and Harry a cup of tea.

'Right, you said that you've had two dreams, both of which seem related. Do you know what type of dream Ginny had?' Harry nodded.

'She told me when I spoke to her that I'd been killed and she thought she was duelling the person who killed me…Merlin, then you're right Professor. I can see the dream she has, but I don't know how I die. I need to know that, at least that's what Severus said.'

'Severus you say? From what I've heard he was completely vindicated and was, contrary to many a person's belief, a brilliant yet flawed man.'

'He was sir, we didn't see eye to eye but ultimately we've put that behind us. Anyway sir, how do you know so much about dreams?'

'Well Harry, I don't know a great deal but over in America we have a problem with seers. There have been far too many in the last 5 generations of our world. This has lead to extensive research into what can be used to help them. So there is some magic that is similar to this curse that has been used on Miss Weasley. We do not control the dream over in America, we stop it by interrupting it, its complex magic that requires high legilimency skills. Now we had tried various ways before discovering the way it is done now, and much like you have found, the witch or wizard experiencing the dream or vision would become trapped in it practically every time. So I would assume that she is trapped within the dream much like you say Severus has said. I do not proclaim to know much about it, only that what I have described, is the process used to rid the person of their dreams.

Constant interruption can cause the visions to stop or become inaccurate so the seer can then relax and not worry about their visions. But back to Miss Weasley, I know you will not like what I am going to say but you may have to wait a long time to be able to use the ancient Chinese magic, you need to know the exact dream, if Severus is right, and it is a complicated situation you find yourself in. I suggest that you make sure someone is watching her at all times, I know at least one Auror is with her 24 hours a day so they can alert Madam Pomfrey when she is injured, then she can at least be kept alive in her dream, apparently it is still her reality right now, she is trapped in a dream that has essentially become reality for her. It has to become reality for you to if you're to save her.' Harry sighed.

'Mr Potter, I suggest you take a nap. Get some rest, after all you have your friends doing everything and you need to have more dreams. Then and only then can you try and piece things together. There is much that you need to do, but time is on your side. One thing I do think may be happening is that the dream is most definitely not being played out in real time. It is much slower. That is good, because this could all take a month or more to get everything together. From what you've said you need the stone, which will not be too hard, but you need to somehow learn the theory behind the spells, then practice casting them and get the incantation to one of them. On top of that you have to wait until you know how you die, chancing an entrance into her mind when you do not know that could be fatal, for both of you.' The Professor looked calm as he spoke, and this reassured Harry everything could turn out for the best.

'Right, go to your dorm and I'll have a chat with the headmistress. I'll let her know of our discussion.'

'Thanks Professor.'

'No problem Harry. See you in class on Thursday unless you wish to speak with me before then.' Harry nodded his thanks and left quietly.

Harry didn't go back to his room, he trudged to the hospital wing and sat next to Ginny. He wasn't tired at all, despite wanting to find out what killed him in the dream, he knew that he had to learn two spells, an incantation and find a rare stone. There was also this mystery of the misty substance he could control. It seemed to be pure magical energy, but Harry was lost with everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks and despite his intention not to drift into a slumber, that was precisely what he did.

_The shadows in front of her fanned out, and appeared to be waiting for something. Every one of them dressed in the same style robe, the only difference between those in the centre, to the right and to the left, was the colour of the robes. _

_The lone woman shook with fear, for she knew the man on the steps in front of them._

_It was only when the beautiful sound of a Phoenix was heard, that the man grasping her arm made any movement. Clearly the Phoenix could jeopardise any plans the horde had._

_The body bind curse on her was lifted and no sooner had her captors issued shouted commands than her ear splitting shriek filled the air. The lone hooded figure turned toward her…_

Harry's most recent dream finished abruptly without telling him anything he wanted to know. He cursed to himself as he got up and kissed Ginny on the forehead. He left the room not knowing where to turn, he didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? He sighed and made his way to Minerva's office to meet Kingsley to discuss what the minister had written to Harry about.

On arriving at Minerva's office, he saw the door was ajar. Kingsley was standing with his back to the doorway concentrating on something. The office was deserted apart from the large bulk the minister held. The minister of magic turned around, he'd heard Harry's footsteps.

'Harry Potter.' Kingsley smiled and boomed a laugh. He reached his hand out and shook Harry's as he continued to speak.

'How are you? '

'I've been better Kingsley.' Kingsley's smile faded and he looked sincere when he spoke again.

'I am very sorry for what has happened, I had originally planned to come and discuss my findings on horcruxes, even though they were unhelpful and to be quite honest I barely found anything worth telling you about, I trust you received my package and have read it?' Harry smiled for the first time during their meeting.

'I read as much as I could and most of it was irrelevant but I expected that. How many other people have even created a horcrux let alone in a living being?'

'4 people are known to have created them. Merlin himself, that was just a legend according to most texts until I tracked down an original text written by him. He destroyed the horcrux himself after he realised what he'd done.

The other three were; Voldemort, Herpo the foul, and Merwyn the malicious. Now, none of them used a living being except Voldemort. After all it's risky. You are the first human being to have another's soul implanted in them. Now most people agree the effects of more than one soul in a body will create two things, firstly your soul will constantly be fighting the part in you and secondly it will dampen your own magic because of that reason and a few others.' Harry nodded after taking everything in.

'So we know nothing for certain really?' Kingsley shook his head.

'I'm sorry Harry but the things we know for certain are that it affected your magic, and you are definitely a more powerful wizard than any of us could've imagined.' Harry sighed.

'Well I feel like I've had inner turmoil all my life, so I think I've definitely fought against him all my life inside my head, and the fact the body is not meant for more than one soul took its toll. '

'Harry you are without a doubt a powerful wizard, with or without his soul inside you, I'm sure you would've been anyway but he has inadvertently helped you become who you are today and you can help me to rebuild the whole wizarding world if that is what you choose to do by becoming an Auror. Though I will respect your decision should you wish not to.'

Harry had heard enough.

'Minister, I know you want me to become an Auror, but I don't know if I want to become an Auror straight away. I need to think about it, and anyway I thought you came here because you wanted to discuss more than just horcruxes?' Kingsley laughed his booming laugh.

'I did Harry, I wanted to ask you about Miss Weasley. What happened to her? Minerva explained as best she could in a letter and I've seen the memory, but I want to hear what you think about it, your instincts are very good.'

Harry explained the whole situation he was in, and the minister said nothing, he listened to all what Harry had to say. When Harry finished, Kingsley was speechless. He didn't know what to suggest.

'Kingsley, I need to get that stone. Without it she could die, and even if I get the stone and free her, there's someone trying to kill us. Now you already have aurors looking out for her, and I know you've had me followed, I can tell. So that is all that can be done for now, unless you can help me find the stone and get me somebody who can teach me the magic?'

'Consider it done Harry.' Harry smiled and pushed his overgrown fringe from his face, he looked tired but determined to strive for success in his current endeavours.

'Thanks Kingsley. There's nothing I can do but wait. I hate waiting.'

A couple of days past and nothing changed, Harry was becoming despondent in many ways. But it was time for Quidditch and despite everything, he still found that it calmed him. He was focussed on nothing but the snitch for however long the game lasted.

Harry was vice captain of the Gryffindor team and lead the team out. His speech said one thing underneath it all, do this for our captain and friend, Ginny.

The match didn't take very long, Harry was on his game. The snitch was caught within 10 minutes and the team had made it back to Gryffindor tower. Harry left the room without a word though, he continued on his way to his room. He used the port key and ended up sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

Tears streamed down his face, he couldn't do anything for Ginny. Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world had to sit by and watch as his Ginny fought for her life. He was frustrated, his feet pounded on the hard wood floor before he launched himself into his bookcase. The next thing he felt was the cold floor beneath his back. The bookcase hadn't moved an inch, he forgot it had a permanent sticking charm on it.

Harry swore to himself as he clambered to his feet and thrust himself into the large arm chair in the centre of the room. As he did so, Hermione and Ron peered around the doorway. They both moved very fast when they saw the state he was in. Hermione pulled Harry into a hug full of feeling.

'Mate, talk to us. I know you've got Ginny now, but we're here for you mate.' Harry sprang from his seat and his face was millimetres from Ron's.

'SHE ISNT HERE RIGHT NOW THOUGH IS SHE RON.' Ron backed off a few feet. Harry was glowing again with magical energy, his body shrouded in a fiery red glow. Harry's breathing was ragged, Ron and Hermione stood together, scared of what he might do. After a few moments Harry realised it was Ron and Hermione standing in front of him and calmed. It seemed he was getting better at controlling himself, he could never have stopped himself before.

'Ron, I' m sorry. I know you didn't mean it like that.' Harry walked towards his two best friends and they both flinched a little before he embraced them. The atmosphere in the room became relaxed and it was then that Harry noticed the silvery mist substance had returned. Ron and Hermione were completely taken by surprise and were on their guard. Harry pointed at the substance and moved it around the room with his wand arm. The three friends watched in amazement at what was happening. Harry stopped moving the substance and was at a loss of what to do. He scratched his forehead, and placed his other hand on his hip before crossing his arms over his chest with closed fists. The substance disappeared, though Harry had no idea how.

'What in Merlin was that stuff?' Hermione sounded astonished.

'I think its pure magical energy. At least that's what it feels like to me, just like I can detect dark magic, I think I can detect all forms of magical energy, but I can control pure magical energy. I don't know how though.'

'Mate, you're one big mystery to the laws of magic, nothing you do surprises me.' Harry sighed.

'I didn't ask for any of this ability, or any of the trouble that follows me around. I just want Ginny to be ok so I can get on with my life.' Ron and Hermione hugged him again.

'We know mate, we know. Come on, let's go grab a bite to eat. I'm sure Kreacher would be pleased to see us. Just like old times, the three of us. We can't worry about Ginny when there is nothing we can do, of course we will worry because we care, but we can't just put our lives on hold. We must believe everything will be ok and go on with life.'

'You're so sexy when you talk like that Ronald.'

'Mione did you mean to say that out loud?'

'Oh Merlin no.' Hermione and Ron both blushed scarlet and Harry smiled. The three friends walked through the hallways after curfew, to the kitchens where they sat with Kreacher eating and drinking until their hearts were content, talking about the good times they've shared over the years.

On this night, Harry's woes were forgotten.


	19. Hope

It had been three weeks since Harry's last weird dream and he had deteriorated gradually at first, but now he was a complete wreck. He couldn't handle the fact that Ginny was still unconscious, nor could he be any more frustrated that his dreams made no sense yet, he still knew nothing about how he was to die in the dream, he didn't know who was responsible for placing the spell on Ginny, and he had no idea how to do the spell. The only thing he had accomplished was to find the precious stone he needed to perform the spell.

Harry's appearance had suffered, his beard was as bushy as it had ever been and his eyes had sunk into his skull, he had large bags under his eyes due to his lack of sleep and he was restless. He only fell asleep when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Ron and Hermione had tried to snap him out of it but they couldn't, they had resorted to making sure he was never alone. They constantly tried to take his mind from Ginny but were unsuccessful. They had however, managed to keep him attending at least some of his classes, though he wasn't much good in any of them. Minerva was worried about him, but nothing she did helped him. Harry showed up for detention at first but eventually that stopped too, if it wasn't for the fact Minerva knew he was ahead of everyone in the year and had Hermione to help him when he found himself again then she may have expelled him, but then again Minerva knew that wouldn't help matters.

Today Harry was being particularly difficult; he was in a foul mood. He'd been starting arguments with Ron about everything, starting from the fact that Ron had met him outside his room with a typical greeting of 'good morning.' In Harry's opinion, this was not a good morning in the slightest and he voiced that view rather loudly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had turned a corner approaching their first class when an unknown voice shouted after them

'Oi Potter, where's Weaselette? Still not in the land of the living? Shame.' Harry stopped in his tracks and clenched his jaw. Ron looked murderous. Hermione's expression portrayed worry, she'd seen both of the boys when they were angry. She turned around before Harry or Ron could even blink. There were a group of 5 Slytherins standing at the other end of the corridor. Hermione's infamous bossy tone came to the fore.

'Which one of you said that?' Every syllable was enunciated with authority.

Every one of the Slytherins shrugged, two smirked whilst three looked a little fearful. By this time Harry and Ron had turned around. Ron was shaking with rage and Harry was motionless. Harry could feel dark magic in the corridor but not where it was coming from. That was until cruciatus curses hit all three of them in the back. They were painful curses, clearly from people with experience in using them. Hermione screamed loudly and Ron's face was contorted with pain. The curse flew towards Harry but he had reacted too fast to the voice behind him, jumping to the side. The curse hit the wall harmlessly and Harry span around. There he was looking at himself, Ron and Hermione. Somebody had polyjuiced themselves as the three of them. Harry ran toward himself and blocked all incoming spells before the polyjuiced Ron and Hermione ran. They clearly didn't like the odds of 3 on 1 at this point. Harry punched polyjuiced Harry in the face, knocking him backwards. The cruciatus curses had been lifted by the cowardice of their casters, and this coupled with Ron's rage had cleared his pain from the curse. He was up and looking very confused at the sight of two Harrys.

'What's Ginny's middle name?'

'Molly,' was Harry's reply. The polyjuiced Harry said nothing so Ron stupefied him into the wall. Real Harry walked toward his double, Ron turned around and saw Hermione shaking, though he could see the rage in Harry's eyes his concern for Hermione blocked everything else out. Ron rushed to her side as Harry continued to stalk towards the polyjuiced version of himself. He stood towering above the impostor as he heard Ron's voice

'Harry don't, whoever it is isn't worth it.' Hermione and Ron were both on their feet, the former struggling to stand. Harry turned to see them and he instantly sobered. No longer was he angry, no longer did anything else matter. By the look of horror on her face, Hermione had remembered that night in Malfoy manor. Harry rushed over to her and hugged both of his best friends. He helped Ron keep Hermione on her feet and the pair of them helped her to the hospital wing. Upon entering the infirmary she was given a calming draught and told to sleep her stress off. Ron kept a loving eye on her as Harry drifted off to sleep.

_The hordes rushed forwards and as they did so, the colours merged together. Hogwarts' defender found himself faced with a lone enemy which ran toward him showering him with non-verbal spells, they were obviously dangerous as the phoenix on his shoulder flew straight into the barrage._

_The girl in the forest watched in horror as her lover fought for his life, he moved with such grace, his spells had such force and his aim was true. But his opponent was just as fluid in movement and their spells were equally as potent. The duel was fascinating, the upper hand being gained and lost rapidly. _

_The men with the girl wore nervous expressions and began to move from the forest carrying the body bound girl with them. No sooner had they come into view of the duelists than they came under spell fire and soon it became clear that the defender was losing. _

_The girl's body bind curse had worn off and she had to help her lover, she fired a stunner into the back of one of her captors and in doing so attracted the attention of the whole duel. She came under heavy spell fire from the skilled mages and needed all the help she could get. _

_It came, but the lone defender concentrated his efforts so hard on getting spells away from his lover, that he failed to spot the killing curse heading for his back. He had taken out the 3 men who had his lover captive, and just the multicoloured mage remained for his lover to duel. She let out an ear piercing shriek and leapt forward to continue the battle…_

Harry sprang to his feet as he awoke, he knew how he died. So now he was making progress. He would control the dream, meaning he would take the place of dream Harry, and he could then change the dream, for he would be placed at the start of the dream and he would survive, so he and Ginny could defeat this opponent. They would still have a fight on their hands but they'd have a chance.

Harry took care not to wake Ron when he got up, leaving him to look after Hermione. Harry wanted to be by himself, which of course he had been for practically the last three weeks. During this time he'd refused to get on a broom, this included for Quidditch practice. It was only now that he was starting to believe everything was going to be ok that he realised he missed flying almost as much as he missed Ginny.

As he walked at a brisk pace through the hallways, he took time to relive one of the darkest days for the wizarding world-The Battle of Hogwarts. He remembered the scared and horrified looks on the younger student's faces and the older student's that stayed, many of whom were injured or killed. He marvelled at how many so young could have such a high resolve and a willingness to try to do what was right even though the odds were stacked against them. He could see the blood on the walls and the unrelenting destruction that had happened that day. He could picture every corridor just as it had been when he'd run through it on that day. He embraced it, and reflected on the strength of character all those who fought had shown. For the first time he wasn't afraid to look back at what had happened, he was just happy that somehow he had survived. Happy that he had the chance to make sure something like this would never happen again. He knew in this moment that he should not be moping around, he should be doing something to get Ginny back.

Harry had been wandering for so long he'd missed Herbology completely. He cursed to himself, he couldn't afford to get behind with his classes as well as everything else that was going on. He made his way to his room, he needed to clean himself up, finally he had some hope that everything was going to be ok.

Half an hour later Harry found Ron and Hermione in the great hall eating lunch, bickering as usual.

'He did it 'Mione. I saw it.'

'It's impossible, and frankly I think it's ridiculous to think about it.'

'No it isn't, haven't you learnt that. Just when you think something is impossible, something happens to prove it isn't. We know that from being around Harry.'

'This is different Ronald. He did not tell a plant what to do.'

'How is this different? Since when was it possible for somebody to do wandless magic, or control pure magical energy or do half the shit Dumbledore or Voldemort could do.'

'But wandless magic is recorded in a book, and I've been researching the pure magical energy Harry seems to be able to control, there is record of that too. The spells Voldemort and Dumbledore did are just spells, they were either invented or shaped from previous spells and knowledge, you can't speak to plants, let alone ones with conscious thought.

'Why is it you can never just take my word for it? You didn't believe me when I told you about Wei Sheng practicing very old magic only a battlemagi would know. Using a sword to channel magic, instead of a wand. I suppose I was seeing things then too?'

The pair of them may have been keeping their voices down, knowing that if anyone heard them then it could have serious repercussions. But they still didn't hear Harry sit down. Harry was puzzled why the argument was not taking place in their heads, but then again he had experience of a heated argument that just couldn't be contained within his and Ginny's minds. Or maybe they just forgot. Either way Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, it all seemed unrealistic, but then again channelling magic through a weapon? That was in the dreams he'd been having, and thinking about it he realised that perhaps the controlling of nature was too.

'Guys shut up a minute. Can we go to the Head's quarters and talk about this away from prying ears?' Both Ron and Hermione looked flustered at realising Harry's presence. Ron was the first to speak.

'Where were you in Herbology mate?'

'I lost track of time mate, but can we go?' Ron nodded and quietly the three friends made their way to Harry and Hermione's dorm rooms.

10 minutes later the three of them were reclined on comfortable chairs at the end of the Head's corridor. Harry had Ron repeat to him what he'd seen in Herbology. Harry was curious, if a bit sceptical.

Hermione' face painted a picture, she was completely against wasting time trying to find anything out about these mysterious types of magic. Harry had seen the look on her face but still needed to know. He had a strange feeling that everything was connected.

The three of them had no more time left on their lunch break after they'd discussed it for a while, so made their way to Charms. Harry promised himself he'd ask Professor Fitzgerald if he knew anything, and then Dumbledore and Snape's portraits.

Harry had been completely preoccupied during Charms and as soon as the lesson had ended he moved as fast as his legs would carry him to the DADA classroom.

'Professor I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about certain types of magic, it's important. I think there may be a connection between at least one type of magic and the nightmare that Ginny is trapped in.' Professor Fitzgerald smiled warmly at Harry before he waved his wand in the direction of the door. Harry cast a muffliato and managed a weary smile back at his professor. He massaged his temples. The professor kept his eyes on the young wizard in front of him, his body language suggested he was very tired, and when he'd looked him in the eye he noticed his face portrayed the same message.

'Mr. Potter, you look awful. However, I know we are not here today to discuss your well being. So what types of magic are you intrigued by?'

'Sir, Ron noticed that Wei Sheng had been channelling his magic through weapons, and he said he thought it was only magic that a battle mage would know, to me it seems pretty elementary, no more complex than wandless magic but I don't know anything about it. Secondly, he seems to think he saw Abazu talking to a plant and telling it what to do in Herbology, no magic or anything. Just told the plant what to do and it did exactly as it was told, like talking to snakes.' Professor Fitzgerald looked thoughtful and sat down at his desk.

'I know not of either of these types of magic Mr Potter, but they are not outside the realms of possibility. I will do some research, but in the meantime maybe Albus will know what to do.'

Harry sighed deeply.

'Thanks professor, I'll go to see him as soon as I can.' Harry managed a weak smile and trudged from the room, as he made his way to see his one time mentor's portrait he didn't see the look on Fitzgerald's face, he knew something.

Upon entering the Headmasters office, Minerva greeted him.

'Good afternoon Harry, what can I do you for?'

'Well, I need to speak with Albus, though it's in reference to Ginny, at least my instincts tell me that my questions are related to what's happened to her.' Minerva smiled and gestured toward Albus' portrait. Harry smiled and walked over to face his mentor.

'How are you Harry?'

'I'm doing ok Albus, I have a couple of questions about forms of magic. I have no idea if you'll have heard of any of them, but Ron thinks he has seen some form of battlemagi in the school and also talking to and controlling plants.'

'I have heard of both forms of magic Harry, both are very rare in anybody let alone students. However, Ronald's observations must have some element of truth in them…' Harry cut Albus off, he was eager to tell Albus of the latest developments.

'Sorry to interrupt Albus but the battlemagi appear in Ginny's dream, and I can't help but feel everything's connected.'

'Well, to me the obvious candidate for being a battlemage would be Wei Sheng as that form of magic originated in China. So maybe you have a lead there, the curse on Ginny is of Chinese origin and Wei Sheng is Chinese and possibly a practicing battlemage. This is most intricately woven. There are many ways you can go about this, but I think the best place to start is by finding a text with details about the spells you need to use.' Harry sighed. 'I believe the best place to start would be in the books Kingsley found over the summer.'

Harry looked to the sky, how had he forgotten about the books? Moreover how had Hermione? He gave his thanks to Albus and Minerva, turned on his heel and moved as quickly as he could to find the books Kingsley had given him. The curse had probably been under his nose this whole time. Thinking to himself Harry realised even if Ginny, no, when Ginny came out of this dream, the curse that Kingsley had given him the books for, would still be active. Ginny didn't deserve any of this and he couldn't help feeling guilty for it.

Harry slammed his fist into the wall out of frustration and he was soon surrounded with a mist like substance again, and as this happened Harry realised something, he didn't lose control anymore, his emotions were better controlled and the magical outbursts came as something different entirely. The mist like substance seemed to be all the extra magical energy from his body.

The day's lessons were over and Harry made his way to the common room to try and find Ron and Hermione, had Hermione remembered the books Kingsley had given them? He intended to ask her as soon as he could. He spoke the password to the fat lady and he heard the familiar sound of Ron and Hermione's voices arguing.

'Just the sound a guy wants to hear when he wants to talk to his best friends about something important.' Hermione and Ron stopped their arguing instantly, they knew if Harry thought something was important then it probably was.

'What's up mate?'

'Hermione, have you looked at those books recently? You know, the ones Kingsley gave us over the summer?'

'Well the last time would've been when I discovered the curse that's been used on Ginny, why?'

'I'd completely forgotten about them and hoped that they'd have some theory on how to use the spells so I can help Ginny.' Hermione shook her head.

'It wasn't that sort of book, it was very informative on all sorts of foreign magic, and gave descriptions of spells and ancient scriptures detailing the spells but no way in which to use them.' At this point Ron piped up.

'What if we do what we did in second year?'

'Ronald I don't think anything we did in second year is going to help, its not like there's a basilisk roaming the castle.'

'Well sorry for thinking I had an idea that could help my sister, and for your information I wasn't thinking about the Basilisk.'

'Guys can you just stop bickering for one minute. Ron what did you mean in our second year?'

'I meant we should take another trip to the Slytherin common room and see if Wei Sheng has any books that could help.' Hermione looked shell shocked,

'Ronald that's just brilliant.' Ron huffed as he responded

'Why always the surprised tone?' Harry was getting frustrated again.

'Guys, I'm not separating you again, just stop. What's more important, being right or getting Ginny back?' Both Ron and Hermione looked sheepish.

'You're right mate, sorry. Now, let's go get some polyjuice from Slughorn, I'm sure he'll give it to you Harry, after all you are his star pupil.' Hermione huffed at this but said nothing, she didn't like being beaten when it came to schoolwork but this year Harry had kept up with her and even tried some of the tips he'd read in various books along with remembering some things from Snape's potions book he had in his sixth year. He actually deserved to be recognised as the best in the year this time.

Harry smiled, maybe they could find the spell they were looking for today. He led the way from the common room to the potions room where the three friends found professor Slughorn.

'Harry my boy, and you've bought the brilliant Miss Granger and Mr Weasley who is getting better and better with each passing lesson. What can I do for you this evening?'

'Well sir, I've been experimenting with a couple of potions and I know you shouldn't hand potions out to students, but I've been working on a variant of a polyjuice potion. Hermione and Ron have both been helping me and we've come quite far, but my most recent concoctions have been unsuccessful and I've wanted to publish a paper to the Institute of Alchemists. They want to see it by Monday sir. I don't have time to brew anymore so I was wondering if you could perhaps give me a couple of full vials so I can finish my research and get the paper published. It would really mean a lot sir.' Professor Slughorn paused for thought and eventually spoke.

'I will lend you the vials of potion on one condition.' Harry smiled at his professor and gestured for him to continue.

'I would like to see this paper of yours and put a word in for you with the institute.' Harry turned to his friends with a worried expression. Hermione spoke up.

'Professor, one of the institutes conditions for accepting Harry's paper was that there would be no collaboration with a teacher, so unfortunately it may be detrimental for you to speak to the institute but I don't see why you couldn't see the paper and maybe give some advice if that would be enough for you?' Slughorn sighed as Harry looked at Hermione and mouthed "what are you doing?" Hermione just smiled sweetly.

'For you Harry my boy I think I'll do it, I may not be able to speak to the institute before you give them the paper but perhaps afterward, here is the key to the store cupboard, just come by whenever you can with the paper and I'll make some room for it in my hectic schedule.' Hermione smiled brightly as Harry appeared gob smacked at what he'd agreed to, Ron just looked dumbfounded at the whole situation. Hermione dragged both boys from the room as fast as she could before they messed the whole thing up. No sooner had they got into the corridor than Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

'Hermione, how the hell are we going to write a paper on polyjuice potion and its affects when used to transform into an animal?'

'We aren't, I am. You are going to go into the Slytherin common room tomorrow as Wei Sheng after we observe him tonight so you can get a feel for his body language, we can find a way to distract the real Wei Sheng tomorrow after we get some of his hair in DADA tomorrow and I am going to start work on this paper. It can't be that hard, I have used it to become a cat remember. As long as you leave me some potions I can do a little research. Anyway, you go get the potion and I'll be in the library in all my spare time until this paper is done.'

''Mione I'm going to eat first, I'm starving. Coming Harry?' Harry nodded and Ron slung his arm round Harry's shoulders.

'Not long till she's back with us mate, you'll see.' Harry smiled at Ron's confidence as Hermione caught up to them and they hurriedly made their way to the great hall, Ron In the lead, eager to have his stomachs fill.

An hour later the three friends were discussing how to go about their plan, they had picked up the polyjuice potion and Hermione had found a couple of books to help her with the paper. Going into the Slytherin common room on his own could be a disaster if he was found out, so it was understandable for Harry to look nervous.

'How are you going to distract Wei Sheng tomorrow?' Harry looked toward Ron and he shrugged, together they both turned to Hermione.

'Having thought about it, I think we need to do it during dinner. That way we know where he is and there should be few people in the Slytherin common room. Then both Ron and I can watch him and if he leaves we can warn you using a coin like the D.A coins. That way you have plenty of time to get out of the Slytherin common room. If you take the cloak then you should be able to get out unnoticed.' Harry looked thoughtful, the plan sounded good but there was one flaw.

'But we need a Slytherin to be around so I can get in, remember Malfoy knew the password last time.'

'Luckily for us, we know that Wei Sheng isn't exactly polite to younger students. So perhaps you can catch a younger student and tell them to give you the password. They're afraid of him and I'm pretty sure it'll work.' Harry sighed and Ron shook his head before he placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and spoke softly to her.

'Hermione, pretty sure doesn't cut it. We have to be sure, we know that there is a password and it has to be spoken to the door. What we also know is that Harry has the perfect item to get the password.' Hermione clicked on at the same time as Harry who patted Ron on the back and spoke.

'Ron that's brilliant. I can use my cloak, whilst waiting outside before following in whoever happens to say the password.'

'Actually Harry I think Ron meant for you to go tomorrow during you're free time and find out the password, then go back later so you don't waste any time under polyjuice, after all you cant just go through the transformation outside the room, you'll make too much noise!'

'Right, yeah. Good point, so I'll go tomorrow. What are we going to do about this paper?' Harry looked pointedly at Hermione and Ron followed suit.

'Well…

The next day dawned and Harry awoke early and rolled over like he did every morning. He threw his arm out and felt the cold, empty mattress beside him. He couldn't help it, he knew that Ginny would be there if she hadn't been cursed. Harry sighed deeply and sat up, placing his glasses on his face he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom which, as it did every morning, materialised behind a door on the wall furthest from his bed. Harry had a positive outlook on the day ahead, that maybe some progress would be made with the curse to Ginny.

Harry made his way to breakfast alone with his invisibility cloak tucked into his robes, he was thinking about what he was going to do once he made it into the Slytherin common room. The great hall was almost deserted, Professor Flitwick was eating alone at the head table and he gave a brief nod of recognition to Harry as he entered before concentrating on his food. Harry had no appetite; he was irritable and very jittery. He couldn't sit still, so just to distract himself from all the thoughts going through his head, he poured himself some orange juice, slopped some bacon and eggs onto his plate and began to eat.

Neither Hermione nor Ron had appeared by the time Harry had finished eating, he needed to clear his head before he attempted to obtain the Slytherin common room password. The perfect way to do so in Harry's mind was to visit Hagrid. He'd barely seen the half giant Magical creature's professor at all, he wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone so he walked toward the entrance to the grounds. As he walked he realised that he could feel dark magic near him somewhere, there was a trace nearby. Harry found a deserted room and summoned his wand. Had he seen the pair of eyes watching him, he would never have wandlessly summoned his wand. Nevertheless he was completely oblivious and slipped on his cloak when he thought nobody was looking and wandered toward the castle grounds. Had he known of the skills the person that was watching him possessed, he'd never have let his guard down for now they knew that Harry Potter didn't even need his wand.

Harry was blinded by the sunlight when he'd made it outside, it was a beautiful day. He thought to himself that maybe he'd get up this early more often and visit Hagrid before classes, or do some exercise with Ginny when she woke up. Harry was confident their plan would work and soon he could enter her nightmare and help her escape. Soon Hagrid's hut came into view and he smiled to himself as he reached the path to the hut. He took in the surrounding area, it looked the same as it always had but for one thing, the forbidden forest seemed to look even more menacing than normal, it somehow seemed darker. As he looked back toward the path, he noticed Hagrid waving at him from the vegetable patch, Harry waved back and made his way to chat to his friend.

Almost an hour later, Hagrid had a class to teach and Harry had a long day ahead of him. Harry sent a quick patronus to Hermione and continued on his way under his cloak toward the dungeons where he would wait for what he thought would be an age to get the Slytherin common room password. Though if he got there at the correct time, perhaps people would be coming back from breakfast. Harry broke into a jog, casting a disillusionment charm on his legs to make sure he was not seen. It seemed his luck was in, for when he made it to the dungeon many people were returning from breakfast. Harry took up a position against the corner of the dungeon wall, far enough away from the door that he wouldn't need to move but close enough to hear what was being said. It took no more than five minutes for two first year students to walk toward the wall that Harry had only been behind once before. One of the boys spoke the week's password, 'Salazar.' Harry rejoiced inside, he was making progress. He snuck as quietly as he could until he got past the students filing into the Slytherin common room.

As soon as he made it past the students Harry ran as fast as he could back to the Gryffindor common room without attracting attention to himself. He had the password, and he knew that he could get into the Slytherin common room, but what if he should be caught in there? He couldn't rummage around invisibly, somebody would realise something was up and he needed to be discrete. He knew where the polyjuice potion was, why couldn't he just use it right now? Stay invisible until he knew no one was around and then use the potion just to make sure if somebody came into Wei Sheng's room. A good plan Harry thought, he wasn't thinking clearly, the adrenaline rush was huge, he could save Ginny. If Wei Sheng had the information then he could learn the spell and save Ginny. His heart soared with delight as he ran up to his room to find the vials of Polyjuice potion placed in the tiny bag Hagrid had given him before his trek to hunt the horcruxes. He made sure he stayed invisible the entire time, the students on their way to lessons didn't notice him at all. He even passed Hermione in the Gryffindor common room and she didn't know he was there. He felt like he was on Felix Felicis again. His luck was in and he was going to go for it.

Harry had the potion so he made his way to the dungeons again and waited for somebody to exit the wall when it had slid back. He made his way in just as a young boy was coming out. Harry took a look around, and noticed that barely anything had changed since his escapades in his 2nd year. Harry was in luck though, barely anybody was milling around in the common room. He made his way through the corridors until he found the room with a sign saying `7th year boys dormitory' and grasped the door handle. As he moved to open it, a noise from within made him stop. Within moments Harry had backed off into a corner and the door had swung open. Wei Sheng stepped into the corridor and looked around, his eyes as thin as they could be as he peered suspiciously around. He moved from the door and Harry saw his chance, he snuck behind him and into the room. Wei Sheng followed moments later deciding he was alone. Harry stared in awe at the far wall, many weapons were hung on the wall. In front of the wall was a floor space with nothing on it which Harry found odd. He turned to look at Wei Sheng and realised that this must be his practice area for his weaponry training. Harry had stumbled across all the proof he needed to know Wei Sheng was a Battle mage. Harry watched as Wei Sheng moved to the wall and summoned a small looking dagger shaped like a katana into his hand, it glowed from the moment it began moving, just like in his dream. Harry's eyebrows shot to his hairline, Wei Sheng was definitely involved somehow. Harry needed to bide his time, so he sat in the corner of the room and watched as Wei Sheng practiced with a variety of weapons.

Lunch time was the first break Wei Sheng took, he left the room and Harry sprang into action. Wei Sheng's trunk was open, he wasted no time in approaching the trunk but in his current state of mind, he was careless and instead of trying to check for protective enchantments on the trunk he dived right in and was thrown backwards against the wall, a high pitched sound resounded around the bedroom as Harry cursed himself. He summoned his cloak back to him and sat against the wall as Wei Sheng rushed back into the room. He cast a locator spell and instantly knew another human was in the room, Harry was in big trouble. He needed to get out somehow, but he couldn't leave without knowing if any book that could help him with the spell was in the room. Wei Sheng summoned a battle axe from the wall and placed both hands on the handle, the blade glowed brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding, Wei Sheng swung it in an arc toward the end of the room, Harry was trapped. He acted fast though, he cast a transfiguration spell on a picture on the wall behind Wei Sheng, transforming it to a mirror. This distracted Wei Sheng as he swung the axe in that direction thinking he'd seen a figure behind him, as he did this Harry had a split second to throw himself to the floor, avoiding the blast without being seen. He summoned his cloak with his wand and covered himself again whilst firing a bright light toward the mirror, blinding Wei Sheng who was looking at it. He protected himself with a quick light demagnification spell before petrifying Wei Sheng and blinding him. Harry was free to move at last. He threw the cloak over Wei Sheng once he'd moved him onto the bed and re applied the body bind. Then he downed his polyjuice potion and turned his attention to Wei Sheng's trunk.

Harry was cautious in his approach and cast a trap revealing spell on the trunk, it revealed three traps. Harry had no idea what to expect, he first cast a few spells to try and open the trunk. Nothing he attempted seemed to make any difference, and he knew he couldn't take the trunk. What was he supposed to do?

That was when it came to him, he couldn't control his pure magical energy completely but if he could somehow make himself angry, perhaps he could use it to his advantage. He tried to think about Ginny and the situation that was before him, he could live his life without her if he didn't rescue her soon. This thought more than anything made him furious with whoever had placed him in the situation, but it wasn't enough. He slammed the wall with his fists in frustration, as he did so the door to the dormitory opened and in stepped Abazu. Harry froze upon looking toward the door, he couldn't speak in a Chinese accent nor did he really know anything about the charcoal haired Chinese student.

'You're finished. Good. I hope you're ready for me today.' Harry smirked to himself before taking evasive action, Abazu had started rapidly flinging spells in his direction. The power of the spells was phenomenal, not very accurate but Harry knew if one hit him he was in trouble, he needed to end this duel fast. He figured if Wei Sheng could fight with weapons then so could he, wandless magic would give the illusion that he was a battlemagi. Harry pointed to a katana on the wall and flung it in Abazu's direction, he stopped it with a wave of his wand, a wardrobe flew into it and shattered, Harry disillusioned himself and as the wardrobe shattered he was nowhere to be seen.

'That won't work against him Sheng you know that. He's too clever for that, his bitch didn't work it out but he isn't as stupid as her.' This riled Harry greatly and he was about to cast multiple spells when Abazu disillusioned himself, at this point Harry was boiling over, how dare he speak about Ginny like that. What right did he have? All of this told Harry one thing, they were involved somehow.

Harry sprang into action acting on adrenaline from his anger, he summoned his cloak from Wei Sheng and as Abazu saw him he fired a spell at the body, Harry saw the flash of light from a wand and knocked him out cold with a stunner, his lifeless form flew into the far wall. At this point Harry wanted to go over to him and hex him until he would never wake up. It was as hi thoughts turned to this that mist surrounded him. Harry's eyebrows hit his hairline, this was just what he had been looking for. He made his way to the chest and thought to himself that he wanted the chest open, but nothing happened. He cursed to himself and kicked the chest. His touch on the chest caused it to react, a sharp blue light few from the chest and headed for Harry's eyes when the mist like magical energy intercepted it and evaporated it. The pure energy did not stop there, it moved to the chest and flew into the keyhole. It seemed Harry's emotion toward the chest had told the pure magical energy what to do. The chest popped open after a few seconds, Harry was overjoyed and began searching the chest.

After fifteen minutes Harry had found several books that may help him when he realised the polyjuice potion was going to wear off at any second, he summoned his cloak and flung it over himself as he bolted for the dorm door, he enervated Abazu and Wei Sheng before leaving the room and making his way from the common room as quickly as possible. He had books to help him and hoped that tonight he could find and learn the spell to help him free Ginny from the curse on her.

He had a long day ahead of him.


	20. Knowledge

It had been many long hours since Harry had obtained the books he had been after from Wei Sheng, Harry had been so excited to find the books that he'd rushed straight back to his dormitory and read them continuously through the day. He'd locked his dorm room door, and walked hurriedly to his comfortable arm chair in front of the fireplace, where he sat down with a huge sigh of relief. There was some hope for Ginny.

It was almost 5pm when a knock on his door broke the monotonous silence that filled his room, there was only one of two people who it could be, both of which Harry needed to speak with. He sprang from his chair with agility that a man as exhausted as he could seldom possess. His long strides took him to the door in moments and upon opening it he launched into a furiously paced monologue.

'Ron, 'Mione. You're not going to believe what I've seen, what I possess and what I've read. I saw it Ron, just like you said, he had them, and he could use them. I saw him practicing and then I fought him. I took these books from him and they have powerful curses and counter curses, jinxes and counter jinxes, wards and blood wards. It's a tome containing magic over a thousand years old and it has the spell we need. The one to free Ginny.' No sooner had he said Ginny's name than he stopped dead in his tracks and smiled. Ron and Hermione were both looking at him funnily.

'Mate, you need to calm down. Start from the beginning, where have you been all this time? We've had lessons, I know you haven't been turning up for the last couple of weeks but today was…no, I mean today…is important.'

'What Ronald is trying to say is why didn't you stick to the plan Harry?'

Harry's jaw tightened, he could do without being berated right now.

'I did stick to the plan, at least I did at first. But it was so easy, getting in was easier than in our second year. I snuck in and I found the dorms with no problem, Wei Sheng was in his room practicing battle magic. I saw it with my own eyes.' Hermione put her hands on her hips, closed her eyes and shook her head.

'DAMN IT HERMIONE, I SAW IT AND SO DID RON. HE'S A FUCKING BATTLE MAGI.' Hermione recoiled at the strength of Harry's voice. To which he sighed and lowered his voice,

'I know it's hard to believe but he is involved in all this, I just wish I knew how. He had all of these books about evil magic and I could feel dark magic in the room, it was pulsating all around me. I realise now that it was pretty stupid to go in alone when there were students everywhere but it's done.' Ron put a calming hand on his best friends shoulder.

'Ok mate, just tell us what happened from the beginning.' Harry shook his head.

'I'll do one better than that, I'll show you.' Harry walked over to the far side of the room and opened his cupboard where his recently bought pensieve was kept. Harry bought it not three weeks ago, and had gone over memories of himself and Ginny during the summer months when they had the chance to be happy. Ron and Hermione didn't know he had the pensieve until now.

'When did you get a pensieve mate?'

'Couple of weeks ago mate, but that's not important now.' Harry placed his wand to his head and drew out the memory he needed, placed it in the pensieve and gestured for Hermione and Ron to have a look. The pair of them placed their heads in the bowl and watched the events of that morning. After a few minutes, Hermione was standing muttering to herself something about the realms of possibility. Ron and Harry looked at one another and couldn't help but smile, no matter how brilliant Hermione was, she still struggled to think out of the box.

'So we know Wei Sheng's a battle mage, and I'm pretty sure what our African friend said was directed toward you Harry.' Harry nodded at Ron's comment.

'We also know he's able to control plants. We need to do some reading on these sorts of abilities, we have to know something more about them. Not only that but I feel like they're connected somehow to this dream of Ginny's. I think we should read through the books I have tonight to try to find some information. I must speak with Professor Fitzgerald too, and perhaps with Albus. I must find the spell and try to cast it as soon as possible. '

'Harry slow down, we can't do all of that tonight, lets settle down and do some reading first. Once we know more about what we're up against then we can try to help you learn this spell and eventually have you prepared well enough to get Ginny back.' Unfortunately Harry didn't want to listen to Hermione's words of advice.

'I can't wait around 'Mione. I've been reading all day and I've read accounts of battle magic. It's a very real threat and it's got an amazing versatility and power about it like no other form of magic I've ever read about or seen. I've found nothing about the controlling of plants, but I have lots of books here that may have information in, so get reading. We're wasting time discussing it needlessly.'

Ron agreed wholeheartedly despite his lack of passion for reading, the sooner they could get Ginny back, the better. Harry settled himself in the armchair in front of the fireplace and pointed to it, the logs burst into flame. After a brief moment of silence Harry spoke

'Kreacher.'

_Crack_

'What can Kreacher do for noble master?'

'Kreacher, there's a couple of things. Firstly could you bring us some sandwiches and pumpkin juice please. I'll speak to you about the other when you come back.' Kreacher nodded and Harry gave him a smile in recognition. The ancient house elf disappeared with a _crack_.

Harry settled back in his chair and opened the decrepit tome to where he'd read up to. The chapter he was on was not particularly relevant to Ginny's situation but it described a condition which enabled witches or wizards to channel their magic through their entire body, emitting pure magical energy. He was trying to gain an insight into the mist like substance that he himself could produce and control.

'_The pathways that exist in a magical being are unique to the individual that they belong to. Some are rather thin in diameter and so magic struggles to flow from the core to a point on the body where it can be unleashed from. Others are unusually wide and allow easy manipulation of the magical core, some so much so that no vessel is required to release energy. This in a being's early years is known as accidental magic, normally caused by severe emotion which causes the pathways to react in unknown ways, hence the random act of accidental magic. In later years, if harnessed correctly then wandless magic may be achieved. In very rare and extreme cases, the being in question may still release bouts of accidental magic in later years which in turn can lead to pure magical energy being emitted at random, this can lead to magical exhaustion, however if controlled correctly the individual may become extraordinarily powerful. _

_The magical core of the magical being is the place where a being's magic stems from and has a very sensitive membrane surrounding it, huge emotion can disturb this membrane. For example when a large amount of adrenaline is released it can induce a release of magical energy so large that the pathways widen exponentially and the body cannot cope so magic in its purest form is released and can be uncontrollable. This can kill the being that it is released from, at the very least the person will succumb to tiredness at first, suffering physical and mental exhaustion. Though if the person can learn to control this release of pure magic then they may bend it to do whatever they wish. They must however be very careful for over exertion can be fatal due to the membrane around the magical core being disturbed. It will continue to release pure magic until high emotion is overcome or the situation that has forced the pure magic to be released is resolved. This could leave the being with no magical core left if they survive, and thus the being would from that moment forward probably be a squib. These magical outbursts shall we call them, widen the magical pathways, which can also be a danger to somebody with a weak magical core. Most who have them do not survive, those that do become very powerful._

_A squib has magical pathways but they are either too small to actually carry any magic or their magical core contains so little magic that there is not enough to pass down a magical pathway and be released.'_

This passage intrigued Harry, he had only recently discovered this new ability he possessed. He had now discovered that his magical pathways were probably wider than many witches and wizards and he had survived the first few outbursts which probably occurred due to high emotion, but surely there's more to it? He could control it, but not really how he wanted to, the book stated he could use it to do practically anything but if he used it too much then it could kill him, how could he learn his limits?

Harry pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind as he flicked back to the contents page, he scanned the page looking for the section on rare magic that generally only existed genetically. The magics were listed in alphabetical order and the first was battlemagic.

_`Battlemagi have existed for millennia, it was once an art form that could be taught. However, now there are very few who have the aptitude to learn. The use of battle magic died out in part due to the peaceful times in the magical world, but also in part due to technological advances in the muggle world. No muggle borns would be born with aptitude to learn the art, so only those who could control the magics could pass on their knowledge, and it soon became clear that only those who were born to those with an aptitude for the magic could learn it. _

_The first sign of this magic is when a magical youth would charge a non magical object with their own magic, at a young age this can be dangerous. Why is it only weapons are charged with magic and not non weapons? We will answer this question. As a child, a dangerous object used to inflict pain or death does not exist coherently. The child would not think about a weapon, for their knowledge of them is slim to none, so therefore any object can be used to produce lethal force. However, as a child's thought processes evolve to recognise dangerous weapons then they cannot channel their magic through any object, and only those that they recognise as usable in combat, those battle magi evolved to the highest level can recognise any object as usable in combat and can therefore channel through any object._

_Many weapons are produced especially with magical cores like wands, this is another reason why many battle mages who are born to parents who were also battle mages will be nowhere near as powerful. The magic is helped by the core in the weapon and channels less of their own magic through the weapon, thus requiring little of their own focus. There are many spells that can make use of the unique channelling through a weapon and so a battle mage is a fearsome foe._

_Characteristics of a battle mage may include a special robe with the symbol of 'The School of Magical Battle' and also their favourite weapon worn in a woven case on their left hip. At the start of battle they will have their left hand on their heart and their right hand on the weapon.'_

Harry found this intriguing for when he looked back into the dreams he'd had he recalled one of the groups of people threatening him wore robes with the same symbol depicted in the book and all stood with their hands as the book suggested. Harry was getting somewhere, Wei Sheng was definitely involved. Harry flicked through the book some more and found a section describing a group of people who could control nature and began to read.

_`The next group of people we are going to look at are dangerous individuals and are often secretive people who keep themselves to themselves. As with all other magics in this section, it is a genetic ability. The witch or wizard who possesses the ability to communicate with plants and animals are a great ally, there is not a great deal to say on the matter, the ability itself is fairly self explanatory, however the reason behind why a witch or wizard is able to communicate with sentient natural beings is unclear. It is believed the ability started when an unfortunate witch cursed herself with not being able to see or speak. Though this was unfortunate, she became a collector of plants and magical beasts because it was easier to communicate with them, her senses evolved and its believed her exposure to only magical beings besides witches and wizards in her seclusion from all things wizarding led her to evolve and be able to communicate with magical beings with her mind. Through her, many of her ancestors have inherited the ability too. Their affinity with plants and animals surpasses any other human beings. The few that are recognised around the world are proud of their heritage and as such enter a duel or battle in special robes and kneeling with the palm of their non wand hand flat on the ground._

The paragraph came to an abrupt end, it was apparent that not much was known about that particular mysterious group of people. Harry was pleased with the progress being made, but not pleased enough, that was until Hermione shrieked at the top of her lungs. She'd found the spells Harry needed to enter Ginny's dream.

Harry's movement was so sudden that he toppled his armchair over, the pile of books next to him was thrown to all corners of the giant rug that Hermione had placed them upon so neatly. He slipped and landed face first on the hard wood floor. His adrenaline was pumping so hard, that he didn't even feel his cheek bounce off of the floor board.

`You've really found it 'Mione?' Hermione nodded enthusiastically and handed the book to Harry who recognised the spell name instantly. He exhaled deeply and sat down on his bed to read about the spell he would have to learn.

`Mate, I think we've done enough for today, a good nights rest will do us all the world of good. We can trust Madam Pomfrey with Ginny for now, it won't be long until we can get her back mate you'll see. Harry didn't react at all to Ron's speech, Hermione and Ron knew Harry in this mood, there would be no getting him to snap out of it at all, so they left arm in arm, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

As soon as Hermione and Ron left his room, Harry sprang to life. He knew that if he looked like he wanted to be alone, then he would invariably be left alone. That was one thing he'd learnt over the past few weeks, he knew how people reacted to him and his emotions. Even his own best friends, he knew them better than anyone just like they knew him, it felt wrong using that to his advantage but right now Ginny was his number 1 priority…his only priority.

His wand was in his hand and he was practicing the motion he needed to perform the spell in the book. He knew nothing of its method but before anything he could practice the wand movement. And practice the wand movement he did.

An hour later Harry was still mindlessly putting himself through the most vigorous way of repetitively moving his wand forwards and backwards, around in an anticlockwise circle followed by around his head and pointing toward the floor whilst imagining what he had seen whilst glimpsing Ginny's dreams. He repeated the motion hundreds of times and did not need to think of it anymore, which was just as well considering the more he thought about Ginny's dream, the more immersed he became, he wished he could be in Ginny's dream, he felt with all his heart that he had to do something to help her. He was sure she could fight it forever but she deserved more and even though he didn't think it, he did too. Harry didn't know it but he was unconsciously moving, gliding would be the only way to describe it, toward his large oak bookcase. Rather unceremoniously he bumped into the wall knocking his head and cutting every last thought of his off. He shook his head and he noticed a book had fallen into his hand. He looked down and there sitting in his palm was the large green stone Kingsley had found for him. He smiled, he was so close to helping Ginny, he had the stone and he knew all about the dream. His mind wandered and he thought about what he must do when he got into Ginny's dream, how he could overcome the death that was given to him in that virtual reality.

The room became fuzzy all of a sudden, the colours he could see from the window, the leather bound books, the paintings and his bed sheets swirled in a whirlpool. Harry struggled to focus his vision and had no idea what was going on. He froze and as soon as he stopped moving, he realised he'd been thinking of Ginny's dream, he had been holding the stone and he had been waving his arms in the motion required for the spell. How had he done it? He didn't know how the spell worked, all he understood was his will to see Ginny through this was as great as his will to do anything. He supposed that coupled with his knowledge of the dream he and Ginny were a part of had given him enough to go wherever he was now.

The maelstrom of colour subsided and Harry found himself face up on the ground, he could feel cold stone beneath his back and could see the clear night sky by the light of a full moon. Groggily, Harry clambered to his feet and noticed he was in a dark robe with a hood covering his face, as his eyes came into focus he found himself staring at large wooden doors and knew exactly where he was. Hogwarts was under threat and he was the lone defender standing in that threats way. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, he needed no motivation for doing what needed to be done in this instance. He turned slowly and opened his eyes as he heard the familiar sound of a phoenix cry.

Fawkes circled the sky above him in a downward spiral before landing on Harry's shoulder, Harry stroked him under the beak as he turned and looked toward the forbidden forest. Between him and the forest stood many, many witches and wizards all in varying coloured robes and standing in varied positions, some stood with an arm across their body on a weapon case worn on their hip, others were knelt with their non wand wielding hand, palm down on the ground, Harry recognised both of these battle starting positions but some of the others with their wand raised to the heavens, Harry did not recognise. Harry sighed and lowered his hood, uncovering his face. In a matter of seconds a flurry of noise and movement began, a loud command from the forest beyond signalled the first of a wave of shouts from his opponents, and a shrill shriek that sounded so very much like Ginny. Harry knew where she was and he looked in her direction from memory of the dream. He clenched his jaw and despite being immeasurably happy at being able to hear Ginny's voice, the manner in which he heard it enraged him. Harry sprang to life, he would play along with this dream for as long as he needed to, until he could save Ginny.

Harry researchs the spell and learns how to use it, put Fitzgerald acting weird in again to make people think its him, harry goes to room of requirement and intensely trains for the entire day after the night he sorts out the spell, then chapter ends with him entering the dream.

Ch21 is the dream and ginny returning and ch22 is trying to find out who behind it. (kreachers tasks…second one is to help harry with a thought he has on apparition and using a house elf method to travel instead, like Dumbledore, he found a book Albus had written notes in about magic he used himself, that and the pure magic energy are what he uses to get Ginny out the dream)


End file.
